Sonic Element
by LordiusBiscuit
Summary: Join Sonic the Hedgehog on a journey through his life as he battles the biggest and baddest foes! See the lives of many heroes- big and small! A reboot story that will make you see Sonic differently! Current Season: 01
1. Episode 001 Days of Peace

Episode 001

_**"**__**Days of Peace, Celebration of the Victory of the Great War!"**_

"Now- now-now children, you must stay close to me," Sir Charles, the _"lucky"_ uncle of the three children tried to conceal them to look like polite children- but that was difficult with Manic and Maurice chasing each other about.

"Maurice and Manic, knock it off... King Acorn is waiting for us at the Kingdom..." Sir Charles scolded.

"Don't call me that- my name is Sonic!" Maurice puffed his chest out, standing in front of his uncle.

"Fine-fine- sorry- but... please? Can we act polite and not look like little demons... Sonic?" Sir Charles bent down to talk to his most hyper nephew.

"Yeah..." Sonic nodded, puffing and then standing still.

"Still having trouble with those three, Chuck?" Marshal, a meercat chuckled walking over.

"They're just being the usual five year old triplets..." Sir Charles shrugged.

"Well you're suppose to be meeting with King Max on official business- how about you let me take the kids off your hands and bring them to Rosie's?" Marshal offered.

"Can you handle them?" Charles asked.

"I was able to handle Bernadette after all- I think I got these kids down to a science..." Marshal smiled, "who wants to ride on Uncle Marshal?"

The three children laughed as they climbed up onto Marshal and rode him.

"Don't worry Charles, I got this," Marshal smiled. Sir Charles left in a huff.

"Uncle Marshal, why is Uncle Chuck so grumpy?" Sonia asked.

"Uncle Chuck doesn't have a girlfriend anymore- she left him..." Marshal explained.

"You're not suppose to be telling us adult stuff- you were suppose to say that Uncle Chuck saw a flower die or something..." Sonia whispered.

"Well I can tell who's the smart one in this bunch... so Sonia you've been playing with Princess Sally, right?" Marshal asked.

"Yeah! We play dress up and we like to look at flowers!" Sonia smiled.

"And how about you boys, been playing with Commander D'Coolette's boy, Antoine?" Marshal asked.

"He is always jumpy and nervous..." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Sonic, you should be nice to everyone- you know Antoine has been through a lot lately and he could use a good friend. Also a good friend of your father's just came back to town not too long ago with his son, Rotor- I'm sure you can get him acquainted and make him feel welcome..." Marshal said.

"Everyone moves too slow in this town- I need someone to run with me in a race!" Sonic huffed.

"I'm sure you'll find a racing friend one day- but its good to make a lot a friends so you're never alone, got that?" Marshal smiled.

"Gotcha, Uncle Marshal!" Sonic smiled, jumping down from his shoulders once they reached Rosie's place where she watched some of the children.

"Oh hello Marshal, I see you brought the children," Rosie smiled.

"Yeah I figured they can play with the others for a bit- is Gregory's boy here?" Marshal asked.

"Yes, Rotor is inside with Antoine, and Princess Sally..." Rosie smiled, "you children go on in while I talk with your uncle..."

The children complied and ran inside, while Rosie took a step out to speak with Marshal.

"How is Charles doing?" Rosie asked.

"I think its starting to get stressful on him- I keep on offering to help out but he thinks I'm not ready yet..." Marshal shrugged, "with Kimberly, Felix, and Honey gone... I don't really have anything else to do..."

"With Sunny just running off on Charles didn't make things easier after Jules and Bernadette... passed... just bring them to me any chance you have... these kids need to be in a happy environment- and we both know how upset Charles can get..."

"Sure thing, Rosie- I'm going to see Amadeus' little boy for a bit and I'll be back for the kids later," Marshal waved goodbye and walked off.

"Send my love to Rose-Mary and Amadeus on their new son," Rosie called out, turning a heal to go inside, finding that the children were playing along nicely.

"Whoa, you know how to make things?" Sonic asked a younger Walrus that was using a screw driver to fix a little toy that had broken.

"Yeah, I know how to fix a lot of things," Rotor smiled as he tightened the last screw and the toy began to work again.

"That's pretty cool!" Manic smiled.

"Hey Princess Sally- I bet I can win in a race against you," Sonic snickered.

"I'm sure you can, but we are having a tea party..." Sonia rolled her eyes.

"Hmph! you guys are no fun..." Sonic sighed in annoyance walking over to Antoine.

"Hey, Ant- want to go outside and throw some rocks over the pond?" Sonic asked the skittish coyote.

"No merci- Sonic- I- I be very comfortable here with ze otherz..." Antoine said.

"Uh-huh..." Sonic crossed his arms and looked around the room, it seemed like everyone had something to do. Antoine was happy all by himself, Sally and Sonia were playing tea party- and Rotor and Manic were sharing an interest in mechanics. And Sonic... well Sonic was bored of the non actions fun that his uncle had dropped him off to.

He missed the old days when his father would race with him through the woods with him on his shoulders, feeling the air run through his quills. But now his father was gone and so was his mother. All he had left of them was distant memories that his little head was losing grip on very fast.

Rosie sat at her table in her kitchen, keeping a close eye on the children, giving notice that Sonic was pacing about, she called out over to him, "Sonic, m'boy will you come hither?"

Sonic turned his head quickly and ran over, "yes, Miss Rosie?"

"What is your little self doing all alone? Doesn't Antoine want to play?" Rosie asked.

Sonic shook his head, "he just likes to sit there... and I like to run- can I?"

"Alright, how about this... after we eat lunch we'll go outside and play and you can run around the yard to your little heart's content..." Rosie made her negotiation.

"Yeah!" Sonic smiled.

"Will you help me make something for the others?" Rosie asked, "and we'll have Antoine join us- he's quite the cook, y'know?"

"He is?" Sonic raised a brow.

"If you spoke with to others and get to know them- you would find out more..." Rosie smiled, standing up from her table.

Across town, at the kingdom of Acorn, Maximilian Acorn was standing at the desk of his royal office, while Sir Charles sit in front of it. Maximilian looked through the papers and shared some glances at him. Picking out a photo of a yellow hedgehog female, he placed it on the table. It seemed like a spy had taken this photo it showed the hedgehog wearing a G.U.N. Jacket while she walked with a human girl that had black and red hair.

G.U.N., a human government that the Mobians were in war against about a few weeks ago.

"She's a traitor, Sir Charles... I pray that you didn't know this..." the King spoke.

"No... your sire..." Sir Charles said, "I did not know..."

"Very well then... so how did the humans find out about the Queen's air craft?" he asked.

Sir Charles glared up right at the King. It was the same aircraft that Jules and Bernadette were assigned to along with Ian St. John to keep guard of Queen Alicia and the young Prince Elias. It was well over a few months ago when they received reports that the ship was shot down and no survivors were found.

This devastated Sir Charles. He was never much a parental figure but in the wake of his brother's and his sister-in-law's death... he was handed responsibility of the three children.

"What about Marshal Lacey, does he have something to do with this?" the King asked.

"Marshal has no reason to put others in harm..." Sir Charles said.

"Maybe not a form of retribution for his dead wife and children? For of which he showed great anger towards me after the incident... sharing the same death with my wife and son being the only way to feel cleansed... and eye for an eye?" he battered Sir Charles.

"Placing blame on your long time soldiers isn't going to bring them back, your majesty... perhaps you should retrace your steps... good day... I have three orphans to look after now..." he stood and then bid good bye in silenced anger.

"Good day, Sir Charles," the rotund War Lord, Julian Robotnik greeted the upset hedgehog.

"What do you want?" Sir Charles snapped.

"Oh... is something bothering you, pray to Aurora that I meant no hostility..." Julian was taken back, placing his big greasy hands on his chest as his nephew who was in his early twenties stood as his side, this was Collin.

"Not to be of your concern, War Lord... I'll be on my way..." Sir Charles rushed off, once he was gone, Collin turned to his uncle.

"I fear he's catching on..." Collin whispered.

"Don't worry... soon that old fool wont know what hit him... let alone the whole country..." Julian snickered.

Charles walked outside of the gates with a unpleasant look on his face, until Marshal came walking up.

"Heya, Chuck- what's gotten you in a mood?" Marshal asked.

"W-Where are the children?" Charles noticed instantly.

"Chill- they are with Rosie- what's biting you?" Marshal asked.

"...Can we talk about it some where... more discrete?" Charles asked.

"Sure thing..." Marshal nodded.

Back at Rosie's the children had just finished eating lunch and Sonic was well enough ready to go play outside. It was obvious by the jumping up and down in his chair that he wanted to go out and finally sprint about the yard, and Rosie took notice, "ready to go out and play children?"

The children cheered, running out into the back yard as they began to play catch with balls, look at flowers, or in Sonic's case- run all over in a fit of joy.

"Hello Rosie," Rose Mary, an adult vixen that held a new born kit in her arms greeted the older squirrel.

"Oh hello Rosemary... my my my- little Miles opens his blue eyes!" Rosie smiled patting the kit on the head lightly as he giggled.

"Are you and the children going to the celebration today?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes, so I'm letting them play now so they wont run off from me," Rosie giggled, "although I'm sure Marshal will be accompany us..."

"Mind if I join? I've been cooped up in the house with Miles and with Amadeus working around the clock for the King... I haven't really had a social life..."

"Of course, dear- I say lets head over to where Marshal is now so we can drag him along with us," Rosie smiled and turned to the kids, "children, come we are heading downtown..." 

The two adults were at Charles shop, after going through the lengthy accusations the King had made, Marshal shook his head, "after all we've done for that man... he has the nerve to accuse..."

"The King isn't my concern right now though... its someone else in lengths of command that I show concern for..." Charles explained.

"Oh?" Marshal raised a brow, "that wouldn't be a certain human now would it?"

"I'm not racist, Marshal... its just that Julian rubs me the wrong way... and he didn't seem to hesitant to take over Ian St. John's position... and just got promoted to War Lord" Charles explained.

"Well that may be the case... but its clear in the eyes of the King I'm not trusted no longer..." Marshal stood up.

"I still trust you... and I appreciate everything you have done..." Charles assured. Marshal smiled, outside the window down the street, a loud explosion erupted destroying the store instantly.

"What the hell?!" Marshal ducked down, dodging the debris that flew through the windows.

The dust cleared in the room, as Marshal pounced up quickly, "what the hell was that?!" Looking out the window down the street, to see the shop was on fire, "shit that place is up in flames, grab a medical kit, Chuck!"

Marshal ran out the lab and down the street, to see if there was anyone he could help. Everyone was running off from the blazing building. As he got closer he could see blood around the area while robots aimed their rail guns at citizens. Taking a kneel behind a crate box, Marshal took out his gun and loaded it, keeping one eye on the robots.

"_Some sort of invasion? Now? We have just won the war... could the humans be that angry at us still that treaties can't be set in stone?" _Marshal thought as he looked for a weak spot, but these robots where different.

Aiming his gun at their heads, he set off a clean shot, blowing through their circuits, as their lifeless bodies fell to the ground, the frightened Mobians ran off, that's when Charles ran up.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, out of breath from running.

"We're under attack... go to Rosie's now... tell her to get to Knothole- right away..." Marshal explained to Charles.

"An attack- but who- what are you going to do? Why can't you come with us?" Charles asked.

"Whoever is attacking needs a beat down..." Marshal growled.

"Alright- just be careful..." Charles nodded.

"You're telling me..." Marshal chuckled nervously as he took off, running through the streets.

A little ways down, Rosie and the others looked at the black cloud in horror.

"That doesn't look good..." Rose Mary said.

"Ahh!" the two hedgehog children, Sonia and Manic yelled out as they were pulled away by a buzz bomber.

"Children!" Rosie called out.

"Sonic..." Rose Mary turned to Sonic.

"Yes, Mrs. Prower?" Sonic asked.

"You need to make sure Miles is safe, by holding onto him... he's your first priority..." Rose Mary said, putting Miles in Sonic's arms.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked, looking down at the new born kit.

"He's like a little brother that you must protect... and let nothing harm him, do you think you can do that?" Rose Mary asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Prower," Sonic nodded.

"Alright- children follow Rosie back to the house..." Rose Mary said to the children.

"Where are you going?" Rosie asked.

"Are you kidding me? You think I'm going to miss a rescue mission? Don't worry I'll meet up with you guys..." Rose Mary smiled.

"Just be careful..." Rosie sighed.

Over by the castle, Marshal had made his way in.

"You know you guys should do this more often, really opens up the light in this place..." Marshal called out, as he walked into the half broken down kingdom that had the roof blown off in the thrown room.

King Max stood at gun point with Julian who began to snicker.

"Nice for you to join us..." Julian chuckled, "officer Lacey..."

"So... Julian... was that you?" Marshal asked, "that blew down our shuttles?"

"I can't say that I was alone... but yes... if that makes you happy to hear that..." Julian rolled his eyes, "there is nothing that can be done- this will be Robotnik's EMPIRE!"

"Good... so you're responsible for all of this- certainly will be easy on my religion to kill ya..." Marshal loaded his gun.

"That won't be needed here..." Robotnik flicked his wrist, sending a wave at Marshal, kicking the gun out from his grip.

"What the-" Marshal hissed.

"Now... you're just a normal Mobian... as for you... Acorn... time that you have a little trip to the Zone of Silence..." said Julian.

"I'm going to kill you!" Marshal shouted, running at Julian with his claws, getting a good claw at his face. Julian threw Marshal hard into a wall, shooting his gun off at his chest, keeping him down.

"Ixis Nagus should have finished you off with your wife and children..." Julian rolled his eyes, "I can't believe he was once considered a war hero... a man who must rely on a fire arm cannot simply make it in battles like these... you understand, Max... don't you?"

"You're a monster..." Maximilian snarled.

"Funny... that's what my cousin Ivo said to me... but yet here we are... and I'm still here... see how much words effect me?" Julian laughed, "so where is your lovely little daughter? I don't recall her having a play date today..." Julian pulled out his knife, polishing at it.

"You won't ever see her..." Maximilian snarled.

"Oh? Is that how its going to be? Well you're not going to ever see her again either... I was going to let her go with you... so at least you won't be alone..." Julian shrugged, "but now when I see her I'll just give a little present: a nice silver bullet to her skull..."

"Damn you! You bastard!" Maximilian shouted, "when I get my hands on you- I'm going to kill you!"

"I'd love to see that, honestly Max... but now... its time for your new place of residence..." Julian rubbed his thin mustache and pressed down a button that opened a secret door to the lab. The Void.

"Swat Bot 324, help King Maximilian to his new home..."


	2. Episode 002

**Sand Blast City**

**Medical Grounds**

**Time: After Robotnik's Attack**

To Amanda Brenn, it was another day. Helping the wounded of a war her people had brought down on them harshly. Being a human on Mobian grounds was usually frowned upon, but over the years she had gained their trust. "Alright Dr. Colline... looks like we're done..." Amanda smiled.

Colline, was a female blonde collie that had been studying under Amanda for years and they had developed a great relationship to help out people of Sand Blast City.

"Another perfect surgery," Colline smiled, "I'll close up."

"Great, thanks- I'm going to see how Jack is doing with his new leg," Amanda waked out and took off her gloves and scrubs, grabbing her clip board she went to a room where a gray rabbit sat in bed furious.

"Take this damn thing off now!" he barked.

"Would you stop yelling at the doctor? She saved your life!" Vanilla sighed.

"Will ya shut up, Vee?" Jack snapped, "I'm talking to the doctor!"

"Is there a problem with your leg?" Amanda asked, walking over.

"It was put on by you!" Jack snarled.

"Did I do something wrong?" Amanda raised her brows.

An alarm went off, startling Amanda, she quickly turned and headed out from the room into the lobby where the news showed up on the television. It had a black back round and red letters, saying "Robtonik's Empire"

"It can't be..." Amanda whispered to herself.

The face of Julian Robotnik showed up on the screen while in the back round he was sure to show the nearly destroyed capital.

"Hello! Great slimy animals of Mobius!" Robtonik sneered, "I am your new leader, Dr. Robotnik! You see... King Acorn took a little trip to the grave and I will be in charge... forever. Those who had chosen to stand up against me have been put back into place... right Officer Prower?"

The camera moved to show a robotacized Amadeus Prower who bleeped, "by your will... Dr. Robotnik..."

Everyone in the lobby gasped, and Amanda had quickly already left the room. Heading to her phone she had called a number. "C'mon Tower... c'mon pick up the damn phone!" 

"Amanda- do you know how busy I am?" Tower answered the phone with a sigh.

"He attacked Mobotropolis!" Amanda said in a panic, "and turned everyone into robots- you have to send help to Mobotropolis!"

"We are well aware of the situation... but right at the moment we cannot..." Tower explained.

"What do you mean?" Amanda snarled, "they need your help!"

"Its a conflict of interest... we're sending our choppers to get our people- including you out of there... I don't want another war pinned up against us..."Tower said.

"I'm not leaving them behind to fight that sicko- you know what he's capable of!" Amanda nearly shouted.

"That's an order from the President- we'll drag you out if we have to," Tower snarled, "get your things together- expect a chopper there shortly."

**Location: Mobotropolis**

Mobotropolis... capital of the Kingdom of Acorn had fallen into the hands of Dr. Julian Robotnik in only a matter of a few hours. Mobians remained in shackles as they stood in line, waiting for their turn to be robotacized. Dr. Robotnik watched from over head as each mobian was turned into a mindless robot, ready to carry out anything he had wanted them to do.

Collin, Dr. Robotnik's nephew watched along with him, "sir... will we commence with the next stage?"

"Eager to venture out, eh?" Dr. Robotnik smiled.

"Yes, sir..." Collin nodded.

"Not until I have another hundred robots..." Dr. Robotnik sneered, "will you give me a printed out report on my dear cousin, Ivo?"

"Y-Yes... sir..." Collin nodded, as his little legs scrambled off down the hall way.

"Oh... one more thing..." Dr. Robtonik said, Collin turned around.

"Yes... sir?"

"You will call me Lord... Robotnik, Snively..." Dr. Robotnik said.

"M-my name is- Collin..."

"Not anymore... Snively..." Dr. Robotnik glared at his nephew.

"Y-y-y-yes sir- I mean- my Lord! Lord Robotnik- excellent change of title and my name- my lord!" Snively stammered.

"Good... good... now go!" Dr. Robotnik yelled.

Snively ran as fast as he could through the castle, as swat bots were moving Dr. Robtonik's belongings into his new home. He had finally caught up to a huge crate that was very valuable. It read on the crate, "fragile," no doubt it was the one he had been looking for. Following it into one of the labs the swat bots opened the crate, letting the walls fall to the ground to show a glass tube with a middle aged man inside. Life support remained hooked up to him, as he laid asleep in the green liquid.

"... Drain the fluid... wake up Ivo!" Snively said to the swat bot.

The swat bots grabbed the man, Ivo, by his arms and threw him onto a metal table along with a towel, he woke up shivering and grabbing at the towel, wrapping it around him.

"Recover quickly you knit!" Snively barked like a little dog, "I need to give the Lord a full report!"

"W-What the hell is going on?" Ivo stammered as he shivered, "Collin? Is that you?"

"No one calls me that anymore..." Snively frowned.

_**Flash Back:**_

_The day so far was quiet, Ivo Robotnik, a young slim orange haired man sat at his desk going through blue prints of an old machine he had invented years ago. A little yellow hedgehog sneaked into the room walking up to the cookie jar, very slowly pulling out her chocolate chip cookie, Ivo said without moving from his spot in his readings. "Put it back, Sunny."_

"_Aww, but why?" Sunny whined, putting the cookie back into the jar and running up to Ivo, "don't cha' love me?"_

_Ivo raised a brow, looking down at the five year old, "of course... but you're not fooling me..."_

"_Hmph," Sunny pouted, "where is Amanda?" Sunny asked, already forgetting about the cookie._

"_She's tending to wounded men..." Ivo sighed, placing down his blue prints._

"_Are you upset Dr. Ivo?" Sunny asked._

"_No, I just wish you weren't the only kid here," Ivo replied._

"_Oh, because you like kids?" Sunny smiled._

"_No," Ivo blurted, "so you won't bother me as much..."_

"_Hmph, meanie..." Sunny huffed, then looking over to the desk saw a picture frame of three people, "who are they?" she asked as she pointed at the picture._

_Ivo turned in his swivel chair and looked at the picture, sudden memories flooded into his head, "that's my little sister... Maria... and that's my... my good friend... Shadow..." Ivo explained._

"_Where are they?" Sunny asked._

"_...They died five years ago..." Ivo said._

_Sunny frowned, "I'm sorry... I bet you miss them..."_

_Ivo smiled and pulled up Sunny to his lap, "it's alright... how about we go find something for you to play with? I think I may have a little something in the back that I have been working on..."_

_Going into another room, a homemade jack-in the box toy sat on the table, "did you make that?" Sunny asked with a big grin planted on her face._

"_Of course, I'm the only one here who could build things like this," Ivo smiled._

**Location: Central Square, Eurashia**

**Time: Two Days after Dr. Robotnik's attack**

Central Square, in the continent known as Eurashia, two government agents were found in their apartment watching the morning news. The female human had black hair with red highlights, cut short with her G.U.N. Hat on. She had tan skin that was covered with green cameo pants and a white tank top. Taking a sip of her coffee she leaned back in her chair and drew back her cigarette to her lips.

"Hey look... your old home is on the news..." Ebony, the female called out.

"What?" a yellow hedgehog, known as Sunny walked out from the kitchen, dropping her cup to the floor, shattering it into pieces.

"Gee... thanks for breaking another cup..." Ebony rolled her eyes.

"Oh my goodness- what the heck happened?" Sunny ran over to the television set and turned up the volume just as the reporter was recapping what happened.

"President Telton announced just five minutes ago, that there has been an invasion on Mobtropolis... city capital of Acorn Kingdom of Northamer... home to the Mobians of which we had just ended war with after a peace treaty. It was reported that an uprising to a human's power had come Wednesday morning, a bomb went off- initiating the attack..."

"Oh no..." Sunny dropped to her knees in tears.

"I thought you didn't care?" Ebony coughed.

"I didn't care about the war- doesn't mean I want them to die- Ebony! I had friends in that city!" Sunny yelled.

"Hmph, and no doubt a human was responsible for this... and another war arises..." Ebony rolled her eyes standing up, "they are always finding something to fight about..."

"Ebony- they are really in danger... I have to go help them..." Sunny stood up and stomped into her room.

"Um..." Ebony followed her into the room, "where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to help my people!" Sunny huffed, grabbing a bag and packing things inside.

"Are you stupid... even if it was real- they would probably arrest you for treason..." Ebony sighed.

"Doesn't matter- my father wouldn't want me to just abandon friends!" Sunny snarled.

"Ivo wasn't your real father you dunce! Just a random doctor that took you in..." Ebony stomped her foot.

"We were raised by random strangers that took us in as their own!" Sunny yelled, "they are my people... I will do what I must..."

"Blindly following wishes of a man that wasn't even your father is foolish- who knows he just probably took you in to perform experiments on you..."

"..." Sunny placed down her bag and shook her head, "wow... I can't believe you said that..." Sunny's phone the rang. "Excuse me... the lady that raised me is calling..."

"Hello, mum?" Sunny said.

"Goodness you're alright..." Amanda, a human doctor sighed in relief.

"Are you still in Sand Blast City with Topaz?" Sunny asked, picking up her bag and walking out of the apartment.

"No... we left as soon as word was given from G.U.N., to report back... we're in Central Square..." Amanda explained.

"So you know what happened..." Sunny said.

"It was Julian... he some how got into King Max's close circle... that sneaky bastard took the crown as soon as he had the chance..." Amanda explained.

"No word on Ivo yet?" Sunny asked.

"Sadly no... I haven't heard anything on him since the word of Julian popping up again..." Amanda sighed. "I was ordered by G.U.N. To leave... they said it wasn't a good idea to be on enemy Territory- the nerve of them!"

"That's terrible..." Sunny sighed, "where are you in the city? I'll come meet up with you..."

"We're at the Emerald Hotel... room 428," Amanda said.

Sunny closed her phone and turned back to see Ebony looking at her.

"...Tell Commander Tower that I'm doing the right thing... hopefully he would understand..." Sunny then walked away, not turning back.

**Location: Harlem, Pacific**

In a city not too far away from the Kingdom of Pacific, miles away from the cold mountains, the city of Harlem remained busy as usual to the special type of Mobians known as Quiels. The best way to sum them up was that they had special blood that enabled special ability and their fur was black. This city had remained sealed off from the outside, only being affiliated and come into contact with the Pacific Kingdom, trusted allies of the Wolf Pack and the Queen of the Tundra.

The leader of this city was a black bat, Phelps Bàvont. He sat inside of his office while the computer monitor on his wall showed the face of Julian Robotnik. "So... what do you say? Join us... and you can see the full potential of your city be fulfilled..." Julian finished his proposal of joined power.

"Dr. Robotnik... I understand that you only come to me for the soul reason that my people have great power and a personal connection with Pacific Kingdom..." Phelps, the fifty-eight black bat said, leaning forward. "I know it may have appeared we weren't in the war... but I can assure you we were involved..."

"This news disappoints me... and I suppose when you were fighting in the war you had a child out of wedlock with an outsider, hm?" Julian raised a brow, pulling Marshal into view, he showed to be barely alive with a bullet wound sloppily covered up.

"Is that..." Phelps' eyes widened, "Marshal?"

"Marshal looked into the camera and chuckled, "you're really going to guilt this guy into joining you? Ha- Julian... you honestly make me laugh..." Marshal chuckled.

"What game are you playing, Dr. Robotnik?" Phelps asked.

"Just join with my empire and your illegitimate child will be giving medical attention..." Dr. Robotnik snickered.

Phelps looked down at his hand and up at the monitor.

"Oh come on you ass- don't consider dealing with the asshole!" Marshal snarled, "now isn't the time to show you care! I'm a grown ass man you have those other two kids to worry about!"

"What are your terms, Dr. Robotnik," Phelps asked, clenching his jaw.

"Its too late for me- don't be stupid and give away your people's freedom- you have a chance to fight this fat ass!" Marshal shouted.

"Shut up!" Snively yelped, whipping an electric whip at Marshal's back.

"Access to your city... connections with the Pacific Kingdom... and with your will... a hand in conquering this world..." Dr. Robotnik smiled.

"No... Dr. Robotnik... I suggest you look else where for help..." Phelps snarled.

Dr. Robotnik then looked over to Snively, "send him to the robotacizer..."

"..." Phelps huffed and slammed on the 'end call' button.

"...Phelps? Are you alright?" A thirty-nine year old mixed bat walked in with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine, Loretta..." Phelps sighed.

"... Do you know if Queen Aleena has called a meeting to discuss the attacks on Mobotropolis?" Loretta asked, walking in, closing the door behind her.

"Yes she called for a plan of action with her council..." Phelps rubbed his temples.

"You seem stressed..." Loretta stood behind his chair and rested her hands on his shoulders, "whats wrong... you know you can tell me..."

"I'm worried how fast Mobotropolis was taking over... I fear that when Julian Robotnik decides that its time to head out from Mobotropolis he'll take all of North Amer in a matter of weeks. He must be joining more forces... he had asked me to join..."

"Robotnik wants you to join forces with him?" Loretta gasped.

"I know Queen Alenna wouldn't approve of this... therefor refused..." Phelps nodded.

"What are we going to do then?" Loretta raised a brow.

"... Don't worry about it... is the children to bed?" Phelps asked, looking up to his wife.

"Your daughter is asleep but your nineteen year old son is on a dinner date with his girlfriend..." Loretta smiled.

"And I suppose you are watching little Olivia until they come back..." Phelps sighed.

"They have been doing great taking care of little Olivia... they are great parents- better than we expected... and they deserve a small break of taking care of an one year old..." Loretta smiled.

"I'm going to head out to go see Queen Aleena..." Phelps stood from his chair.

Loretta let out a sigh and walked out from his office and down the hall of their home to peek into the bed room of her six year old daughter who laid asleep peacefully. Taking a step back she heard the little girl stir awake.

"Momma?" the little girl asked, as she rubbed her eyes.

Walking back into the room, she took a seat at the foot of her bed, "yes, Rouge?"

"Why is daddy upset?" Rouge, the little white bat asked.

"Just some problems with a bad man..." Loretta said, "nothing to worry about... your father will take care of everything... like he always does..."

"Oh... okay..." she smiled, laying back onto the sheets.

"Good night... my little snow flake..." Loretta smiled, giving a kiss on her forehead and then walking back out from the room.

Near the gates of the Kingdom of Pacific, Phelps landed near the entrance. "Its Sir Phelps Bàvont... let him in..." the guard called out. Walking through the halls, Phelps headed straight towards the thrown room, where Aleena would usually be sitting at- but with the recent events she was in the next room with the council.

"There should be someone who had known of this man's actions before hand... he couldn't have had a perfect record... the President of the United Nations hasn't been willing to give us any information on him..." Onya Pacific, a decedent of previous royalty, explained to Queen Aleena.

Queen Aleena was a purple female hedgehog with long purple hair that reached the base of her tail, she seemed like she hadn't slept for days.

"Ah... Phelps... nice of you to finally join us..." Aleena noticed Phelps walking over.

"I came as soon as I could..." Phelps took a seat, "I know... Dr. Robotnik is already looking for others to join... this concerns me that he is actually getting more help along the line as this goes on..." Phelps said.

"Did you decline?" Aleena asked.

"Of course I declined... what do you take me as? Although he does seem to know my history... he was threatening Marshal's life for me to join..." Phelps said.

"Marshal- he was in Mobotropolis- did you hear from Bernadette?" Aleena asked.

"No... I haven't been in contact with Marshal... nor have I heard from the Princess..." Phelps shook his head.

"Dr. Robotnik probably doesn't know of Princess Bernadette's identity in Mobotropolis- I trust that she is safe... and perhaps on her way back home..." Aleena nodded.

"She left well over thirteen years ago, your majesty- I highly doubt she would be returning if she didn't even bother to write you letters..." Phelps sighed.

"A mother can only hope that her daughter is alive... but when that fails... she always looks for closer..." Ixis Nagus, an ugly looking wizard came in through the door.

"He's still your pet?" Phelps scoffed, "this fools magic is only tainted Quiel, breed with the demons taunting... called Ixis..."

"Now, Quiel... letting our religions come in-between us in this time of need can only be bad..." Ixis Nagus coughed, "how about you act your age and listen to my reasoning?" 

"Go on..." Aleena nodded.

"Geoffrey... m'boy... bring me the orb..." Ixis Nagus said to a kid skunk who held a bag.

"Kidnapping little kids became your new hobby or something?" Phelps huffed.

"No... actually this young apprentice of mine was an orphan... I brought him in..." Ixis Nagus gave a glare to Phelps, as Geoffrey placed the orb in his boney hands.

"I liked Orphis as your loyal wizard, Queen Aleena..." Phelps whispered.

"Ah here we are... I have a location on Marshal..." Ixis Nagus cackled.

"How is that going to help us?" Phelps huffed.

"Is he not the man that attended the Princess years ago? He must know of where she is, correct?"

Aleena smiled, "very good idea, Ixis Nagus- we'll send a rescue team for Marshal... he is like family to us after all..."

"Well you can count me out," Phelps stood up.

"Why? Because it would ruin your reputation if people were to find out your first born wasn't coming to rise of power?" Tonya, an elder servant scoffed as she brought a tray that had tea for Queen Aleena.

"I'll provide my men for any assistance... but you will not see me personally attached to this rescue mission..." Phelps said.

"You will do that?" Onya raised her brows, "well then I bet you will have no problem in letting Damien join, on my behalf..."

"Of course, your son holds excellent skill for this mission..." Phelps nodded, "I also have someone on the top on my head that would be perfect for this..."

"Such a lovely night..." Felicia, a black cat smiled as she held hands with her boyfriend, and father of her daughter.

"Just like old times, huh?" Fallont smiled giving a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes... I agree... its nice to see us giving this another shot... for Olivia..." Felicia smiled.

"And us..." Fallont nodded.

"So the Great War has Ended..." Felicia sighed.

"And a new one on horizon... my dad isn't sure what he's going to do..." Fallont sighed, "I'm sure it would probably be a bad idea"

"Hey..." a white wolf called out from across the street, it was Damien, "sorry to interrupt your date... but we got a special mission with our names all over it..."

"Really now?" Fallont smiled, but then calmed down to look over to Felicia who smiled lightly.

"Go ahead... go have fun," Felicia smiled.

**Location: Downunda**

**Carson Village**

"I'll be back... don't worry, Pops..." a crocodile said as he put on his hood that covered up his face and body.

"I don't trust Jack to handle the situation... so you stay on your toes..." Pops, the father of the crocodile crossed his arms, "that man likes to kill..."

"Don't worry, Pops- I'm in good graces with him... and with that crazy dude heading out from Mobotropolis and so close to Sand Blast City... they need resistance groups to stop him before he gets out of the country..." he explained.

"I know you're worried for Vanilla... and its good to see you stand your ground, Vector... but please... I don't want to lose you like I have lost your mother..." Pops sighed.

"You won't..." Vector smiled., adjusting his hood, "lets just hope Jack buys my 'Vigil' act..."

"Vector! Vector! Don't forget this!" a little koala bear girl ran in with a water canister filled with ice cold fresh water.

"Thanks, Barby!" Vector smiled giving his little adopted sister a big hug.

"No problem, big bro! Just make sure you give those bad guys a good whipping!" Barby did a fake punch and giggled.

"I will- and until I come back... you need to help out pops with the others, okay?" Vector said as he held his little sister on his shoulders.

"And I'll keep my ear on the stations..." Pops nodded.

**Mobotropolis (Robotropolis):  
Dr. Robotnik's Lab**

"Ah, Ivo!" Robotnik smiled, "its so great to see my dear cousin..."

"You have the nerve..." Ivo snarled.

"Hm- no- its quite the other way around, Ivo. You see... I have taking over Mobotropolis in a matter of hours... and I'm already branching out with ease!" Robotnik explained, "you're in my territory now... and you'll do as I say! There is weapons and bombs to be made and you and I both know that's right up your alley..."

"I'd rather die!" Ivo snarled.

"Oh really now?" Robotnik then turned on a screen showing Amanda, "I suppose you would want her to die as well?"

"You wouldn't dare..." Ivo snarled.

Dr. Robotnik threw a table over that was between him and Ivo.

"Wasn't Maria and Shadow proof enough that I don't bluff?!" Dr. Robotnik snarled.

Ivo's jaw clenched, he then looked down, "fine...I'll do it"

"Glad to see you wise up, Ivo... now... I'll leave you to your work- and I'll be watching...so no funny business!" Robotnik snarled as he stomped out of the lab.


	3. Episode 003

Episode 003

"So... who is this guy?" Fallont asked as he buckled in his seat on the chopper.

Damien pulled out a device that was a mini hand-held computer. Its screen lit up with green as its little projectors showed a holographic profile of Marshal Lacey.

"Where did you get that?" Fallont raised a brow.

"The Queen's loyal wizard, Ixis Nagus," Damien explained.

"Be gentle with it... its very... valuable," the wizard said as he entered the chopper.

"You're coming too?" Fallont asked.

"The Queen has asked of my assistance in this matter..." Ixis then handed a warp ring to his young apprentice, Geoffrey, "hold onto this, apprentice..."

"Yes, Master," Geoffrey nodded taking the warp ring over.

"Ah... hello young, Quiel... Fallont Bàvont is it?" Nagus asked, as Geoffrey walked away with the warp ring, as the Queen's guards closed the door.

"Yes, Ixis Nagus, glad you could join us," Fallont nodded.

"Hmm, more nobble than your father... you'll make a fine leader," Nagus nodded.

"Thank you," Fallont looked over to Damien, "so who is this intell we're picking up?"

Damien shrugs, "some lady that lived in Mobotropolis and knows the area... she's with G.U.N., but by the sound of it she's doing this as a personal favor of Queen Aleena..."

"Hm, I see," Fallont nodded.

Fallont glanced over to Damien and looked down at the small device that he was handing over to Nagus.

"Wait... why did my father want us on this mission?" Fallont asked, looking over to Nagus.

"Your father doesn't speak to you much, eh?" Nagus snickered.

"No..." Fallont said, "he doesn't."

"Marshal Lacey... is a weapon..." Nagus said briefly.

"Weapon?" Damien raised a brow.

"Just as you were suppose to be... if you know what I mean..." Nagus handed back over the device with Lacey's profile up.

Fallont took a closer look to see he was over ten years older than he was, and was old enough to be his father's... son... that was it. He snarled, handing back over the device, "that bastard knew and he just let..."

"Fallont- now isn't the time to blow a fuse, we have a mission..." Damien said calmly, "you have plenty of time to discuss this matter with Phelps later..."

"...Gotcha..." Fallont sighed to calm down.

"Good... level headed," Nagus nodded, "once we get into Mobotropolis you two will follow the intel... the Queen wishes that I seek another... situation..."

"You mean with that crazy overlander?" Damien asked.

"Precisely... it has come to attention he has stolen something from me..." Nagus snarled.

"Well don't get yourself caught then..." Damien sighed.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Space Colony Ark:**_

"_It will only be for a year at best..." Ivo, a slender young adult with orange hair and circled sun glasses spoke to an older man who wore a lab coat._

_"Hmmm... very well... and I presume your cousin had arranged your stay?" the older man, Gerald, asked as he rubbed the tip of his gray mustache.  
Ivo nodded, "Julian has it all set up... and once I arrive we'll start our research..."_

_A younger teenager girl with long blonde hair, sighed, "I wish you didn't have to leave just to find a cure for my illness..."_

_Ivo smiled, "it's alright little sister, going to surface with our research could mean a positive future for you... a healthy young lady on the surface of Mobius, to see the blue sky and feel the warm sand under your feet as the salt waves wash over your toes..."_

_"Getting descriptive, Ivo?" an ebony anthropomorphic hedgehog walked over with the last of Ivo's luggage._

_"Not very poetic of you to not admire that..." Ivo noted, "Shadow."_

_"I admit, you have me there..." Shadow smiled handing the luggage over to Ivo.  
Ivo and Shadow shook hands, and then Maria hugged Ivo tightly._

_"Take good care of my sister," Ivo warned._

_"Stay focused on your research..." Shadow nodded back._

_"Farewell," Ivo waved good-bye as he stood in the capsule that had some other scientist inside._

_Planet Mobius' Surface:  
Station Square:_

_A bald headed man sat at the space station drop off along with a robot he had made, "Sir Julian... your cousin is set to arrive very soon..." the robot droned._

_Julian nodded as he stared forward at the young doctor, Amanda walked over._

_"Pleasant day, Julian..." Amanda nodded as she stood besides him, "will Ivo be here soon?"_

_"Yes... and I presume you will be the welcoming party?" Julian asked._

_"We have a lovely home/lab for him to stay at... we noticed that you were going to put him in a small apartment on the west side of Station Square..." Amanda rolled her eyes._

_"Well he's not that important..."_

_"He's here to help cure a disease... a very well known one not to mention... and as I am a medical doctor I will be assisting him with the research while you just fool around with your robots..." said Amanda._

_A round shuttle approached the station where they were standing at. Ivo walked out of the opened shuttle with a bag over his shoulder, "hello."_

_Amanda smiled, "Ivo Robotnik, pleasure to finally meet you..."_

_"Doctor Amanda, right?" Ivo smiled shaking her hands firmly._

_"Yes, I have some things to go over with you and we made a slight modification to where you will be staying..." Amanda explained._

_"Oh- well that's fine," Ivo nodded._

_"Pfft..." Julian rolled his eyes, "there will be a taxi sent to your residence tomorrow morning and you'll start... make sure you get your rest..."_

_"Sure thing, cousin..." Ivo smiled lightly, "tomorrow morning it is."__**  
-**_

_**Present  
Location: Mobotropolis**_

Mobotropolis had changed drastically over the few days the whole area was gloomy and dark, smoke clouds from burning buildings continued to smolder. Marshal laid inside a prison cell, as he bled out. Sitting in the cell with him was Rosemary Prower.

"Well... we certainly seen better days in war, huh Lacey?" Rosemary chuckled lightly, with a sad sigh.

"This isn't fair to you..." Marshal rasped.

"It isn't fair for **anyone**, Lacey..." Rosemary started to clean the blood from his wound, "I'm sure Miles is in very good hands..."

"You should get to raise your son... he doesn't have anyone..." Marshal sighed, hissing at the wound in his chest.

"Wrong, he has Rosie... and young Sonic will look after him too... I just know it..." Rosemary smiled.

"I wonder how long they can contain his power... before they fear him..." a creepy voice made the two's ears drop.

"Nagus..." Rosemary snarled.

"Merlin's little sister in-law... hmph... fun to see you here..." Nagus cackled.

"Came here to laugh at my pain once again, Nagus?" Rosemary said as she stood up.

"What is Nagus saying about Miles?" Marshal said, trying to sit up.

"Wasn't the two tails a sign for a show of concern?" Nagus raised his brows, "the child was obviously given a protection spell- to be protected from me of course when we had that nasty battle... I assume you were pregnant with him then..."

"You- how did you know..." Rosemary snarled.

"So what does that mean?" Marshal asked, "what did Merlin do?"

"Taboo..." Nagus waved his fingers, "without knowing it... he made his nephew a dangerous weapon... one that will destroy this world one day..."

"Miles will be contained..." Rosemary shook her head, "he wont fall to your claims..."

"Let's hope for that..." Nagus smiled, "although... I can't say the same for your daughter, Marshal..."

"What are you talking about..." Marshal growled, "they're dead."

"Well your daughter's body **is** dead but as for you son... well... its hard to kill a first born Bàvont..." Nagus then began to walk away as he laughed.

"You bastard!" Marshal shouted, crawling for the bars, "bring them back to me!"

"Have fun dying!" Nagus shouted back, "and say hello to Princess Bernadette for me!"

"Once I get my hands on you- I'm going to kill you!" Marshal shouted back, holding onto tightly to the bars.

Once Nagus was gone, Rosemary quickly came to his side, "Bernadette? Was he talking about our Bernadette?"

"Yes..." Marshal nodded.

"I see then... my job isn't done here..." Rosemary stood up and took a pin out from her hair.

"What are you doing?" Marshal asked.

"I may not be able to escape my fate to the robotacizer... but I noticed a small crawl space... big enough for little children... I'm going to get Sonia and Manic out before Julian decides its their turn..." Rosemary managed to get the lock jimmied open and quietly slipped out.

Within the depths of the castle, Ivo sat at a desk drawling blue prints to a machine Dr. Robotnik had wanted him to make. Setting down the pencil, he rubbed his temples and let out a sigh. Moving the blue prints off the desk he rested his head for a few minutes.

_**Flash Back**_

It was another simple night that the couple had got to off from work, an adult Sunny had already went off to Mobotropolis to fight in the Great War, upon a special request. Amanda walked out from the master bed room's bathroom with her red dress and shawl on as Ivo adjusted his tie. "How does it feel to be forty?" Amanda smiled lightly, placing her hands on his shoulders from behind.

"I believe it has given me OCD..." Ivo said, trying to find a suitable position for his tie.

Amanda giggled and fixed his tie, "there you go, luv."

Ivo smiled lightly and then looked at them in the mirror, "it has also made me think about us..."

"Oh?" Amanda's brows raised, "what exactly are you thinking about?"

"With Sunny leaving... and you pushing on your forties you would think that will give us the chance to really have our family we've been talking about all of these years," Ivo said putting on his jacket.

"Children?" Amanda asked in a low whisper.

"You murmur it as if it were a curse word," Ivo frowned.

"I- I don't think ill of it, darling- its just that- I didn't think you would want children," Amanda stammered.

"Then whats the problem?" Ivo shrugged.

"Just with all of this war going on- I didn't think you would want to start one... and the years went on and on- Sunny grew up and left to go fight in the war and I thought it was forgotten," Amanda explained.

"You don't want kids?" Ivo asked.

"...I" Amanda's phone then rang, she promptly answered it, "hello?"

"Yes... I'll be right there..." Amanda nodded, Ivo rolled his eyes and stomped out.

_**Present**_

Ivo opened his eyes to the thought and turned to the computer that was coded to have tracking on anyone Dr. Robotnik wanted. Typing in codes he found a surveillance tape, it showed Amanda, her brown hair was tied back and strands of gray hair was visible. She now wore glasses and still had that presigieged look on her face as if she knew. She was in an office waiting for General Tower, no doubt.

He walked out finally, he had changed as well. Ivo leaned back in the chair as they greeted each other, but Amanda then began to yell at him- she seemed highly upset about something. Pulling out a picture of what seemed to be patients she continued to yell. Tower tried to calm her down by leading her into his office where they could speak about it- not in the lobby with people listening in.

While he was about to change the camera he noticed Amanda handing her things to a younger child who had pixie short brown hair and blue eyes. Ivo nearly choked on the coffee he was drinking. He quickly typed on his key board and found the file on her. "Topaz," he read aloud. It showed Amanda to be her mother by nothing for the father, "_she must've known Julian was keeping track on her... had to play it safe... smart..."_ Ivo thought to himself. He smiled lightly, turning off the window on the computer he returned to work, "_as long as they're safe... I can work with a free mind... mostly..."_

The door opened as Julian walked in, followed by Snively, "Ivo any progress?"

"Just finishing the blue-prints..." Ivo called out, continuing the blue prints.

"Good..." Julian nodded, "will you be needing any robots to assist you?"

"Robots? No actual hands to help me?" Ivo chuckled a little.

"No..." Julian snarled, "all we've got here is fur balls..."

"Oh..." Ivo nodded, he then turned in his chair towards him, "to take no offense to your robots... I prefer to have... more enlightened assistance..."

"Make them yourself then..." Julian growled, "after you finish this you may feel free to do so..."

"Very well then," Ivo nodded, returning to work, as Julian walked out. "_First and only nice thing he has ever done... let me build my own assistants..."_

**Mobotropolis:**

Damien and Fallont had just entered what used to be a once beautiful city. Fumes spewed in the air, setting a blackish green film over the city. The woman that was leading the two through the city had a G.U.N. Uniform on, along with a mask that was over his face- but it was easy to tell she was a hedgehog.

She turned to the two and lowered the mask over her muzzle, it was Sunny, "alright boys..." she whispered, "we're heading into Dr. Robotnik's lair now... we'll get the information where Marshal is locked up... got it?"

"Yeah..." Fallont nodded.

"Lead the way..." Damien said.

As they made their way into the building they had reached the secret room that had a large computer. Sunny had quickly realized she was in a lab of some sort. Looking up at the screen she saw blue prints for a robotic chao, it was called Omachao.

_**Flash Back**_

_Sunny was nothing but a little girl, but she found learning the mathematics difficult, she sighed in frustration banging her head down on the desk. A thump then made her raise her head to see a robot chao bleep awake and start spewing helpful hints in solving the problems. "Hmm?" She turned her head to see Ivo there with his arms crosses, a smug smile on his face._

"_I know I'll be gone for a while... so... I made this..." Ivo explained._

_"A help robot?" Sunny asked._

"_Exactly..." Ivo smiled._

"_Hello! I'm Omachao! What can I help you with?" Omachao asked._

_"Um... so he can help with anything?" Sunny asked._

"_Yes," Ivo nodded, "I've downloaded lesson plans into him so he can help out while I'm gone..."_

_"Thanks!" Sunny smiled giving Ivo a big hug._

Sunny lowered her weapon and made a hand signal to Damien to trip the power grid. The power went out, freezing all of the systems, the emergency lights went on, making Ivo turn in his seat to see Sunny standing there with a light smile, "Sunny..." he gasped.

"Ivo!" Sunny said running up and giving him a big hug, "I'm so glad I found you!"

"I'm glad as well!" Ivo then remembered, "but you can't be here..."

"What's wrong?" Sunny asked.

"Julian is keeping me hostage here- you have to leave..." Ivo explained.

"I have a mission... and I'm not leaving here without you..." Sunny said.

"He's more dangerous now, Sunny... and you're going to have to leave me here..." Ivo stood up, "he has loaded ammo aimed... and he's not afraid to use it..."

"...You're not going to tell me are you?" Sunny crossed her arms, "I heard from Tower's daughter that you have information on my parents..."

"You should have asked Tower, he knew way before I..." Ivo rolled his eyes, as he reached for a blade.

Damien and Fallont raised their guns, but Sunny raised her hand for them to hold it. Ivo made a cut into his leg and pulled out a hidden drive that was covered in a plastic casing, "I can't trust to have this data while here... everything you want to know is on there..."

"Thank you..." Sunny placed the drive in her pocket, "I have one more favor to ask..."

***

Rosemary was sneaking down a hall way when the power had just went out, taking advantage of the moment she opened the gate to where Sonia and Manic were being held. They smiled brightly, happy to see Mrs. Prower. Rosemary quickly noticed that Sonia's leg was broken, it seemed like Sonia gave up a fight as was injured severely for a child. Manic held the side of his shoulder, it was dislocated.

"Can you walk, Manic?" Rosemary asked in a low whisper, he nodded, "good, I'll carry Sonia, you stay right behind me- got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am..." Manic nodded.

Rosemary tore off a piece of her dress and stabilized her leg to keep it straight and picked her up in her arms while sneaking out with Manic, making their way down the hall way.

Marshal found himself in his cell, slipping on his blood once again as he tried to stand up, falling once again he screamed in pain... mostly in frustration. A worker bot, that was once a mobian walked up to the cell to point its gun that was mounted on its arm at Marshal.

It took a while but Marshal knew who it was, Amadeus Prower. The scanner on the robot then bleeped, taking notice Rosemary was no longer in the cell. "Prisoner has escaped... repeat... prisoner has escaped..."

"Shit..." Marshal hissed, reaching from the cell he grabbed the leg of the robot and pulled him down and punched through his eye that was about to emit a signal. "Can't let Rosemary be caught..."

Ripping off the gun from the robot's arm, Marshal stood up and busted himself out from the cell. It felt like sudden power was bestowed to him. He held his chest where the gun wounds were still raw, the cloth covering it up. Putting on his jacket he made his way down the dark hallway.

"Strange... it looks like the two in that cell escaped..." Ivo sighed.

"Marshal and who?" Sunny asked.

"A Rosemary Prower," Ivo read out.

"Figures..." Sunny sighed, "they're going to get themselves killed..."

"Julian wouldn't be stupid to kill them... he would want to punish them... you have to get to them before he can find them..." Ivo warned.

"Alright- c'mon boys lets chase them down and get them out of here..." Sunny called out, she then turned back to Ivo, "are you sure you can't leave?"

"Positive... just get your mission done and out of here..." Ivo said giving her a hug.

"One day I'm going to get you out of here..." Sunny whispered, "and we'll bring down that bastard..."

***

Dr. Robotnik sat in his throne observing the monitors as they came back on, showing Ivo to be alone in his lab. He whipped his eyes and went back to work, Dr. Robtonik then stood up in his chair as his door opened, Snively came running through.

"S-Sire! Lacey and Prower have escaped from their cells!" Snively exclaimed running over with a sheet of paper.

"Ah... prisoners can be such a hassle..." Nagus stepped into the room with his cape flying behind him.

"IXIS NAGUS!" Dr. Robotnik shouted, "how did you get in here?!"

"A little help from spies..." Nagus cackled, "I came here to get back what you have stolen from me..."

"Oh... that... well," Dr. Robotnik coughed into his fist, "I believe we have a misunderstanding..."

"I think not!" Nagus waved his staff but his magic was quickly shot back at him, making him fall to the ground, fidgeting in pain.

"Like my shields, Nagus?" Dr. Robotnik laughed, "I just had them installed..."

"You filthy human!" Nagus snarled, trying to stand up, but only collapsed to his knees, "what have you done to my power?"

"Repressing them of course... I used my grandfather's invention... inhibitor rings to suppress your magic..." Dr. Robotnik explained, "and now... you get to join King Acorn..."

"NO!" Nagus shouted, "Apprentice!"

A black and white mist came out from the warp ring that Nagus had. Geoffrey formed into his body sending out arrows from his bow, hitting the pipes in the room. Geoffrey assisted Nagus out from the room, quickly rushing down the halls.

"What happened?" Geoffrey whispered.

"He's using blasted future technology..." Nagus snarled.

"Speaking of technology... where is Nicole?" Geoffrey asked, Nagus reached into his pocket and handed the hand-held computer to Geoffrey.

"We need to find those agents..." Nagus explained.

"Can't we just use the warp ring to bring you back to the castle?" Geoffrey asked.

"I'm an Ixis wizard... I cannot pass through it..." Nagus sighed, "you still have much to learn..."

Location: Harlem City, Pacific. Bàvont Residence

Felicia walked into the house to see Phelps sitting in the living room looking at an old letter.

"You're up late..." Felicia said locking the front door.

"So are you..." Phelps put away the letter in an old shoe-box.

"Stop with the small talk, Phelps... you need to explain yourself..." Felicia took a seat across from him on the sofa.

"I don't need to explain myself to a child..." Phelps huffed getting up.

"Ignoring the fact that you almost broke you son's relationship with his wife and child is bad enough... but continuing to lie to Loretta and Fallont is something I can't let go..." Felicia nearly shouted, "I'm not an idiot... I've done my research..."

"If you know so much then go tell them..." Phelps started to walk away.

"Because I thought it would be better if they heard it from you..." Felicia said, "Fallont may not be the first born... but he trusts you and even left me under the belief I cheated on him..."

"...I don't have to..." Phelps was cut off by Felicia slapping him in the face.

"Fallont left me while I was pregnant with your grandchild and he was going to continue down that depressed path and you were just going to remain silent so you weren't thought of differently? What about me? I lost my friends... and husband because of a lie?" Felicia shouted, "you don't have to tell the whole damn city but you can at least tell your family!"

Phelps grabbed Felicia's wrist and snarled, "check your tone with me! I've been doing what I can to protect my family and I will continue to do so!" 

Location: Mobotropolis

As Marshal walked down the hallway he finally found Rosemary.

"Good... you got the kids..." Marshal sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" Rosemary asked looking at the opened gash on Marshal's chest.

"Yeah..." Marshal sighed, "let's get the kids out of here before he shows up..."

"Who's he?" Rosemary asked.

A round of bullets went off, making Rosemary duck down along with Manic as Marshal whipped around pointing his gun to see the roboticized Amadeus and another robot who held a gun. A figure then dropped from behind the robots and punched through their processors.

"Hmph... damn robots... you guys alright?" Damien asked standing up right as Fallont dropped down along with Sunny.

"Sunny... what the hell are you doing back here?" Marshal asked walking over.

"Orders from Queen Aleena..." Sunny said.

"Oh really now?" Marshal snarled, "I'm sure your's are far from that..."

"You're right... I came here for something else..." Sunny then looked over to see Manic and Sonia, "... Rosemary we can get the kids out of here..."

"You can?" Rosemary smiled walking over with Sonia, as Manic followed behind.

"But there is only room for..." Fallont paused as he looked over to Marshal.

"I won't be returning with you boys... the kids can take my place... Marshal needs medical attention though..." Sunny explained, as Rosemary handed Sonia over to Fallont.

"I have unfinished business here..." Rosemary said.

"You have a ticket out, Rosemary..." Sunny said.

"And I choose to waive it..." Rosemary said, "Nagus is up to something..."

"Nagus?" Damien raised a brow, "what is he doing?"

"That is what I'm going to find out..." Rosemary then started to walk off.

"Get Marshal back to the chopper..." Sunny ordered Damien and Fallont.

"What are you going to do?" Damien asked, helping Marshal.

"Going to say hello to Dr. Robotnik..." Sunny then ran off down a separate hallway.

"You guys are really going to just let them run off?" Marshal hissed in annoyance.

"We have strict orders to get you," Fallont explained.

"The Queen wanted us to ask you where the Princess was..." Damien said.

Marshal look up at Damien and shook his head, "she's dead... has been for a while now..."

"Are you kidding me? We've come all this way for a dead princess?" Fallont huffed.

"Sorry to disappoint you!" Marshal snarled

The helicopter started its propellers as Fallont secured Sonia and Manic in their seats, Damien was still helping Marshal up to the steps. Marshal coughed violently and started to throw up. "Why..." he snarled in pain. Damien then looked over to Fallont who shrugged. "Why did she send for me?"

"She wanted a location on Princess Bernadette..." Damien explained, Marshal could only bust out in laughter.

"Of course... of course... well you guys wasted your time saving me..." Marshal stood up holding his chest, "she died a while back..."

"Damn it..." Fallont sighed, "what do we do now?"

"You won't leave empty handed..." Marshal pointed over to Sonia and Manic, "...that's her kids..." Marshal then vomited blood on the floor, falling over passing out.

"Dammit- let's get him strapped in..." Damien and Fallont lifted up the limp body to Marshal into the helicopter and strapped him to a gurney.

"Wait!" Geoffrey called out, as he brought the injured Nagus up to the helicopter.

"How did you get here?" Damien raised a brow, helping Nagus in.

"Apprentice- remember?" Geoffrey shrugged.

"I'll never understand the Ixis..." Damien sighed.

"Should we leave those ladies behind?" Fallont looked over to Damien.

"...We shouldn't... but we don't have room to barely fit us..." Damien sighed, "I should stay so they can get my seat..."

"Don't be stupid..." Fallont sighed, "let's just get going... so we can get this guy some medical attention..."

_**Few days before Dr. Robotnik's attack**_

_**Amadeus woke up to the smell of bacon, as always. Getting up from the sheets of his bed he noticed his wife wasn't in the bed with him. Walking over to his dresser he noticed the picture of his new born son on the dresser, it must've had been printed that morning, the ink scent was still there. Smiling lightly he picked up the picture, gently setting it down- remembering he had the next best thing to look at- his actual breathing son in the next room. **_

_**The mobile over his crib moved in a circular motion as the little kit gazed up at the mobile in amazement. On the mobile there was a soft spongy wrench, bi-plane, hammer, space ship, and a rocket. Amadeus smiled as he saw the mobile he picked out made his son very happy and kept his attention. **_

_**Miles has brown fur, just like his parents and big bright blue eyes. He giggled when he noticed his father, making a farting noise with his mouth. Amadeus smiled and picked up his son, "pretty cool, huh?" Miles' little screams of laughter made Amadeus smile with pride, walking out from the room with Miles, he walked into the kitchen to give a kiss on the lips to his wife Rosemary.**_

"_**Oh... you got him out..." Rosemary smiled, "he didn't want to take his eyes off the mobile when I went in..." **_

"_**Can't always leave it up to the baby," Amadeus smiled, "so... what do I feed him?"**_

_**"I'm suppose to feed him darling..." Rosemary sighed happily, happy to see her husband wanting to be so involved.**_

"_**Then what can I do?" Amadeus huffed.**_

_**"You can change his dippers... play with him... and... whatever else..." Rosemary laughed lightly, kissing him on the cheek.**_

"_**Oh- well okay then," Amadeus laughed nervously, "I nearly forgot... he needs to be weened."**_

_**"It was a long night darling," Rosemary said taking Miles over, "how about you finish up break-fast?"**_

_**"Sure," Amadeus walked over to the stove, as he finished flipping the sizzling bacon in the pan, flipping it onto a plate along with some eggs.**_

Present

Rosemary was now in front of Dr. Robotnik with a gun pointed right at him, "where is my husband?"

Snively remained in the other room, unsure what to do at the moment.

"Just like the others, my dear" Dr. Robotnik then rubbed his knuckles and led his hand to Amadeus who was now a mindless robot. His circuit boards were destroyed and his eye was broken through.

"You can try to shoot me..." Dr. Robotnik said clearing his throat, "but you'll only make it harder on yourself..."

Rosemary lowered her gun and looked at her husband, raising it again, she pulled the trigger as the gun was aimed at Dr. Robotnik, the barrel blew up in Rosemary's face, sending her down to the floor.

"I told you..." Dr. Robotnik smeared, "Prower... cut off her arm... and throw her in a cell, that will teach her a lesson."

"What about robotacizing?" Snively asked, walking into the room.

"Why take her pain away when she can spend every day seeing her husband as a robot and see her missing arm every morning when she wakes up in a cell?"

"Now I must go find Nagus..." Dr. Robotnik got into his chair, that lowered into the ground to the next floor, "I traced an interesting device on his person..."

–

"How do you think she's gonna take it?" Damien sat across from Fallont, as Marshal and the children were asleep.

"She won't be happy... that's for sure..." Fallont sighed.

Marshal began to cough and spit up blood, Damien walked over to sit him up, "where are we?"

"Just leaving Mobotropolis now..." Damien said.

Marshal stood up and tried to push Damien to the side, "you need to rest..."

"No..." Marshal snarled, looking up he saw Nagus, "you..."

"Marshal you should calm down... get some rest..." Nagus lightly smiled, giving him a dirty look.

"Bastard!" Marshal threw a punch at Nagus, making him drop Nicole out from helicopter.

Geoffrey stood up in alarm and jumped out after the mini computer, "Nicole!"

"You fool!" Nagus snarled, "you made me drop my device!"

"Good thing I don't give a flying fuck!" Marshal grabbed Nagus by the neck and pulled himself and Nagus out of the chopper, falling to the ground at an alarming rate.

Marshal kept punching Nagus over and over, until they hit a tree on the way down, separating them from each other.

Marshal got up from the dirt, his arm dislocated from its socket, Geoffrey walked up to Marshal holding an extra warp ring in his hand.

"Ian's boy?" Marshal looked at Geoffrey, but he hushed.

"Take this..." Geoffrey gave the ring to Marshal, "get away from here... quickly..."

"But..."

"Nagus **will** find you- and will **kill** you..." Geoffrey whispered.

"He said something about Honey- what did he do?" Marshal asked.

"I can't explain now- but I'm doing what I can to help..." Geoffrey assured, "you have to go- you're not safe here..."

"...Thanks..." Marshal then tossed up the warp ring, "I'm sorry..."

"I'll contact you when its safe..." Geoffrey whispered.

"What the hell!" Damien snarled, "is that guy crazy?!"

"Must be... he's my brother after all..." Fallont huffed, looking out the copter.

"Its too dangerous to land..." the piolot called out.

"Understandable..." Damien nodded, "let's get back to Pacific as soon as possible..."

Location: Ten Miles outside of Sandblast City

Time: morning

Marshal stepped out from the warp ring, disintegrating after.

"Smart kid... but he's playing a very dangerous game..." Marshal sighed, looking forward he sees a bi-plane land, the dirt making a small cloud as the wheels hit the dirt.

"Who's that?"


	4. Episode 004 Desperation

Sonic Element

Episode 004

"Desperation"

_**Location: Mobotropolis**_

_**Year: 3219**_

"_There is an extra bedroom in the house," Jules sighed._

"_You know what that means..." Marshal huffed with a laugh._

"_Is that how Kim got you tied in?" Jules asked._

_Marshal nodded, "hey it can either be a good thing or a bad thing, I got Felix and Honey out of it."_

"_What a weird name for a child..." Jules rolled his eyes._

"_I wouldn't be the one to talk, you don't know how the moment is when you're naming your own children..." Marshal replied._

"_Oh trust me, I won't give them a stupid name..." Jules laughed, "how has studio time been for ya?"_

"_A little slim, but I'm going to need my pal in there..." he elbowed Jules._

"_How about next week?" Jules offered, "unless Bernadette wants a little foreplay..."_

"_Eww man, talking about my best friend like a sex toy..." Marshal stuck his tongue out._

"_But I'm surprised you're still making music for the Aristocrats," Jules said._

"_Until another record label comes around that takes the money gained from my music into the war fund," Marshal shrugged._

"_Sounds like you're going to be doing the rap thing for a long time, you think they'll pull us into the war again?" Jules leaned up against the brick wall._

"_Things are calming down a bit around here, but who knows, it is war after all..." Marshal pointed out._

_Jules looked at his watch and hissed, "damn- sorry man I gotta go, but I'll see you tonight!"_

"_Alright bro, I'll see ya later!" Marshal waved as Jules ran off down the alley._

_**Present**_

_**Location: outside of Sand Blast City**_

P.O.V. _**Marshal Lacey**_

Back in the day it was Bernadette and I that had that chemistry on the field to be the best of the best... it was until when she met Jules that she shifted her places in war.

Suddenly she wasn't at my side and was on the side lines, helping with the first responder medical teams- still a dangerous job with having to run onto field to help the wounded... but still. I needed my team mate to work with me on the field, that's when Jules became my friend. Although war brings pain... it also brings together true comrades.

Coming back to reality I saw the city off in the distance, it was blocked off by land rovers and burrow worms. I ducked down behind a rock and took out my binoculars and surveyed the area. It was guarded heavily, no doubt they were waiting for Dr. Robotnik to come with his tanks and battle ships to enslave the rest of the continent.

Looking over my shoulder I saw the figure wearing a cloak that covered up his face.

"You look wounded..." the man said.

"Who are you?" I asked standing up.

"I'm Vec- Vigil..." he put out his hand for a shake, I shook it firmly.

"From Downunda?" I asked, taking notice to his accent.

"Yeah," Vigil nodded, "sound like a Pacifian."

"Originally from Pacific, yes..." I said, "but I just came from Mobotropolis."

"Explains the wounds- there is good doctors in Sandblast City... let's get you there..." Vigil nodded.

Location: Some Where In Central Square

The apartment was dim, the sun light peeking in gradually through the old windows. Some of the beer bottles rolling around on the ground as Ebony stirred in her sleep. Her nightmare was vivid.

She was standing in front of a crowd of people looking at her like she was a monster, it was on the battle field, as her hands emitted a red energy. She let out a blast killing all of who opposed her.

Waking up in the recliner she let out a scream. Looking around she lets out a sigh of relief, "just a nightmare..." the alarm clock blared making her slam her fist down on the snooze button. "Dammit... I need to stop drinking..." Ebony got up from her recliner and walked into her bathroom to wash her face off. Her black hair was messy and the highlights of red blended in. Her eyes were crimson, an unnatural color to humans.

The front door opened with a jingle of the keys, "Eb... you home?" a man called out.

"Yeah... I'm in here," Ebony walked out into the living room to see her ex standing there.

"So how do you still have my key?" Ebony asked.

"Came here to give it back..." Tony shrugged, handing the key to Ebony.

There was a moment of silence that Ebony rubbed the back of her neck, "so- how are ya?"

"I could be better... you know that I don't care about a family- right? I'm happy with just you..." Tony smiled lightly.

"No..." Ebony shook her head, "you wanted a family and I couldn't give it to you..." Ebony pulled out the set of divorce papers, "just sign here..."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? Is this really what you want?" Tony asked, he surely wasn't ready.

"I need to let you go, Tony," Ebony handed the pen over, "I'm leaving the city soon... so just please sign the papers..."

"...Alright..." Tony sighed, leaning forward, signing his name on the line.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you the life you deserve," Ebony said, "but I know that there is a girl who can..."

"You were the girl, Ebony... that's why I married you..." Tony said, placing the pen down on the table, "my vows were sincere... something like that wasn't going to break it..." Tony then walked out the door, leaving Ebony with a small frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, Tony..." Ebony whispered to herself, picking up her G.U.N. Tote bag and I.D. Tags.

**Location: Emerald Coast Hotel**

Amanda was going through several files piecing things together, as Tower sat at the table going through things as well.

"Ebony had the same source of energy that Shadow had- correct?" Tower asked.

"Yeah," Amanda then paused, "Sunny never showed signs of such... it could be how his traits were passed down to the girls..."

"She's catching on... I think she already knows she's adopted..." Tower sighed.

"I don't think she buys that her mother was some hooker that you knocked up..." Amanda chuckled a little.

"Files are classified, her badge level isn't high enough..." Tower explained, "but I know that she will try to get answers..."

"...About that..." Amanda paused, "Sunny... she's..."

"She's what?"

"Going to find Ivo..." Amanda explained, "she thinks Julian has him..."

"Why did you let her go?" Tower nearly barked, Topaz raised her head from the cartoons on the television.

"She's an adult... she needs answers..." Amanda explained, "she knows who she is... she knows she something different..."

"And you didn't bother to tell her?" Tower frowned.

"I don't have the details like Ivo and you do..." Amanda explained, "I don't personally know her parents... I wouldn't be able to answer her questions..."

"Does she know that Ebony is her sister?" Tower asked.

"...I think she has her suspicions... she's a very smart woman..." Amanda said, "we raised her to think..."

"I did pull her away from Mobotropolis after all..." Tower rubbed his temples.

"You took her away from her life... they even called her a traitor," Amanda explained, "the city gets attacked and all she wants to do is help them..."

"I hope she's doing alright..." Tower sighed.

**Location: Sandblast City**

"Vigil! Who is this bloke?" Jack shouted from the border of the city, his guys aiming a gun at them.

Vector was helping Marshal walk, still injured from the bullet wounds, he was looking tired.

"A friend..." Vector explained, "he needs help..."

"Jack- he looks like a solider- we should help him..." Vanilla insisted.

Jack sighed, "fine... let 'em in..." Jack rubbed his leg and let out a sigh, "tell Colline she's got a patient..."

After a minute or so Vector arrived at the boarder of the city, the door opened, letting him walk through with Marshal. Some nurses came over with a gurney.

"We'll bring him to Colline..." the nurse lightly smiled.

"What happened to Brenn?" Vector raised a brow as he placed Marshal on the gurney.

"The bitch ditched us," Jack snarled.

"Can I speak to you in private, Vigil?" Vanilla asked walking him to her cabin.

"What's gotten up his ass?" Vector asked as Vanilla closed the door.

"He's angry because she gave him a leg... she was forced to leave," Vanilla explained.

"Dr. Robotnik is on his way..." Vanilla sighed.

"I know..." Vector took off his cloak, "that's why I came... I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Vee..."

"I know, Vector," Vanilla walked over and kissed him on the lips lightly, "just don't get yourself killed..."

"I promise," Vector smiled.

**Location: Devil's Gulags**

Geoffrey, being a young teenager walked around the dangerous city- unsure if it was truly a good idea. He walked into a club to see Honey the Cat in a fight with some baddies. She gave one last punch, which splattered blood and sweat onto her clothes.

"Oh hello!" Honey greeted.

Honey wasn't barely seven years old, but she was killing like it was no problem. She had been victim to Nagus' projects- creating a monster. She had died, but with Nagus' magic she was giving a second chance at life.

"Maybe you should stop fighting at this club, Honey..." Geoffrey suggested.

Honey snarled, "I'm trying to have fun here..."

Geoffrey was careful what he said, but it pained him. She used to be a sweet little girl. She would never hurt a fly- but now she was his violent being that was tainted by evil.

"Master had warn you to use your ixis and quiel magic wisely... you don't want to burn out your physical form..." Geoffrey explained.

"It'll be fine..." honey snickered, grabbing her weapon she walked over, "so what does master want us to do?"

"Nicole is lost..." Geoffrey explained, "we need to get her back..."

"That dumb girl can die for all I care..." Honey rolled her eyes.

"She is a living being just like us... the fact her soul is bound to a computer program doesn't mean anything!" Geoffrey snarled.

"Hmph..." Honey huffed, "Master wouldn't appreciate that tone... almost sounds like you feel Master did wrong by putting her in that computer..."

"It was..." Geoffrey huffed, "now c'mon let's go."

_**Year 3219**_

"_There is my little girl!" Marshal smiled as he picked up the yellow furred kitten that giggled as Marshal snuggled her._

"_You smell like smoke..." Kim sighed as she walked into the room with a little black meer-cat in her arms who was calmly sucking on a bottle._

"_You stopped breast feeding already?" Marshal asked raised a brow._

"_Felix is starting to get teeth..." Kim retorted with a frown, "and I don't want to even bother with him having those fangs popping out..." _

"_Fair..." Marshal shrugged._

"_What about you? You reek of smoke... and I don't think Honey appreciates you breathing nicotine into her face..." Kim said putting Felix down into a highchair, walking over she takes Honey over._

"_I see you're still mad at me..." Marshal huffed, walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change his shirt._

"_After what you told me?" Kim called out as she placed Honey into her highchair, "you think that I wouldn't be slightly upset?"_

_"Well- not that- just... I mean..." Marshal sighed, Kim stepped into the bathroom._

"_What?" Kim crossed her arms in front of her chest._

"_I forgave you..." Marshal said, spitting out the toothpaste._

"_Only after you cheated on me..." Kim argued, "and then you came crawling back..."_

_"It was because I realized I loved you..." Marshal whipped his mouth._

"_What about the lady? You wouldn't tell me who she was..." Kim said._

"_I told you- you and the kids mean more to me than she does and she doesn't need to be given credit for anything..." Marshal explained._

"_It was __**her**__ wasn't it?" Kim nearly snarled, "she wasn't with Jules at the time... so you decided to get revenge on me?"_

_"It wasn't like that! It was lust- it was stupid and it meant nothing to either of us!" Marshal argued._

"_Does Jules know this?" Kim asked._

"_No- of course he doesn't..." Marshal sighed, "and I like to keep it that way... they weren't together... and I think it would cause more harm that it does good..."_

_Inside of a small lab, a blue hedgehog in his early thirties was working on a small engine. A yellow hedgehog walked in with a box of new parts, "should this be enough, Chuck?"_

"_Hmm? Oh yes, Sunny that's good, thanks," Charles smiled._

_Sunny took a seat on the bench and watched as Chuck went into detail of repairing the small engine, that would be used to power one of his best inventions. She leans in and kisses him lightly on the cheek, "you sure know what you're doing."_

"_I'm also skilled in other fields as well..." Chuck lightly smiled, giving a wink._

_Sunny pager then went off, "dammit... code 1..."_

"_I'll see you later then," Chuck smiled._

_She leaned in again and gave him a kiss on the lips, "we'll do something tonight, I promise... I know work has been pulling me away all the time, but things will be different..."_

"_We'll do our best as soldiers to push back the United Nations into their lands, and off of ours, don't _

_take a moment not to shoot, this is war and they are here to harm us..." the General gave his usual speech to the men and woman who had the ability to fight._

_Marshal stepped up to Jules side, as he loaded up his gun, "I told ya I would see ya tonight."_

"_Ha, funny..." Jules chuckled._

"_Where's Bernadette?" Sunny asked, also stepping at Jules side._

"_She's out of service for now," Jules explained._

"_Is she alright?" Sunny asked._

"_Oh she's fine, she just can't fight when she's expecting," Jules shrugged._

"_Well she didn't waste time to fill that empty bedroom," Marshal laughed._

"_She told me right before I came here... I wish that I didn't have to go and kill after words though..." Jules sighed._

"_I'm not a big fan of guns, but I'm just the hitter anyway..." Sunny shrugged, "I barely get touched out there..." _

"_You three seem talkative..." Amadeus approached them, "are you sure you know what we're up against?"_

"_Oh I know exactly what, I just wish one of them would shoot me in the knee caps just like Chuck so I wouldn't have to fight..." Sunny rolled her eyes._

"_Chuck being a hippie as usual, and I guess you having your military back round didn't exactly mean fighting in a war such as this..." said Amadeus._

"_I was looking at more helping people, not killing them..." Sunny snapped, "sir..."_

"_Then best to your wishes you're making, Sunny..." Amadeus then walked off to another group of soldiers._

"_Funny how he could marry a reporter that just reports the bogus news they put out..." Sunny sighed, "not all humans are bad... even King Maximilian knows that..."_

"_And we know that too, Sunny, the men that are here are nothing like Nate Morgan, these are men who only have hatred..." Marshal explained._

"_Let's just get this over with," Sunny walked forward, "there are going to be changes made after this though... this war has been going on for far too long..."_

_Sunny's P.o.V._

_We arrived in front of the field where we would be put against the humans, shooting a dozen of bullets into them, as we don't even consider who they are for a moment. As you can be shooting another being that didn't believe in this war, and was forced just as yourself. All of my friends seem to be clouded by their judgment, and want to fight, where I am just the muscle that is physically fit to fight and their isn't a concern for me getting knocked up. _

_That was the mistake that I made, sharing my medical stance with the war hungry higher ups... I was running across the muddy grounds, through the woods, as guns began to rattle, and reload. Feeling my boots step into the dead bodies on the ground as I raced towards to the heat of the battle. Stepping right into the middle of the fight, I felt a hot bullet lodge into my side, digging its way halfway through me, stopping in my steps I looked forward at the man who shot me, dashing forward and leap over to him and brought him down to the ground, using my special technique to knock him out. _

_Again, I was shot about three times into my back, I fell hard to ground, the mud and blood splashed and washed over my body as soldiers used my body as a stepping stone to cover in the trees. On of the soldiers had to be human, their large weight stepping down on my rips and my chest bone, making myself feel as I was slipping away, but I knew that wouldn't be the case. I would just sit their in pain until my body was able to regenerate again, and repair itself. A firm hand grabbed my body and pulled me over their soldiers, they ran towards a armor truck that was about to leave, throwing me onto a gurney, another man familiar to me started to shoot needles into me. Opening my eyes, there were two blurry humans over me, talking to one other. They seemed to be having an argument. It had to be about me._

"_How do you know if it's her or not? It could just be a lucky mobian..." a woman argued. _

"_I'm the one who rescued her in the first place, I know it's her... it's Sunny..." Shepard, much older now, smiled as he looked down, "I know it's her."_

_The woman next to Shepard was about in her twenties, she had black and red silky hair tied back with a green helmet place over. Her eyes covered up by her shades, and her skin was naturally sickly pale. _

"_How are we going to explain about her working for us?"_

"_Amanda will know what to do, just relax..." Shepard hushed._

_**Present**_

_**Location: Pacific Kingdom**_

As the Helicopter landed, Phelps waited outside with Onya Pacific. The wolf let out a sigh, "our boys are still good friends... but our friendship has died long ago old friend..."

"You have your duties... Onya..." Phelps rubbed his hands, "I have mine..."

"Something is bothering you- as usual," Onya coughed, "it wouldn't be that situation with Fallont and Felicia now would it?"

"They got back together a few weeks ago..." Phelps shrugged, "and she knows about Marshal..."

"Then no doubt Fallont has figured it out... since he got back with her... you've screwed up big time..." Onya chuckled.

"Your grandmother screwed up when she handed her crown to Maurice Hedgehog- he ended up dying thirty years later... leaving it to a irresponsible Queen and princess that ended up abandoning her country," Phelps nearly snarled.

"You're on treason..." Onya folded her arms, "our family has been better off handing the crown to the Hedgehog family..."

"Look at our state now..." Phelps pointed out, "sending a team to receive a princess..."

The Helicopter had landed, Fallont walked out with Manic in his arms. Damien stepped out and then grabbed Sonia who was still asleep.

"Who's this?!" Phelps growled, "you had a mission, Fallont."

"Relax," Fallont snarled, "Marshal told us that these were her kids... as far as I am concerned I completed it... we need to get these kids to the medic..."

"Come with me boys..." Onya nodded, walking back into the castle with Fallont and Damien following.

"Where's Marshal?" Onya asked Damien.

"Long story..." Damien sighed, "but the princess... she's... dead..."

"How terrible..." Onya sighed, "you know about Marshal?"

"Yeah..." Fallont frowned, "I'll talk to him later... I have some issues to iron out..."

"He meant well by it..." Onya assured, "it just got out of hand."

"I'm sure his heart aches..." Fallont rolled his eyes.

Onya stopped in front of the medical office, "I'll leave you boys to get these children tended to... I should go speak to Queen Aleena..."

"Alright, ma..." Damien nodded.

"Thanks, Ms. Pacific," Fallont nodded, walking into the office.


	5. Episode 005

**Episode 005**

**Location: Mobotropolis**

**Time: Night**

"Get that monster!" Dr. Robotnik shouted from his chair.

The room was left empty only Dr. Robotnik was in the command central. The door opened slowly as Sunny snuck in with a loaded gun in her hands, steadily aimed at Julian. Taking her steps slowly up to him she held it to his skull.

"Ah... I was hoping you'd come next..." Julian sneered.

"Where is he?" Sunny snarled.

"He's just fine..."

"Tell me where he is!" Sunny snarled, "where is my son?!"

"Oh? You don't want Sir Charles?" Dr. Robotnik pressed down on a call button, bringing forth the familiar bot out, it was Chuck.

"Ch-Chuck!" Sunny stammered with tears in her eyes, "you bastard!" Sunny pulled the trigger on Julian. Sending a pulled to his head, but only scrapping against it, sending off to the other side of the room. Sunny took a step back and shook with fear.

"Where is my son..." Sunny nearly pleaded.

"Don't worry about him..." Dr. Robotnik let out a sigh, "he won't be contributing to our cursed family name..."

"NO!" Sunny cried dropping to her knees in tears.

"Sir Charles... escort her to the meat grinder..." Dr. Robotnik said slightly annoyed, "this one had enough of my games..."

"By your will, Lord Robotnik," Chuck walked over with clanks, grabbing Sunny by the arms roughly and dragging her out of the room.

_**Flash Back**_

_**It wasn't too long after Sunny had left Mobotropolis that she was holding a new born hedgehog in her arms. His fur black, and yellow stripes. She held him as the sun lighted the room with soft colors and made it seem peaceful at the time. The little hoglet represented important to Sunny, knowing more about her parents was coming more and more clearer. Walking over to the hoglet's crib she rested him, and draped a light blanket over him. He looked up at her with his red eyes and giggled.**_

"_**Oh Charles..." Sunny sighed, "I wished I knew..."**_

_**Giving the little hoglet a kiss on the forehead she walked out of the room and downstairs where Ebony sat at a kitchen table with Tower. They were whispering about something but then hushed when Sunny came down.**_

"_**I... I know you guys got me because you were afraid of Dr. Robotnik getting to me..." Sunny said.**_

"_**We're not sure we can keep him safe though..." Tower explained.**_

"_**I would have been fine in Mobotropolis..." Sunny snarled.**_

"_**Dr. Robotnik has a tracker in you, tracking how your body is- he would have tracked you down..."**_

_**"How does he have a tracker?" Sunny asked.**_

"_**...We have one too, ya know..." Ebony sighed.**_

"_**So you knew I was pregnant before I did?" Sunny raised a brow.**_

"_**I placed trackers and readers in you two when I found you..." Tower explained, "I had to know if you were ever in danger..."**_

_**"Ah- sounds like the government..." Sunny rolled her eyes, "I'll just be leaving you guys to guard us like a guard dog while I take care of my son..."**_

_**Sunny turned around and walked up stairs, she let out a paniked tone, "SHARD?! SHARD!" **_

_**Ebony jumped up and ran up the stairs to see Sunny looking all over the room.**_

_**"He's gone!" Sunny cried, looking over to Ebony.**_

As Sunny was being dragged to the room, she looked up Chuck to see the expressionless man she once knew. They reached the old dungeon like room, he placed her to the ground gently and looked down at her. Sunny looked closely. Chuck walked over to a wall and pushed out a block that opened up a hole to outside.

"What the..." Sunny stood up astounded, "C-Chuck..."

Chuck turned to Sunny, "you need to get out..."

Sunny stood up and hugged Chuck tightly, "oh Charles!"

Sunny looked at Charles, "Charles... I..."

"It's alright..." Chuck paused and then looked up at her, "I'll find him... but I need time... and I need you to be safe..."

Sunny shed some tears and hugged him again, kissing the metallic cheek of Chuck.

"Just get out of here..." Chuck said, "I have to show evidence..."

Chuck grabbed her arm gently and knew where the chip was in her.

"How did you know?" Sunny asked.

"Because I just do, Sunny..." Chuck said, doing so, pulling out the chip, "go now..."

"...Alright..." Sunny nodded, stepping into the hole in the wall and out.

As soon as Sunny left, Chuck turned to a dead corpse that had been killed during the attack. Chuck put the chip into their body and synced it together. Picking up the body he tossed the body into the grinder and turned on the machine.

"Now... let's see what I can find..." Chuck said to himself.

**Location: Sandblast City**

**Time: Five Days Later**

"How are you feeling, Mr. Lacey?" Vanilla brought a tray of food into the room where Marshal was working out.

"Just fine... thanks for the hospitality..." Marshal smiled lightly.

"You fought in the Great War..." Vanilla placed the tray down on a table, "its the least we can do."

"I should be fine to help stop Dr. Robotnik from taking over this city..." Marshal nodded.

"You're still hurt," Vanilla said, "Jack can handle this..."

"No offense to your brother..." Marshal stood up, "but he's all talk... not power behind his punch..." 

"...Sorry..." Vanilla sighed, "I've done my research on you... Mr. Lacey..."

"And?"

"I think you've went through enough- to be helping with our problems..." Vanilla shrugged, "would be asking too much..."

"I don't have anything to lose, Miss Vanilla..." Marshal said, "I'll do what I can to make sure no one else is lost to that bastard..."

"Very well then..." Vanilla nodded, "thank you..."  
-

Outside of the room, Vector stood talking to Dr. Colline.

"He's improved over the short days here..." Colline said, "he was lucky you found him."

"Poor guy passed out before I reached him," Vector shrugged, "I landed my plane because I noticed him from the air..."

"Mr. Lacey has been talking about helping out with the battle," Colline explained, "he's better... but his heart went through trauma and I fear it will do him harm..."

"Then he won't fight," Vector nodded, "just make him have his rest... you're the professional here."

"I'm the only one here..." Colline sighs, "its too much for one doctor to keep track of."

"We're with ya' in spirit, Doctor," Vector smiled walking away.

"One more thing, Vigil..." Colline cleared her throat, Vector paused and turn to her, "keep an eye on Vanilla..."

"Is there something I should be concerned about?" Vector asked.

"No..." Colline shook her head, "you know she isn't a fighter..."

"Yeah... I know..." Vector then continued to walk.

_**Marshal's P.O.V.**_

_**Flash Back**_

_Marshal laid in bed next to Bernadette who let out a sigh._

"_We made a big mistake..." Bernadette sighed._

_Marshal looked over to Bernadette, "you don't love me?"_

_"We were in love when we were teens, but..."_

"_But?"_

_"Now my heart belongs to Jules..."_

**Present**

Marshal sat in the bathroom, cleaning up his wound and changing his bandages. He stared down at the floor and thought about what Geoffrey mentioned. Was there still a chance?

Shaking his head from the thought he stood up and walked out to the hospital room to see Colline stand in the door way.

"You've came a long way, Colline..." Marshal smiled lightly.

"Mother was very upset when you left..." Colline nodded.

"Well she got over it," Marshal shrugged.

"No..." Colline shook her head, "she didn't..."

"..."

"She was worried about you..." Colline cleared her throat, "so was your father..."

"My father was worried?" Marshal laughed.

"He isn't a perfect man... or a good one for the matter..." Colline walked over, "but he knows that..."

"And only wants to keep his family safe- yada-yada!" Marshal rolled his eyes, "I heard about your father working in Mobotropolis- quiet the legend... was the King's right hand royal medic..."

"I'm sure he's just doing fine on his own..." Colline smiled, "he also has a new young family like Phelps."

"I met him..." Marshal nodded, "he was a kind man..."

"He doesn't know about me does he?"

"No, mother was probably not the best girlfriend to anyone..."

"She was young... and foolish," Colline explained, "sure she made the same mistake twice- but..."

"You're suppose to be my younger smarter sister..." Marshal sighed, "but you're always going to stick up for her..."

"I left home five years ago..." Colline took a seat on the bed and let out a sigh.

"Why?" Marshal showed concern.

"I had some problems... so I ran..." Colline hung her head.

"I guess I wasn't the best example for you..." Marshal rubbed his muzzle.

"I had a baby..." Colline said, "I gave her up for adoption..."

"... who was the father?" Marshal asked.

"Damien Pacific..." Colline said.

"I see..." Marshal let out a small chuckle, "funny... I think I saw him not too long ago..."

"I hope he's doing alright..."

**Location: Towtoncha, Pacific**

"You boys are idiots..." Onya sighed, "but I'm not going to deny you your will to fight..."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Fallont smiled.

"Damien, my son- a word?" Onya asked.

"Of course mother," Damien gave a look to Fallont.

"Gotcha," Fallont walked out of the room.

"This isn't about **her** is it?" Onya crossed her arms.

"That was nearly six years ago..." Damien sighed.

"And yet you're still hung up over her?" said Onya.

"No I'm not," Damien sighed.

"Really? Then what's this?" Onya pulled out a paper, it had Colline Lacey's picture with her in a white lab coat.

"I was just checking up on her..." Damien said.

"You were trying to locate her..." Onya said slightly annoyed.

"Well I was happy to know she's a doctor- but Dr. Robotnik is heading where she tends to the wounded..." Damien was cut off.

"You can't go chasing her again," Onya said, "you'll end up running into an empty apartment just like last time and I don't want to see you go through that again!"

"..." Damien closed his eyes and shook his head, "well don't worry... I'm not."

**Location: Sandblast City**

**P.O.V.: Colline Lacey**

"Well I can keep up," Marshal said to me, trying to persuade me into letting him fight. How could I possibly stop him? That's all mother brought him up to do. He was raised up to be this solider and some how escort Princess Bernadette... Mother wasn't always well in the head either. It had to be sometime after I was born she began to figit in anger at the smallest of things.

She wasn't the same as she was before me, my brother had told me. Marshal wasn't ever the man to show emotion to everyone else, but to me he would talk to me and let me know what was on his mind. Although he acted- or still acts on impulses and thinks of vulgar lyrics- which I found myself still amused to hear occasionally... just to know he was still alive... he was very wise in his words. He was a fighter.

"Are you sure..." I asked, turning to Marshal, "you understand all of your injuries?"

"Yes," Marshal nodded, I bit my lower lip and dropped my arms at my sides.

"Then I guess I can't hold you back..." I huffed, Marshal had a small smile form then chuckled, "whats so funny," I scoffed.

"My little sister is all grown up- and is still watching over my ass," Marshal chuckled.

"You could have sent me letters..." I said, as I put away some of my files in the cabinets, "I had to follow you through your so called rap music."

"Oh... so you heard them..." Marshal asked nervously.

"Not bad," I admitted, "I'm glad you contributed to the war..."

"I should get ready..." Marshal stood up and walked past me, "I have a battle to get ready for."

Location: Pacific, Kingdom of Pacific

"How do we know they are really her's?" one of the councilmen argued, as Queen Aleena sat at her thrown, devastated of the news of her daughter's death.

"And they lost Marshal?" Aleena said soon enough.

"That what was given on the report," Onya explained, "Nagus was also lost during the mission- as well as his apprentice."

Aleena nodded slowly and then sat up, "take care of the children... and we'll see if they are truly of blood... then we'll see where is goes from there..."

Location: Harlem, Pacific

"I have a prepossession..." Phelps sat in the chair of his prestieged office in his home. In front of him stood a tall bulky purple and white cat who had been taking in by one of Phelp's own kind. He wore armor, decorated with random names- most where names of ones he lost to the war. His golden chain held a huge letter 'W' what it may stand for still unknown, "Big... we have let you into our city... and treated you as our own..."

"And now you want my ass out?" Big said, crossing his arms.

"Its been difficult..." Phelps nodded, "I know..."

"Actually you don't," Big stepped forward, "you sit in your little office in your big fancy mansion. The only reason you have it is because you came from the groins of this supposed superiority. Without it you are shit..."

Phelps was taken back and angered by this, "you hoodlum," he stood up, "you don't speak to me in that tone!"

"You never take the little people into consideration!" Big shouted, "I'm done sitting here while you drag me down..."

"Then leave you pathetic piece of garbage!" Phelps shouted.

"I will then!" Big shouted back, walking out of the room, walking past Loretta.

"Big, dear? What's the matter?" Loretta asked.

"Good bye, my liege..." Big said giving respect to Loretta, handing over his emblem off his shield, "my presence here is no longer needed..."

"Big- wait," Loretta tried to stop Big, but as he countinued to leave, she turned to Phelps in his office, "what the hell happened?"

"He's leaving," Phelps stood up and walked over to the little table and pored himself a cup of coffee, "good riddance too."

"He does the same exact thing you do!" Loretta argued, slamming the door behind her- oh was Phelps about to get it now. "Is your ego so large that you feel the need to be the biggest baddest you can be and not let some others take a turn? For dear Quiel you are pushing your sixties!"

"You don't get to lecture me, Loretta, I have backed up everything you have ever done," Phelps argued.

"So have I, dammit!" Loretta stomped her foot, "you still slip up and I see it!"

"You're accusing me of cheating?" Phelps scoffed.

"You never tell me anything and I'm getting sick of it!" Loretta shouted, "my health is growing ill and now you're looking for some new bait- is that what it is? I sacrificed my life for you and gave you two beautiful children and you can't even tell me little things?" Loretta then began to cry, "I have to hear it from others..."

"Loretta..." Phelps rubbed his temples, "let's not get into this now... I have things to do."

Loretta paused and just stared at Phelps who was right in front of her, she stopped to once again listen to those words he had uttered. She let her hand go across his smug irrational face hard as she could at her failing health, falling to her knees she whelped, "I... I can't see..."

Phelps turned to his phone and called the guard, "call for Dr. Lacey... yes... its Loretta... let her know I will be there soon."

Walking up to Loretta he lifted her up in his arms, this was the first time he had done so since their wedding night. He had realized what was happening, Loretta's health was further degrading and it was his fault. Phelps walked down to the first floor where Felicia and Rouge were playing with the infant Olivia.

"Phelps what's wrong?" Felicia stood up concerned.

"It's getting worse..." Phelps said, "I'm heading to Queen Aleena's doctor... she can help."

"I- I- do you want me to come?" Felicia asked.

"Gather some things for Loretta ...I'll call for a Rider for you three..." Phelps said walking out the door following his body guard.

"Is mamma going to be alright?" Rouge asked, a little afraid.

"I don't know," Felicia sighed, "Rouge, dear can you carry Olivia and follow me." 


	6. Episode 006 Back To Your Arms

**Episode 006**

"**Back To Your Arms,"**

**Location: Pacific Kingdom Loading Docks**

Damien and Fallont were about to board the chopper until a guard had ran out with a pocket radio. "Mr. Bàvont! Wait!" the guard was still in training obviously, he had a squeaky little voice.

"What is it?" Fallont turned back to the guard.

"Y-your wife is on the phone- she says its urgent!" the guard handed over the pocket radio to Fallont.

"Fi? What's wrong?" Fallont stepped off to the side away from the chopper.

"Its Loretta, she's getting worse... Phelps is flying out to Pacific right now to have her be seen by Tonya Lacey," Felicia explained.

"I'm still here," Fallont said, then looked over to Damien.

"You should stay- I'll be fine," Damien nodded.

"I'm heading out with the girls now, I'll see you there..." Felicia said, "I love you." 

"Love you too..." Fallont then hanged up and handed back the pocket radio to the guard.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Fallont asked.

"I'll be fine, you need to be here for your mother... this can be it..." Damien nodded.

Fallont gave a brotherly hug to Damien and said, "thanks,man..."

"Don't thank me yet," Damien patted his back, "keep me updated, alright?"

"I will," Fallont nodded.

"So he's on his way?" Tonya asked her assistant.

"Yes..."

"Alright get my O.R., ready then..." Tonya ordered, "and get all the medical history on Loretta Bàvont..."

"Yes, doctor..." the assistant nodded.

Tonya grabbed her stethoscope and walked out to the loading deck to see Fallont.

"Fallont I presume..." Tonya asked putting out her hand.

"Yes, ma'am..." Fallont shook her hands firmly.

"Certainly look like your father... follow me," Tonya said, "I need to take some blood work from you and run some test to see how your nerve systems work..."

"Uh okay..." Fallont followed the somewhat off putting doctor to her office.

**Location: Sand Blast City**

"You can see the smug cloud..." Jack stood on top of his land cruiser, as he told this disturbing information to Vigil.

"Let's meet up with him so he doesn't damage the city..." Vigil suggested, Jack gave him a look and then nodded.

"Not a bad idea, Vigil... now let's head out boys!" Jack shouted back to the thugs and some volunteers holding weapons such as guns and machetes.

"Eh- Jack is it? Care to wait up for me?" Marshal called out as he made his way over to the land cruiser with his weapons.

"Did Colline pass you?" Jack asked.

"Yup," Marshal waived the yellow slip, "clean bill of health."

"Alright you come with us then," Jack slammed his fist down on the hood, "start up!"

Vigil let out a hand and helped Marshal up to the roof of the land rover.

The mini army of Sandblast City was somewhat ready for this battle with Dr. Robotnik, in order to push him back from taking over the little city that Jack was content on not sharing. Marshal loaded his guns while Vigil resharpened his blade. "Now you boys just clear the way to ole' Dr. Robotnik, alright?" Jack called out to the two as his long ears flapped in the wind.

A loud blare came from the horn of Dr. Robotnik's main ship. The land rovers stopped, and Dr. Robotnik's robots had come flooding out of the ramps of the little trucks. "Let's give them a good beat down!" Jack shouted. Everyone had jumped off of and went into battle with the robots as Jack walked up in a bee line with a smug look on his face. He had approached the battle ship of Robotnik, with little to no effort.

Walking onto the ship, Dr. Robotnik turned in his chair, "Jack... at first I thought you were crazy... to be siding with me..."

"My crew would have caused a mutiny in city if they knew... but..." Jack looked at the cameras showing the fight, "my men are no match for you... they'll surrender with my arm."

"You sound sure..." Dr. Robotnik crossed his arms.

"Maybe leave a few details out- oh like... how I saw they would destroy us all... and we must do whats best to survive..." Jack snickered.

"Hm," Dr. Robotnik slyly smiled, "I see..."

"All the oil you can have, Doctor!" Jack yelled in joy, "now let's talk business and make this look good to my stupid followers..."

**Location: Pacific Kingdom**

_ We arrived just a few minutes after mother and father. Felicia had handed off Olivia to this wolf lady who gave me a warm smile. Felicia wanted me to go along with them, but I wanted to be with my family. I needed to know if mom was going to be alright. The halls of the castle were like a maze and it took a while to reach the medical wing of the castle. It was amazing how they were able to fit a mini hospital in here- then yet again Queen Aleena had opened it to important rulers and her health wasn't as well either._

_ Finally we reached the waiting room, Fallont was sitting in a chair, he jumped up and hugged Felicia tightly, and of course afterward giving me a pat on the head. Like holly crap since when did I become a little dog? I'm your little sister! Ugh- I wanted to scream that so loud. But that would be taking not so lightly by coming from a kid... of eight years old._

_ Like things weren't bad enough, dad was always being a jerk and mom was always crying- and now Fallont is all of the sudden a big adult and that just aggravates me. Other kids would pick on me because my fur wasn't black... and blame dad. Nothing like a firm word from the leader of the city to strike fear into little kids to back off of me- but who am I kidding... my mom is ill... I couldn't bare the thought of losing her._

_ We walked into the room where mom was laying down. They plopped me with her at her bedside as they went outside to go to talk to the doctor and dad. By their gestures it wasn't sounding too good- at one point it didn't even seem like they were talking about mom. My mom couldn't see, but she had this tube in her arm that was connected to a bag filled with clear fluid. I always found these medical things interesting... but my father wanted me to study law with was super boring... he let Fallont learn how to fight..._

"We have a few options..." Tonya explained, "but either way its always going to result in borrowed time."

"How long will she have?" Fallont asked.

"Ah... roughly ten years..." Tonya estimated, "but by the rate of it... it could be five."

"Dammit..." Phelps snarled.

"By the mapping of Fallont and you, Phelps..." Tonya explained, "I have found that Loretta has some ancient blood in her system..."

"What does that mean?" Felicia asked.

"Its ancient mobian blood but then she has our present type of blood with of course Quiel... which means her parent was very ancient..." Tonya further explained.

"Don't tell me you're suggesting..."

"Yes I am," Tonya interrupted, "so what is it going to be? If we remove her eyes now we can stop the spread to her brain and so on..."

"I... I guess that's the best option..." Phelps nodded his head.

"Alright then..." Tonya nodded, "I'll give you time to be with her while we go get the O.R., prepped." As she walked away Felicia turned to Phelps.

"Well she is all warm and fuzzy..." Felicia whispered to Fallont.

"No wonder, Marshal didn't want to come back..." Fallont replied.

"Will you shut up?" Phelps hissed, "your mother doesn't need to be hearing this bullshit."

"Maybe if you told her these things she wouldn't be angry..." Felicia said before they walked into the room, Phelps paused a looked back at Felicia, "don't give me that look you know I'm right..."

**Location: Sandblast City**

The battle was still going on and Vigil had paused after finishing off another robot, looking over to Marshal who was looking over to him as well, shared the same concern. Where did Jack go? Sharing the same concern they met up with one another. "Where the hell did your boss go?"

"I don't know... but I'm not liking it..." Vigil snarled.

"Looks like he went in to go talk to Dr. Robotnik... how about we go see whats taking him away from the party," Marshal suggested.

"Let's..." Vigil snarled, lugging his blade over his shoulder as they headed towards the ramp.

Once they had made their way onto the ship they saw Jack talking to Dr. Robotnik as they drank champagne.

"So what's up Julius?" Marshal crossed his arms.

Dr. Robotnik pressed his launch button and allowed for the battle ship to take its home in the sky, as the ship rattled, everyone lost their balance. Jack took this as his chance and launched at Marshal, going into battle with their fist.

Vigil got to his feet and interfered, "that's it Vigil- get this dunce off of me!" Jack sneered, Vigil gave a great slam to Jack's face, "I've got this piece of shit..."

"Good! I got big round and ugly!" Marshal called out, as he ran right at Dr. Robotnik.

"Why are you doing this you idiot!" Jack snarled, "I'm trying to protect us!"

"You're selling out!" Vigil shouted.

"Leave this to the adults you scaly bastard!" Jack snarled, swinging a spiked bat at Vigil's side. Lugging it back around to hit him again for the second time, Vigil grabbed it and used his single hand to smash it in his grip.

"Now you're really pissing me off!" Vigil snarled.

"So Mobotropolis wasn't enough? You need the oil refinery too?" Marshal attempted as a punch but Julian Robotnik only stopped it and twisted his arm, causing it to snap. Marshal lost balance, falling hard to the ground.

"You're starting to become a problem for me, Mr. Lacey..." Robotnik let out a sigh.

"I hated you since day one!" Marshal shouted, trying to go for another blow, which was once again blocked.

"Well I bet you blame Jules for rescuing me then?" Robotnik chuckled.

"He was a good man- and you killed him you bastard!" Marshal shouted.

"Don't get too upset- at least that little piece of tail you were tapping is still alive..." he shrugged.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Marshal paused.

"You know... Jule's wife... the one you cheated on your wife with?" Dr. Robotnik was obviously enjoying this, "she's still alive..."

"You're a lying bastard... they all died..." Marshal growled.

"I have the location... Mercia... just in the path of Angel Island..."

Jack and Vigil had brought their fight out to the little side decks where little planes were. Trapping himself in a corner, Jack splashed a tray of acid in Vigil's eyes. Jumping into a small biplane he quickly started up. Vigil had used his cloak to wipe his eyes. "You're not getting away that easily!" Vigil began to run at the plane, but slipped on the spilled acid on the floor, slamming onto the floor with his big body. Jack snickered and took off with the biplane.

"Dammit!" Vigil growled, slamming his fist down on the ground he got up and ran off to the ramp, jumping off without a second thought, he fell down to where the biplane was catching air.

Vigil landed onto the top, making the biplane tip nearly upside down, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I told you!" Vigil then yanked the plane to level out and grabbed Jack's neck.

"This is very unsafe!"

"And I'm going to kick your ass!" Vigil pulled Jack straight up out of his chair, immediately making the plane go off balance until Vigil pushed the steer back into balance and pushed the conveniently placed auto pilot button.

Jack took his knife and stabbed Vigil's snout, making it go clean right through.

"We're right over the pretty old ocean, Vigil- I hope a little aussie like you can swim!" Jack sneered.

"Pretty well actually," Vigil snarled, holding his snout.

Jack frowned, grabbing his blade he swung at him, making Vigil to hold it with his other hand, while Jack used heavy cuffs to snag at Vigil's ankle.

"What the-" Vigil looked down, Jack used his hand to hit him in the head with a chain, knocking him back to the side of the biplane.

"Well looks like goodbye, Vigil..." Jack stood up, putting on his parachute, "I'll tell Vee you died being an idiot..."

"What the hell..." Vanilla looked through her binoculars, "why is Jack..."

"What's going on?" Colline ran over.

"Oh no... h-he is working for Dr. Robotnik..." Vanilla said with tears in her eyes.

"Who is?" Colline jaw dropped.

"J-Jack..."

"Oh fuck me sideways..." Colline sighed, looking over to the key rack she made an impulse based decision, "we're leaving... now."  
-

Jack gave a waive goodbye to Vigil, as he leaned back. Falling free in the air he pulled his string and made a quick call on his radio, "Crock is in the trap, Boss..."  
-

"Good... very good..." Dr. Robotnik smiled, pressing a button on his board, making the biplane explode, "now where did he go..."  
-

"VECTOR!" Vanilla shouted dropping her binoculars, Colline ran over and grabbed her by the shoulders, "we have to go! Before Jack gets here!"

Colline walked to biplanes in dock and pulled out her radio, "Marshal! Marshal do you read me?"

"Yeah... Getting a biplane out of here..." Marshal called over.

"We're getting the hell of here..." Colline said.

"Head south..." Marshal directed.

"What about you?"

"I'm going west..."

"...Fine... think you can get us cover?" Colline asked.

"Yeah I'll whip mine out and get big guy on my tail," Marshal said, starting the engines.

"...Okay... be safe..." Colline replied, starting a plane.

"You too, sis..." Marshal then called, "Marshal out."

**Location: Eurish, Mercia Kingdom: Armadillo Household**

The small home of the small family three who were soon to be adding another addition to their family was giving the usual treatment giving to the many residents in the kingdom, their king wasn't the best they could be gifted. Thelma, the mother of the home was cleaning up the dishes leftover from the dinner she had made, as the father, Maxwell was telling a bedtime story to little Mighty.

"Papa why do you have a funny voice?" Mighty asked, as his father tucked him into his bed, the door remaining open to the kitchen.

"Because I'm from Ireland," Maxwell explained.

"Oh... do you have any stories from there?" Mighty asked.

"Hmm- sure I do," Maxwell thought for a moment and began, "there was once a man from La Brass, whose balls were made out of a very fine brass, in stormy weather they clinged and clang and sparks flew out of his ass!"

"MAXWELL!" Thelma scowled.

"Now- Now, Thelma... the boy wanted to hear a manly story... not a little sissy one about fairies..." Maxwell called out.

"I thought you liked those ones..." Thelma walked over, her hands across her chest.

"Uh... no comment," Mighty hid his head underneath his blanket, Maxwell let out a small laugh, Thelma gave him a glare and turned away and went into her bedroom.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight, Maxwell..." Thelma called out.

"What- why?" Maxwell asked.

"I don't want a child in my bed..."

"Hmph- well then..." Maxwell then turned to Mighty, "eh what do you say I tell you a little story about being a man?"

"Sure," Mighty smiled, popping out of the blankets.

"A boy heard of this magic man, had many powers. They knew him all by the enormous tusks sticking out, he would grant wishes, the boy was told. He heard that he was living on top of the mountain in a cavern. So the little boy got up one morning on a day class wasn't taken place and hiked up the mountain. He found the man in the cave but wasn't allowed in, the man called out, **WHAT DO YOU WANT?** The boy shook and stammered, **I- I heard you g-grant wishes...**__there was a pause and the magical man boasted, **what do you seek, young boy? **The young boy then paused, he wasn't sure what he wanted... all he knew is that this man would be able to grant it. He thought and thought and then he smiled, smiled so brightly, he knew. **I wanna be strong!** The magic man leaned forward, enough for his tusks to come out of the shadows. **I cannot grant a wish for you unless I have a book of spells...** the boy then said, **where do I get that from? **The man said, **from the library...** before the man could say no more, the boy ran back to town... and the next morning brought up the book of spells, which was a very big book, up the mountain... the boy gave the book to the man. **I need a cauldron to grant you this spell...** once again, without waiting for the man to finish, the boy ran back down the mountain and came back up the next day, this time, dragging a cauldron up the mountain, taking a very long time. **Now** the man said, holding out a golden cup, **this cauldron must be filled up with with cup from fountain in town... where all the wishes of people are granted by coins. **The boy took the cup, and went back down the mountain and everyday he would climb up and bring a cup of water, sometimes only having a few drops to add as he was clumsy at first. The boy kept and kept climbing the mountain every morning... it had now been half a year... since he began he was much stronger, as he poured the last drop into the cauldron the man smiled. **There... now can you grant me my wish?** The man was still smiling and pointed out at the boy, **look at you... you look as if a man had grown... ** the boy looked at himself and had noticed as well. All of those times hiking up the mountain had made him very strong maybe even stronger than all of the boy his age."

"Wait so that man wasn't really magical?" Mighty asked.

"Some still claim he is... but he doesn't grant wishes... he makes them work for it..." Maxwell explained, "Mighty there is nothing more honorable than being able to accomplish something on your own, remember that..."

"Okay, Papa..." Mighty smiled.

"Goodnight, son..." Maxwell smiled.

"Hey dad..." Mighty asked.

"Yes?" 

"What did they use to call you in the war?"

"Heh... that would be Blockhead Bill, son..."

"What does Blockhead mean?"

"Let's save that story for another night, son..."

Maxwell walked out of his sons bed room and looked at the frame on the wall of their home showing him in his uniform, **Maxwell William Armadillo.**

**Location: Pacific Kingdom**

_ Mom was finally out of surgery and awake, but it was just me in the room with her. Everyone else was either asleep or talking to the doctor about how to take care of her. She held my hand, "Rouge..." she said to me. "Yes mama?" I replied, poking my head up a little. "Don't be afraid..." she said on the verge of tears, if she could cry that is._

_"I'm not," I told her as a rubbed her hand, she began to cry, "mama don't cry."_

_Anything I tried to say wouldn't work, she just kept weeping softly. So I used my last resort, the thing she would do when I was sad: sing. I grabbed her hand and stood up to get closer to her._

"_Run... run... back to your arms...run... run... back to your arms, back your arms..." I hummed and she started to calm down, I sat in the bed with her and hugged her tightly._

TBC


	7. Episode 007 oo7

**Sonic Element**

**Episode 007**

"**oo7"**

It had been over five months since heroes died...

since the hell bound war had begun from the grimy hands of Dr. Robotnik

He had gained allies around the world

as they take over more and more of the world

the human's government and now suddenly concerned

It was just the animals at first but now Dr. Robotnik is attacking their colonies

and this bothered them...

going to war they did the one thing they never thought they would ever do

team up with the animals to bring down this monster

Just what would it take?

**Location: Mercia, Eurish**

**Time: Night**

People ran and screamed in the small village as it was set to fire. Families divided... homes burnt down to the ground. One small child was divided on what to do. Mighty, the little armadillo. He shivered as he ran from the city, his family had been taken away and he couldn't find them. He couldn't save them... he was too small. He cried because of this. He wasn't sad... he was angry.

So angry that he punched the tree in front of him and grabbed the tree out of the ground with ease and threw it into the woods. The tree was caught in mid air by a green aura. "Great strength... by such a small boy..." a voice said.

Mighty looked towards the voice, "W-who is that?"

The man stepped forward and dropped the tree to the ground gently, his large tusk and his face poked out from the shadows and into the moon light giving off from the missing large tree. It was a tall ad bulk mammoth. Mighty was threatened at first but the mammoth waved his finger, "no need to be afraid, young man... I'm not here to harm you... I'm here to help you."

Mighty fell to his knees and cried, "I lost my family..."

The mammoth walked over and picked up the small armadillo in his hand and held him up to his chest, "what's you're name?"

"M-Mighty..." Mighty stammered, looking up at the mammoth.

"Well Mighty, I'm Mogul... Mammoth Mogul..."

**Location: Harlem, Pacific**

** It was another morning I spent with my mother, we would go to the market and buy some produce. Father usually had someone else do it, but mom wanted to walk and do something for herself. We locked arms with another, as she held a basket in her hand. There wasn't that much people on our path home, which cut through the park and down the market lane. I smelled the fresh (somewhat stale) city air. It was comfort to me. Comfort because I knew mom was with me, right at my side. **

** I heard the doctor say that she doesn't have that many years left to live, I did the math and I figured that I would leave Harlem once she passes... there is nothing else left otherwise. No one likes me, except for my one and only friend, Lucardio. He didn't like it here either, but he was being raised by his strict father... total jerk... just like dad.**

** Fallont moved out of our house and into an apartment with Felicia and Olivia, he doesn't talk to dad anymore. I looked up at mom and noticed she was humming a tune, a very old tune by the way. Mom often told me about an old Casino Club where she heard many singers sing these old classics she would sing. To be honest I sung to most of them myself, it was this very jazzy and mellow feel to it that made me drown in the feel of music and make me escape to another world... crazy what music could do, huh?**

** I looked to my left to see a boy, about my age... green fur and blue eyed hedgehog, who held a gun aimed right at us. My mother pulled me back behind her, as the gun went off, hitting her right in the chest. She fell backwards, I held her in my arms and began to weep. Her cold blood covered my hands and arms as she shivered. This was my fault! Looking back the boy was gone, I heard my mom whisper, "R-Rouge..." **

"**Y-yes, mama?!" I weep holding her tighter.**

"**I... I love..." **

** That was it, she was gone. For the next five hours I blocked everything out, I went back home and climbed into my room and took a bag of things and left without a single goodbye. I climbed the wall of the city in the weakest spot and took flight. Nothing was holding me back... not anymore...**

**Location: Angel Island**

This was another story for a small echidna, destined to protect the master emerald. It had been that way for all of his fore-fathers. He was training with his father, Locke, to become the best guardian. Knuckles, the small echidna was also taught history of their kind and the Master Emerald.

They praised two gods... Chaos, god of destruction, and Tikal, savior of peace. This was the basic belief. Chaos was the first guardian of the Master Emerald. The Toleans, an echidna tribe tried to use if for evil, this angered Chaos... hate over took his heart... so Tikal, the daughter of the Chief of the tribe, sealed herself in the Master Emerald along with Chaos. Its said that Tikal keeps the power of the Master Emerald in check.

"Hey Uncle Archie?"Knuckles asked a small fire ant that was standing on a rock watching him train.

"Yes, Knuckles?" Archimedes asked.

"Where did the Chao come from?" Knuckles asked.

"Well," Archimedes sighed, "when a man and a women love each other..." 

"Is that what you're teaching my son?" Lara-Le had walked up to the area, this surprised Knuckles.

"Mom!" Knuckles ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Aye! Mi Lady!" Archimedes smiled, jumping up to her shoulder, "nice to see ya!"

"Same to you, Archie..." Lara-Le smiled, "Now where is Locke?"

"He's up by the lake," Archimedes said.

"Very good, Knuckles I'll be back in a moment," Lara-Le said, "I need to have a word with your father."

Lara-Le walked to the lake to see Locke standing at the edge skipping stones. Making her way over in her yellow dress with white bands across her waist. "There you are..." Locke turned and smiled lightly but frowned a little when she handed him the papers, the final divorce papers.

"So you still want this..." Locke sighed.

"I'm ready to move on and have this over with..." Lara-Le crossed her arms.

"Fine..." Locke signed the papers and handed it back to her.

"How is Knuckles doing..." Lara-Le asked.

"He's doing well... learning... still..." Locke explained.

"...Right..." Lara-Le nodded.

"So where did Chao come from, Archie?" Knuckles asked.

"Well," Archimedes tried to explain again, "who know of Chaos and Tikal right?" 

"Yeah?"

"And how their bond was strong enough for Tikal to stop Chaos from destroying the world with his anger?"

"Yeah?"

"They were lovers," Archimedes said, "the chao had come from them..."

"...Wait- what?!" Knuckles dropped the weights he had in his hands, "we praise them for banging each other and making cute little creatures?!"

At this moment, Lara-Le had come back, "WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING MY SON?!"

"Now- Now- Lassie!" Archimedes jumped to her shoulder, "I was just trying to explain were Chao came from..."

"Well you're doing a terrible job at it," Lara-Le took a seat on the bench and patted the seat next to her for Knuckles, "let me tell you the story..."

_** There was once a young echidna tribal girl, Tikal. Her father was the chief of the tribe, Toleans. Her father was hungry for power and wanted to find a way to win a battle with other tribes. One day when Tikal went to go explore the forest she came across a temple... where water rested peacefully. On top of the shrine was a large glowing emerald, Tikal was taken back by its beauty and walked up the shrine, with only the intent to look at it.**_

_** That's the moment she met him, Chaos... a peaceful water beast that talked to her for hours about the lovely nature. When it was night, Tikal said her farewells to Chaos, and the next morning she came back to talk to him once again. They did this for many days and had become best of friends...**_

"When does the Chao come in?" Knuckles interrupted.

"That's not the point of the story..." Lara-Le said.

** _What really mattered was her bond with Chaos. He had grown to enjoy her company each day. Soon enough he had fallen in love with the young tribal woman. Tikal cared for him as well, and even adventured to the beach and brought back shells for him to admire, since he was bound to the Master Emerald. They had love one another so much that they had..._**

"Had what?" Knuckles asked.

"Um... well... Knuckles... when a man and a women love each other a lot... they make love... which makes..."

"See I told you it wasn't easy..." Archimedes said.

_** Anyway, Tikal and Chaos shared a small child together... but this child wasn't ordinary... it was a small little blue creature. Tikal feared it would be put in danger if her tribe were to see it, so she let it stay at the shrine with Chaos. Soon Tikal had another little creature, which once again remained at the shrine. When Tikal went home she was approached by her father, asking where she had been. Noticing she hadn't been doing her studies she was given to do. Tikal wouldn't tell him the truth though... which led the angered chief to take his tribe and march into the woods... right to the shrine. They had found the ultimate power and wanted to take it.**_

_** This angered Chaos, he had to protect the Master Emerald by their hands. Setting fire to the temple and grounds of the shrine, burning the tribe members alive. But it didn't stop there, the fire was reaching the forest. Tikal ran to the temple and up to Chaos, begging him for to stop this. It was too late for him to stop it... she had to fix it. "Servers are the seven chaos..." "Chaos is power..." Tikal bowed at the feet of Chaos and chanted, "power enriched by the heart!" **_

_**Tikal had sealed herself into the Master Emerald, along with Chaos, in order to bring balance to the power of the Master Emerald and Chaos.**_

"Oh... I get it now..." Knuckles smiled.

"Glad to know that's straightened out..." Lara-Le smiled.

Mighty was well fed and given a warm bed to sleep in that night, in the morning Mogul woke him up with a bucket of water. Mighty snarled. He was angry. "You must learn to control that anger..." Mighty paused and took a deep breath. "Very good now lets go..."

"Where are we going?" Mighty asked.

"On our merry way back to Casino Night..." Mogul said.

"Where's that?" Mighty asked, getting up out of the bed.

"Northamer..." Mogul said as they walked out of the small hut.

"But that's a **whole **continent over!" Mighty exclaimed.

"Which gives us plenty time to train..." Mogul smiled, "walk with me, boy."

"You have the strength to fight... but your strength is only a reaction to your anger... we need to change that..." Mogul said.

"How?" Mighty asked.

"Like if... something fell on you, a big bolder or a large enemy," Mogul suggested, "you must be able to do it without anger..."

Mighty scoffed, "that's stupid..."

Mogul smiled, and dropped himself onto Mighty, but that didn't really help, Mighty was flat down and the only thing preventing him not to be crush was his shell, Mogul then got up, "now... you would be dead..."

"Ugh..." Mighty groaned, "what do you weigh a trillion pounds?"

Mogul picked him back up to his feet, "you need to be trained..."

"You need to lose weight, big guy!" Mighty said back, Mogul hit him on the head with his cane, "ouch! Sorry! Sorry!" 

"You're also undisciplined..." Mogul sighed.

"Hmph..." Mighty growled.

"I can only do so much for you..." Mogul explained, "I can teach you my lessons but you will need to be able to carry out your skills in some way..."

"What do you mean?" Mighty asked.

"There is an organization that is looking for volunteers... to assist in the war efforts," Mogul explained, "its run by G.U.N."

"Isn't that a human organization?" Mighty asked.

"Yes," Mogul nodded, "but I've been in contact with them recently..."

"...Why were you in the forest?" Mighty asked.

"I knew of your strength... I came to recruit you... I apologize," Mogul cleared his throat, "in arriving too late to help..."

Mighty kicked a rock, "stupid Robotnik..." 

"We must use our time left very wisely, Mighty," Mogul said, "you understand that, correct?"

"Yes..." Mighty nodded, Mogul hit him in the side with his cane knocking the wind out of his chest.

"It's Master Mogul..." Mogul said with a small smile.

"Ugh- Yes- Master Mogul, I understand," Mighty apologized.

"You have much to learn..."


	8. Episode 008 Hometown Glory

**Sonic Element**

**Episode 008**

"**Hometown Glory,"**

_**We are beings of this planet, bound together like no other.**_

_**Why do we harm one another?**_

_**Is it in our blood to hunt down? To be dominate?**_

_**There was once when we remember where we came from**_

_**stop to look around we are not who we once were...**_

**Location: Mogul's Casino Night**

**Time: Night**

Another normal night, the club was running smoothly without any problems. Two Ixis apprentice walked in, Honey and Geoffrey. Geoffrey being the calm and collective one and Honey being the little girl who was very threatening... They made their way into the back to realize who they were looking for wasn't there.

"Where is the old dude?" Honey asked one of the servants by grabbing his collar.

"Mr. Mogul isn't here..." the servant said, a little nervous.

"Where is he?" Geoffrey asked.

"He left a week ago..." the servant said, "he said he won't be back for a few weeks."

"Then he's no help," Geoffrey sighed, "c'mon lets see if Master wants us for anything else."

"May I suggest a solution?" Nicole bleeped from Geoffrey's pocket.

"I rather you not," Geoffrey said, but Honey swiped Nicole from his grasp, dropping the servant.

"I suggest you do," Honey scoffed, "talk computer..."

"Initiated target not found, only informative compacted device of an A.I., found," Nicole replied, showing her sly remarks.

"Don't get smart with me!" Honey shouted.

"..." Nicole then bleeped, "I was only trying to be informative..."

"Take her before I smash her!" Honey tossed it back to Geoffrey.

"I suggest that she takes a pill to lower her blood pressure, or could it be the unnatural combination of two polarizing blood types?" Nicole bleeped.

"Honey can you see if you can call Master on the payphone?" Geoffrey asked Honey, tossing her a quarter.

"Sure..." Honey stomped out.

Geoffrey looked down at Nicole and sighed, "you need to be careful..."

"What I can't have fun?" Nicole bleeped.

"Near a blood hungry psychopath?" Geoffrey raised his brows, "no."

"Ah so where do you think Master Mogul is?" Nicole bleeped.

"I'm not sure... he didn't leave a note for me," Geoffrey said, "he may be trying to recruit..."

**Location: National Bank of Station Square**

**Time: night**

Two security guards sat at their desks, observing their small televisions. As the hours crawled into the depths of the night they turned to the other table to play cards. A figure walked out into the bank on the camera and sneaked through the security system, stuffing their bag with various things from lock boxes. One containing diamonds. On the floor they left a card, walking up to the camera they could see her big teal eyes.

She went unnoticed, heading up to the roof she flew off, heading into the forest to find her hide out she had been sleeping in for the past few weeks. Taking the cover over the well, she slid down to a small tunnel going slightly up, leading to a wooden door that had a small bed room, kitchen and bathroom. Pulling off her mask, it was shown to be Rouge. She had found this place only because her mother wrote in her journals of this place when she was younger.

Rouge had been reading them for days on in, learning from them. One thing she saw in the journal was about a man who was very wealthy, Mogul. He owns a five star club, serving only to the best. She gained more information on this club and figured that would be her big job... one to out rank the most she had done.

**Location: Station Square, Emerald Coast Hotel**

**Time: Night**

**Dr. Amanda Brenn**

I was once again pulling an all nighter... ones like this one were easier to pull of in Sandblast but then yet again... if I were to stop and take a nap someone would die. It was a job that I had taken to do something with my life instead of running and hiding like I did back in the day with Ivo and Sunny. Days when I was young and not living my life, now being much older and even more tied down with responsibility made me rest uneasy... hence to why I decided to busy myself with this... paper work from the hospital.

A soft knock came to the door, making me jump a little, I did drink down a whole pot of coffee any how. I looked over to my clock to see I was late, why would someone be coming this late? Getting up I patted out my white t-shirt and looked through- it was Tony. Quickly unlocking the locks on my door I opened, "Tony- come in, dear."

"Sorry to be coming to you so late..." Tony walked, rubbing his neck, "but I was in town and we're leaving in a few hours on a mission..."

"Tower told me you joined the Sigma..." I nodded, the Sigma was a group put together to infiltrate Dr. Robotnik's basses, the job was very dangerous, but Tony was one of the best I've seen.

"Yeah..." Tony nodded, "is Ebony around?"

"No, I haven't seen her in a while," I explained, "last I heard she went to Downunda."

"Damn..." Tony hung his head.

"Whats wrong, Tony?" I asked, stepping forward.

"I... I just wanted to say..." Tony shook his head, "its nothing... good-bye, Dr. Brenn."

Tony walked out without another word, but there was nothing I could say that would stop him. He still cared about Ebony, even after all of this. I closed the door and rubbed my eyes. Could it be the last time I see him?

**Location: Robotropolis, Oil Refinery**

**Time: 2 a.m.**

** We were soldiers, trained to bring down the monster that called himself Dr. Robotnik, a man who had brought shame to his family name. Disgracing the family name for generations to come. I was worried for Ebony as usual, she was hot headed and suborn but she had a sensitive side to her that was hard to find. My mission was to destroy Dr. Robotnik's fueling stations to slow down his movement across the globe, the Sigma deemed this as a practical suicide mission.**

** The chopper was silent, I looked to my side to see my fellow team mates. I flipped out my lighter and flicked the flame, it moved slowly as I admired it as usual. Fire had always been something special to me. Was it a form of weapon? Sure... most called me a pyromaniac. More of a compliment if you ask me.**

** I grew up as one of those kids who were considered to be 'trouble' and was taking in by the government to make me a child soldier. Never really thought of it as a bad thing, I did meet _her_ after all. Even in the end with us divided, I still loved her. She made me the man I am today, I learned to love and not burn everything in my grasp! Eh-hem... sorry... force of habit. **

"**Eh Omega can you light one up for me?" Gamma asked, my partner for this mission, I leaned forward and lighted up the cigar in his mouth. **

** We became quick friends, he understood not to screw around when near me and surely knew how to kick ass- that was the important thing about being in the Sigma. Some of the others weren't happy go lucky they were dead serious about this job and they all had something to fight for. For me it had become a personal thing... which made me have a war with my own head and heart. Was this something I could carry out? My brain would stay on the mission and not take risk but my heart would prevent one of my team mates from being harmed or if I had the chance was to kill Robotnik- which was strictly prohibited. For whatever reason I was ready, ready to take him down for what he had done to Ebony's family. He crippled them and had now started a war... and from what I researched... started two. **

** As for my team mates, there was Alpha, Beta, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, and Gamma. The chopper was finally over the extraction point, a building that was once an office building. We all marched out, Gamma being easy to find with the heavy scent of his cigar. "Maybe you should drop the cigar hear so we don't get caught," I suggested.**

"**Eh robots can't smell idiot..." Gamma elbowed me and chuckled.**

"**Alright everyone in their formation... let's get the charges set and get the hell out of here before Robotnik can make a drop," Alpha told us. He was gruff and bulk, the strongest of the group and the leader.**

**We nodded off and headed in our directions, Gamma leading the way like he owned the building. He took us to another roof top and we made our way down closer to the ground by jumping onto shorter buildings and scanning for robots in the area.**

**The security was amateur, whoever was in charge wasn't that worried about someone like us coming across this _paradise._ To keep myself calm I continued to flick my lighter in my hand as we made our way to the fueling stations were stacks of fuel towers stood.**

**It was amazing how this one man was able to take over this city and make it his own in a matter of months, but then yet again he must've had help from scientist and robots.**

"**Alright let's get these charges on," Gamma pulled out the five sticky bombs from his bag and walked to the indicated points on his radar.**

"**Sir... there is a G.U.N. Group here..." Snively said into the radio receiver.**

"**What are they doing, Snively?! WHO IS IT?!" Robotnik snarled.**

"**They are trying to blow up the fueling station... and seems to be a group called Sigma" Snively explained.**

**There was a pause, the rotund ruler scratched his chest and cleared his throat, "trip the charges off... send me a feed..."**

"**You want me to blow up the fueling stations?" Snively gasped.**

"**YES! And when it clears have the Swatbots recover the bodies... I have a plan..." Robotnik said.**

"**What do you mean sire?" Snively was sweating like a faucet, gripping his shirt collar.**

"**G.U.N.'s Sigma correct?" Robotnik said, "I could use robots with their skill..."**

**Year: 3230**

**Location: Harlem City, Pacific**

The once thriving city of Harlem had been reduced to poverty and crime, its ruler unsure how to handle life itself. It was the late afternoon and Phelps hadn't woken up yet to tend to the cries of his people for change. This city was no longer worth saving, it had fallen to pieces in recent years and with Robotnik knocking on its door to over run it lead the sociable Felicia to storm into Phelp's office, flicking on the lights. "Get up you piece of shit!" she scowled, picking him up by the shirt collar and throwing him against the wall.

"What the..." Phelps woke up and pushed her back, throwing his first back to swing at her, he grabbed her with his other hand, "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" his voiced boomed.

"Robotnik is on his way you idiot!" Felicia shouted, "the city is in a panic!"

Phelps growled and punched Felicia in the face "DON'T TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE YOU WHORE!" resulting Felicia to fight back until the noise had attracted Fallont, who had been up hours straight trying to persuade with Dr. Robotnik and help the city.

Fallont ran into the room and knocked Phelps against the wall, holding him against it with ease, he had become stronger than his old man over the past few years. "Felicia are you alright?" He asked without looking over.

She stood up to her feet and whipped the blood from her mouth, "yeah..."

"Your darling wife came into my office and attacked me..." Phelps muttered.

"When did you make a negotiation with Robotnik?" Fallont growled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Robotnik has a recording you giving up the city to him- when did you do this?!" Fallont shouted.

"I... I must have said it when I was drunk..."

"Must have said it... you bastard you doomed us!" Fallont let go of Phelps and rubbed his temples. Letting out a sigh he looked at Phelps, "you're resigned of your duties... I'll be taking over..."

"How long do we have?" Phelps asked, trying to seem more concerned about the matter at hand.

"Don't bother trying to sober up and fix things now..." Fallont snapped, "we might not even have a chance after how bad you fucked up things..."

**Location: Ferry-Old Forest**

The on and off again training between Mighty and Mogul had made Mighty tolerant and even stronger. He was more calm and precise with his choices... but still resilient.

"So when will this training be done?" Mighty asked, taking note it had been nearly five years since they begun, of course a few months of breaks added in with working in the city to build character for his training.

Mogul stopped walking and paused, Mighty look ahead to see a home being robbed. The mammoth stepped forward to take care of this himself but Mighty stopped him, "hang on let me try." **_Wam_**! Mogul was hit in the side of the head by a Gorilla, as a green Hedgehog shot a tranquilizer into Mogul's side.

"Mogul!" Mighty called out, "leave him alone!" 

"Hey squirt," the green hedgehog sneered, "let loose... we have beef with this old guy..."

Mighty had this overwhelming feeling... he wanted to hit this punk so hard that it would knock him to next Tuesday, "oh yeah? I sure will let loose on you!" throwing a powerful punch at the hedgehog's face, he fell to the ground and cringed.

"You little bastard!" he shouted, jumping up he called out to the gorilla, "Simon! Get this little punk!"

Mighty looked down at Mogul passed and snarled, he jumped up to the gorilla and sent rounds of punches to his face, whelping his eyes. The green hedgehog noticed this and called out to the rest of his crew who were robing the house, they were coming towards him. But he stood his ground. They all ran for him, trying to beat him down like a weak child, but Mighty knew better than that. He was something worthy of calling himself a living being... one able to fight for his place on this dammed planet.

Mogul raised a hand to the green hedgehog to stop him, but the hedgehog shot a blaster supressing his magic.

"Taking Loretta down was much easier..." the hedgehog snared.

Mogul's eyes grew wide, as he passed out from the blaster.

Beating them all down to the ground, with bruises and busted faces, Mighty grabbed Mogul from underneath and held him with great determination. Taking steps ahead he carried the unconscious master to safety for miles and settled near a lake against a bolder. Stretching out his tired arms, Mighty let out a breath.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Mogul had woken up, and Mighty had made a hot meal for them both. Mogul noticed a blanket over him, and a warm camp fire a few feet away. Mighty had poured the mushy vegetable stew into the carved out bowl and approached Mogul, "here master..."

Mogul lightly took the bowl into his one hand and looked around, "where are we?"

"Eighty miles from Ferry-Old Forrest," Mighty said, taking a seat.

"You carried me..." Mogul seemed a little surprised then smiled lightly, "then I shall no longer call you my apprentice... Mighty Armadillo..."

"You mean I finished training?" Mighty smiled, his ears perking up.

"Yes... you have..." Mogul nodded, "you have successfully finished..."

"Thank you... Master..." Mighty bowed.

"No longer shall you call me master... I'm nothing but Mogul..." Mogul politely refused the formal title.

"After all the knocks on my head? No thanks, Master..." Mighty snickered.

"You're still stubborn.. what did you do with Scourge?" Mogul asked.

"Scourge?"

"The green fellow beating down on me like an animal..."

"Well I beat up his pals and gave him a good throw into the trees then I left with you," Mighty shrugged.

Mogul snarled, and hit the tree behind him, "DAMMIT!"

"Whoa! What's wrong?!" Mighty jumped back a little from Mogul's booming voice of outrage.

"...Nothing... I have to return back home... and you must go on your own path..." Mogul turned away, holding his staff.

"But..." Mighty hesitated as Mogul turned to look at him.

"You have to join G.U.N., to help fight back Robotnik... is that not what you wanted?" Mogul asked.

"I... I wanted..." Mighty hung his head, "I'm not really sure what I wanted..."

"... Don't stunt the allies you make..." Mogul said, "don't turn back on your word... its the most sacred promise you must keep to yourself... and as how stupid it may sound... always follow your heart..."

"If its so stupid why did you come up with it?" Mighty raised a brow.

"...Someone taught me that..." Mogul turned away, "farewell, Mighty- until next time..."

**Location: Grime, Little Rowly**

Inside a home of a middle aged divorce-ay, Fang the Sniper, he stared at a picture frame of an old friend, Luger Dimitri. They had been partner in crimes back in the day... and today was the day of his viewing. He had been killed in an accident along with his wife, Mari... leaving their daughter Julie an orphan. It was years ago that he agreed to take her in if something were to happen to them... he was her god-father. Julie was in a black dress, with long sleeves and the dress going all the way to her ankles. She wore a sadden expression on her face. Fang turned his head to notice her standing in the entrance to the hallway, "ready dear?"

"Yes, Uncle Fang..." Julie nodded.

Fang knew all three of Luger's children, but just like him the first marriage just didn't work out right. Luger had found a lovely wife years later and started a new life... which in a way had angered his other two children. Lien-Da and Kragok. Kragok had wedded a young wife, Eliza and they had a son Remington who was near Julie's age. The family of the Dimitris was divided and broken. Hopefully today Fang could manage to mend part of it back... for Julie had nothing left.

It was a quiet ride to the viewing, once they arrived Fang was able to notice to now fully grown up Lien-Da. She had a blank but distinct look on her face, as if she showed some remorse.

"Uncle Fang, its been so long..." Lien-Da gave a warm hug to Fang who wasn't sure how to react.

"Shame we had to catch up on this occasion..." Fang noted, "where is Kragok and the family?"

"Eliza left Kragok not too long ago..." Lien-Da said softly, "and Kragok was too busy with his work to come... but he sends deepest condolences..."

"I'm sure..." Fang nodded.

Lien-Da looked down at Julie and smiled, "and my little sister... its been so long since I've last seen you... I believe you were three..." she gave her a hug, "come on in dear- let me introduce you to the family..."

"O-okay..." Julie shrugged, as Lien-Da guided her in with her hand on her back.

After the service, Lien-Da had pulled Fang to the side as Julie played with Remington in the yard. They walked near the lake on the side walk, as Lien-Da smelled one particular flower. "I bet you are wondering how I brought the family back together..." Lien-Da said.

"I'm afraid to ask..." Fang admitted, "you're father retired from that business long ago..."

"Nothing of the sorts... we work for ourselves... our family is well taking care of..." Lien-Da scoffed, "quiet truthfully I'm offended you would suggest... we are part of the X League..."

"Sounds menacing..." Fang huffed.

"All of our people are well fed... and we keep healthy homes for our families to live in... we're considering bringing Harlem in on it..." Lien-Da smiled, "of course we would need connections to oh... I don't know... the wife of Phelps?"

"She's dead..." Fang said, "she's been dead for a few years now..."

"Oh..." Lien-Da frowned, "well do you know Phelps personally?"

"No..." Fang shook his head, "I never liked him..."

"Pitty..." Lien-Da ts-kt.

"And if my memory serves me right... she was killed by a certain organization..." Fang glared down at Lien-Da.

"Certainly I haven't heard of this, I assure you, Uncle..." Lien-Da smiled.

"You were always a good liar... just like your mother..." Fang rolled his eyes.

"Oh please don't act as if you're the savor... didn't Lexi just leave you?" Lien-Da crossed her arms.

"...That's none of your business..." Fang snapped, "Luger trusted me to take care of Julie... I'm not going to drag her into your silly X-League..."

"She's going to be a woman soon... " Lien-Da started off, "I am well old enough to help her through her years of that lovely teenage phase... and she'll be well protected..."

"Luger and Mari wanted me to be the one to take care of her..." Fang said.

"Was that when you had a wife and two children? It would make sense to leave your child to a family who could have two parents to watch over... not some washed up assassin divorce-ay," Lien-Da argued, "what would Nack and Nicolette think of this? Their father loves another child more than he loves them?"

"How dare you..." Fang snapped, "I love my children and I can't even see them!"

"Doesn't it anger you?" Lien-Da was appalled, "well Uncle Fang... what you don't- or just simply can't from the point of view of a killer... Julie needs a healthy relationship... a safe home... and to be with her kind and family..."

"I made a promise to watch over her..." Fang snarled.

"How about this... since you're basically family- how about you come to stay with us..." Lien-Da offered, "the Dimitri's saw you as basically Luger's brother..."

"The game you're playing with the family isn't a very smart one..." Fang frowned.

"Kragok knows what he's doing..." Lien-Da frowned, "he hasn't failed us yet."

"Working for Robotnik isn't going to help..." Fang crossed his arms.

"Who said we lowered ourselves to be working for that loath? We have Mobians in charge.." Lien-Da smiled, "what do you say, Uncle Fang? Have a job doing what we both know you are good at..."

"...I'll take it... but I'm not killing... bounty only..." Fang dropped his arms to his side.

"Even better... we need extra hands in that department... and what no better to put you in the head of it... with all your expertise..." Lien-Da smiled, shaking his hand, "welcome back... Uncle."

**Location: Angel Island**

Knuckles Edmund... was once again bored out of his little but deep mind, sitting at the shrine alone... he felt totally alone. But without knowing his father Locke and Archimedes were watching from far distance. Locke sat on top of a boulder, with Archimedes on his shoulder.

"The lad looks bored..." Archimedes pointed out.

"We'll just wait out the boredom from him then..." Locke said, as he ate an apple.

"I received word from the Dimitri house that two members died... Luger and Mari..." Archimedes said trying to make conversation.

"The heat between the two families has always been high... Kragok has made it difficult to resolve anything..." Locke rubbed his temples, "although I was really fond of Mari..."

"This war has given more tole than the Great War had done..." Archimedes jumped down to the boulder, "Knuckles will need severe training if he is to one day find the Seven Servers Guardian..."

"I wasn't able to find them, what makes you think it will be easier for Knuckles?" Locke asked.

"He isn't a normal child to begin with..."

**Four Weeks Later**

**Location: G.U.N. Training Grounds**

** Several Mobians had energized the battle grounds, each one holding a piece of paper listing their partner they would be training with for the next five years. Mighty was among one of them, he walked around asking names, soon all were paired. Something tugged at his pants legged, "hey down here!"**

**Mighty turned and looked down to see a female bee who had a determined look on her face to battle, his first reaction probably not the best... as he laughed out loud. "AWWWW YOU'RE SO LITTLE!"**

**She was obviously angered by this punched him in the face, "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" as the little bee continued to hit him over and over again.**

"**AH! Geez I'm sorry!" Mighty apologize.**

**The bee floated at his eye leveled and sighed, "sorry for over reacting... I'm Saffron Bee... second year trainee."**

"**I'm Mighty- nice to meet you Saffron," Mighty smiled.**

**Location: Mogul's Casino Night Club**

**Time: Night**

"Welcome back, Mr. Mogul!" the little man smiled, giving a bow.

"Good to be back... what is this I heard of having robberies?" Mogul asked.

"Ah- well... we have someone here to speak to you about that..." the man gripped his shirt collar, "he's in your office..."

Mogul huffed and walked up to his office to see Geoffrey St. John sitting in a chair, and only him in the room.

"St. John... I dare say this is a formal visit and not one of business?" Mogul asked, taking a seat.

"I thought you would want to see this..." Geoffrey tossed a card in a plastic bag onto the desk. The card was black with a pink heart saving **'Thanks!'**

"And you haven't been able to capture the theif?" Mogul asked.

"I had just arrived... but I know you would rather handle this yourself..." Geoffrey stood up, "good day, Mr. Mogul..."

"Good day to you as well and thank you for making this visit private from your... Master... Mr. St. John..." Mogul nodded, as Geoffrey walked out of the office.

That night Mogul awaited for the thief to show up again, and as he predicted she came in to retrieve a rare jewel from his collection.

The bat, known as Rouge stepped closer just as she was going to grab the precious jewel the lights turned on, and Mogul had grabbed her from her feet, holding her upside down from a hook, she struggled for a few minutes.

"You have been a bother," Mogul took Rouge off the hook and continued to hold her her upside down, "you remind me so much of your mother..."

"You knew her?" Rouge asked.

"Of course..." Mogul then placed up up right, "I taught her..."

"To steal?"

"She was highly skilled..." Mogul shrugged, "I see her skills have been passed to you"

"What brings you out of Harlem?" Mogul asked.

"My mom... she was killed..."

"... I see... what about your father?" Mogul asked as he held a receiver of his phone.

"I don't want to go back..."

Mogul paused and placed the phone down.

"Very well then... what do you want to do then?"

"I'm fine not going back..." Rouge shrugged.

"Next time you won't be lucky you try to rob me..."

"I have trained several young mortals..." Mogul cleared his throat.

"I never had turned away a student wanting to learn..." 

Mogul placed Rouge onto the floor upright and looked down at her.

"Will you teach me?" Rouge asked, taking off her mask.

"Very well... but not magic..." Mogul turned away.

"You're not going to teach me Ixis?"

"Just like your mother... you don't like to use power to define yourself..." Mogul explained, "you're a kalmia that expresses herself different from all the rest..."

_**What I teach you here will be simple...**_

_**you are more than welcome to say here and work for my casino as I train you.**_

_**Outside world will not know of your real name... you will make a new one to hide yourself**_

_**no one must know you're a Quiel.**_

_**I'll train you**_

_**but you'll have to be willing to learn and follow my teachings.**_

_**To settle room and board you will be required to work at the casino as a waitress...**_

_**you will be respectable**_

_**you will be curtious**_

_**you will be something more than what they had shown you to be in the city of Harlem**_

_**you will not use your natural magic to define you**_

_**you will use your skills and gift to define your inner soul**_

_**if you do all this I guarantee you'll find what you're looking for.**_

**Dr. Robotnik has continued to remain the dominate ruler in the world of Mobius.**

**Families are torn apart**

**lives are destroyed**

**humans' nations are refusing to get involved...**

**leaving Mobians to fend for themselves**

**ten years later...**

**a new generation of heroes rise up**

**forming the Freedom Fighters**

**all around the world**

**humans have since joined in**

**after the threat had reached themselves**

**they start to fight**

**and join with the Mobians**

**to bring down a common enemy**

**they will fight in the name of freedom**

**Year: 3235**

**Casino Night was packed that night, as a white bat with black layered straightened hair walked onto the stage, she had heavy black eye makeup and a smooth voice as she spoke into the microphone.**

"**Hello I'm White Ember and we are Humble Neighbor Hoods..."**

**the voice sounded familiar to Rouge, for it was her, the alias being perfect for her.**

**Selling her music to supplies the Freedom Fighters with ease, this was her job.**

**White Ember's appearance was strictly Gothic, her voice had depth to it that made her a joy to listen to.**

**The piano started to play as she announced the name of the song, "and this is Hometown Glory..."**

_**I've been walking around the same way as I did...**_

_**and missing all the cracks in the pavement **_

_**tutting my heals and strutting my feet**_

"_**Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?"**_

"_**No, and thank you, please madam, I ain't lost just wandering"**_

_**Round my hometown**_

_**memories are fresh**_

_**round my hometown,**_

_**oooh, the people I've met**_

_**are the wonders of my world**_

_**are the wonders of this world,**_

_**are the wonders and now**_

_**I like it in the city when the air is so thick**_

_**and opaque**_

_**I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades**_

_**I like it in the city where two worlds collide**_

_**you get the people and the government**_

_**everybody both taking different sides**_

_**shows that we ain't gonna stand shit**_

_**shows that we are united**_

_**shows that we ain't gonna take it**_

_**shows that we ain't gonna stand shit**_

_**shows that we are united**_

_**Round my hometown**_

_**memories are fresh**_

_**round my hometown,**_

_**oooh, the people I've met**_

_**are the wonders of my world**_

_**you are the wonders of my world**_

_**of my world, yeah**_

_**of my world**_

_**of my world**_

_**yeah**_

**-Lyrics by Adele, from "Hometown Glory"**


	9. Episode 009 Systematic Failures

Sonic Element

Episode 009

"Systematic Failures"

Dr. Robotnik's war had brought many close and yet rip family's apart. Although they may be divided they still stand together.

Ten years has passed since Dr. Robotnik took over. War rages on, and with that the Freedom Fighters raise up. All around the world they do their part to weaken Robotnik's bases abroad, while he stays in his little sanctuary, Robotropolis, formerly known as Mobotropolis... a once beautiful city.

Heroes rise to the occasion and will fight until this war is one.

Although many are robot slaves to the rotund war lord, some had found ways to fight from the inside.

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: 8:21 p.m.**

"Happy birthday, Shard" Charles walked into the computer room and flipped on the lights, to see a black and golden robot on a charger.

"You mean my factory start up date?" Shard asked, stepping off from the charging dock.

"Yeah..." Chuck nodded, rubbing his grey mustache.

"Man, pops you need to get a girlfriend," Shard laughed patting him on the shoulder as he walked past him, "if you had to make a robot to be your son."

"Yeah..." Chuck looked down at the floor holding a photograph in his closed hand that made his frown, "actually- Shard I've been meaning to talk to you..."

Chuck looked over to see Shard was already on the other side of the shop ready for his tune up, he shook the thought and went to the bench of his lab and got a tool set out.

"Ready for the annual tune up," Shard smiled tapping his metal knees with his usual perky attitude.

"Well- you're systems are fifteen years old today... so I need to calibrate your eyes," Chuck explained.

"So we need to get you a girlfriend," Shard smiled.

"I don't need a girlfriend," Chuck sighed, unscrewing Shard's plate over his eyes.

"Oh come on, all you do is work, work, work," Shard said.

"Because you keep breaking..." Chuck said.

"And then you fix me," Shard smiled, "see you need to have some happy too."

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" Charles raised a brow, taking out Shard's eyes.

"For one: you made a robot that you treat like your own son," Shard said.

Chuck pulled out Shard's other eye and looked down, pulling out that photograph he looked at it. It was a baby hedgehog that looked just like Shard, and it was him.

"Chuck?" Shard said, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Chuck shoved the photo back into his pocket and went back to work, "and besides I don't need a girlfriend, I have to worry about you."

"I'm not a little kid..." Shard huffed.

"If you stop getting damaged then I wouldn't have to treat you like one," said Chuck.

"Fiiiiiiiine," Shard sighed.

"Good- because I got a little gift for you," Chuck put the eyes back in and put the plate back over and screwed it tight.

"Oh you shouldn't have," Shard smiled, turning on his eyes.

"You have updated night vision with AR mode," said Chuck.

"Nice- this will make missions easier," Shard smirked, "thanks Chuck!"

"No problem..." Chuck smiled standing up and rubbing his hands, "now go see if you can locate any of the droids above the base."

"Gotcha!" Shard ran up to the ladder to the surface and climbed up.

**Location: Mogul's Casino Night**

** The club was booked up as usual, the waiters on their feet like race horses, serving the drinks and food to their loyal customers. One of them was Rouge, or known as White Ember by everyone else. Her fellow band members worked the same job as well, looking forward to the moment to perform on stage- it was their calling after all. They had all been taking in by Mogul off the street to work and do their thing for money and their keep.**

**Ash Mongoose, the guitar player came up next to Rouge at the bar to place his tray down, he had noticed Rouge was sipping on a iced tea on her break, she sulked.**

"**You alright, Ember?" Ash asked.**

"**Yeah... I'm alright..." Rouge nodded.**

**Ash had black messy hair, and small round glasses that rested in front of his piercing blue eyes, he seemed gentle and kind in his waiter uniform but he was tough like all the rest. Like all the others he loved music and being an adult now had the opportunity to leave the casino and find more to this hell of a life.**

"**I know this sounds personal..." Ash took a seat next to Rouge, "but... is it about that fellow that kept coming in here looking for you?"**

"**He's just someone from my past..." Rouge sighed, "I'm going on twenty years old and I'm still here singing all for nothing."**

"**You're wrong," Ash passed her over a hard liqueur, "you raised money for the Freedom Fighters to fight that bastard... and you got us to get together and demand Mogul that we are given a chance to work here and sing..."**

"**Heh- only because my mom was 'teachers pet' apparently..." Rouge rolled her eyes, "haven't you noticed that he doesn't treat me like a student? That's what I'm sick of..."**

"**You know he's strict with us right?" Ash sighed, chugging the strong drink, "you should be grateful he chose to listen to your ideas..."**

"**Now you made me feel like shit..." Rouge poured a drink and chugged it.**

"**You're not really into the quiet club scene, you want to really do something... how about using what you've learned and go kick ass?" Ash suggested.**

"**What do you want to do, besides this bullshit?" Rouge asked, looking over.**

**Ash blushed a little, embarrassed by his dream, "well... I want to be a music scout for voices to lend to the cause..." **

"**Can you even sing?" Rouge raised a brow.**

"**W-Well- yeah..." Ash nodded.**

"**Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Rouge asked, a little angry by this.**

"**I-I have stage fright..." Ash put his hands up in defense. **

"**Stage fright?! What the hell is that?" Rouge snarled, pouring him shots, "here I'm a doctor this cures that shit!"**

**"You're only a intern!" Ash argued, "which makes me ponder at the fact you haven't pursued that career..."**

"**Mogul forced me to learn that stupid shit," Rouge shoved the drinks down Ash's throat, "you're doing a performance now or I'll sell your organs!"**

"**That's not fair!" Ash whined, being dragged backstage by Rouge.**

"**Yes it is! Time for Ash Tray to make his debut!" Rouge raised her finger in the air, as she pushed through the crowd.**

"**Don't call me that! It's not my fault my mom took the name opportunity!" Ash continued to whine.**

**The two reached back stage with the others tuning up their instruments, "what set are we doing tonight?"**

**"We're doing something new- Ash gets the spot light..." Rouge smiled.**

"**I'm not ready!" Ash shouted in frustration.**

"**Trust me its easy..." Rouge assured, "I'm sure you have something."**

"**No I don't!" Ash shook with embarrassment. **

"**Liar," Rouge gave Ash his guitar and pushed him onto the stage, grabbing a microphone she turned it on and tapped the head, "laddies and gentlemen! Please give a warm welcome for the all so talented Ash Tray!" the audience did small claps as Ash stumbled onto the stage gripping at his guitar walking up to the microphone stand and cleared his throat.**

**Ash swallowed the lump in his throat and began to sing the only song that came to mind the clearest in his intoxicated state of mind. It was a song of a memory meeting someone who had saved his life, and in the same way was constantly drowning his state of mind- like pushing him on stage.**

_**Water grey  
Through the windows, up the stairs**_

_**Chilling rain  
Like an ocean everywhere**_

_**Don't want to reach for me do you  
I mean nothing to you  
The little things give you away**_

_**And now there will be no mistaking  
The levees are breaking**_

_**All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you**_

_**And six feet under water  
I  
Do  
Hope decays  
Generations disappear  
Washed away  
As a nation simply stares**_

_**Don't want to reach for me do you  
I mean nothing to you  
The little things give you away**_

_**But there will be no mistaking  
The levees are breaking**_

_**All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you**_

_**And six feet under water  
I  
Do**_

_**All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you**_

_**And six feet under ground now  
I  
Now I do**_

_**(guitar solo)**_

_**Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away  
Little things give you away**_

_**(Little things give you away)**_

_**All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you**_

_**(Little things give you away)**_

_**All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you**_

_**(Little things give you away)**_

_**All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you**_

_**(Little things give you away)**_

_**All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you**_

_**(Little things give you away)**_

_**All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you**_

_**(Little things give you away)**_

_**All you've ever wanted  
Was someone to truly look up to you**_

_**(Little things give you away)**_

**[Lyrics by Linkin Park, "The Little Things Give You Away"]**

The crowds reaction to the seemingly depressing song was praised, giving him a good round of applause, Ash then walked off the stage and muttered to Rouge, "there- happy?"

Rouge let down her head and frowned, she knew exactly what the song was about and had brought a tear to her eye. Walking to the back of the club where everyone stayed, she knocked on the room to the boys, where Ash was.

"Come in..." Ash muttered.

Rouge slowly opened the door, "I'm sorry-"

"No- thank you..." Ash took a deep breath and exhaled, "it really helped..."

"-Really?" Rouge smiled, walking in and taking a seat, "soooo did you feel the rush through your veins as your heart pounds and your vocal chords vibrate?"

"It felt great, honestly," Ash smiled.

"I have to go talk to Mogul... I can put in a word about doing that scouting thing..." Rouge smiled.

"Thanks- but you don't have to," Ash waved off.

"No- I do..." Rouge smiled, giving him a hug, "if you want you can do some more."

"I think I'll give myself a rest for the night... thanks..." Ash lightly smiled, as Rouge walked out.

Rouge had walked into the office of Mogul who had just gotten off the phone, "ah- I was just about to call you down..."

"What can I do you for?" Rouge smiled, walking up to the desk.

"G.U.N., is looking for a special operative for work... one with great stealth skill..." Mogul explained, "I think you're old enough to handle something like this..."

"It sounds great..." Rouge smiled, "but may I suggest an idea?"

"...Sure... humor me, Rouge..." Mogul chuckled, pouring tea into his small cup.

"Well Ash has improved since he's come here..." Rouge explained.

"With his suicide tendencies?" Mogul raised a brow.

"Yes... with that..." Rouge cleared her throat, "He wants to help out with the war... but he can't do it from here..." 

"Go on..." Mogul sipped his tea.

"I know there is talent out near Pacific- and I know they had requested a scout to assist with getting into the organization..." Rouge shrugged, "and so I was thinking Ash would be perfect for this..."

"You want him to go on his own all the way up North? Just to do this managing?" Mogul asked, leaning forward.

"Yes..." Rouge rubbed her arms, "matter in fact I know he is..."

Mogul thought for a moment then let out a sigh, "fine then... he'll be sent out tomorrow night- and you can be on your way as well..."

"Thank you, master..." Rouge got up and turned around.

"Rouge..."

"Yes, master?"

"Don't call me master..."

"Okay, master..."

"You're stubborn just as your mother..." Mogul huffed, turning away.

Rouge was about to walk out when she paused and turned around, "since I'm leaving now... I've been meaning to ask- I couldn't find it anywhere in her journals... but she was angry with you... and I can't figure out why..."

"She may have been taught by me, doesn't mean we got along..." Mogul said, holding up the cup to his mouth.

"What happened..."

"One day you'll understand..." Mogul sighed, "good-bye, Miss Bàvont."

"...Good-bye, Mogul..." Rouge sighed, walking out, closing the door behind.


	10. Episode 010 Powerless

**Sonic Element**

**Episode 010**

"**Powerless,"**

**We are weak in our times, times that we mustn't be.**

**In our last breaths we reach out to others.**

**Not because we have no choice, but if we are to leave one to die then who are we to live?**

**Location: Casino Night **

**Time: 8:45 p.m.**

The entrance of the club was maintained by a bouncer, he had a mean look on his face but when two mobians appeared, he did a mid bow. One of them was a greyish white wolf girl, and the other being a black wolverine. They were dressed casual, but one certain scarf showed their authority. The pattern of the scarf only meant one thing, they were from Pacific Kingdom...and not just any Pacifian... but the royal family of Pacifics, the original rulers.

The two walked in and made their way up to the back doors that were opened by one of the servants, sending a small bow. Awaiting in the back of the club was Ash, who was ready to leave, only carrying the bag of belongings on his back.

"Ash Tray, is it?" the wolf lightly smiled, trying not to laugh at the name itself.

"Yes," Ash nodded.

"I'm Elona Pacifc," the wolf smiled, "and this is my husband Andre."

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Tray," the wolverine, Andre shook hands with Ash.

"So where is Rouge?" Elona asked, "I heard she was to be shipped out soon..."

"Um, she's in the back packing up," Ash explained, "I'll bring you to the basement..."

"Fantastic," Elona smiled.

The two outsiders had the Russian accent, Andre being more thick. He showed more humbleness and Elona on the other hand was serious but seemed to be interested in seeing Rouge. After all she had been her childhood friend, and one day they were split apart, now years later she was going to come face to face with her.

Pacific has become cold and dark just like the rest of the world, Dr. Robotnik was now breathing down the neck of the Pacific Kingdom and had successfully taking over Harlem, the closest ally to Pacific.

**Location: Harlem, Pacific**

**Time: 8:45 p.m.**

Inside of the home of the older and somewhat faded man of the Bàvonts, Fallont had woken up from another nightmare. Gasping for air, as he sat up- his heart pounding in his chest. He noticed that he was alone in bed, which made him angry, as he stomped out of the room and walked down the hall. His body was far different from just a few years ago, parts of his body had been covered by metallic structures. The scarring on the edges had show there was acid burns in the flesh, causing pain to him.

Fallont's left side of his head was covered in the metallic structure, as well as part of his limbs. As he walked down the hall he fell against the wall, growling in pain, as the pain in his leg had resurfaced, standing up again he continued to limp down the hall, walking into a room with loud music. Fallont slammed the door open, startling the people inside. As they partied with hard drugs and hard liqueur. No doubt they were are terrified. A woman stood up from the table filled with cocain and laughed nervously, "dear! Sorry to wake you..."

Fallont glared at everyone in the room, as the woman had walked up and smiled, this was Ivory, the sister to the late Felicia Ebony Bàvont Townsley. Ivory was a grey cat with bright purple eyes. It was funny how much could change in such a short time.

"Now dear... how about I bring you down to Colline for to get you some medicine?"

"...Yes..." Fallont looked at the people in the room, "but this is to be cleaned up..."

"Of course, my dear," Ivory nodded, helping down to the hall.

"Are the children to bed?" Fallont asked.

"Yes the nanny has taken care of it..." Ivory nodded.

"Good..." Fallont kept a frown on his face.

They had come to the office of Colline, the doctor who was dragged to serve for the ruler. Despite her polite decline to save his life, she had been bound here for some time. Colline turned on her heals and walked over to help Fallont to a bed. "Your body is stressed... I told you to keep your anger and alcohol intake small..."

"Last time I check I hired you to heal me... not tell me how to live..." Fallont snarled.

"... Very well, Lady Ivory you may attend back to your party... Mr. Bàvont is in good hands," Colline assured.

Ivory was out without a moment delay, "bye darling!"

Once Ivory was gone, Colline slowly shook her head as she attacked an I.V., to Fallont's arm.

"You don't get to judge my live neither... Colline..." Fallont snarled.

Colline dropped her tools and sighed, "you used to be respected... now look at you... anger issues- fucking your dead wife's drugged out sister who keeps popping out babies- which I'm not even sure are yours considering how they don't even look like you..."

"You're pushing it, Colline. The one who left Damien a broken heart and went looking you for fifteen years..." Fallont rolled his eyes.

Colline slapped Fallont across the face, "in case you have forgotten you piece of shit... the world is in a crisis... and you are on the wrong side of the stick... Damien is planning to fight against you and has warned you multiple times but it seems the threats have fallen on deaf ears... you're a damn fool just like Phelps, no wonder your family is dead!" 

Fallont grabbed Colline by the neck, but Colline kicked him in the chest with her knee and through him down on the ground and pushed a knife against his neck, "and don't forget who the fuck you're fucking with!" 

He stared at Colline and his expression soften, he whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Colline helped him up back to his bed and gave him injections of medicine to relieve the pain.

"You will have to cut out the alchol and stress from your life, it will kill you," Colline said, feeling more confident that it will be heard, "and Ivory shouldn't be snorting the hard pixy dust if she is going to going to continue to bless you with children..."

"The youngest already has heart problems..." Fallont rubbed his head.

"...Your mother wouldn't have wanted things to turn this way... nor Felicia..." Colline said, "sure... she would want you to live on... but not like this... destroying yourself..."

"There is no point fighting to save this world... its been going downhill for years... Phelps only nailed the final nail in the coffin and opened my eyes... we can't ever win..." Fallont's face showing a blank expression.

"Can I tell you something?" Colline asked, taking a seat.

"Its not going to really change my mind..." Fallont then sighed, "but sure... go for it..."

"When I was young I thought life wasn't worth fighting for, my mother controlled my siblins and I and even ran off my brother... Marshal..." Colline explained.

"Marshal...?" Fallont raised a brow.

"Yes... Marshal..."

"You have a brother Marshal? Marshal Lacey?"

"...Yeah?" Colline nodded.

"I... I didn't realize he was your brother..." Fallont blinked.

"What do you mean?" Colline asked.

"It was ten years ago... when the war began- he's my half brother..." Fallont rubbed his eyes, "Phelps was his dad..."

"No kidding..." Colline crossed her arms, "this all makes sense now..."

"But- please humor me with your story..." Fallont smiled lightly.

"Well I didn't handle things... I always ran from my problems, then there was a sweet boy that loved me... and when I made a mistake and ran from my problems and abandoned my problems..." Colline cleared a throat, "I had a little girl and I gave her up for adoption and then I went to study medicine... years went by without me thinking about my past. Then one day I saw a young woman who was in my shoes... her boyfriend had just died... and she was with his child. She wanted to run from it all and give her up after birth. I told her if she was to start running now that she would never be able to turn back... she would never get to hold her daughter and raise her to deal with problems of the world instead of run and hide... so I brought her to a safer reserve... back to her family and she had a beautiful little girl... Cream..." Colline smiled lightly.

"That story held no message..." Fallont rolled his eyes.

"You can go out to Dr. Robotnik and do one of two things: confirm the attack on Damien... or you can refuse to serve him and take back what your family has died for... what your mother, Rouge, Felicia, and Olivia died for..." Colline said.

"I can't bring them back..." Fallont whipped his eyes.

Colline placed her hands on his shoulder and whispered, "but you sure as hell can at least try..."

"Can you make sure the kids are taking care of?" Fallont asked.

"I'll try my best... but if hell is breaking loose I have no choice but to secure myself... after all I'm sure Ivory will find a way to make Dr. Robotnik happy..." Colline frowned.

"I'm afraid that's true," Fallont sighed, "can you sedate me to catch some sleep?"

"Sure..." Colline stood up and walked over to the tray to prep the needle.

**Location: Casino Night Club**

In the back of the club Rouge had just finished packing when someone had knocked on the door. Walking up and opening the door to see an old friend, Elona Pacific. "Elona!" Rouge squealed hugging Elona tightly, the girls then proceeded to jump up and down and laugh in excitement.

"Oh- I'm so sorry- that I didn't contact you..." Rouge apologized.

"Its okay! Things were explained- and after what state Harlem is in- I don't blame you..." Elona gave her another warm hug, "now let's get going before we miss the train."

"A-Alright," Rouge picked up her suitcase and followed Elona out.

"You look nervous..." Elona whispered, as they walked down the hall.

"I haven't traveled out in years..." Rouge let out a sigh, "Most of my teen years was in a club fucking random strangers..."

"Damn girl... you went dark, and I'm not talking about that dark wardrobe you have..." Elona rubbed Rouge's dyed black pixie hair that she would have to dye back before reaching to G.U.N.'s HQ.

"Things changed..." Rouge hung her head, "Mama died... and I heard Felicia and little Olivia died as well..."

"And your father..." Elona nodded.

"He wasn't a father... he was a coward..." Rouge frowned.

"He had a heart you know..." Elona sighed, "fathers may act strong... but he broke down when he thought you were dead..."

"He... they think I'm dead?" Rouge looked up in shock.

"Well yeah... when they found your mother... they assumed you were killed... he looked for years... until Harlem was over run by Dr. Robotnik's forces and Fallont had no choice but to take action..." Elona explained.

"I missed so much," Rouge sighed, "I've ruined everything..."

"No you haven't... look Damien has been trying to get a hold of Fallont to let him know you're okay..." Elona smiled but then frowned, "but I'm afraid they're not the best of friends anymore..."

"War changes people," Rouge nodded, "I need to get some answers though... do you think you can get a hold of that doctor who took care of my mother in Pacific?"

"Sure..." Elona nodded, "its the least I can do..."


	11. Episode 011 Fallen

**Sonic Element**

**Episode 011**

"**Fallen"**

**We still remember**

**we hold the past deep in the back of our minds**

**never letting the thought linger**

**Location: Groovy Train**

**Time: Night**

"Is she looking any better?" the elder poodle, Miffy asked the older sheep dog who was making coffee at the counter of the old diner.

"No the poor thing has her face burnt off... she needs more rest after the surgery..." the sheep dog, Pyjamas whispered.

"She's been sleeping for way too long... she needs to continue her studies..." Miffy scolded.

"Darn-it, Miffy... stop being pushy!" Pyjamas snapped back, but the back door opened showing a black cat walk out with a purple hood over her head, reaching down to her mouth. Gold bands were on her ankles and wrist, a purple scarf wrapped around her neck and reached down to her mid chest. Her purple gown reached to just above her ankles.

"I'm ready..." the cat said in a small voice.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Pyjamas asked.

"Yes, I must continue on with my training..." she nodded, "if I am ever to seek redemption for my failures..."

"Felicia..." Pyjamas sadly hung her head.

"It's Ebony now..." the cat murmured, "Felicia was weak... she couldn't protect what was hers... and she lost her family to Ivory... Ivory will feel my pain..."

"Dear- you're not thinking straight..." Miffy jumped in.

"Harlem is in negotiation now..." Ebony said, "its about to pay a visit to dear little sister..."

"Pyjamas talk some sense into her!" Miffy huffed.

"Ebony- we can't help you in Harlem if you get hurt..." Pyjamas explained, "you need more time to heal from your surgery..."

"If I know Fallont then he'll decline... the city will be destroyed and then Ivory will move her location... I have to get her now before I lose track of her..."

"Mommy..." a little girls voice called out that wasn't really there, it resembled a very small child of Olivia Bàvont, a simple hallucination of Felicia's mind to someone she thought was dead...

"I'll be back..."

**Location: Harlem, Pacific**

**Time: Morning**

Inside of the bathroom of the luxury master bedroom, Fallont wore his uniform, his sun glasses resting on the top of his head. He stared on the mirror for a few minutes, knowing what was to come today, the moment of his true self- what he really stood for.

In the little den on the home, Ivory was sitting at a table shooting heroine into her arm, as the three children sat at the kitchen table crying for food. The oldest only being four years old, the other two only being two and one years old. Fallont had walked out shouting at Ivory, "What the hell are you doing?! In the damn kitchen in front of the children?!"

Ivory threw her ash tray at Fallont and screamed, "I'm in the den you dumb fuck!" 

"You're fucking kids can see you!" Fallont ran up to the table to shout in her face, knocking the needle out of her hand.

"Mommy! What happened to the dragon you were chasing?" the little three year old said from her chair.

"Daddy doesn't want mommy to catch the fucking dragon!" Ivory shouted to the child, resulting to Fallont to back hand her and grab her by the wrist.

"Get a damn grip on yourself, Ivory!" Fallont shouted, "you and the children have to leave in thirty minutes!"

"Who the fuck are you to say where I go?!" Ivory snarled.

"I'm trying to protect you!" Fallont snarled, "you're destroying your mind with these drugs and look at your damn kids!"

Ivory spit in Fallont's face, making him drop her, as she stomped out of the area of the home and to the downstairs, "you're fucking that bitch aren't you? That fucking slut is going to get her neck snapped!"

Fallont took a rag and whipped his face off, "what the hell are you doing now?"

"That doctor bitch is fucking you and you want me gone!" Ivory shouted from the stairs.

"Will you get a fu-," Fallont paused, looking over to the crying children that he wasn't even sure was his anymore... letting out a sigh. Either way they were still children... they should be brought to safety after shit goes down.

"Alexandria," Fallont said in a hushed voice, the youngest, picking her up and rocking her in his arms to calm her down as he gave a bottle to the two year old. "Shhh, shhh it's okay..."

The three year old got up and sat up on Fallont's lap and hugged him, "mommy is mean... I don't want to stay with her... I wanna go with you..."

It had litterly brought a tear to Fallont's eye. Blinking hard he turned to the nanny, "Elixa... please get the children's bag to the chopper... and go with them to the safe house..."

"But what about Madam?" 

"She's not fit to be taking care of the children," Fallont put the youngest and the other two in a stroller and gave instructions to the nanny.

"In exactly two weeks... go to Pacific and request Damien or Elona... and give them this letter... please..." Fallont explained, "if they refuse please insist that everything will be made clear..."

"I will... sir..." the nanny nodded.

"T-Thank you..." Fallont sadly smiled, giving a kiss good-bye to the children.

From downstairs a loud crash of glass was hear, startling Fallont. Running fast down the stairs he could see Ivory above Colline after throwing her through a sheet of glass from the medical office.

"You threw me through glass? What a cheap shot..." Colline snarled, twisting Ivory's ankle.

"Ladies please stop fighting over me..." Fallont chuckled.

"Can you take this seriously? She came at me with an axe..." Colline sighed, pinning Ivory against the wall.

Just as Fallont was walking over to help out, a loud blare alarm went off.

"Intruder Alert, code 5!"

"What the hell?" Fallont turned heal to the front door blowing in from cannon fire, "shit... he's attacking..."

"How did he know?!" Colline snarled, knocking out Ivory.

Fallont loaded up his gun and let out an annoyed sigh, "let me handle this you get out of here with Ivory..."

"Thanks..." Colline rolled her eyes tossing her conscience body over her shoulder, "don't get shot..."

"I'll do my best," Fallont ran down the hall and shot at the robots clearing in, but someone was already fighting them with ease. It was Felicia Ebony in her purple cloak, a mask covering up what was her face, now burnt with the skin slowly growing back. She held two katana blades as her sides, as her green energy bolted around in a smooth silk. Her eyes glowing green she growled, making head line with Ivory who was still knocked out.

"Colline... run!" Fallont called out, seeing this as a threat, pulling out his gun shooting at the woman he didn't know the identity of.

Ebony swung her katana about the pivot of her wrist, hitting the bullets, cutting them in half. Walking through Fallont, pushing him into the wall with ease, making a glaring notion towards Colline who was carrying Ivory.

Walking right up to Colline she raised her sword, growling, "drop her now... and your life will be spared..."

Colline didn't move, all she could do was just stare, finally after a moment of silence her lips trembled, "are... are you going to kill her?"

"Yes..." Ebony replied, continuing to growl.

"As much as I would love that... I cannot allow you to do so..." Colline's jaw tightened.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Year: 3208**_

_**Location: Groovy Train**_

"_**Alright so there is another rejection..." Miffy sighed, tossing the adoption agency form response into the garbage.**_

"_**What was the excuse this time?" Pyjamas asked, walking into the front of the restaurant with the tray of hot drinks.**_

"_**Lack of parental discretion in household..." Miffy rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Talk about it... two capable people and they say they need a man to run a place..." Pyjamas huffed.**_

"_**Whats the point of keep filling out these forms? They're going to reject it..." Miffy sighed.**_

"_**Well lets drag an elderly man and see if he dies after we get accepted..." Pyjamas joked.**_

"_**There has to be an easier way to go about this... I know the local orphanage is over populated and a child needs a home..." Miffy tapped her pen against the counter.**_

_**A black cat walked in with some forms, and shot a glance over to the two, "Are you Miffy and Pyjamas Semore?"**_

"_**Yes, can we help you?" Miffy asked, dropping the pen.**_

"_**I'm Gertrude Richards" the woman cleared her throat "well I was visiting the city... and I noticed at the orphanage that there was a couple looking for a child to adopt... I also noticed the many declines..."**_

"_**Yeah," Pyjamas sighed, "we've been trying to adopt for a long time..."**_

_**"Many children are unfortunate not to have someone interested in them... and to grown up in a group home that doesn't even treat them properly... some days finding themselves crammed in a room with twenty children," Gertrude explained, "but some children need special attention who have special abilities... most adoption parents don't wish to bother with these children..."**_

"_**Where are you going with this?" Miffy asked, standing up straight, gaining some interest.**_

"_**I read your qualifications... and I believe I have something to offer to you..." Gertrude smiled.**_

"_**Really?" Pyjamas smiled, getting excitement in her eyes, but after Miffy nudged her she straightened her expression.**_

"_**I have two particular children... Quiels..." Gertrude explained.**_

"_**Quiels... but shouldn't they be in Harlem?" Miffy asked.**_

"_**Their mother passed away..." Gertrude nodded, "I been looking for parents able to handle two little girls..."**_

"_**Oh... I see..." Miffy nodded.**_

"_**I have the forms right here... I just need to know if there is livable space for these girls..." Gertrude smiled.**_

"_**Um- yes- yes please let me show you the back and upstairs," Pyjamas smiled, opening the door to the back of the restaurant, showing a hallway leading to the restaurant kitchen then, to the dining room and living room. There was a front door pointing to the back of the restaurant that faced the street into the residental area of the town. The upstairs was spacious, holding three bedrooms.**_

"_**This home seems well over qualified..." Gertrude nodded, checking boxes.**_

"_**Really?" Miffy smiled, "that's great!"**_

_**"Yes... indeed.." Gertrude nodded, "I only ask you put the girls through school... and keep documentation for me..."**_

_**"You mean take photos?" Pyjamas raised a brow.**_

_**"Yes..." Gertrude nodded.**_

"_**Oh thank you so much!" Pyjamas had years in her eyes, hugging Gertrude tightly, "you have no idea how grateful we are!"**_

_**Location: North Bound Train, heading towards Pacific**_

_**Time: night**_

Rouge was deep asleep next to Elona, laying her head on her shoulder as she patiently waited as she read a book on the "ART OF WAR". Andrea sat across next to Ash, who were also patiently waiting for to arrive to the next station. For to switch over, the winter storm was showing there were half way there, to back home.

"How long does bats usually sleep?" Andrea asked.

Elona shrugged, "she's probably had a long day."

"Well we're almost to the next station you need to wake her up," Andrea said, noticing the light sign up saying their arrival to the station.

A explosion was heard from the distance, others on the train began to panic. Cries of attack from Robotnik were heard. Andrea's eyes widened, gripping hold of his weapon on his side, as Rouge jumped awake.

"What Master? No I didn't drink all the long islands I swear..." Rouge mumbled in mid-sleep.

Ash was startled by the loud explosions that came to follow, it was just like he experienced as a child in his home town.

"Rouge- wake up!" Ash shouted, shaking her, she had come to her senses and looked out the window to see fires to the town they were in. The train suddenly vibrated and started to rumble, seconds later coming off the tracks and flipping over. Train cars disconnected and rolled downhill and about the tracks, knocking the people inside like rag-dolls.

As the cars rolled, Ash and Rouge were knocked to the ground against the broken glass, as snow kicked up into their eyes. Rouge gripped tightly for the seat, as a hand reached out in front of her, she believed she knew who it was... it was Ash. She reached out, the train crashed into a tree, knocking Rouge to the back of the cart, knocking her out.

Within the town, it was made clear it was an attack from Dr. Robotnik, but some other Freedom Fighter group had chased him all the way there... The snow buggy was driving the fast it could towards the city, the Mobians inside... being perhaps the greatest heroes of all.

"Knothole F.F., five miles away from your location," a purple walrus had said into his head set, letting know the people of the town help was coming.

A male teenage hedgehog wore a winter coat with a scarf wrapped across his face for warmth, "oh come on, Sal! Let me run ahead!"

The Sal he was referring to was one of the leaders to the group, a brown chipmunk also wearing winter attire, "Sonic you don't have the right shoes to run in- you won't make it there any sooner than us..."

Sonic crossed his arms and huffed, "I'm the leader too ya' know!"

"Yes but I carry the weight of the title, and you're being unreasonable!" Sally scowled, as the other two sitting behind them rolled their eyes.

"Sugar-Hog can you just wait until we get there? Sally-Gal is right, your shoes wont traction right in this nasty ice," the rabbit also wearing a winter coat, with the sleeves and leggins cut out to show her robotic limps.

"Er moi princess?" a skittish coyote raised a finger, "please be telling myself why I do not have my cut-less?"

"Because, Antoine... your blade with break against the cold conditions of the robots in this storm, so you get to shoot," Sally smiled, "I thought you would like that."

"A man haz no horror with fire-arms!" Antoine protested.

"It's honor, Antoine!" Rotor corrected from the front as he drove through the storm.

"Yes! I must be meaning that!" Antoine nodded, "yes- yes- but I mustn't be using fire-arms, moi princess..."

"No problem, Ant, you can be useless like usual," Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Alright guys... he we are... you guys ready?" Rotor snickered.

"Ready as a chili-dog! C'mon Antoine you're on me!" Sonic called out, opening the sun roof.

"Bunnie you're with me, Rotor bring down energy source of the artillery..." Sally ordered.

"Gotcha!" Rotor nodded.


	12. Episode 012

**Sonic Element**

**Episode 012**

"**Through the Fire and Into the Ice"**

_**Location: Soumtern**_

_**Time: Night**_

"Okay Ant, let's see if we can find big round guy..." Sonic called out to his fellow team mate, the skittish coyote, noble Frenchmen swashbuckler.

"Zonic! There is a crashed train!" Antoine pointed out, jumping off the clear snow path.

"But Ant! We have to look for..." Sonic sighed, knowing Antoine wasn't paying attention and was eger to assist anyone hurt as usual. Leaping down and running over to a cart that was completely turned over, Sonic and Antoine tried prying open a door.

Finally getting it open Sonic stepped in, "is everyone alright in here?" no answer, making Antoine poke his head in.

"Iz zere blood?"

"No..." Sonic looked around to see some passengers passed out, "But they don't look so good..."

Sonic and Antoine walked to the back of the train to see about two passengers dead and a few others knocked out, some with visibly broken bones. One of them being Rouge, or as Sonic was familiar with, White Ember. One of their greatest contributes to funding for the Freedom Fighters. Of course it was never made public Mogul had been doing this.

"Um—Miss Ember? Are you alright?" Sonic helped up Rouge, who had still had her White Ember get-up on.

Rouge opened her eyes slowly, hissing at the fact her leg was broken, "dammit!"

"S-sorry!" Sonic apologized, "is there anything else hurt?"

"No..." Rouge shook her head, "I need to pop it back in though..."

"Sonniiiic! The others are alright!" Antoine called out.

"Okay Antoine... can you go grab the first aid kit? It should be in the back of the cart under the seat..." Sonic said.

Antoine ran over with the kit, "is Miss Ember being okay?"

"I'm fine- how do you know my name?" Rouge asked.

"Well- we're the Freedom Fighters," Sonic smiled, "and uh- we're big fans of your music..."

"Uh-huh... smooth jazz? Or my rebellious pop rock?" Rouge asked ripping off a cloth from her pants around her injured leg.

"A little of both..." Sonic smiled, "I notice only one other member is with you..."

"I'm going away on business, Ash is going to manage a band," Rouge explained, then popping the bone back in, gritting her teeth, "taking a break from the music thing for a while."

"Oh..." Sonic grabbed some gauze-wrap.

"I got this, thank you," Rouge nodded, taking the gauze.

"So... not doing much these days huh?" Sonic asked.

"Are you flirting?" Antoine spat.

"No! Just being polite..." Sonic shrugged.

"I appreciate your work as a Freedom Fighter... Mister?"

"Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog." 

"Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog- but I'm just a average girl looking to do more for my people than sitting in a club making pointless music..." Rouge explained.

"But that's the thing- you have done so much," Sonic said, "it may not seem its not doing much from your point of view... but... we turn for a sign of hope. We hear all these musicians making music and for a minute we dream of that war free future... you're inspiring just as the same..."

"Thank you... but I have to do more... I'm capable..." Rouge finished wrapping up, "now help me up."

Sonic did so and looked over to the others, Andre was helping up Elona.

"What hit us?" Andre asked.

"Dr. Robotnik's forces, we're about to go take care of the problem," Sonic pointed behind him.

"Allow us to assist you," Elona smiled, "my husband and I have a debt to settle with him..."

"I couldn't allow civilians to be put in danger," Sonic politely refused.

"Freedom Fighters of Pacific at your service... I cannot speak for my two friends but I can speak for my wife and I: we are qualified to assist..." Andre stepped forward.

"Alright then..." Sonic nodded, "Our friend Rotor is at the docked bay, he'll have some more medical things if you need them."

"Let's get you to the docked bay," Elona helped Rouge out.

Sonic and Antoine then ran out to continue looking for Dr. Robotnik, who was raving chaos on the poor little town.

Sally and Bunnie were always a good team, and being the only girls (let's us not forget the A.I. Computer, Nicole) of the group they stuck together and had become the best of friends. Sally being the 'Princess' she was usually given respect back in town out of fear of upsetting the princess. This had usually bothered her... being treated as a pampered princess when she was actually the rough housing tomb-boy of the group, ready to kick robot butt any given minute. She felt herself when with her friends, they had grown up with her and knew her better than anyone else- even Sonic...

Bunnie on the other hand had used to be that girly-girly girl at first, but after the accident of being partially robotacized she had come with a new persona, letting her to be rough just like Sally- but with actual leverage. Bunnie Rabbot, the perfect combination of a southern-belle... and half robot kicking machine...

"There is the fire... but he's no where...," Sally sighed, "its like he just up and vanished..."

"We might have to call in the Tornado to get his location..." Bunnie pulled up her radio, "Sugar-T how far are you?"

"About fifteen minutes out, Aunt Bunnie!" a small voice squeaked out on the radio.

"Can you get a location on Robotnik from your radar?" Sally asked.

"...Yeah- he's onto my trail though... I'll bring him to the party!" the small voice replied.

"Just be safe, Tails!" Sally cautioned.

"I will, Aunt Sally!" Tails squeaked, "T-2 out!" 

_**Location: Harlem, Pacific**_

Colline continued to hold Ivory over her shoulder, Felicia staring down at her with her eyes glowing green with anger. "This is your final warning... drop her now..." She looked over to see Fallont knocked out in the rubble of the walls.

"Drop her now Colline..." Felicia warned.

Colline's ears dropped, "how do you know my name?"

"Things are better off not known..." Felicia pulled up her katanas.

"NO!" Colline jumped up putting hands against the blades, with a swift motion another blade appeared in Felicia abdomen, behind her stood a injured Fallont. His eyes partially blinded from the rubble.

"Go... now..." Fallont coughed, holding the blade tightly.

"Fallont I shouldn't leave you..." Colline said, but then jumped a little when Felicia looked up, blood spilling out from her agape mouth, "she doesn't want to hurt me... take Ivory now and get out of here!" Colline took Felicia in her arms, Fallont stared for a moment.

"Who is this woman, anyway?" Fallont asked.

Colline shrugged, "I don't know- but she has no problem killing you and Ivory! Go now!"

"Dammit," Fallont sighed, picking up Ivory in his arms, "just don't try to save her life..."

"That's not the oath I've taken..." Colline snarled a little lowering her head.

**Location: Soumtern**

"Where is he now, Rotor?"

"...Harlem..." Rotor let out a sigh, knowing what it meant: they were done here.

Sonic and Antoine had met up with the girls to see things had died down mysteriously. "Did Butt-nik get scared?" Sally shook her head, still wondering herself. Pulling out the hand-held radio she called out to the Tornado.

"T-2... come in for a landing... we'll be on our way back soon..." Sally commanded.

"What?!" Sonic blurted walking over in the deep snow, "but what about Butt-nik!?"

"Dr. Robotnik is heading too far up North, Sonic..." Sally explained, "we don't have the authority let alone the equipment to safely run him down..."

"So we're just gonna stop?" Sonic crossed his arms, obviously mad about the un-winnable situation.

"I've alerted the Freedom Fighters that Dr. Robotnik's forces are heading up further North... he's too near Harlem" Sally frowned, "I'm sorry Sonic but its just us..."

"Dang..." Sonic crossed his arms, "alright lets clean up things here before we go..."

**Location: Harlem**

It didn't take long for Fallont to figure out it wasn't Robotnik, but alone the mysterious assassin content on killing Ivory. He had grown tired of carrying Ivory, as he approached some of his men who were concerned. "Where is Lord Robotnik?" Fallont asked letting out a breath.

"He'll be here very shortly, allow me to get madam to evacuation..." one of the men took Ivory over, given some relief to Fallont.

"The threat had been resolved, no need for that," Fallont applied pressure to the rip in his chest, "I'll be at the docks to greet the Lord..."

"What do you wish for us to do with Madam Ivory?"

"Transfer her to the general hospital to receive medical attention..." Fallont walked off with a slight limp, he knew what he had to do next: he had to call of the attack at Pacific before it was too late. The mysterious intruder was already a sign, Fallont had pissed off the wrong people. He knew he deserved it.

Dr. Robotnik's chopper had arrived, a larger galactic ship hovering above, a smaller hover port lowered from the ship, landing on the ground feet away from Fallont.

"Mr. Bàvont, I had heard the attack on your home..." Dr. Robotnik seemed tired by the long trip, Fallont knew this was going to be some conversation once he had told Robotnik he didn't want a part in this 'friendship' any more.

"The threat has been removed... allow us to speak in my office..." Fallont turned around to walk in, Dr. Robotnik had followed, "was your ride here smooth?"

"Not exactly... had some problems with stragglers..." Dr. Robotnik rubbed his knuckles, as they walked into the head office where Fallont would have his meetings.

"Would you like the usual, my lord?" Fallont asked looking over to his maid.

"That wont be necessary," Dr. Robotnik waved, "my concerns over your recent... decisions have made me question your allegiance to the Empire..."

"Yes I suppose it would be best to be blunt with my intentions..." Fallont cleared his throat, "the city cannot take part in the Empire any longer..."

"Sounds like you're pulling out... that's not apart of our agreement.."

"Agreement? I only remember being forced into it just to preserve what was left of the city..." Fallont frowned.

"You're speaking words of treason, you know how I handle such..." Dr. Robotnik snarled, slamming his fist down on the table.

"I will have no part in the destruction of Pacific Kingdom...!" Fallont shouted back with a booming voice that made the maid shake nervously, slowly stepping out of the room.

"I'll have this city bombarded within the hour, Bàvont- I strongly suggest you reconsider your choice!"

"All the innocent had already perished, all that remains are intoxicated bastards!" Fallont snapped back, "I rather die by my own will than betray the ones who I consider family!"

"Very well.." Dr. Robotnik snapped his fingers, his robots bashed through the doors aiming their rail guns at Fallont, "you have determined your fate..."

**BANG BANG BANG!**

**Location: Soumtern**

**Time: night**

"Sorry for the delay to meet with you, Miss Pacific..." Sally and Sonic had walked up to the cruiser where the four sat on the back.

"No worries, Princess," Elona smiled shaking hands with Sally as Sonic shook hands again with Andre, giving a flirty smile over to White Ember, who had finished wrapping bandages over her injuries.

"Miss Ember?" Sally smiled walking over, "shame to meet you this way- but we apreciate your help."

"Thank you, Princess..." Rouge lowered her head.

"The tracks were cleaned up, and there is another empty train heading hear now to bring you guys back up North," Sonic explained, turning to Rouge "still planning on heading east?"

"I have other duties to handle for time being, so yes..." Rouge nodded, "but my friend here will continue the work I've been trying to do..." making a notion towards to Ash who did a small wave.

"This wouldn't be because of your competition?" Sally asked.

"You mean Aristocrats Records? In a way, yes. Many artists had signed to their record labels, hoping to raise money for a worthy cause... most of the time the profits are pushed off to Robotnik's allies... making the battle difficult..." Rouge explained.

"Why don't they just leave then?" Sonic asked.

"Aristocrats Records was once used for positive war efforts in the Great War and shelters to the homeless and orphans... once Robotnik rolled in... many of the supporters of the records ran to his side with their tails tucked in. Leaving the records will be a breach of contract... which means that will be the last choice you make..." Rouge let out a sigh closing her eyes to the thought, "what we've started is trying to manage the bands and musicians who have no choice to continue under these circumstances... bright news is... if you win the majority... you get to choose where the profit goes..."

"So send out your people to make sure they're the winners... not such a bad idea..." Sonic snickered, "that's going to be hard with the eye candy of a competition..."

"Julie Dimitri... yes... she was a problem..." Rouge nodded.

"Was?" Sally raised a brow, "what is that suppose to mean? She is still posting music..."

"She dropped from music over a year ago... they've been publishing never before heard music just to keep up their profits. From my resources she has possibly been put into field operatives..." Rouge said.

"Doesn't seem like a fighter..." Sally pondered.

"Trained assassin... actually..." Rouge nodded, "she was raised by one of the best, carefully trained to do it with ease and no conscience."

"I see..." Sally nodded.

"Any idea where Robotnik went?" Elona asked.

"He went directly to Harlem..." Rotor sighed, calling out from the driver seat.

"A battle probably coming home soon... we shall catch the next train back North..." Andre nodded.

"We'll stick around to make sure you guys have no problem... also we need to find the guy in charge around here to get the official report..." Sonic looked over to see Antoine and Bunnie walking towards the cargo. 

"The train for east bound pulled up sugar hog, they said they're gonna wait for a while to depart," Bunnie called out.

"I'll be on my way then..." Rouge stood up, but quickly stumbled, Elona came to her side to help her stand.

"We'll help you there..." Elona smiled.

"Thank you," Andre shook hands with Sonic and Sally.

"No problem... wish we could help you out more..." Sonic huffed.

"It wouldn't help your home if you came too far north... Dr. Robotnik still has members back at his home... if you're not careful your home can be in danger..." Andre said, "we appreciate you followed chase this far..."

The four had left to go back to the train station, while the Freedom Fighters went into town to meet with the Mayor who had been assisting with recovery mode of dodging a bullet with Dr. Robotnik.

The Mayor was a tall bulk raccoon with brown and black fur, still a little out of shape. His black suit was a little scruffed up from the attack, it was suggested he was in a meeting when the attack had happened.

"Captain Rescue?" Sonic raised a brow, recognizing the old hero from ages ago.

"Hmm? Oh no one calls me that anymore... I'm Early Stormayor..." he smiled brightly shaking Sonic's hand, "thank you so much Freedom Fighters for your help..."

"We're glad to help out, Mr. Stormayor..." Sally smiled, "I didn't realize it was you who was the Mayor though... you were a war hero back in the day of the Great War..."

"Yes, Princess Sally," Stormayor nodded, "but I hit early retirement when Officer Lacey and I were caught in a landmine... bless that man for saving my life."

"Heh- Marshal Lacey was always rescuing everyone..." Sonic smiled, "we're happy to help out here if you'd like..."

"Well we all have our people assigned to do something before hand... but I suppose I do have something in mind for you all..." Stormayor pondered, "I don't mean to force upon a task such as this... but..."

"Something tells me we're not going to like it..."

In an old club owned by the baddest of the baddest, Sonic and Sally sat up in the rafters that were hidden in the shadows. Stormayor had asked the Freedom Fighters to recover their generator that had been stolen last month by the club owners, so that they can have power for the hospital. Being the Freedom Fighters they agreed to help.

But of course they needed help...

Elona and Andre were on the floor of the club, posing as thugs, so was Rouge. She had made a fake metal casing to go around her injured leg to make it look fake. Her actual pain in her leg was not simulated for the effect of being a cripple.

The three were suppose to distract the security, while Sonic and Sally go in through the roof to the back and steal back the generator, sounds easy right? Sonic was thinking what sort of plan the three would think of, and what happened next was more of a distraction to him than it was to the people right on the bottom.

Elona and Rouge took a seat near the back, and after ordering a few drinks, Andre had went over to the bar to distract the bar tender.

"Alright... show time..." Elona whispered, after a moment pause, Rouge and Elona began to makeout with one another.

It wasn't until a few moments later the security guard noticed and slowly made his way over to get a better look. The bar tender had also become distracted, letting Andre sneak into the back.

Nearby in the club Geoffrey St. John was sitting at a table with Honey Lacey, enjoying a small meal and drink before heading out back to their master.

"Hey Geoffrey... can I ask you a question?" Honey asked.

"Sure... shoot..." Geoffrey stuffed a steak in his mouth.

"Why do men glummer over the physical actions between two females?" asked Honey.

"Hmm?" Geoffrey mumbled with his mouth full, looking across the club he saw the two, "oh..." he swallowed his food, "usual adult entertainment pleasures find it erotic..."

"I see..." Honey nodded, "well lets end their little whorish ways and bounce..."

"That'll be your fifth killing today..." Geoffrey warned, "Nagus warned you last week your body isn't co-existing well with the magic anymore..."

"I'm a Quiel, I'll be fine..." Honey assured, lifting her drink, she took a long gulp of the wine, only for it to make a acidic hole in her throat as it poured out down her chest.

"Holly shit!" Geoffrey gasped, grabbing napkins to put it over the hole, "what the hell, Honey?!"

Honey held the cloth against her throat and her voice croaked, "okay... maybe you're right..."

"C'mon lets go to the master... " Geoffrey helped her up and walked her out of the club, as he left though he recognized the bat...

_**What is she doing here? And why is she making out with a wolf? Ugh probably undercover... good thing Honey is deteriorating...**_

Geoffrey arrived back at the hotel room where Nagus sat in, studying the news to look for his next victim.

"Master!" Geoffrey called out closing the door behind him with Honey's arm over his shoulder, "she's deteriorating!"

"Hmm?!" Nagus snarled, jumping up from his seat and stomping over, "what do you mean?!"

Honey removed the cloth to show the flesh from her neck gone, leaving a bigger hole that the cloth couldn't hold. Was Honey a bad person? Yeah, but Geoffrey had his morals... and his promises to keep.

"We have to get her help..." Geoffrey pleaded.

"Yes-Yes- I know..." Nagus huffed, "Mogul wouldn't have the knowledge though... I'm afraid we have to turn to someone else..."

"Who?" Geoffrey asked.

"A Quiel is our only option..." Nagus said, slightly angry about the fact he had to go ask help from a Quiel. Not just any Quiel either... one he always hated since he met him during his time serving the Queen...

"Apprentice... go purchase tickets for a shuttle to Grace Point, Pacific..." Nagus said, "soonest tonight we can catch..."

Andre, Sonic and Sally where now in the back room, manually disconnecting the generator with the help of Nicole who seemed to be distracted by something.

She had been connected to all the security cameras in the clubs, seeing everything... even Geoffrey. It was years since he did her the biggest favor and let her go so she didn't have to be held prisoner to Ixis Nagus. Geoffrey gave her a home to a group of Freedom Fighters who were from her home town... although they didn't know her story... she had a way to help them against Dr. Robtonik with all the maps on her device of his bases and contacts. She was happy with the Freedom Fighters... but Geoffrey on the other hand... had to deal with all the bull shit with tagging up with a killer.

Nicole felt forever in debt to Geoffrey... and wanted to say thank you again for all he has done, from getting away from Nagus and being a great friend in her time of need.

It was when she was little, that Nagus had taken her soul and bound it to a hand-held computer... and even went as far as using her as a data base at his finger tips. Geoffrey was an apprentice to Nagus at the time and would always talk to her when he had the chance and give her inspiration for one day... one day when no one felt the pain of this war with Dr. Robotnik.

One thing Nicole didn't get why Geoffrey had become an Ixis apprentice, did he really believe in the ways that Nagus studied- or did he have a bigger plan?

"Alright Nicole, do your thing," Sonic said.

Nicole cleared her thoughts and used her program to switch the power to the main facility, "everything is safely disconnected and transferred.

Andre being the strong one, lifted the generator as Sonic and Sally kicked the back door out to the docks where Rotor was waiting in the land rover.

"Well that was quick..." Rotor smiled, opening the back doors.

"Rouge and Elona did well..." Andre smiled.

"Rouge?" Sonic raised a brow.

"I mean- Ember..." Andre placed down the generator in the back.

"Uh huh..." Sonic jumped into the passenger side with Rotor and got on his head set that was linked to Elona's ear, "alright ladies we're done here... get into your car in the front and meet us back at Mayor Stormayor's office..."

Andre and Sally got in the back and closed the doors as Rotor pulled off and headed down the road back to Soumtern.

Elona and Rouge left the club and were driving back as well.

"Feels great to steal for a good cause..." Rouge joked.

"Aren't stealing diamonds fun for the cause of how fashionable you look?" Elona joked.

"H-how did you know?" Rouge paused a little shocked Elona had known about her history with crime.

"How did you think I found you in the first place?" Elona got serious, "you were even stealing for the club after Mogul reformed you..."

"He just gave me a place to live... he didn't do much to change my attitude..." Rouge rolled her eyes.

"That's not the kid I knew..." Elona lectured, "what the hell happened to her?"

"Shit happened..." Rouge frowned, "it was never the same..."

"You're not the only one dealing with the b.s., Rouge..." Elona snarled, "everyone is dealing with it... it may not be the same but its stressful..."

"You only know half of it, Elona... I'm not that little girl who was pushed around," Rouge said, "I am a woman who stands for herself!"

"You're acting like your mother..." Elona sighed, "its obvious you're filling a void..."

"You don't get to judge me..." Rouge hung her head, taking off the metal covering around her leg.

***

Location: Soumtern

"Thank you so much for your help..." Stormayor smiled with a sigh of relief once Rotor and Nicole had set up the generator for the local hospital.

"Again, no problem," Sally smiled crossing her arms, "well we should head out now... Snively is probably having a heck of a time with Dr. Robotnik being away..."

"That's an understatement," Sonic chuckled, "give us a call if there is any trouble," Sonic shook his hand with Mayor Stormayor once again.

"Will do, you kids have a safe trip home," Stormayor smiled, something then came to mind, "actually... will you wait a moment? I have something for you before you go..."

Stormayor walked into a back room and after a few minutes of rummaging he had come back out, "I don't know how much this will help you all... but I do recall being something that Bernadette had mentioned back in the day..."

"You knew my mother?" Sonic seemed surprised, but why should he? Most soldiers worked together and had a bond... Stormayor was originally from Mobotropolis.

"Yes, strong woman..." Stormayor smiled, "such a shame what happened to her and your father, Sonic... but I know this was something she wanted you and your siblings to have..." 

"Thanks... but... I haven't seen Sonia or Manic since Dr. Robtonik's attack..." Sonic frowned.

"Oh dear, my apology..." Stormayor apologized.

"Its alright... one day I'll find them... hopefully somewhere safe... robotacized..." Sonic smiled hopefully, taking the book.

_The Freedom Fighter's work was done, they would be returning home to find that Snively was having too much fun with his uncle, Dr. Julian Robotnik away... but another Scientist would have his moment to shine... or escape..._

**Location: Mercia**

**Time: morning**

In the plentiful forest, a small base was hidden, it was home to several robots. Some resembling heroes of the past. Nearby sat a familiar face in the bushes, watching on he smiled as he took note of one particular robot.

The man was revealed to be Marshal Lacey, and he had just found Bernadette Hedgehog...


	13. Episode 013

**Sonic Element**

**Episode 013**

"**Don't Relax,"**

_**Geoffrey St. John's POV**_

_We were almost back in Pacific... coldest place on the planet- at least it was easier to hide. The three of us had our own private cart due to the fact people feared going that far up North, since Dr. Robotnik had gained control. Honey right at my side, her body wrapped in white bandages and a long thick cloak over her. She was shivering and by the sound of her murmurs she was silently crying, it had to be painful. _

_I looked out the window- we were almost to the station. Who we were going to see in Pacific wasn't someone I knew... but I knew I had to trust Nagus to help Honey. _

_The train stopped, I got up along with Honey. Walking off the train there was a taxi-cab waiting for us. The driver was a brown dingo, by the looks of it in his early twenties. _

"_**Grace Point, my good sir?"** the cab driver asked Nagus._

"_**Yes..."** Nagus cringed, taking a seat, and I helped Honey into the car._

_As he started to move, the cab driver was trying to make conversation, **"Grace Point, eh? Its twenty below there... pretty harsh weather..."**_

_I looked over to Nagus he nodded to me to talk to him, **"well I guess we dressed well for it..."**_

_**"Is your friend back there alright?"** the driver asked, noticing all the white bandages._

"_**She's ill..."** I replied, she grabbed my arm and gripped it slightly._

"_**Well don't worry I'll get'cha there faster- I know that route pretty well,"** the driver bragged a little._

_**"Thank you..."** I nodded, the sooner the better..._

Location: Grace Point, Pacific

"I appreciate you keeping my existence unknown..." an old bat sat in his arm chair, across a large feline purple cat sat nodding. It was Big Richards.

"Times are hard... but I try to look out for the ones that took care of me..." Big nodded, "even though you banished me... Phelps..."

The old bat, Phelps sighed rubbing his temples, "Olivia dear will you bring my tea?"

"Yes, papa..." the small voice called out, she walked into the room with a platter of tea, placing the cup on his side table she turned to Big, "Mr. Richards would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please, Olivia," Big smiled lightly.

Olivia poured him a glass and then left the room.

"Still a little too kind to me..." Phelps said.

"I'm not kind for you... Olivia is the only family I have left... after Felicia died..." Big frowned.

"So if it wasn't for Olivia you assume I would have been found?" Phelps asked, leaning forward.

"Yes... that would be the case..." Big nodded, "tonight I must leave for another business venture... my franchise in Station Square is being tampered with..."

"You're the 'do it yourself' type now, eh?" Phelps chuckled a little.

Big sipped his tea and took a breath, "I learned to take the opposite path you did... not falling in love with whores... keeping my private parts covered... oh and not fucking everything in sight..."

"Insulting my sexual encounters..." Phelps snarled, "and not to mention insulting Loretta..."

"She was a good woman... but just like everyone... she made mistakes in her life..." Big frowned, placing his cup down, "Fallont had asked me if I knew anything about where your body went..."

"And what did you tell him?" Phelps asked.

"I told him it was probably eaten along with Felicia's and Olivia by the hounds..." Big chuckled, Phelps looked at him angrily.

"What? You pity him? He abandoned his people and eternally dammed them..." Big shrugged.

"That was me, remember? Only thing he's guilty of is sparing his life by working with the doctor..." Phelps defended his son.

"And fucking that whore?" Big added on, "no offense to his taste he picked up from you... but Ivory is certainly a huge decline..."

"From what I remember she was that sister always getting into trouble... although I hate to admit it... I was rather fond of Felicia... Tikal rest her soul..."

"I should take my breathing treatment... please make yourself welcome to dinner," Phelps got up from his chair with his cane and made his way to upstairs as Olivia came into the room.

"You knew my mother, Mr. Richards?" Olivia took a seat across from Big.

"Yeah... I did..." he nodded, "we grew up with each other."

"I don't remember much about her..." Olivia hung her head.

The man was right, he got them there sooner than they were told. Grace Point was even colder than they thought, Nagus had walked up to the building's door to knock on it loudly, Honey stepping out from the cab. Geoffrey took out his bag of money and turned back to the cab, "how much will that be, mate?"

"Twenty Grames..." the driver replied.

"All right," Geoffrey handed over the coins, with some extra for a tip. What Geoffrey had given them was considered the amount to pay rent for a whole month, the driver's jaw dropped a little.

"Thanks..." he paused and handed over a card to Geoffrey.

Geoffrey looked at the card, it left the cab's name on it and his number, "give me a call if you need a lift..." the driver said.

"Will do... thank you... Harry..." Geoffrey nodded, stepping back from the cab and onto the side walk, as Harry, the cab driver drove off.

Honey had fallen to the ground while walking over to the door, Geoffrey had quickly come to her side.

"Master..." 

Nagus knocked louder on the door, for it to be opened by a huge feline who had been annoyed.

"What do you want?" the large dark purple cat snarled.

Geoffrey picked up Honey into his arms against his chest and shivered a bit, observing the large cat.

"I'm here to see, Phelps... I understand you've been taking care of him... Big is it?" Nagus sneered.

"I haven't been taking care of him... his grand-daughter has... I'm just passing by..." Big huffed, "Olivia! Get your pops up- he has a visitor..."

"Yes, Mr. Richards..." a young female cat called out from inside.

"Will you be staying for another day?" Nagus asked Big.

"No... I'm finished here in Grace Point... hopefully I won't have to see your ugly mug again..." Big huffed, "come in..."

Big walked to the back and grabbed his things, "let your pops know I'll be next month to get my payment..."

"Yes, Mr. Richards, would you like tuna platter to-go?" the small cat called out from the kitchen, she was a small black cat with big emerald eyes.

"No thank you, Olivia, I'll be on my way now..." Big nodded off, putting on his leather jacket, walking up to her he handed her a card and whispered to her, "if you need anything give me a call... I'll be at the location on the card, alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Richards..." Olivia smiled.

Big left the home, giving a nod off to the three as he left. Moments later Phelps had walked in with his cane.

"Ixis Nagus... what brings you here?" Phelps raised a brow.

"I have someone that I believe you would like to meet," Nagus closed the door and looked over to Geoffrey.

"Erm- is that girl alright?" Phelps asked, noticing Honey being held by Geoffrey.

"She's degenerating... this is Honey Lacey, my good Phelps" Nagus nodded.

"Put her on the couch... Olivia... go clean up the basement..." Phelps shooed Olivia out of the room, "how did you... how did you find her?"

"I brought her back from the verge of death once," Nagus explained.

"So she did die..." Phelps shivered a little, as Geoffrey placed her on the couch gently, "how did you bring her back?"

"Contract with an Ixis... I made her an Ixis..." Nagus said, "of course I haven't abused her as my apprentice..."

"... She's an Ixis- but do you realize what you have done?" Phelps snarled a little, walking over to the nearly dead Honey, his granddaughter.

"Either I let her die... or save her life- I had little to no choice..." Nagus shrugged.

"You knew back then, why didn't you say anything?" Phelps huffed.

Nagus paused, "back then she was still being transferred... I wasn't sure if it was going to work and I didn't want to get your hopes up..." Nagus lied.

"I see..." Phelps nodded, "I see you still have your apprentice..." taking notice to Geoffrey.

"Yes... Geoffrey will be a terrific Ixis Wizard soon to come..." Nagus smiled wickedly, truly happy with this, "but poor Honey... doesn't have much time left... and my knowledge with Quiel is very rusty..."

"I... I know how to do it... but..." Phelps hung his head, "its of the dark Quiel and Ixis that I would have to use it..."

"She doesn't have much time, Phelps..." Nagus said sternly.

"Its of ethic morals..." Phelps frowned, "I'm not sure if its truly right to do this..."

"_What the hell are they talking about doing? Nagus seems to know... and so does Phelps Bàvont,"_ Geoffrey thought to himself.

"I'm sure she'll understand..." Phelps nodded, "please allow me a moment..."

"Yes... of course..." Nagus smiled, as Phelps walked down to the basement, "Geoffrey please take off the cloak... we're doing a transfer..."

"A transfer? To who?" Geoffrey asked.

"Phelps is getting his granddaughter... and he's allowing us to put Honey's soul with her..." Nagus smiled.

"Something of ethics..." Geoffrey repeated lowering his head, "alright..."

Moments later, Phelps came back up with Olivia, who clearly didn't know what was going on. She had to wear a tribal Quiel wrap with a ritual necklace.

"Grandfather- what is this ancient relic?" Olivia asked.

"Well... you know how you don't want to use your Quiel magic?" Phelps asked.

"Yeah..." Olivia nodded.

"We're getting help from Mr. Nagus to ensure it won't surpass your mechanical arm..." Phelps lied, keeping his emotions locked away.

"Oh... okay..." Olivia nodded, Geoffrey took notice to her left robotacized arm. For Quiels that was the arm that their powers came out from, had they wanted to make her not have it as a defense?

After a few minutes Phelps had set up the transfer, the only thing now was Nagus to do his part. Nagus said mysterious words, a yellow mist rose from Honey's body. Shifting into a ghastly image of a demon like Honey. She cackled with laughter and jumped into Honey's body. Olivia's emerald eyes turned to a bright blue with a tint of yellow.

Phelps took a step back from Olivia, his jaw dropped, "calm down dear..." 

"Honey... its time to go... please restraint your grandfather..." Nagus ordered Honey, who was now in Olivia's body.

"No!" Phelps gasped, Honey grabbed Phelps by the neck and put him through the wall, sending his body onto the floor of the kitchen, "daddy never really liked you... and now I see why..."

"Let's leave... Geoffrey..." Nagus turned around.

"But what about Honey's body?" Geoffrey asked.

"It will rot away soon... leave it here..." Nagus waved off, walking out the door, "and leave the fool to die..."

"Yes master..." Honey chuckled, stomping on Phelps chest.

"O...Olivia... I'm so... I'm so sorry..." Phelps whispered, as Honey left the house.

Honey grabbed her old cloak and tossed it on her younger body, "ah... Olivia... I'm not a big fan of your short body..."

"Don't like it? Well get out of it then!" Olivia snarled from inside of her mind, Honey was able to hear her.

"Oh don't be harsh dear cousin..." Honey laughs.

"My grandfather never mentioned having a cousin..." Olivia yelled.

"Of course he didn't- Phelps had a much older son before your daddy..." Honey explained, "didn't Mr. Richards tell you?"

"No..." Olivia sighed, "he didn't."

"We'll have time to get to know each other..." Honey laughed wickedly.

_**Location: Pacific, Harlem**_

_**Time: Night**_

"Lord Robotnik... the citizens are restless..." Dr. Robotnik's assistant said from the front of the room, as Dr. Robotnik stared out the window of the city. Riots had broken out throughout the city, but there was no way out.

Dr. Robotnik cleared his throat, "they will learn to follow under my lead soon enough..."

"Lord... Madam Ivory wishes to speak to you... she had just came back from the local hospital," the assistant told him. He looked up curious and then behind him.

"The wife wants to negotiate?" Dr. Robotnik raised a brow, he had only heard of her name a few times. Most had said she had close ties with the gangs... for years she was like the mob-mother of it all. Then she married Fallont, which only made her more powerful. "Very well, send her in."

The assistant walked out and moments later, the white slender cat Ivory walked into the room. She was a little banged up from her battle, but she had made herself presentable with make-up, fine clothing, and jewelry to compensate for her injuries.

"Lord Robotnik, we meet at last..." Ivory bowed.

"You may not know, but I've heard impressive things from you... yet you're married to Mr. Bàvont... the coward..." Dr. Robotnik huffed.

"I _was_ married to him, my lord..." Ivory corrected, "Fallont was always weak minded... you know, I was trying to get him to move on with the plans..."

"Oh really now?" Robotnik crossed his arms and leaned against his desk.

"Until this morning... he told me he wasn't going to go through with it... so I tried to warn the general about his plans, but then he had his doctor try and sedate me... as you can see that didn't go very well," Ivory pointed out at her injuries, telling the very complex lie... hopefully getting her in good graces with Robotnik.

"Isn't a job for a wife to standby her husband?"

"Honestly from the start it wasn't about love, Lord Robotnik... it was about getting the power and climbing up the chain..." Ivory crossed her arms behind her back, "the city has run wild... without the word from their leader... they will not listen to a human. They have been on edge since you had come into the picture... they are afraid... misguided. These fools won't listen to anyone else, only but the Bàvont family..."

"And what do you propose?" Dr. Robotnik stood up straight, pinching at his mustache.

"Let me become your new warlord... I'll be able to calm the people down," Ivory explained, "I also have all the locations of the underground Quiel cities... we will burn them down and force them to come back... you'll have the glorious city restored..."

"You make good prepossessions..." Robotnik smiled meanly, "how soon can you get the city back?"

"Well... since Fallont is no longer with us... I will have to make something believable..." Ivory sighed.

"How about that intruder from this morning?" Robotnik suggested.

"...I will have to deal with _her_ later..." Ivory turned on her heal, "I will be holding a press conference in the morning." 

**Location: Groovy Train Diner**

"You have a lot of explaining to do..." Miffy scolded, Colline had dragged Felicia into the closed diner bloody.

"Not to be rude, Miss... but I just dragged a random stranger for hours... I want answers..." Colline placed the passed out Felicia on the cotton-bed that Pyjamas had pulled out.

"I'm deeply sorry for your trouble," Pyjamas apologized.

Felicia had stirred awake, with her hood still up. Miffy pulled off her robe to examine her injuries.

"I'm sorry... I was afraid if you knew..." Felicia wheezed.

"F-Felicia..." Colline took a step back as if she was looking at a ghost, to her she was, "I thought you died..." 

"She could have died if she wasn't so stupid to go on a suicide mission!" Miffy smacked Felicia's leg with a newspaper.

"Gah- jeez chill!" Felicia sighed, sitting up, "I had things under control..."

"Let me guess, her magic took over her and she wasn't able to control herself, right?" with her hands on her hips she turned to Colline who slowly nodded taking a step closer to Felicia.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Colline asked.

"Like Miff said... I don't exactly have free will under the magic's influence..." Felicia apologized, "you were right Miffy it was a mistake..."

Felicia stood up but staggered, Colline caught her and let her lean up against her, breaking out into tears she cried, "I just want my life back..." 

"Pyjamas... you deal with the emotions..." Miffy sighed, "I'm going to draw a bath for her..."

"Hmph!" Pyjamas shook her head and then walked over to Felicia and consoled her, "now- now- child... mama is here..." 

Colline took a step back and rubbed the back of her neck, allowing them to have a moment. It reminded her of her mother, and how much she wished she would do something like that when she was sad.

Was her mom so evil that she showed no emotions, no, but she pushed everyone away and was always busy with work.

It wasn't that they needed the money, it was more than that. She deliberately ignored her and her brother, and was always encouraging us to be our worse. It was no wonder they ended up the way they were.

"Honey, you're more than welcome to stay and rest up..." Pyjamas said to Colline, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I don't want to impose..."

"You helped Felicia... its the least we can do," Pyjamas smiled.

Things calmed down by morning, Felicia was now clean and patched up. Miffy and Pyjamas were working out in the diner as usual, and Colline decided to help them out for the day, she didn't really have anywhere to go now.

Felicia was picking up dirty platters from the tables and cleaning off the empty ones, with her ear buds blasting music into her ears, she was in her own world.

On the screen a familiar face appeared, on the lower part of the screen a banner appeared saying "Breaking News: Press Conference from Harlem"

"Turn it up!" Miffy called out, Pyjamas turned up the volume on the television, everyone in the diner turned silent and turned their ears to the broadcast.

Ivory stood at a podium, she cleared her throat, "yesterday we had an incident concerning our protector, Fallont Bàvont. An intruder had assassinated our leader..."

A reporter raised his finger, Ivory called on him, "who was the intruder identified as?"

"There is no identification, but we do have footage..." Ivory pulled up an image on the screen behind her, showing a surveillance video of Felicia breaking into the home.

"There is a bounty on this being... if anyone can bring her into Harlem alive... they will rewarded 1,000,000,000 rings..." Ivory announced.

"Is Harlem still associated with Dr. Robotnik?" another reporter called out.

"We are not associated but more..., our committee plans to protect all Quiels... as the new Protecter of Harlem... I decree all Quiels are to return to Harlem. Or you will be personally escourted back," said Ivory. This started an outburst in the room.

"Was that a threat?"

"A threat? No of course not... this time of need of our city as it dies can only be brought back with the help of it people... under the Church of Geoph, all Quiels have their duty

"If we are no longer serving Robotnik, then why is his army still in the city?" 

"Yesterday we had gained control of his men..." Ivory said, "I urge all underground cities to come back up... join the city once again... I cannot guarantee protection if outside the city..." 

"How can we be sure we're safe from Robotnik?"

"Alone we cannot... but together... we're stronger than all of his men times ten..." Ivory stood tall, "troubling times are ahead... and we cannot surpass without one another..."

"What about our alliegence with Pacifc Kingdom?"

"It will not be regained... after the fiasco with the Robotnik Empire they no longer wish to help..." Ivory lowered her head, "that's why we need each other..." 

**Location: Pacific Kingdom**

"That lying bitch!" Elona shouted at the television, "we said no such thing!"

"Elona, dear..." Andre grabbed Elona gently by the shoulders and whispered, "the lord will find a warm place for her soul one break of night..."

Damien sat in the chair, staring at the television. Fallont was dead. Remaining silent, he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Damien?" Elona looked over, "where are you..."

"Leave him be..." Andre nodded, "lets go find the others..."

"Right... Fallont... he's dead..." Elona hung her head, "even after all the crap... he is still like a brother to him..."

"We both know how Damien deals with these sort of things... let him have time to cope..." Andre kissed Elona's cheek lightly.

Down the hall in the music room, Ash was getting to know the band he was now managing.

They all hit it off with each other, Ash had found out quickly he made the right choice in entrusting Rouge to talk to Mogul about his career he'd been yearning for.

The main singer was... Sonia. Ash couldn't put a finger on it, but he heard that name... or at least remembered a face that she reminded him of. Next was the raper of the group, Felix, he was a black meere-cat, he seemed like a stand-up guy.

Manic, yet another name that sounded familiar, was the drummer. Then was Mina, the back up vocals, she was shy but very sweet- she smiled a lot. Ash couldn't help but smile at her when she talked.

"So you knew the White Ember?" Sonia was so excited.

"Yeah, she's not as nice though," Ash joked, "but seriously she's pretty cool." 

Elona walked into the room, and looked over to the group, "sorry to interrupt but may I speak to Sonia and Manic for a moment outside?"

Sonia and Manic looked at each other and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"What is it, your highness?" Sonia asked.

"Dammit Sonia you're the royalty here..." Elona snapped.

"Whoa- is everything alright, Elona?" Manic tried to calm down Elona, she let out a sigh.

"I apologize... its been a long night... the Queen is ill..." Elona rubbed her temples.

"Whats wrong with grandmother?" Sonia asked, instantly concerned.

"The poison its on its last stage I'm afraid... she doesn't have much time left..." Elona sincerely broke the news.

Damien was down in the medical wing with Queen Aleena, "your highness... you look fine this evening..."

Aleena laid in her bed, her face had sunken she laughed lightly, "you're too generous Damien..."

Taking a seat at her bedside, he held her hand lightly. "I have received word that Fallont had been killed..."

"By who?" Aleena asked.

"There wasn't much said about the matter... Ivory is now the protector and has urged her people that we do not want to assist with the recovery process. She claims she no longer associates with Dr. Robotnik but I know... that isn't the truth," Damien explained.

"I see..." Aleena then coughed up some blood into a pan, "hard times are still here... and will be here long after my demise..." Aleena looked other to Damien and cleared her throat, "my grandchildren... they are young..."

"Yes?" Damien leaned in.

"As a Pacific, Damien... you are ready for this... I ask... for you to take over my responsibility just as you have been. When the eldest of the two comes to age... and if he wishes to take the thrown... he may... but he will not be forced to do so..." Aleena let out a sigh, "I learned the error of my ways the first time."

"With all due respect, my Queen, Bernadette was a strong fighter, and died a noble death... Lacey assured that years ago when we had crossed paths..."

"I'm sure she had... but if they are anything like their mother... they will want to fight one day- if not soon..." Aleena sighed.

"They're Freedom Writers, my Queen," Damien assured, "when either is ready... they will be more than welcomed..."

"If they are not though... allow it for to be passed back to the Pacific's..." Aleena pleaded.

"I don't have a wife, my Queen," said Damien.

"That leaves me to my last... request of you, Damien. I've watched you since you were a cub. So gentle and kind and truly royal to one woman... who had left you- who was not royal. It has been fifteen years since she left... your heart deserves to be free..." Aleena said.

"I don't think you understand... my heart imprinted..." Damien explained.

"An ancient tale to the wolves... no offense to your ancestors..."

"My fore fathers and grandparents, and parents were joined with imprints of the heart, my Queen..." Damien added.

"She abused your tradition..." Aleena replied, "your heart therefor is freed by the imprint..."

"You wish for me to love another when I cannot?" Damien asked.

"I see..." Damien hung his head, looking behind him he saw Sonia and Manic walking towards the room, "there are here to sit with you, my Queen... I shall say my farewells now to tend to the business of surfaced events..."

"Farewell, Damien... I will be sure to tell your parents of how well you've done..." Queen Aleena smiled lightly.

Damien stood up and kissed her hand, turning away his bowed to Manic and Sonia and walked out. He had countless hours of work to do, but he needed a moment to himself once again. Retreating back to his room he found his assistant standing outside his door holding a letter.

"My lord, we received civilians from Harlem... this letter is addressed to you..."

"What did you do with the civilians?" Damien asked.

"They are being held in downtown until you read the letter..." the assistant handed the letter over to Damien.

"...Alright then..." Damien walked into his room, and took a seat at his desk. Opening the letter carefully he began to read.

_**Dear Damien Pacific,**_

_** When friends are divided for years on end they become nothing but a vague face that once meant something. A brother on the other hand, is someone who remains crystally etched in ones head for centuries on end. Bonds of a brother can never be broken... unless done by the greed and selfishness of one, me. **_

_** I write this letter now, realizing my mistakes. Right now I'm probably dead in a ditch... and if so then I died for all the right reasons. Dr. Robotnik wished to initiate an attack on your Kingdom, when it comes to morning I will refuse that initiating. If everything goes to plan, the attack will be delayed... but not by that much.**_

_** My realizations weren't conjured from thin air, either, Colline. She had been staying here in Harlem for five years as my persona doctor. Not much was told of why she left, until today... as the protector of Harlem, its not my place to tell you. I hope one day she'll come to you, and tell you. She has been brave, and matured to a beautiful woman. Smart and pretty as she was fifteen years ago. I made sure she hadn't been effected by Dr. Robotnik's actions, and I protected her identity. When it comes to morning she will have her ticket out of this hell of a place.**_

_** Where she will travel to, I am afraid I have no clue. **_

_**I ask you of a favor that may seem appalling... but knowing you, you will try to do more than I ask of you, if so: you're too fucking generous, knock that shit off.**_

_**In my time of darkness I had three children with a piece of garbage, you may remember her as that Ivory that sucked the class's dicks for free. Although as I now write this, am not sure of their kin to me- they deserve to be sheltered from this world. If they are to have a home in your lands, my nanny will have my life savings on her to provide for her and the children.**_

_**Even her being my nanny for years, I ask to make sure she doesn't abandon the children and spend my fucking money on drugs. Yeah, I still have trust issues.**_

_**Big Richards has something that you will need, its my list of resistant fighters in the underground. If you give them the phrase, "From oath I had been ridden I serve the brother in the eyes of the protector." they will serve as your men and give you all the information you need to know. You're probably asking how I can be sure they will- I sorta put a spell slash curse forcing them to do it... don't judge me asshole.**_

_**There aren't enough words in my vocabulary to tell you how much I regret my previous actions, but please don't dread in my death... If you do so then you're only dishonor my choice. See? Now you know how it feels when I use your logic on you instead of the other way around...**_

_**Next time you see Big Richards, if ever. Let him know that I knew all along that the old bastard was still alive... and he better be dead by the time I get buried, he'll know what I mean.**_

_**If you find Colline tell her I think she was hot as fuck, but since I respected her so much I didn't say it to her face... but seriously tell her I rather tapped that ass than Ivory's...**_

_**With Great Gratitude,**_

_**Fallont Bàvont**_

Damien had tears streaming down his muzzle onto his desk as he laughed a little, "crazy asshole..." Whipping his tears away he chuckled a little more.


	14. Episode 014

_**Sonic Element**_

_**Episode 014**_

"_**Cursed Knowledge, Good Intentions"**_

_**The mind of a great man is often used for evil. Weapons of mass destruction, men playing God with living beings. Worst of all, they don't realize the monsters they created until its too late.**_

**Location: Station Square, Eurish**

Big Richards arrived back at one of his establishments that were under construction. Although it hadn't been fully built yet, it was a business location already to exchange illegal cargo. Being the all great entrepreneur he was, he had to stay on top of it all and make a personal appearance to earn trust of his customers.

Walking to his office he took out the ring of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, just as he was going to open it his ear twitched at a branch breaking, turning around he saw Olivia Gears standing. She didn't have the usual smile on her face, but an evil grin. Her eyes were a bright yellow.

"Olivia? What are you doing here?" Big lowered his keys.

"To kill you, Mr. Richards..." Honey snickered, through the body and lips of Gears.

"What the-" Big snarled, Honey dashing forward, using her Ixis magic and Quiel to send a surge through his body, knocking him down to the ground and she stomped on his head, crushing his skull.

"Enough... I think he's dead... you can see the brains seeping out," Geoffrey stood from a distance with his arms crossed.

"Good..." Honey snarled, "that is what happens when you fuck with me!"

"He didn't do anything to you!" Gears cried.

"Master's order is good as any..." Honey shouted at Gears.

"Not to offend you, Honey, but when you talk to Gears it makes you sound like a crazy woman talking to herself..." Geoffrey pointed out.

Honey looked down to Big's body, he was stabbed fifteen times, and his skull had been split open.

"And you went over board with the big guy..." Geoffrey added.

"...C'mon lets go..." Honey stomped off, "we have other business..."

Geoffrey approached the body, holding his breath in at the nasty sight as he made a scrunched up face. Placing a small metal cross on his chest he whispered, "sorry mate..."

"Are you talking to the dead again?! I thought I told you not to do that... its creepy..." Honey called out, Geoffrey ran up to her and walked at her pace.

"Just paying my respects... I have morals..." Geoffrey huffed.

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: 9:43 A.M.**

Sir Charles woken up at his desk again, no doubt it giving him back problems over the years. Also wear and tear on his eyes by staying up late and working on an invention. He stretched awake and let out a yawn catching a glimpse over at his clock above his desk. Falling asleep on a metal desk wasn't that comfortable, but Chuck couldn't argue that his boys allowed him to sleep in a little.

"_**They must be up to something..."**_

Chuck thought to himself, his boys were troublesome after all. Getting up from his old leather chair he walked out of his work shop and into the kitchen, to see the two boy he had been raising for the past ten years, Shard... his biological robot son, and Ben Muttski... a successful experiment in evolving a Mobini dog into full Mobian dog.

The cursed mind of Chuck made him question his ethics. Shard and Muttski had been making a special breakfast, why was it so special you ask? Muttski was setting up decorations, while Shard was writing something in syrup on a pancake cake.

"Oh hey, pops! Happy Birthday!" Shard grinned.

"Yeah-yeah- happy birthday, Chuck!" Muttski yipped, although evolved, he still had the personality of a puppy running up to Chuck and giving him a hug.

A grim reminder that he was getting older and older, the grey in his mustache fully taken over and the color change in his fur coat into a bluish grey.

"Thanks boys..." Chuck musters a light smile, "so wotcha got? A pancake-cake?"

"I know having too much sweets at your age isn't advisable- but heck you're getting old so why not enjoy it while you can?" Shard grinned.

"..." Charles expression flattened.

"Oh come on, Shard! He's no _that_ old!" Muttski scolded, "sure he's got grey... and needs glasses to see..."

"Not. Helping. Muttski," Charles groaned, as Muttski pushed his shoulders down to sit in the chair.

Shard smiled and put a pink cone-hat on Chuck's head, "chill gramps! You still got a few good forty years on ya'..."

"But Shard, he's fifty..." Muttski whispered, "or was it forty-five?"

"Give or take a few," Shard shrugged.

"Do you boys have a death wish?" Charles spoke up.

"Of course not!" Muttski smiled, "now await- for we have got you a present!"

"A present? Really?" his mood brightened a little.

"I took the liberty to learn a new skill that is pointless to a robot..." Shard explained, walking over to a huge board that was covered by a white sheet across the kitchen.

"Video Games is not a skill set, Shard..." Chuck crossed his arms.

"Yes it is- but that's not what this is..." Shard stood to the side and pulled the sheet off.

Underneath the white sheet was a master piece, constructed of old trash, gizmos, and springs. Illustrating the once glorious city of Mobotropolis, where Chuck had grown up as a kid.

"I helped pick the trash," Muttski smiled, admiring the masterpiece as well.

[

Chuck stood from his seat and walked over to the board, his mouth a gaped it turned into a smile. Hugging both Shard and Muttski he smiled, "this is wonderful, boys, thank you..."

"No problem, you had to put up with us," Shard smiled.

"Now c'mon let's eat!" Muttski yipped.

"I'll get my lovely canister of oil," Shard chuckled.

_**Location: Harlem, Pacific**_

_**Time: 10 years ago**_

"_**Patient is stable...physical structure is unstable..." Colline said aloud into her tape recorder, standing over the incapacitated Fallont, who suffered chemical burns. "Patient received chemical burns to left side of head... fortunately not causing damage to the brain. Left chest fleshed away by burns, cardiac arrest followed due to the organ damage of the chemical burn... left arm also received damage, no sign of a recovery to the muscles in the arm, only bone structure remains. Right leg, lower quadrant was fully flushed in chemical substance... no sign of recovery to muscles..."**_

_**Colline sighed, putting down her tape recorder at the metal table, she went over to her desk to examine the chemical substance sample.**_

"_**Chemical substance can only be contained in titanium... any flesh would iradicate on contact. Substance is black, silky. It moves around on its own, possible gene in the chemical to help spread damage... could be fungus."**_

_**"Its not a fungus..." a voice said from the door way.**_

_**Colline jumped, turning to see a middle aged human, it was Ivo Robotnik.**_

"_**Sorry for startling you..." Ivo apologized.**_

"_**Just because I agreed to help Fallont doesn't mean I tolerate Dr. Robotnik..." Colline snarled, "your boss is the one who did this to him in the first place..."**_

_**"Lord Robotnik got too carried away with the Black Oil, I must admit... but I am no enemy to you, Dr. Colline..." Ivo explained, "I understand you studied under Dr. Amanda..."**_

_**"How do you know her?" Colline raised a brow.**_

"_**I was her partner for years... even her husband," Ivo explained.**_

"_**Please forgive me for my brashness..." Colline rubbed her temples.**_

"_**That substance does permanent damage... I suggest you dispose of it, and just focuss on his recovery..."**_

_**"This is a grade A lethal weapon you have here, Doctor..." Colline closed the small canister with the substance, "you have yet perfected it to be tamed..."**_

_**"How is the patient?" Ivo quickly changed the subject.**_

"_**You're a robot doctor and chemist from what I learned..." Colline walked up to Fallont who was on breathing support, "I could use something to help, Fallont..."**_

_**"From the looks of it you'll have to amputate his limbs..." Dr. Robotnik nodded.**_

"_**I also understand you have something new in the works with the robotacizer..." Colline crossed her arms, it was the moment of bargaining, "a substance that doesn't turn flesh into robotics... but replaces damaged or lost parts of a robot..."**_

_**"You want to use it to build onto an organic host?" Dr. Robotnik raised a brow, "I'm not sure that's plausible."**_

_**Colline looked down at Fallont, gently touching the bandages on his face, "this was once a noble man, Doctor"**_

_**Ivo scowled, and turned away "What's so noble on turning on your beliefs?"**_

"_**Hypocrite much, Doctor?" she rolled her eyes, "if you wish to please your boss you will let me do it..."**_

_**He paused and looked back at Fallont then to Colline, "fine, I'll have my work bot send it up..."**_

_**Ivo walked away, feeling defeated once again. His resources were about to be used for no good once again. At least time it was by someone who was mentored by Amanda. Having some faith that this Colline woman was someone just as brilliant- and was level headed to use his resources right.**_

_**Colline smiled in satisfaction, turning to Fallont she whispered to him, "don't worry... I'll help you Fallont... you'll be good as new..."**_

**Location: Groovy Train**

**Time: Present, 3235**

Lunch hour had just rolled in, various honest living Mobians came into the restaurant to sit and enjoy a meal before heading back to their work. Colline determined to leave her welcomed stay with Miffy and Pyjamas, to hopefully find what she's been hoping for years to find. Miffy poured coffee into a to-go cup for Colline and tossed a pack of cigarettes next to it, "are you sure you want to go that far?"

"Its about time I caught up with her to get some information..." Colline pulled the pack off the counter and stuffed it into her jacket, "will Felicia be alright here?"

"You mean will she be smart and not run after Ivory again? I cannot promise that... I'll try my best though," Miffy shrugged, "but please write to us to let us know how you're doing... and you're more than welcome to stay here if you pass on by..."

"Will do, thank you Miffy... I appreciate it..." Colline shook hands with the elder poodle, and then turned away. Walking out to start her own path.

Colline made her way to the overseas traveling company, these days it was hard to catch a ride to another country in a chopper, with all of Dr. Robotnik's forces wanting to run everything. It took negotiating between Mobians and Mythians* to allow Dragons to help with transport with a cost.

*Mythians are Mobians creatures that represent mythical creatures, (e.c. dragons, centaurs, fairies, mermaids.)

With the last of her money, Colline splurged to hire a ride to bring her to Central Square, Eurish, country to humans. _Since the war_, Colline figured, _we're all on the same side just about..._

"Colline Lacey..." handing over her ticket the man looked at her, "is something the matter?"

"Well..." the man cleared his throat, "you only paid for the lowest quality service..."

"Well," Colline scoffed imitating the man, "either way I expect to get flown across the ocean to Eurish..."

"Yes... of course... just... bless your journey..." the man stamped the ticket and pushed it back.

Taking back her ticket she walked through the door and onto the dirt runway where a teal young female dragon was being prepared for flight with a riding saddle.

"Now just remember dragon- you head east..." the man strapping the saddle said, "and try not to be stupid..."

"Now I don't think that's a way to speak to a lady..." Colline called out walking over with her strapped bag over shoulder.

"Just a dragon, miss... almost done..." the man called back out waving his hand away.

"A fire breathing dragon," the dragon muttered.

The man frowned, tightening the last strap he put out his lit cigar on her, making her snarl. Colline huffed, _great another ass hole..._ Walking up promptly to the man she knee kicked him into the chest and twisted his arm to his back, "apologize to... sorry miss didn't catch your name..." Colline smiled at the female dragon who was astonished.

"Dulcy... ma'am..." the dragon said, still astonished.

"Apologize to miss Dulcy... NOW!" Colline shouted at the man.

"Damn- sorry! Sorry! Damn!" the man whined.

Colline let him go, letting him run off, "the nerve of some..."

"Don't sweat over it... some people are just screwed in the head..." Dulcy shrugged.

Colline placed her bag on the back of Dulcy behind where she was going to sit and strapped it in place, "are you the only dragon?"

"I'm from out of town, I come here when someone wants a ride," Dulcy explained, "this town isn't really used to Dragons... they have a bad history with my kind..."

"Some rogue dragon no doubt..." Colline nodded, "you're a pretty young dragon..."

"Sixteen, ma'am," Dulcy nodded.

"And where are you from?" Colline made conversation, getting on her back and strapping herself on.

"Well... originally born in Mobotropolis- but since the war I bounce around allot... I'm a Freedom Fighter Agent..." Dulcy got down on all four's and spread out her wings.

"Ready?" Dulcy asked.

"Yes!" Colline smiled, pulling down her goggles.

"Okay hold on tight this is going to be a rough take off!" Dulcy smiled, shortly after galloping to a lift off, shifting her wings she gained air and flew high up in the air, adding in from loops and spins for fun.

Once Dulcy was now gliding above the clouds, where the sky had turned pink with a tint of orange, Colline made some chit chat to get by the ride.

"So... you work with the Freedom Fighters?" Colline asked, honestly impressed.

"Yup- but you know with being an agent I get pulled around a lot to help out other divisions... my personal favorite is the Princess's division..." Dulcy smiled, "best friends I could ever have..."

"I'm afraid I've been under the rock for a few years... the Princess's division?" Colline raised a brow.

"Y'know... Knothole Freedom Fighters... the guys sticking it to Dr. Robotnik..." Dulcy explained.

"Princess Sally started a rebellion group?" Colline, still surprised.

**Location: Knothole**

**Time: Morning**

"Well it's stupid to just sit here, Sal!" Sonic threw up his hands in frustration, the others looked back and forth at the two leaders as they argued plan of action for their most recent crisis.

"Snively is having a joy ride, Sonic," Sally protested, "he's also gained new weapons and we should observe his actions thoroughly before running into it blind..."

"We already got the gist, Sal... its just the matter of time we waste here twiddling our thumbs..." Sonic motioned toward the others, "c'mon guys you with me?"

"Nope- not getting into ya'lls debate..." Bunnie refused.

"Notion three-b, section A, in a case of a disagreement of two co-leaders... other members are not allowed to weigh in their opinion... it is to be debated with one another..." Rotor recited the rule out loud from memory.

"Well we're at a stand still..." Sonic huffed.

Sally let out a sigh and took a calm breath, "alright... how about this then: we go to Robotropolis... but instead of doing a direct attack of any sort... we scout the area and get a sample of whatever Snively is playing with..."

"Fine..." Sonic muttered, "do I get to lead this field mission?"

"How about I tag along on this one... I don't think you can truly handle being sneaky..." Sally smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Sonic smiled.

"Nope, I know you can't _think_ on your own just yet..." Sally chuckles, outside of the door a loud thump gave away the little fox. Sonic swung the door open to see his little brother, Tails listening in on the conversation about the crisis.

"Tails what are you doing? You should be with Rosie," Sonic crossed his arms.

Tails dusted off his two tails and stood up, "w-well I heard that something happened... and I... I wanted to help..."

"So you spied?" Sally crossed her arms with that usual smart smirk she gets.

"W-well yeah..." Tails rubbed his arm, "I know I'm still pretty young... but... I'm ten... and uh... that's how old you guys were when you started out..."

"He has a point, Sal..." Sonic shrugged.

"You were doing against Rosie's knowledge of course... but then heck I guess if you haven't we wouldn't have stopped Dr. Robotnik's plans that week..." Sally admitted, "well Tails... its not like I pushed you out long enough... I think you're ready if you're already spying..."

"Really?" Tails' ear perked up, "you really think so?"

"You need work on sneaking... but... I'm pretty sure Sonic will love to train you..." Sally smiled.

"Train?" Sonic raised a brow.

"Well I can't just take him in- he's a rookie... you want him to join right, Sonic?" Sally shrugged.

"Well yeah- of course."

"Then you get the honor, I couldn't think of anyone else more qualified..." Sally nodded, "we'll meet back tonight for planning of tomorrow night's scouting... Sonic I expect you to cover basic training with Tails..."

"Sure Sal..." Sonic rolled his eyes, "c'mon bro..."

"Thanks, Aunt Sally!" Tails gave a hug to Sally before leaving.

"You've been training since you could walk, dear... its just the matter of passing the requirements..." Sally smiled, "which I have the utmost confidence you can do..."

"Wait- you're handing me the duty to approve him?" Sonic stopped in his tracks and turned to Sally.

"Leaders can do that, Sonic..." Sally rolled her eyes, "like I said... he's been training for a long time... just make sure he can do what it is expected on a scouting mission..."

Sonic let out a moan, "always trying to place a leader ship card on me..."

"You wanted to be treated more like a leader- there you go..." Sally giggled, "you two have fun..."

"Will do, Aunt Sally!" Tails smiled, "c'mon Sonic- lets race!"

Sonic sighed and smiled, "alright bro, to the edge of the Great Forest..."

As the two ran off, Bunnie laughed, "oh sugar if you two like each 'ther then just go out."

Sally scoffed, "Bunnie- how silly of you to think I myself can be attracted to something so brash..."

Nicole's screen lit up, "but Sally what about your journal entry twenty-six-"

"NICOLE!" Sally scowled, "we talked about keeping those files **private**."

Bunnie and Rotor shared a laugh, Antoine was too busy reading a book on tactics to catch on, but added in a fake laugh as he read on.

"Sugar, wotcha' reading there?" Bunnie leaned over Antoine's shoulder to look at the book.

"A very... very interesting book on war tactics, written by the best of the King's Army, twenty years ago..." Antoine explained.

"I assume you found that at Kirby's library," Sally asked, walking over, Antoine handed the book over, "oh... I remember this... my father had me read this as one of my lessons..."

"Isn't that the one with all the soldier's input?" Rotor asked.

"After the war Sir Charles had the soldiers of the Great War write entries on war tactics... to better help out future generations in combat. He had gotten this idea from an older book from fifty years ago, doing similar entries that molded great tacticians over the years..." Sally explained, "I'm glad Jeremiah was able to salvage this..."

"I saw more like that back at the library..." said Antoine.

"I should pay a visit to Jeremiah... hopefully I can find some more..." Sally handed the book back to Antoine.

"Mind if I tag along?" Rotor asked.

"Sure, you two coming along?" Sally grabbed Nicole from her table.

"Nah, Sugar ah am go do my morning routines..." Bunnie walked to the gym in the basement.

"I will just be reading, merci," Antoine waved off, his nose into the book.

Sally and Rotor reached library which held thousands upon thousands of books that had been salvaged by Knothole's prime writer and historian, Jeremiah Dane, grandson to the late Kirby Dane. Jeremiah, had followed down the path of his grandfather as a story teller and historian, although he wasn't a fighter like Kirby- he was very well educated.

The library was usually empty, as Jeremiah would sit at his desk reading a book everyday- sometimes six books in a whole day.

Sally opened the door, the bell above it rang, "Jeremiah, how are you today?" Sally called out as her and Rotor walked in, knowing he probably had his nose in another book.

"I'm doing fine, Princess!" Jeremiah called out, "another fine piece of literature restored..."

"Another lymeric?" Sally called out, looking around for the source of his voice.

Jeremiah walked out and shook his head, "actually... actual ancient history... although I'm pretty sure its more mythical than history..."

"Doesn't look like something I've ever read..." Sally looked at the cover of the old book.

"This was an old tale told to Echidnas, not once has it ever seeped into outside cultures... until my grandfather had visited Angel Island for history notations..."

"Was he successful?" Sally asked.

"The ancient history depicted has been divided amongst Echidnas, some say its history... some say its fantasy..." Jeremiah shrugged, "I'm sure you've heard of the Master Emerald, the one artifact the Echidnas keep guard of?"

"Yeah..." Sally nodded, "what's the story?"

"Well... as it is known by all... the Master Emerald holds power, of which the first guardian of it was Chaos, God of Destruction. Its divided of the origin of the Chao..." Jeremiah explained.

"History gets mixed up often... ancient history being divided like that causes a division of religion," Sally nodded.

"I have managed to salvage this book, into a new copy. You're more than welcome to read it if you want," Jeremiah offered.

"Maybe later, I have something else in mind... is there a section for tactics..." Sally asked.

"Yes- I have finished that section this morning- Antoine found a great read..." Jeremiah walked over to a section of the library, with Sally and Rotor following.

"I have read every single book... but I have never brought myself to join your forces, Princess," Jeremiah addmitted, looking at the section with a frown.

"Not everyone is a fighter, Jeremiah... you have a more important job here... documenting history, salvaging all sorts of books for everyone to read and learn from... it may not seem much to anyone else... but it means a lot to us..." Sally patted Jeremiah on the back.

"Heck I would have never learned my tribe's history without the books you found for me," Rotor smiled, "I learned a lot about my culture... since I was too young to learn it in my time back home..."

"And the salvaging of my father's journal you made it your personal duty to get to me helped me become the person I am today..." Sally smiled brightly.

"I suppose that's true, Princess... but its not just books that form great people... but its the confidence within the soul that truly makes the brave..." Jeremiah recited the very quote his grandfather, "I may have read every book... but I have not learn every lesson..."

"One day at a time, Jeremiah, we all learn our footing in the world by shifting our feet through life's lessons..." Sally assured.

"Thank you, Princess... I must get back to my work... I have many ancient scrolls to shift through..." Jeremiah walked away, "help yourself to the books..."

Once Jeremiah was out of sight Sally and Rotor began to look through the books.

"Anything in particular we're looking for?" Rotor asked.

"Anything written by the men of Mobotropolis..." Sally said, "Sonic's been in a bad mood..."

"You don't think its about that do you?" Rotor raised a brow in concern.

"It was so long ago... but still very fresh in his mind. I lost my mother and brother that day... but for Sonic he lost both his parents..." Sally sighed, "he needs something to cheer up... remember something good..."

"That explains his eagerness to go to Robotropolis..." said Rotor, opening a book.

"Before you came to Mobotropolis, ten years ago... things were on edge with the King and Sir Charles. Sunny Hedgehog, Sir Charles wife had been accused of committing treason," Sally explained.

"Uncle Chuck was married?" Rotor tried not to laugh.

"Sonic was too young to remember, when I was young I would look at my father's files. I found information on her and I read about her in my father's journals. She grew up with humans, my father saw that as a threat, his suspicions were confirmed nearly sixteen years ago when Sunny had disappeared during a battle. It was showed by documentation that she had joined G.U.N., around that time..."

"Do they know what happened to her?" Rotor asked.

"Not until now..." Sally sighed, "I received reports from my resources of seeing her show up on the grid again..."

"Does Uncle Chuck know?"

"No... he shouldn't... we don't know her motives at the moment... and honestly we don't know if she can be trusted..." Sally frowned, "my father placed blame on Sunny Hedgehog when my mother and brother were killed, he changed after that day... he tried to find answers- but only caused pain..."

"...When your dad called my dad back to Mobotropolis under the concern of security my parents had been going though a divorce. I decided to get my education furthered by going along with my father. At the time I didn't realize I was leaving across the continent- my mother being alone..." Rotor closed a book, "I still wonder if she is doing all right..."

"Your father was a great man..." Sally smiled.

"Do you know why I joined the Freedom Fighters?" Rotor asked.

"Honestly... I never knew your personal reason," Sally admitted.

"My father," Rotor explained, "he was caught by Dr. Robotnik during the attack. He wanted information regarding the new machine he invented with Uncle Chuck- my father refused to give up the secrets... he was tortured for fifteen hours straight... but he still refused. He fought up until the moment Robotnik killed him. His bravery and sacrifice made me think about what I can do... I may be able to make things... and analyze things- but when you can rise to the occasion and fight along your friends... that's the bravery my father taught me..."

Sally had some tears in here eyes, "one day, Rotor... I promise we'll get back at Dr. Robotnik..."

"Heh- thanks... I- I found something!" Rotor smiled, opening an old book, "not exactly history- but the academy book, of all cadets that graduated... the same academy and class that Sonic's parents... and even my father attended..."

"That's great," Sally smiled, looking at the page that showed Jules and Bernadette in their uniforms.

"Sonic doesn't have any photos of them... we can replicate this and give it to him..." Sally smiled, "I'll go grab the carbon copier..."

"I'll keep looking while you do," Rotor placed the book to the side and looked through some more books.

**Location: Robotropolis (formerly known as Mobotropolis)**

**Dr. Ivo Robotnik's Lab**

Ivo Robotnik, now much older, and more ill tempered had a heavy work order while Dr. Robotnik was away in Harlem. Finishing up on blue prints he looked over his shoulder to see someone standing in the shadows.

"Where you seen?" Ivo asked.

"Not by his men... but I'm afraid outsiders had spot me on my way..." Sunny stepped out, with a tote bag on her side.

"I guess that's not much of an concern..." Ivo rolled his eyes, "its not like they can possibly be a spy for Robotnik or anything..."

"Sounds like someone hasn't had their nap..." Sunny walked over to the desk and placed her tote bag down.

"You're being reckless..." Ivo huffed, "you're lucky I even let you come here..."

"Don't get an attitude with me, Ivo..." Sunny said firmly, "I come bearing gifts for you..."

"Its not my birthday," Ivo grunted, "be concise I don't have all day..."

"He needs to get that stick out of his ass..." another voice came from the shadows.

"You brought **her** along?" Ivo snarled.

"Its been getting harder to get in... I needed protection..." Sunny shrugged, "Ebony you should come out... and meet Ivo..."

"I thought I told you I didn't want to..." Ivo glared at Sunny.

"She wants answers..." Sunny sighed, "just tell her what you did with the remains..."

"I can't you don't understand-" Ivo paused when Ebony had walked up. He looked at her, he had the same face as Maria. Although her skin was more tan than Maria, she had the same facial structure. Her hair was a sleek black with red highlights, he huffed at the fact he knew where that came from. Ebony's eyes were a piercing crimson, her glare was lighter than usual. A young woman, not looking a day over thirty. Not something to be expected of a forty five year old. Sunny as well looking young as ever.

"Well?" Ebony huffed, "are you going to tell me or what?" 

"First... you have to understand... I didn't know it was him when I was ordered to do this..." Ivo hung his head.

"... What did you do?!" Ebony was no angry.

"Easy, Ebony!" Sunny pulled her human sister back.

"Whoever remained salvageable, had their brains transferred into... the E-3 series..." Ivo explained.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ebony shouted.

"But the first mission we put him on- he refused- there was a mistake in the process- unfortuantly... so Dr. Robotnik had him destroyed... E-123 Omega was destroyed on the spot... I'm sorry," Ivo apologized.

"HIS NAME WAS TONY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Ebony grabbed Ivo by the neck and strangled him with all her might.

"Ebony! Stop it- we need to get more information- remember!?" Sunny yanked Ebony back once again, although Sunny was very thin she still had leverage.

Ebony let go, she knew Sunny was right. Ivo rubbed his neck, "what exactly would that be?"

"Ivo... as you can see... we haven't aged in quite some time... I need to know more" Sunny let out a breath, holding Ebony back.

"Your genetics are still a mystery... given them..." Ivo sighed, "have you told her anything about them?"

"We need answers about our parents..." Sunny, the yellow hedgehog sighed, "only you have the real answers... Amanda... nor Shepard could give them to us..."

"Probably some freaking experiment gone wrong, Sunny..." Ebony snarled, "by a Robotnik no doubt..."

"Is she always this angry?" Ivo asked, getting up from his chair and walking over to his main computer until.

"She hasn't smoked in a week..." Sunny patted Ebony on the back and whispered, "c'mon will you chill?"

"Well- as you figured out- you two are sisters," Ivo turned on the monitor.

"Yup- experiment..." Ebony crossed her arms, "knew it."

"I wish I could say that- honestly..." Ivo shrugged, the screen bleeped on, showing Maria Robotnik, a blond haired teenager girl. And then an ebony hedgehog teenage boy.

"Oh fuck..." Ebony's arms dropped.

"These are you parents..." Ivo turned to the two, "your mother, Maria... was my sister. She had the rare disease known as N.I.D.S.- it deteriorates your muscles and bones... soon enough killing you. My mother had passed away from the same disease. My grandfather, Gerald, had done research to find the cure for Maria..."

"How did he get to the research facility?" Sunny asked making a notion towards the picture of Shadow.

"He was born there... Gerald got involved with an alien race known as Black Arms..."

"Great, we're freaks..." Ebony rolled her eyes.

"Shadow, your... father... was made to be the ultimate life-form... Gerald hoped to get a cure from Shadow's blood... but... once it was given to a patient it would start to destroy the virus- but then the blood would circulate out of the system... and the virus would flare up again..."

"So... how did... two totally different species..." Sunny raised a brow.

"Experiments... knew it..." Ebony repeated herself.

"It wasn't that- will you shut it?!" Sunny snarled, "Ivo- please cut to the chase..."

"I'm afraid I don't have the answers you seek... as you know I wasn't there doing that time period," Ivo apologize, "I wish I could answer all of your questions- but what was on that drive I gave you years ago was all I knew..."

"And they are dead...?" Sunny asked.

"Yes," Ivo nodded, "they are long dead..."

"So we came here to find out we're Robotniks... this just keeps getting better and better..." Ebony sighed, "eh uncle crazy doctor... you got any smokes?"

Ivo groaned, "Grinder... please give a pack to Ebony..."

"Not much is different, Ebony... I grew up as a Robotnik," Sunny put on her green cameo hat

A robot in a corner bleeped his eyes open and huffed out smoke, "but this is my last pack!"

"A smoking robot?" Sunny lectured Ivo, "are you really that bored?"

"Not my fault I let them build their own persona..." Ivo shrugged, "she's family, Grinder..."

"Fine," Grinder used his conveyor belt feet to go over to Ebony to hand her a cigarette, using his hand he lit it up.

"Thank you..." Ebony smiled, drawing back her cigarette she sighed in relief, "ahhh... the taste of cancer is the best..." 

"You came here on other business?" Ivo turned in his swivel chair.

Sunny nodded slowly and pulled out a photo from her tote-bag, "she graduated the police academy last month..." Ivo paused, as Sunny placed the frame in his hand he looked at his daughter that he never got a chance to meet.

Topaz, she had her mother's hair color, cut in a pixie-do. She had his piercing blue eyes and brave salute.

"She's all grown up..." Ivo whispered to himself, just loud enough for Sunny and Ebony to hear.

"One hell of an agent..." Ebony chuckled, "you should be proud..." 

"I am..." Ivo smiled lightly, a faint tear swelling in his eyes underneath his black round shades.

**Location: Station Square, Eurish; Airport Strip**

"Here we are..." Dulcy leveled herself so Colline could get off her back, "beautiful isn't it? They call it Emerald Coast because the sea glimmers... like a sea of diamonds- wait- why didn't they just call it diamond coast?"

"No clue, Dulcy..." Colline shrugged, un-strapping her bag, she handed Dulcy a bag of rings.

"Oh thank you," Dulcy smiled, "remember to give a shout when you come back west."

"Will do, Dulcy, thank you for the ride..." Colline nodded.

A G.U.N. Soldier approached Colline, "Ma'am... we are required to bring you..."

"Yeah... I know... just don't touch me..." Colline huffed following the man inside. Dulcy waved good-bye and flew off back east to her home. Although Colline felt highly uncomfortable being in Eurish, she knew she could easily find a friendly face.

"We got another..." the man huffed, as they approached a female agent.

"Don't give an attitude, Sykes," the woman snapped.

"I was fighting these damn furies fifteen years ago, kiddo..." the man snarled.

"I don't care if-" the woman paused looking at Colline, "...doctor Lacey?"

Colline was just looking down at her watch, hoping their bickering would pass soon, looking up it took her a moment, "yes?"

"Sykes, I got this..." the woman sent the older man away and walked in with Colline.

"My... apologizes... I don't think I know you..." Colline raised a brow.

"Its been ten years, Dr. Lacey..." the woman laughed, Colline realized.

"Little Topaz! My have you grown into a young woman!" Colline squealed, "an officer no less!"

Topaz laughed, "so what brings you here? The lovely security of no Robotnik?"

"Ha! You make me laugh..." Colline snickered, "hasn't he been banging on your front door?"

"Yeah, but its funny that people think they would be safe here..." Topaz shrugged.

"I'm actually here to see your mother..." said Colline, "she left while we were doing research..." 

"Oh I see..." Topaz nodded, "I can bring you right to her place... she moved to the mountains a while back to do her research in peace..."

**Location: Red Canyon, Eurish**

The life of a retired doctor was pretty great, having free time to take up hobbies. Well, Amanda Brenn could have enjoyed that if she weren't so focused on more research, the one that her and Ivo had been working on since they met. The cure for N.I.D.S. was still needed, and over the years they hadn't figured it out. Partly being that Ivo was no longer around to do the research, and account of Amanda focusing on medical tendencies for years.

Being retired, she did manage to pick up a small hobby to do when she came to a standstill in research. Playing her piano and singing helped her vent, and would help her to have an impiety on her work. The usual songs she would play would be from her albums, her favorite being White Ember.

Playing the piano with a soft flow, she was lost into the music as her home phone rang in the back round. "Hey mom, I'm heading up... I hope you don't mind I'm bringing an old friend..." the messaging system played back.

Her home phone rang again, interrupting her flow. Huffing she put on her glasses and got up from her bench walking up to her phone, picking up the receiver, "hello?"

"Dr. Brenn?" a young doctor's voice said.

"She's speaking..." Amanda leaned up against the wall.

"I know you're retired... but we heard you worked on Mobians..."

"I'm retired..."

"Yes... we understand... its just we have a patient... male mobian, feline, late twenties... severely injured..." the young doctor explained.

Amanda sighs, "I'll be right in... but please take in account I live an hour away..."

"Yes- certainly- thank you so much..." the doctor sounded relieved and grateful.

After Topaz's shift had ended, and Colline had received her passport for her visit they made their way to up the mountains in her car to see Amanda Brenn.

"What have you been up to all these years?" Topaz asked, driving the curvy roads. Colline sitting in the passenger seat, holding a cup of coffee with two hands.

"Well... a lot has happened after you guys left... we got invaded by Robotnik... Jack went crazy and betrayed us..."

"Damn..." Topaz gasped, "I thought he was bad but I didn't know he was that bad..."

"But I got out of there... went traveling..." Colline went on, "decided to visit Harlem... wasn't fun considering Robotnik came the next day and screwed up everything... was held captive as a doctor up until last week..."

"Wait... Harlem... that's a Robotnik city..." Topaz paused, "you were working for Robotnik?!"

"Its not like I signed up, Topaz..." Colline explained, "I didn't do anything to help him really..."

"Uh-huh..." Topaz rolled his eyes, "I guess not since your a mobian doctor..."

"I helped his grand master..."

"His grand master?!" Topaz scoffed, "Colline I don't know what's worst..."

"You make it sound bad..." Colline shrugged.

"Ah I give up..." Topaz huffed.

"There is something you should know, Topaz..." Colline placed her empty cup to the side, "its about your father..."

"...What about him?" Topaz looked over.

"...He's still alive..."

**HHHHHONKKKKK!** The sound of the tractor trailer's horn blared, to signal that it had lost track on the slippery roads, and was directly in their lane driving head on. Gripping on the steering weal, she tried pulling out of the way. The attempt was lost, as the sharp turn was to no avail against the ice on the turn. Truck colliding directly into the passenger side. Behind the truck was a smaller car, with a familiar doctor, Amanda Brenn. Seeing the accident ahead, she slammed on her breaks, only to skid along the ice, colliding downhill along with the accident.

Not too far down the road, Rouge sat on a motorcycle, stopping her bike slowly. Seeing the whole crash in development. Sitting on her stationed bike, she took off her helmet in disbelief.

"Holy fucking shit..."

**TBC**

_**Next time, (yes I'm seriously doing this starting now...)**_

_**Sonic Element**_

_**Episode 015**_

"_**Say Something,"**_

_**Marshal confronts the robotacized Bernadette, and reflects back on the past.**_


	15. Episode 015

**Sonic Element**

**Episode 015**

"**Say Something,"**

_**Location: Mobotropolis**_

_**Time: 3218 (seventeen years ago)**_

Just like any other day, Sunny and Charles were working on a project with each other. They finally had time together until they were to be shipped out again on the accounts of war. Not the usual thing to do after their honeymoon (which was nothing but a long wet week in a ditch on a battle field), but that's the life they accepted in the days of war. Back then Charles still sported the brown in his mustache and eye brows, Sunny sporting long curly hair. A round of knocks came on the door, interrupting their alone time.

"Is that Jules, again?" Sunny sighed, "I thought you gave him the brother talk about the whole break up ordeal... it involves not interrupting a honeymoon..."

"I did... but he never listens," Chuck placed down his wrench, "I'll shoo him away... how about you draw a bath and I'll be in soon..."

"Oh, I love when you talk in that tone," Sunny smirked kissing Chuck passionately, "don't linger for so long... my new lingerie is dyeing to be torn off..."

Great, she just had to motivate him. As Sunny walked away, Chuck blushed, running to the door he opened it and began to push Jules towards the side walk.

"You know I love you Jules, but you're cock blocking me... and I'm sure Marshal wouldn't mind being there for you..." Chuck blurted, trying not to delay his time with Sunny any longer.

"I-I know... Chuck... but... I think I made a mistake..." Jules sighed.

"Soooo you want to get back with Bernadette?" Chuck paused.

Jules pulled out a small velvet box, "I... I want to seal the deal. I've been an idiot for the past few months..."

"Yes, you're a dumb ass- now go get her back, I have a wife you know?" Chuck nodded.

"Dammit I need advice, Chuck!" Jules sighed.

"Advice? From me?" Chuck raised a brow, not once did Jules ever ask advice from his dorky older brother.

"Well... its just that you have a hot wife..." Jules admitted, "you must be doing _something_ right."

Chuck sighed, "alright... here is what you do..."

At the local hotel, Bernadette and Marshal were sharing drinks. The only way to deal with a broken heart is to drink until your numb. "I mean... I poured years into the relationship... and then he just comes home and says he can't do this anymore... what did I do? Love him too much?" Bernadette rubbed her eyes, Marshal listened and nodded. The difficult thing is being best friends with a couple, is when they break up. Usually a side must be picked, given that Bernadette and Marshal grew up with each other was the easy choice to Marshal.

"Sometimes things just don't go the way we want it to, Bernie," Marshal shrugged, "Kim's been cheating on me..."

"No way..." Bernadette slammed her bottle down accidentally, "that... bitch..." her slurish of words was hard to take seriously, "she's having your kids and she's been fucking on the down low?"

"She's been doing it for a while now, actually," Marshal grabbed a bottle and chugged it, making a face at the taste of the hard liquor.

"How long?" Bernadette asked leaning in.

"When I heard she was having twins... I freaked out a little. She got worried thinking I was going to ditch her... so she secured herself with this guy..." Marshal explained.

"Oh I remember that, you did freak out... a lot..." Bernadette giggled.

"She's been cheating on me for a while..." Marshal rubbed his temples, "I don't know what to do. I loved her... maybe not as much- do we fight... yeah... but- this isn't life I had in mind..."

"What did you have in mind," Bernadette hiccuped.

Marshal was going to say something, but then he stopped himself. "Well what is it?" Bernadette asked.

"Its... its stupid..." Marshal shook his head, "you wouldn't understand."

"Marshal, I knew you since we were kids... when our mother's arranged us to get married you stood behind me to deny it and even run off here to Mobotropolis to fight in the war... I think I will be able to understand..." Bernadette smiled, placing her hand on Marshal's.

"I imagined being happy with someone who knows what I've been through... someone who's always been at my side no matter what... I love you Bernadette... always have..." Marshal said sincerely.

"And its not just lust... when I'm with your its torturous. You just have an effect on me that takes my breath away..."

Bernadette stared at Marshal, standing up she leaned over the table and kissed him on the lips, in seconds they were on the bed undressed.

The local bar was putting together preparations for a celebration for the soldiers being sent out the next day, this was arranged by none other than a partner of a solider, Rosemary. She been working with her news crew to put on the party for that night. Hanging up a banner, Amadeus walked in with a box of glasses.

"Where do you want these, honey?" Amadeus asked.

"Ummm... hmmm..." Rosemary looked down, "oh those- behind the bar."

"Okay," Amadeus placed the box down and walked back over as Rosemary climbed down from the ladder.

"This is really going to cheer everyone up," Amadeus wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her passionately.

"Tensions have been high..." Rosemary shrugged, "they need to be reminded they are doing a really important job, fighting for us..."

Chuck and Jules walked into the bar, looking around, "Jules! Good to see you!"

"Great... him..." Rosemary sighed, "I'll be in the back..."

"Alright dear," Amadeus walked over to Jules, "so... I heard what happened last night..."

"I hope it didn't sound too harsh... and that Rosemary didn't exaggerate..." Jules laughed nervously.

"Oh no- you sounded like a monster..." Amadeus laughed, crossing his arms, "you do know you are on a team with her... right?"

"You think that would cause conflict of battle?"

"Yes and no- I don't think its wise to keep you two together on the team if it will only cause problems..." Amadeus said.

"There will be no conflict, sir... I can promise that," Jules crossed his arms.

"... Fine... but please don't make me regret keeping your squad together..." Amadeus exhaled, "Charles, Sunny, Marshal, Bernadette and you make a unstoppable squad that I would hate to see be divided..."

"I know sir..." Jules nodded, "so... what is this exactly?"

"Oh this- Rosemary thought it would be nice to give everyone a little warm send off before we go."

"Really?" Jules raised a brow.

"She's not a terrible person you make her out to be..." Amadeus chuckled.

"Uh-huh... she sure is giving me glares across the room," Jules huffed. Rosemary then held up the middle finger to him. "And the bird..."

"She's Bernadette's best friend... girls usually do that..." Amadeus laughed, "can I count on seeing you tonight?"

"Sure... will there be drinks?" Jules asked.

"Plenty," Amadeus smiled, "drag your brother and Sunny too..."

"Will do..." Jules nodded, turning away.

"Hey- what happened with Lacey?" Amadeus asked.

"What do you mean?" Jules turned back.

"I stopped by his house this morning and Kim said he's been gone all night..." Amadeus said, "I also heard they got into a huge fight last night over a man in his room..."

"Kim's been cheating?" Jules jaw dropped, "I didn't hear anything about it..."

"Oh... sorry I thought he told you... and you knew where he was..." Amadeus apologized.

Jules rubbed his temples, "yeah me too..." walking out he thought to himself.

_Why wouldn't he come to me to tell about it? Aren't we suppose to be like brothers? What the hell happened to that?! Oh. Right. I broke up with his best friend which he's practically family with. Dumb-ass me, of course he wouldn't come to me, he'd go to Bernadette... they're probably talking shit about me now..._

Talking shit indeed had passed over the two, now sitting in the bed with the white sheets covering up, they both stared up at the ceiling. Bernadette shook her head.

"I made a mistake..." she sighed.

Marshal snapped his head her way, "what?"

"I made a mistake..." Bernadette cried.

"..."

Bernadette got up and got her clothes on, "you need to leave now..."

"Bernie- hold on..." Marshal sat up.

"We're not kids anymore, Marshal! Get the fuck out now!" Bernadette barked.

"Fine- I'm out- lemme get pants on..." Marshal jumped out of bed and threw his pants on and a jacket, "fuck me then flip me off- just like old times!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Bernadette had tears angrily streaming down her face, grabbing Marshal's arm.

"I pour my heart out and that's what I get?" Marshal snarled.

"Don't say that you loved me that long!" Bernadette yelled, "that's bull shit!"

"No it wasn't!" Marshal shouted back, "I fucking loved you, **loved you!**"

"Fucking liar!" Bernadette pushed Marshal back, still crying, stomping to the bathroom in the back.

"You don't think that I do? I followed you across the country!" Marshal followed her to the back, now obviously angry.

"You married her! Not me!" Bernadette argued, "marriage is sacred, Marshal! You don't get to throw that away!"

"Yeah and she held up her end?!" Marshal growled, tears in his eyes.

"...Marshal..." Bernadette dropped her arms, "there may have been something back home... between us... but we've changed over the years."

"Fine..." Marshal whipped his eyes, and turned away, "I'm going- sorry to trouble you..."

"Marshal..." Bernadette sighed, calm now.

"No... its clear- I can't force you to love me... it was stupid to think I could..." Marshal slammed the door behind him.

"Dammit, Bernie..." Bernadette cried to herself, "you just had to do it..." Looking in the mirror on the wall, she saw her tears on her face, her eyes puffy and red.

Hours later Bernadette cleaned herself up and went to pay a visit to a friend. Knowing Marshal wasn't home, Bernadette walked up to his house expecting to see Kimberly, Marshal's wife. Knocking on the door firmyly she took a deep breath and waited for her to open.

"Bernie..." Kimberly stammered, "Marshal isn't here right now..."

"I know... I came here to talk..." Bernadette gave a friendly smile.

The day went on smooth, Rosemary had finished preparations for the party. The incentive for the soldiers and their families to come was alcoholic beverages as usual.

Marshal took his chance to go speak to his commander, Armand D'Coolette. He always had something inspiring to say. The bar was halfway full, everyone was either socializing or drinking with each other. Scanning the room he spotted Armand talking to Amadeus.

"Hey..." Marshal walked up to the two, pulling out a can from the cooler.

"Lacey, where have you been all day?" Amadeus asked, "Jules was looking for you not too long ago..."

"... I've had a rough day," Marshal sighed, then tilting his head back taking a chug of his beer.

"Something troubling you?" Armand asked, showing concern. Oddly still being a soldier he had a certification in therapy. He specialized in helping soldiers and fellow men with PTSD or depression caused by war.

"Eh..." Marshal leaned against the bar, "just my wife has been cheating on me..."

"Oh my..." Armand huffed, "the nerve of..."

Armand gave him a cut off notion as Rosemary walked over with a platter of food.

"You look hungry, Marshal, would you like something to eat?" Rosemary asked.

"Actually... yeah..." Marshal grabbed the chips off the platter and stuffed his face, "see she gets it."

"Have you seen Bernie?" Rosemary asked Marshal.

"No..." Marshal shook his head.

"I'm worried about her... after you know..." Rosemary whispered then pointed over to Jules on the other side as he walked in through the door behind Chuck and Sunny, "that monster..."

"Rosemary, you know that Marshal is good friends with Bernadette and Jules..." Amadeus said, "don't make his choose sides."

"Let them mend their own problems..." Marshal sighed, "it will do no good getting in between..."

"Hey guys we're grabbing a table," Sunny walked over to the three, "wanna sit with us?"

"Sure..." Marshal shrugged, the others also agreed.

They all took a table towards the back, and opened a round of shots, "you've been hiding all day, bro, how are you holding up?" Jules asked pouring wine for Marshal.

"I'm... okay..." Marshal shrugged, "so... what happened with you and Bernie?"

"Honestly... I was being stupid... but that wouldn't matter tonight..." Jules smiled, "you'll see."

Marshal nodded, he wasn't sure what Jules was thinking but he knew it involved Bernadette. It splitting him apart thinking about it, knowing Bernadette still wanted him after last night. He knew if he told Jules what happened between him and Bernadette that there would be no turning back.

Lowering himself in his seat to drink his hard liquor in peace as everyone shared funny stories and jokes. Jules finally tapped on his shoulder, "hey I need your help with that thing..."

"Hmm?" Marshal raised his ear to Jules.

"C'mon... follow me..." Jules smiled getting up, Marshal sighed and followed Jules to the back on the stage on the wings, Jules pulled out a small velvet box.

"Oh Jules, I would love to... but its just too soon," Marshal chuckled, they both laughed.

"This is how I plan on fixing things with Bernadette..." Jules whispered, "she's sitting on the other side of the bar with Rosemary..."

"Oh..." Marshal was slightly surprised, "how do you want me to help?"

"Give a little speech on the stage, then let me handle the rest..." Jules smiled.

"Okay... sure..." Marshal forced a smile, what he does for his friends was never questioned, "now?"

"Yeah!" Jules smiled, grabbing his old acoustic guitar and strap, "I'm doing it the old fashioned way..."

"Okay... let's do this..." Marshal nodded, walking onto the stage.

The lights dimmed down in the bar showing a light on the stage, everyone was sitting at a table as the spot light shunned on Marshal.

Tapping on the microphone, clearing his throat, "hello everyone!" the club getting silent, "I had a little to drink so please excuse me if I ramble on..." Some laughed.

"Firstly, I want to thank Mrs. Rosemary Prower..." Marshal said, a light pointed over to their table, "yes- that lovely bitch right there... ah... damn what a woman..."

Everyone laughed including Marshal, "whoa boy- better not piss off Commander Prower..." Marshal laughs, "but seriously- amazing woman over there... putting this all together for our asses... given such shit to the Commander... or maybe that's just me..."

Amadeus laughed, flipping off Marshal, "sorry sir but we can't fuck, that would be considered combat at knees..." Marshal laughed, "what's amazing about this group here tonight... is that we're all friends... and we fuck with each other- not fuck each other... but you know... pull each others balls..." all the men clapped a cheered, "wow- I don't know wither to considered that gay or not..."

"We're a little too crazy though..." Marshal shrugged, "and just a few days ago two of our own tied the knot..." Marshal made a notion over towards Chuck and Sunny.

"Holly crap... how did Chuck end up with that? What happened Sunny? Did you wake up with him after a crazy night, shrug and say 'eh might as well keep it'?" everyone laughed once again.

"Oh come on, Chuck you know I love you..." Marshal snickered. "Tomorrow, or the next day we have another battle..." Marshal had gotten to a more serious tone, "as usual we never know exactly what happens... anything can happen... that's why what we do here and now will matter so much..."

"So... tell your friends... loved ones... whats on your mind..." Marshal held the microphone in his hand, walking to the edge of the stage, "we're never promised tomorrow... so... we need to say something..."  
Looking out at everyone, who stared at him. He wanted to say it. So badly. He paused, "we're giving now to say what we need to say... but some can't be done on private time... so please... allow my crazy heterosexual life partner a lend of your ears..."

Jules strummed his guitar, the lights turned on in the bar, singing as he made his way off stage over to Bernadette's table.

_Cus you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_

_I'm going to give you my heart_

_cus you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_

_cus you light up the park_

_and I don't care_

_if you wanna tear me apart_

_and I don't care if you do_

_cus in a sky full of stars_

_I think I saw you_

_cus you're a sky, cus you're a sky full of stars_

_I wanna die in your arms, oh, oh_

_cus you get lighter the more its get dark_

_I'm gonna give you my heart, oh_

_oh I don't care if you wanna tear me apart_

_I don't care if you do,_

_cus in a sky, in a sky full of stars_

_I think I see you... oh oh oh_

_cus you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_

_you're heavenly infused..._

_yeah, yeah_

_ooooh, oooh_

Bernadette gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth, as Jules got on one knee and held out a ring, "Bernadette, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Bernadette cried, jumping into his arms. Everyone cheered and clapped in the club, Marshal standing on the stage jumped down and placed the microphone on the edge. Noticing Kimberly looking in directly at him. Walking directly out of the bar, Kimberly was waiting outside, wearing a coat.

"Hey..." Kimberly softly said, Marshal giving her a calm glare.

**Location: Mercia**

**Time: 3235 (present)**

A much older Marshal Lacey was walking back to the underground city where Prince Rob'O Hedge was overseeing the King's army. Along with the Mercia's finest, Crazy Kriters.

Staying with the Mercia Freedom Fighters, Marshal made his living by training the young soldiers to track, fight, and basic survival skills. Back tracking to the underground city, where Mobians had been safely hidden away from Robotnik's forces for the past few years.

He had to at least train fifteen soldiers today to be ready for Prince Rob'O Hedge's group next week.

"Ah Mr. Lacey, you made it back from your scouting..." Rob looked over his shoulder, he was over seeing the training, "find anything worth the while?"

"Unfortunately, not that much..." Marshal shrugged, "so is this the turn out you got?"

The soldiers that were being trained were skittish and small, they would die the first minute on the field.

"All our men are either in the ditch dead... or too injured for duty..." Rob sighed.

"How injured are they?" Marshal asked.

"No limbs," Rob lighted up a cigarette, "smoke?"

"Sure," Marshal took out the handed cigarette and lit up his with Rob's, "so your father wants to use children soldiers?"

"My father wants men to serve against the war, his concerns on who falls victim doesn't stray across his mind. Either way he still rules with an iron fist just as my ancestors did..." Rob explained.

"King Maurice was a little more honorable and gentle..." Marshal crossed his arms, "I suppose that didn't get him for Mercia's crown..."

"The Hedge family has been doing this royal charade of who has loyal blood or not... but when Pacific decided to hand the crown to Maurice Hedge that was only because of his tactical operations- not for his kindness..." Rob argued, "his kindness is what lead him to his downfall..."

"Careful Rob, you're starting to sound like your father..." Marshal chuckled.

"He managed to serve all this time in his sixty years of life, Mr. Lacey..." Rob blew the smoke out from his mouth, "I have to start somewhere..."

"I found the Princess today..." Marshal said, looking over to the young prince.

"Bernadette?" Rob raised a brow, "is she..."

"Robotacized..." Marshal nodded.

"My apologizes..." Rob sighed, "I heard you and the Princess were rather fond of one another..."

"Well you heard wrong..." Marshal glared over to Rob, "I was just her escort... meant to protect her... that's all..."

"Queen Aleena was content on arranging a marriage... she considered you one of he best men... at such a young age you were doing a grown man's job," Rob shrugged.

"She wanted someone to be King, all that mattered was that they weren't weak..." Marshal huffed, "she tried to shelter Bernadette from the war... but she wasn't princess material... she was a warrior..."

"Only you can truly train these... soldiers... they need guidance from someone who was done the same..." Rob crossed his arms.

"Train them yourself..." Marshal turned away, "I'm not training kids to kill..."

_**Location: Mobotropolis**_

_**Time: 3224 (Nine Years Ago)**_

"Mommy why are we going?" a very young Honey asked as her mother Kimberly held her in her arms, with young Felix holding her hand standing beside her.

"We're going to stay with grandma, Honey," Kimberly smiled lightly.

"Kim! Kim! Wait up!" Marshal called out, running through the crowd at the airport, where that day they were evacuating the civilians of the city.

"Daddy!" Honey yipped.

"Kim! Please at least allow me to say good-bye..." Marshal called out from over the gate.

"...Fine..." Kimberly sighed.

"I'm sorry- alright?" Marshal sighed.

"No, its not alright... I... I... want a divorce..." Kimberly frowned, Honey and Felix looked at their parents.

"Whats that, mommy?" Honey asked, Kimberly and Marshal stared at one another.

"Oh..." Marshal hung his head, "can we talk about that later...?"

"After the war we'll talk..." Kimberly furrowed her brows, "and after you clean yourself up..."

Marshal took a deep breath, hanging onto the chain linked fence, "okay... I will..."

Kimberly handed Honey over to Marshal to say good-bye, she gave a tight hug and a kiss, "I love you daddy!"

"Love you too, princess... be good for mommy," Marshal smiled, handing back Honey over to looked down to Felix who frowned and hid behind Kimberly's leg.

"Felix?" Kimberly looked down.

"No..." Felix said, glaring at his father.

"... Let me know when you guys get to your mother's..." Marshal said to Kimberly with a sigh.

"Sure..." Kimberly huffed, "don't get killed..."

**Location: Pacific Kingdom**

**Time: Present (3235)**

That was the last time Felix remembered seeing his father, he was glad when they left to their grandmother but dreaded when their chopper was attacked and crashed. His mother died that day and so did his sister Honey... well... not all the way. Sitting in his room he stared down at the police report of a dead body found recently. It showed his decaying sister, Honey, on a couch of an old bat's home. He had done research but nothing came up of who the man was.

"...Damien said your shuttle is ready..." a light voice said from the door, it was Sonia, "you can go whenever you're ready..."

"We have work to be done..." Felix sighed, folding up the report back into its book, "I'll leave next week..."

"But what about..." Sonia paused, "didn't you want to?"

"She's dead now, I don't think her body is going anywhere..." Felix shrugged, standing up he put his hands on her shoulders, "relax... I'm fine..."

"He sent another letter..." Sonia held an envelope, Felix took the letter and looked at the address, it was once again from his father, Marshal. Last year when his father learned he was alive, he constantly wrote letters to try get into contact but Felix refused to write back. Looking back to his desk he tossed the letter.

"Adding it to the pile, where it belongs..." Felix sighed.

"You're not even going to read it?" Sonia asked.

"Eventually..." Felix shrugged, "you don't know the whole story with him..."

Sonia hugged him and whispered, "I'm here to listen, baby... just let me..."

Felix shook his head, "not now... c'mon let's go meet up with the band... don't want to be late for the first meeting..."

Sonia smiled and held Felix's hand, "we don't want to piss off Ash."

"Eh I'm sure he wouldn't get mad..." Felix chuckled, both walking hand in hand out of the room together and down the hall to the recording booth.

"Finally, now we can get started," Mina chirped as the two walked into the room, ready for practice.

"Alright everyone, I went through all of your song books and I really like what you've got going on here," Ash stood up in the front of the room, holding a clip board.

"But?" Sonia asked, taking a seat next to Mina in front of the microphone.

"Its good to have a variety with the viewers these days. Back ten years ago this would never past unfortunately- but luckily... times have changed and its welcomed," Ash smiled, "a few of these you guys already know, the songs on that list are the ones I want to record first..."

"Hmm, I see..." Felix nodded, reading the list, "sounds pretty good to me."

"Great, let's start with the first one," Ash clapped his hands stepping into booth, giving the clear light for them to tune their instruments and warm-up.

Manic sat in the corner with his drum set, ready to play. Putting on his large headphones he was playing a beat on his set while everyone was tuning. Due to the fact Manic didn't have to warm up, he was growing impatient.

"Manic..." Sonia sighed looking over, "can you tone it down?"

"Sure... hurry up," Manic snickered placing his sticks down, and tapping on the bongos instead, Felix laughed, Sonia huffed.

"Aw c'mon don't get mad, he's good at what he does," Felix tuned his electric guitar, "ready?"

"Yup," Sonia sighed, "ready, Mina?"

"I was born ready!" Mina was excited as usual, putting on her headphones, "let's rock!"

"We're ready, Ash," Sonia called out.

The speaker came on, "Song: "Right Now!" take: one" Ash said.

Felix strummed the strings, and Sonia begin to sing.

_They tell me what to do and be_

_to fit this picture that they see_

_(Mina joins in a duet with Sonia)_

_I won't give in, I'll stand alone_

_Knowing right from every wrong_

_my heart knows right where it belongs_

_I'm learning how to understand to live my life as who I am_

_I've found someone who believes in me_

_the person I've been made to be_

_right now you are making a way_

_for all my dreams to come true_

_and right now it's amazing to see_

_that they're all coming true because of you_

_they push and pull and rearrange_

_the person I've been made to be_

_I'm looking for something true_

_I'm holding on to who I am_

_this person built by second chance_

_I've realized there's more to life_

_than hiding from what's inside_

_I've found someone who believes in me_

_the person I've been made to be_

_right now you are making a way_

_for all my dreams to come true_

_and right now it's amazing to see_

_that they're all coming true because of you_

**[lyrics by: bright light parade "Right Now!"]**

**Location: Mercia, Unknown**

Still rightfully being angry with Rob, Marshal had went back near the base to do more scouting to see how he could help Bernadette. From what he learned over the years with the victims of Robotnik's robotacizer is that they are still the same person they were, but now had to do the bidden of Robotnik, clearing all conscience, making it easy for one to bring harm to their loved ones.

Here he was, just a few steps away from Bernadette. Marshal waited until she was alone, but something was put off by a robotacized Bernadette that was suppose to be mindless. They had just captured a mobian, a small child. She approached the cage and broke it open and bleep, "quickly go..."

_Free will..._ Marshal thought to himself, _but how...?_

Bernadette patted the child on the head, and handed her back her doll, "don't stop running until you hit a town..."

"Yes... thank you..." the little girl smiled, running off.

"Robot 003... that was not our order..." a robot had came out.

"Prisoner escaped..." Bernadette droned.

"Robotnik has ordered you to be demoted to scrap..." the robot droned, as a few more came out, intent on taking her with force.

"By Lord Robotnik's will..." Bernadette nodded, following them with no hesitation.

"Dammit..." Marshal sighed, "gotta save her like always..."

Once it was clear, Marshal snuck into the base with his gun holstered at his side. She always did this, go along with the flow and decide on plan of action last second, Marshal always admired that about her. Now that he knew she had her free will, he could save her with ease...

Hiding in the shadows of the base hallways, he watched cautiously as they placed her in a machine.

"Caution... this machine stabilizes the ability to reverse robotacization..." Bernadette droned.

The large screen in the room turned on, showing Robotnik, "cut the act... I know of your betrayal..."

"_He wouldn't be that stupid to make her flesh again... would he?"_ Marshal thought to himself.

"If I were to just kill you as a robot... you would feel no pain- in case you don't remember: that is my specialty," Dr. Robotnik explained, "I would love to be there in person... but business here in Harlem is a bitch..."

Marshal frowned, _"just wait for the robotacizer...and then grab her..."_

The machine turned on, the process of turning back to flesh left Bernadette in pain as the blood rushed through her veins. Collapsing in the capsule she shivered.

"Take her to the prison... let her suffer..." Dr. Robotnik snarled, clearing his throat he turned his attention back to Bernadette, "are you still angry about your husband? That was over ten years ago..."

"YOU CUT HIM IN HALF WITH A CHAIN SAW WHILE HE WAS CHAINED UP YOU SICK FUCK!" Bernadette shouted, the glass lowered to the capsule. The robot slave grabbed Bernadette and dragged her out, she tried to stand on her own but she was too weak. Giving up, she let herself be dragged the the cells. Staying close behind in the shadows, Marshal followed beind.

"Destroy the machine..." Dr. Robotnik said to his fellow robots, "I can't rest easy knowing this machine exists..."

"By your will, Lord Robotnik," the robot droned encasing the machine in a case, where a small bomb destroyed it in the capsule, "De-Robotacizer destroyed..."

"Good... very good..." Dr. Robotnik rubbed his hands.

**Location: Mobotropolis**

**Time: 3224 (eleven Years Ago)**

At one of the bases not too far from the departure station, Marshal was sitting at a radio with a carton of cigars.

"Lacey... I noticed you planted yourself at the radio all evening..." Amadeus took a seat next to Marshal.

"I'm waiting for Kimberly and the kids to get in..." Marshal had his snout resting over his bent knees and crossed over arms.

"So... she wants a divorce, eh?" Amadeus spoke up, Marshal glared over, "look... everyone has been talking about your... problems..."

"And?" Marshal snarled.

"Well, some of are concerned..." Amadeus shrugged, "as your commander I'm responsible for my men..."

"You're worried about your reputation?!" Marshal snapped.

"No, Lacey! I'm not worried about my damn reputation- I'm worried about you blowing a fuse and taking it out during action... let's face it you're not healthy... Kim already left you with your kids what else has to happen for you to see that these drugs are screwing your life up?" Amadeus lectured, face to face.

"..." Marshal sighed, "you're somewhat right..."

Amadeus huffed, "damn right I am! I've been having to watch over your asses to be mellow dramatic about break-ups, drinking, cheating, and drug abuse! You don't think I got problems myself?"

Marshal blinked, staring at Amadeus, "is your... Johnson shooting blanks upsetting the missus?"

"Dammit, Lacey!" Amadeus scowled, as a young soldier rushed over in a hurry.

"Sir! A chopper was just shot down by Human soldiers!" the young soldier cried.

"For the love of Aurora!" Amadeus huffed, running to the commander center, Marshal followed along in concern.

"Marshal we tried to-" Jules stammered, at the commander radio with a look of devastation in his eyes.

"Tried to what?" Marshal raised a brow, "what happened?"

"Hedgehog, what the hell happened with the transport?" Amadeus walked over observing the monitors, seeing one chopper had been shot down, "what chopper was that..."

"Delta-Nine... sir..." Charles said to Amadeus, rubbing his temples.

Amadeus went through the stacks of papers of passengers assigned to each chopper.

"No..." Marshal shoulders dropped shaking his head, "you're not saying..."

Amadeus pulled out the sheet he was looking for and read the names on the list to himself then hung his head, "Marshal..."

Marshal dropped to his knees, his heart sinking to a level he'd never been to before. Clenching his chest, he broke for air, it felt as if the air had been soccer punched out of his chest, like his heart collapsed on itself losing its support. He was having an heart attack.

"Marshal!" Jules called out, running over to him.

"He's in no way recovered..." Dr. Quack explained to Amadeus, Jules, and Bernadette, "he had a major heart-attack... he's lucky he survived..."

"How long do you think he'll be okay? Without a machine that is..." Bernadette asked.

"...Another week..." Dr. Quack sighed, "he's going to be rehabilitated..."

"Understood..." Amadeus nodded.

**Location: Mercia, Unknown**

**Time: Present (3235)**

Sitting alone in her prison cell, Bernadette was slowly getting feeling back of her organic body. Slowly standing up, the stumbled, tightening her grip on the bars she was now standing straight. "One thing at a time..." she sighs to herself. "Just take it easy and..." Bernadette moved her legs, but they fell like jelly, falling face first on the concrete floor she huffed, "dammit!"

"Sorry for not coming sooner..." Marshal stepped out from the shadows with a key ring in hand.

"Marshal..." Bernadette recognized the voice, looking up to see her rescuer, "how..."

"Naugus blurted about you being alive... here... somewhere in Mercia," Marshal shrugged opening the gate to the cell, "we have exactly two minutes until they patrol back here..."

"I can't walk..." Bernadette said, sitting up.

"No problem... um... I'll just carry you..." Marshal put the key rings on his belt and knelt down.

"What about your back?" Bernadette raised a brow.

"Eh you're heavy but not too heavy for me," Marshal smiled, holding Bernadette, lifting her up into his arms.

"Fuck you..." Bernadette frowned, "asshole..."

"See-sh... imprisonment hasn't made you softer..." Marshal scoffed, walking out with her.

**Flash Back: year 3224**

"_**Marshal... Marshal... its time to get up..." the softer voice of an old friend had woken up the recovering soldier. Opening his eyes the white blur of the room blinded him, but the sight of her soft eyes brightened his soul, warming it. **_

"_**C'mon..." Bernadette smiled taking a seat on the bed, "let's try sitting up today..."  
**_

_**Looking up at the celiene, the tiles being so organized in columns. For no reason that angered him...**_

"_**Let me die... Bernie..." his voice rasped, the constant relapse only caused pain but wasn't the thing killing him. It was the fate his family faced that was hurting.**_

_**Bernadette's eyes welled up with tears, getting up to walk out so he wouldn't see her cry. Jules walked in after she left, holding his jacket over his arm.**_

"_**Hey..." Jules smiled, pulling up a seat.**_

"_**Please... don't give me a lecture..." Marshal whispered, "I'm too exhausted to argue..."**_

"I won't..." Jules sighed, rubbing his knuckles, "I just want to tell you something..."

Marshal let out an annoyed sigh, "what?"

"_**Bernie has been sitting up every night at your bedside, even though there are machines to moderate you if something was to go wrong. Why do you suppose that is?" Jules said, firmly giving a stare down to Marshal.**_

"_**..."**_

"Because she cares about you... you claim you have nothing to live for anymore... but you do... you have us..." Jules said, a crack in his voice seemed a tone sincerity, "if you need something to fight for then fight for her..."

"She's fine without me..." Marshal looked the other way.

"_**Marshal- please..." Jules grabbed his shoulder, Marshal looked over, Jules was pleading to him.**_

"_**...What's wrong?" Marshal asked, sitting up, "what's wrong with you?"**_

"I have an inoperable tumor in my brain... they say I have five years at best..." Jules whispered.

_**Marshal's jaw dropped slightly, "does Bernie know?"**_

"No..." Jules shook her head, "it will only make it harder on her... with the kids... and you..."

"_**Jules I'm sorry..." Marshal sighed, "I've been selfish..."**_

"You lost your family, Marshal... any man would fall apart..." Jules gulped, "I... I know you can be there for Bernadette... you always have been after all..."

Outside of the base, Marshal had gotten out with Bernadette with ease. Reaching far into the woods near the shelter city, Marshal stopped at a rest area.

"...Marshal... are you okay?" Bernadette asked, being able to better stand, Marshal was breathing a little harder.

"Yeah... I'm okay... just getting old y'know, fuck me right?" Marshal laughed, holding his chest.

"We can rest..." Bernadette had Marshal sit on a tree stump.

"No not really... patrol will be around this area later..." Marshal explained.

"Oh... well is there any place we can stay?" Bernadette held his shoulder.

"...Yes... but I don't think its a good idea..." Marshal sighed.

"What isn't?" Bernadette raised a brow.

"King Hedge..." Marshal explained, "his son is partly in charge..."

"Oh..." Bernadette nodded slowly, "then what do you suppose we do? Wait to get captured? Or just tuck in your balls and crawl back to a safe haven?"

"Dammit, Bernie," Marshal sighed, "that's not a good idea..."

"I know its not... unless..." Bernadette pondered, "wait... didn't they steal like ten shuttles last month?"

"Yeah..." Marshal nodded, "oh you don't think..."

"I'm sure you can snatch one... then we can run off back towards Mobotropolis..." Bernadette shrugged.

"Where the hell would we even go?" Marshal huffed.

"Oh like we had plans when we were fifteen..." Bernadette rolled her eyes, "only difference is that we're older..."

Marshal thought to himself. If he entered the city with Bernadette, Rob would question why she was flesh again... that would only cause ruckus among citizens. Retrieving a shuttle was the only way to get a good distance to another refugee city.

"Okay... I think I have a plan..." Marshal nodded, "we head back in five minutes..."


	16. Episode 016

_Author's Note:  
Sorry for the long delay, up until episode 16 I had everything already written and such,so I've been just editing the chapters before I posted them. Also trying to balance school and such can be a hassle- for now on I should have an episode up each week. I guess you could consider this the break in the season :p thank you, and be sure to review and give me some pointers._

**War, that's the route of all my problems.**

**Since the day I was a small child that's all brought my suffering.**

**The death's of friends and family.**

**Constant fear.  
Countless hours of training for anything that can help you survive on the field.**

**I may have trained how to fight, spy, and hack computer systems-**

**but the one thing I neglected to further was my medical studies.**

**My dad would make me learn everything in medical journals**

**Even Mogul pushed me to study as well.  
I could tell you everything from the books-**

**but I couldn't even begin to do a complex procedure.**

My first patient was on the verge of death, the engine from her car had come flying back, sending the steering weal into her chest. What made it worse she was awake and breathing, she shivered in shock of pain. An awkward moment washed over me, pulling out my cell phone I dialed the ambulance.

I'm Rouge Bàvont, and I'm in one of those situations where you can't do anything but watch.

**Sonic Element**

**Episode 016**

"**Many Shades of Black,"**

_**Go ahead,**_

_**go ahead and smash it on the floor**_

_**take whatever is left and take it out the door**_

_**see if I cry, see if I shed a single solid tear**_

**Location: Station Square Police Department**

"Alright officers, today we get our nice fresh batch of rookies... you know the drill... show them the ropes and remember: you were all stupid pieces of shit when you joined so caution how you handle your protegee..." the Chief of the department bellowed to the officers in the room, along with the rookies standing in the back, "this year we got a nice group... I have faith in you officers to strive to be the best- so please... don't ruin my image... dismissed..." he then turned his heal and walked into his office as everyone dismissed themselves.

A thin and tall officer with orange hair let out a chuckle as he spoke to one of his friends, "yeah and so I installed a turbo to my cruiser- it'll be easy to catch those crooks!"

"Hey is it true they assigned you the Mobian?" the friend asked, gesturing to the only Mobian on the force standing patiently for her officer to approach her. She was shorter than all of the officers, she was a tan wolf, with brown hair tied back into a bun, and glasses with wide rims. Keeping a serious face she looked forward.

She was well aware of her surrounding, one officer walked up to her and made a comment, "didn't know we had a coke dog on the force now..."

"Yeah..." the thin and tall officer sighed, "Chief thought it would be best..."

"Have fun with the coke mutt..." the friend walked away.

The badge on the thin and tall officer read "Samuel Fair"

Sam approached the officer giving his rookie a hassle, but she didn't acknowledge him while he spoke, angering him, "HEY! Mutt! Listen to your superior!"

Sam placed his hand on the officer's shoulder, "relax Rivera... this is my rookie... not yours..."

"Have fun, coke mutt..." the man huffed, Sam grabbed his arm and looked down to the mobian wolf, who was still at attention, "you have permission to give a witty reply... rookie..."

The rookie, the mobian... cleared her throat and said, "while on an affair with a mistress you shouldn't go to a club with the heavy aroma of perfume to which your wife does not wear... I'm fairly certain she knows..."

Sam laughed, and pushed the Officer along, "okay rookie... lets go..."

The girl followed Sam out to his car, "you have a great snout."

"Thank you Officer Fair..." she said.

"I didn't have time to read your file... they sorta just handed you to me this morning..." Sam apologized as they both got into the car.

"No need for apology Officer Fair..." she replied sitting in the passenger and buckling up.

"No need to be formal, just call me Fair, or hell Sam is just as fine," Sam turned on his engine making a rev.

"...Permission to ask a question?" the rookie asked raising a brow.

"You don't need permission for anything... speak freely..." Sam sighed.

"You put a turbo excelulator to your cruiser?" she asked, giving a surprised look to Sam.

"Heh... yeah I guess you didn't read my file..." Sam chuckled.

"No I have... I just didn't think you would actually live up to upgrading your cruiser... although I shouldn't be surprised if you snort cocain..."

"Sam Speed they gave me the nickname," Sam bragged pulling out of the parking-lot.

"So I've read..." the rookie nodded, feeling more free to speak.

"Alright... so all I got is your name, Elberta."

"I grew up in the G.U.N. United forces program... once I turned seventeen I was shipped here to enter the police academy, before then I fought in numerous operations for G.U.N." Elby explained.

"You served in the war? Huh... pretty cool- so I'm guessing you're more experienced in combat huh?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'm very well rounded in that subject but I'm not sure of your ability in the field... Sam..." Elby explained.

"Gotta test you out today, look I'm sorry about the guys at the station giving you a hassle..." Sam apologized.

"Surprisingly coming from you..." Elby nodded.

"Excuse me?" Sam raised a brow.

"Giving your family lineage... of course that wouldn't deter my first impression on you officer. I am here to protect the city and that includes it's people..." Elby said calmly.

"...So you know..."

"All G.U.N. agents are giving warning and caution to where they're being sent... and who they work with... I'm sure Lord Robotnik wouldn't mind a helping hand..."

"..." Sam lowered his head, "yeah... my old man sure does..."

"I'm glad we have an understanding..." Elby nodded.

"I have to pick my nephew and bring him to school, so I'll introduce you to the family..." Sam said, Elby looked over with concern, "not the actual family... you know... the... maid... and butler... oh and crazy grandpa..."

"Oh..." Elby nodded, "very well then..."

Sam pulled his car up to big mansion gates and entered a code, letting them open he drove into the big lot and parked in the soft stone drive way near the front door.

"Hello Senior!" the maid, a middle aged Hispanic woman greeted, her name was Ella.

"Hello, Ella! This is Elberta, my rookie!" Sam hoped out of the car, with Elby following in.

"Ah~ skin and bone you are child! I've got some biscuits in the kitchen, come in, come in!" Ella was very friendly and warming to Elby, which surprised her.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Ella..." Elby smiled as Ella brought her to the humongous kitchen in the home where an elder man and young boy were eating breakfast.

"Oh hello Sam, is this your new partner?" the man smiled.

"Yes this is Elberta, Elberta this is my brother-in-law's father, Chuck..." Sam introduced.

"Very pleasant to meet you Mr. Thorndyke..." Elby nodded.

"Hey Officer Elberta, I'm Chris!" the boy smiled.

Elberta noticed the butler coming in with a pitcher of tea, she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't put a finger on it... from G.U.N.? That couldn't be right.

"And I'm Mr. Tanaka..." the butler bowed, placing the pitcher on the table.

"Nice to meet you as well..." Elby nodded.

"Chris you ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Yeah!" Christ put on his backpack.

"Nice meeting you, Elby!" Chuck smiled.

Ella handed a container of biscuits and country gravy, "I'm sure you'll get hungry- he's always going to fast and never stops for meals..."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Ella..." Elby smiled.

**Location: Station Square Memorial Hospital**

**Time: one hour later**

"You saved their lives..." the tall human doctor stood in the door of the waiting room, Rouge looked up from her seat.

"Just luck..."

"You kept her breathing long enough for the paramedics to arrive," the doctor took a seat across from Rouge, "no civilian would have been able to do that..."

"Can I go now?" Rouge sighed, rubbing her neck, "I have official business..."

"...Yeah... we called their family..." the doctor nodded, "thank you once again..."

"Whatever..." Rouge stood up and walked out past the doctor.

"Hmph..." the doctor then turned around and back out to the medic wing, as Rouge stomped out thoughts of being late on her first assignment was stressful.

As she left, an older man walked in, he was wearing his casual clothing, it must have been his day off. The older man was Abraham Tower, making his way to the front desk he talked to the nurse, "um yes- my sister is here- Amanda Brenn-Tower?"

The nurse typed on the computer and nodded, "I need to see your I.D., sir..."

Abraham let out a sigh and pulled out his G.U.N. badge, with the sub name being Commander. The nurse then smiled, "she's in room E342."

Abraham nodded, "thanks..." rushing down the hall, stopping at the door to see Topaz sitting at her bed side, Amanda had multiple machine at the right side of the bed, measuring various things. Some burns and lacerations was on her face, only being able to see out of her left eye.

Topaz seemed a little banged up as well, she had a cast over her arm. On the other side of the room, Colline's things were sitting against the wall.

"...How is she..." Tower asked Topaz, startling her for a brief moment.

"Uncle Abe..." Topaz smiled, getting up to give him a hug.

"Um- I'm not really sure- no one has come to talk to me... and I don't know where Colline is..." Topaz rubbed her neck.

"You mean that doctor from Sandblast?" Tower raised a brow.

"Yeah... we were on our way to go see mom... but she was coming the other way on the mountain road and we crashed into a freaking truck..." Topaz then got anxious, the collision knocked me out... but the paramedics said some lady saw the accident and kept mom alive long enough... she saved her life..."

Topaz now had tears in her eyes.

"Topaz, calm down... everything is going to be fine..." Tower tried to console his niece, but of course he was never the type to be consoling, "did you call Sunny yet?"

"No...I don't have my cell..." Topaz whipped her tears.

Tower let out a breath, "I'm heading outside to make some calls... let me know if she wakes up, okay?"

"Okay..." Topaz nodded.

**Location: Great Forest**

On the high tops of the forest Shard and Muttski kept post on their steak for SwatBots for new parts. Muttski kept looking out his huge binoculars while Shard sat on a branch playing with his cannon arm.

"Hey... Muttski sees something..." Muttski loudly whispered to Shard.

Shard snickered, standing on the high ends of his foot while keeping a crouching position on the narrowly thin branch, "scanning..." Shard's eyes turned purple, sweeping the forest floor to see a patrol of two SwatBots, "okay make sure to take some pictures Muttski!" Standing up, he did a head first diving position, turning on his booster rockets as he blasted his way over to destroy the robots.

Unfortunately Sonic and Tails beat him to it. Turning off his rocket feet, he came in for a landing five feet away from the duo. Tails had finished off a robot and was performing a data transfer.

"Oh hey Metal..." Sonic smiled, "did we impose on your mission?"

"Actually yeah you did," Shard snarled, "Chuck needs a part..."

"I'm all done here..." Tails smiled jumping up, "got all I needed here."

"Since when did you start taking in kids?" Shard asked Sonic.

"Tails is a Freedom Fighter... had to do a little run to see how he handled himself..." Sonic explained, "little guy did good..."

Muttski had finally caught up, running to Sonic, "Muttski so happy to see you!"

"Hey Muttski!" Sonic smiled, but Muttski jumped on him rambling on about how happy he was.

"We were about to head over to see Uncle Chuck, is he busy?" Sonic asked.

"Nah..." Shard shook his head, "I guess he can use some cheering up..."

"We're doing a little thing tonight... think that'll do?" Sonic smiled cockily.

"Maybe..." Shard crossed his arms, "what exactly did you have in mind?"

Ebony and Sunny were now heading to Casino Night to get some sort of intel from Mammoth Mogul, the ride was silent before long Sunny decided to strike up a conversation.

"I... looked into your files... I found the night you had the accident with the Chaos Blast..." Sunny said, looking down into her lap, "I found more that happened that night..."

"...I had a still birth... so what..." Ebony snarled, "I didn't even know about it..."

"I never knew you had a child..." Sunny rubbed her hands.

"I didn't... it died... remember?" Ebony sighed rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry..." Sunny apologized.

"It's alright..." Ebony then looked at the map, "it happened somewhere near Mogul's Night Club... so that's why we're going there..."

"Oh..." Sunny then opened the map, "we're pretty close..."

"This Mammoth guy is pretty big... so... let's stay on our toes..." Ebony then pulled the car into a parking lot next to a fairly large casino.

"Being that he is an Ixis... maybe he'll know more about our family history..." Sunny suggested, as they got out of the car and made their way up to the entrance.

Although the club wasn't open until night, the usual workers of the club was cleaning up from the night before and setting it up to be spotless for that night. Mogul would be in his back office as usual doing paper work and his various charity that was often unknown of.

When entering the club all the employees were cleaning tables and mopping the floors, all were Mobians, except a tall female human with blond messy pixie hair, she wore her work clothes with a servers apron and seemed to be close knit with her co-workers as they cracked jokes at they stocked the cooler.

"May I help you?" the girl asked, taking notice of Ebony and Sunny, the girl had big blue eyes, with red eye shadow and red lipstick, her voice was soft and raspy.

"We would like to see Mr. Mogul... is he in?" Ebony said aloud holding up her G.U.N. badge.

"Um... yeah..." the girl placed down her rag and stood up, "follow me... I'll show you to his office..."

Ebony and Sunny followed the girl into the back, "have we met?" Ebony asked, as she had this sinking feeling they met before.

"Have you even been to the club?" the girl asked.

"No..."

"Then I'm afraid not, I lived here my whole life," the girl smiled.

"A child growing up in a night club? What ever possessed Mogul to take in orphans?" Sunny asked.

"Mr. Mogul has taking in many orphans, ma'am... of course we work his club in exchange for a roof and food..." she explained, "I'm Madonna... but you can just call me Donna..."

"Lovely name..." Sunny nodded, "I don't suppose Mr. Mogul has you doing service to men..."

"Oh goodness no, I'm only eighteen..." Donna laughed.

Ebony huffed, "could've fooled me... you look twenty one..."

"I'm surprised you're security isn't present... this being hard times of Robotnik era," said Sunny, looking around the long halls.

"Mr. Mogul doesn't fear intruders... he can handle any threat..." Donna explained, she stopped at a large door, giving a good knock to the door.

"Come in..." a voice said from inside of the room.

Donna opened the door, "Mr. Mogul you have visitors..."

"Come in- Come in," the mammoth waved them in, as they walked in Mogul knew them already.

"Ah... the odd twins..." Mammoth huffed.

"How do you know us?" Ebony glared.

"Miss Tower as you can see I have managed my club with no disruption... I am very well connected with any source of information... what brings you here?"

"You're an Ixis... right?" Sunny asked.

"Yes... as everyone knows..." Mogul sipped his tea, "how does it concern you?"

"...Our grandmother... was an ixis..." Ebony explained.

"Impossible," Mogul cut Ebony off, "there are only a handful of Ixis left and they are all male... the female Ixis haven't been around for centuries..."

"You say you're familiar with information... and us... if so you must know about Project Shadow... the ultimate life form... power of Chaos was used in the process and was contributed with a mobian female's eggs... that female was an Ixis with no doubt..." Sunny explained.

"Only one comes up..." Mogul thought aloud, "but she was banished long ago..."

"Who..." Ebony stepped forward.

"Jacqueline," Mogul stood up, "don't come prancing in my office with mere _ooh I heard this so it must be true!_"

"Eighteen years ago..." Ebony cut off Mogul, "there was a battle... on the other side of the woods. It was there that I performed Chaos Blast..."

"...Yes I remember coming to an aid of a human who was out of her mind... bleeding out in the forest..." Mogul rubbed his trunk, "Donna... please return to work..."

"Yes, Mr. Mogul," Donna nodded, and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

After a few moments of silence, "are you saying that was you? On that night who killed her squad along with the enemy..."

"Yes..." Ebony gritted her teeth.

"That surely was something done of an Ixis hybrid no doubt..." Mogul nodded, "suppose that you and your sister are some sort of a percentage of an Ixis... holding this disturbing energy within as immortals... what are you hoping to accomplish in finding out your routes?"

"I have trouble controlling it..." Ebony said, her fist gripping, "I've lost my life because I couldn't control it..."

"...Miss Tower are you aware of your child?" Mogul asked.

"I didn't have a child..." Ebony crossed her arms, "I was only four months along when I had the miscarriage..."

Mogul stood up, "surely you are misinformed of your abilities and heritage..."

"What the fuck are you saying?" Ebony grew angry, "they said it died..."

"Did they actually show you the remains?" Mogul held a serious tone.

"..." Ebony lowered her head eyes wide, "what... what are you saying" she said barely over a whisper.

"That night when I found you... they were taking you away, I observed from the distance, what they left behind what seemed to be a dead premature newborn... I took up the child to give it a proper burial but I was surprised to find something special..."

"...Mr. Mogul please don't fuck around with my sister..." Sunny said, not sure what he was trying to say.

"She's alive... you're daughter is alive..." Mogul said, "the young lady who brought you to my office is that girl you thought you lost that night..."

"Liar!" Ebony shouted, her eyes welding over in hot tears.

"I have no reason to get your hopes up Miss Tower..." Mogul lowered his head, "I apologize that I didn't know it was you that night... I would have found a way to bring her to you..."

Ebony stomped out of the office, Sunny stood there looking down, "thank you Mr. Mogul..."

"... If Jacqueline is in fact of your relations... I fear that there may be a time coming soon when she brings her wraith back down upon Mobius..." Mogul explained.

"I... understand... thank you..." Sunny nodded slowly turning around on her heals, "good day to you Mr. Mogul..."

As Sunny left the room and closed the door behind her, Mogul turned his chair around and took a seat back down. Looking down at his desk he took his mind back to a time where he had to do something that would eventually come back to haunt him.

**About 3,000 years ago**

_The order of the Ixis was well established, and Mogul was declared the lead amongst the wizards. After all it was him who convinced every Ixis to come into order to preserve what image they were starting off with. However with their greater abilities and immortality as these demi-gods came with an option to follow the low or high road. In this case it was the dark ages... it was hard to tell the difference of which._

_Naugus was something to manage, but Jacqueline... she was a whole show on her own. The power of being an Ixis wasn't the only thing that followed suit with her, after years of her mastery in science she had developed the ultimate bio weapon that could kill off all mortals while at the same time making her own personal army of drooling maniac bloodthirsty monsters._

_Jacqueline had taken her little weapon and made it apart of her, with the very venom flowing through her veins to suitable give the virus at free will. Her next step was to test it out, going to an island she released havoc turning everything into monsters._

_Mogul learned of her attacks and went to immediately vanquish her of her title. _

"_Jacqueline!" Mogul roared as he landed on the island, with a few of his men behind him._

"_Oh... Mogul... nice of you to join me..." Jacqueline's usual soft face was now deranged of a psycho-path killer, as blood of her victims were caked on her hand and feet, "I finally perfected it... the Black Virus..."_

"This goes against the code... and you know I cannot allow this..." Mogul stood up straight, taking down his cloak's hood to look directly at her, in a way he was at fault for the destruction of this island... he's the one who brought her to her attention of her abilities long ago.

"_We can rule this world together Mogul... look how they treat us... like savages..." Jacqueline stepped down from her pile of dead bodies where at the top sat a thrown made of bones._

"_That is no place for us to decide..." Mogul shouted, growing angry, "the mortals had died by the hands of us..."_

"You don't appreciate what I have perfected!" she shouted, her body glowing red with fury, "even CHAOS HIMSELF WOULD SEE THIS AS A TRIUMPH!"

"_You speak of a God who never clenched morals, Jacqueline..." Mogul then took out his staff, "... I have no choice..."_

"No choice but what? Mogul? I... I thought we were something more..." she flirted, stepping down the mountain of bodies.

_Mogul shook his head, "Jacqueline Black... I here banish you from the real of Ixis... on the account of dishonoring the code of balance..."_

_A white flash of energy from the staff shot right at Jacqueline, making a beam of white energy shot up at the stars, in seconds she was gone._

"_What do we do now?" Naugus asked stepping forward._

"_...The people of the island have been compromised... we must finish them off... level this island and start anew..." Mogul explained turning around, smashing his staff to the round, in the distance a mountain then erupted with magma and lava, sending a smoke stack up in the air._

**Present**

**Station Square**

"A mobian male cat was assaulted last night at his construction sight, Big Richards, they call him," Officer Sam Fair explained to his new rookie who was now getting used to being around a human that actually respected her for the officer she was.

"He's a pretty big guy... I'm surprised..." Elby nodded, "so we're investigating?"

"Yeah..." Sam nodded, pulling into the construction site lot, "problem is... Mobians don't really like the law here..."

"What do you propose we do then?" Elby asked.

"...Let's go ask these guys a couple of questions..." Sam got out of the cruiser, following Elby. Adjusting his belt and hand gun in his holster he approached, "hello gentlemen, I would like to ask some questions," Sam held up his badge.

The mobian men looked at the officer, "sure..."

"Did you see what transpired here last night with Big Richards?" Sam asked right away.

"No"

"So no one was with him last night? You saw nothing suspicious?"

"No"

Sam let out a sigh, they weren't going to give him actual leads, they most likely knew he was and didn't want to bother given information that would either get them murdered or not even make it up the chain.

"Gentlemen..." Elby spoke up, "Mr. Richards was making his transactions of the month with his associates... and I know for a fact there is always some sort of security on patrol on these nights when he comes here..."

"...Look lady we don't know what you're talking about..."

"Officer Fair, can I have a minute?" Elby asked, she knew he wasn't going to say anything in front of a human.

Sam nodded and walked back to his car and sat in the driver seat, Elby turned back to the guys.

"Why wasn't there protection last night..." Elby asked furiously, "second who was the associate he was meeting with?"

"Something went wrong in the process..." a man explained, "the meeting was called off, we had no idea that it was happening last night..."

"Doesn't he usually make arrangements before hand?" Elby asked, "I know he likes to handle himself but he likes eye witnesses just in case... for a security blanket..."

"His assistant called and said that Mr. Richards wouldn't be in town until tonight... she said he ran into some delays," the worker explained.

"Who was the associates?" Elby asked.

"...Oh damn I know the name," the man then snapped his fingers, "that lady down at the club, ya know the hedgehog... Breezie- yeah that's her name!"

"The club on Milton Avenue?" Elby raised a brow.

"Yeah that's the one."

"But that's run by Dr. Robotnik's men..." Elby looked disappointed, "...thanks... you gentlemen have a nice evening..."

Elby got back into the car and rubbed her head, "I have a lead..." she knew she couldn't tell him to drive up to his daddy's club... to possibly investigate a crime that he committed, she needed to convince him to bring him to another location. "On Milton Avenue there is this Mobian only secret hide out... some guy there should know where to go from there..."

"Alright," Sam turned on the engine and kicked it into gear, "let's go."

**Location: Mogul's Casino Night Club Parking Lot**

As Sunny left the club she made her way back to the car where Ebony was sitting in, she was speaking on the phone. Sunny hopped into the passenger and looked over to her sister, the look on her face was blank, "yeah... we're on our way..."

Hanging up the cell she looked over to Sunny, "its Amanda... she got into a car wreck. Tower is sending a chopper now to get us at Midpoint Plaza..."

"Alright- let's hurry then..." Sunny nodded.

As Ebony started her engine, "I'm sorry you didn't get to see them..." she apologized.

"It's okay... I'm sure he wasn't expecting to see me anyway..." Sunny rubbed her hands, "plus he's not good with surprises..."

**Location: Charles' Hideout**

Sir Charles was sitting at his desk staring at one photograph in particular, it was the night him and Sunny got married. Back then she loved to sport her long wavy hair. They looked like the happiest couple on Mobius that night.

The front door opened, making Chuck stuff the photograph in a book and turn around to see four figures. After his eyes adjusted he saw it was his boys, Shard, Muttski, Sonic and Tails.

"Heya Uncle Chuck!" Sonic smiled coming over to give a hug.

"Sonny boy!" Chuck smiled returning the hug, "good to see you!"

"I've been training Tails to become a Freedom Fighter all day" Sonic then whispered, "by the way its super boring..."

"A Freedom Fighter eh?" Charles looked over to Tails, who he can see was proud to be even recognized for that, "you're father would be very proud to hear that..."

"Thank you, Uncle Chuck," Tails smiled.

"And we're kinda doing a sweeper tonight in Robotropolis..." Sonic shyly coughed.

"Hmm, last time I checked you guys didn't want to get too close to the fire when Dr. Robotnik is just now returning..." Chuck crossed his arms.

"There has been some talks of some fishy stuff going on... so... me and Sal agreed we should make it a whole thing... include you guys in it too..." Sonic looked over to Muttski and Shard, "and act more like a whole of a team rather than just us back in Knothole..."

"Sonny I don't know- I can't just ask them to do what I want..." Chuck whispered to Sonic.

"Watcha talking about pops? Sonic is your family, and that practically means he's my family too" Shard walked over, putting his arm around Sonic's shoulder, "Muttski and I will have no problem helping family out!"

Chuck let out a sigh, "okay... we're in..."

**Location: Station Square**

Elby stepped out of the cruiser while Sam waited in the driver's seat, walking across the street she entered an abandoned building. When closing and locking the door she stripped of her uniform and took off anything that could have hidden bugs. Stepping down the hall way she allowed for the scanner to scan her body, a radio then clicked, "you're clear..."

Elby nodded, and then walked down the hall to the end and pushed blocks on the wall in a pattern, the blocks then poked out as the whole wall turned placing her in an elevator. As it lowered she let out a breath, stretching out her bones she looked forward. When the elevator stopped the door slid opened. She walked directly to a wardrobe, now taking off her shorts and tank top she put on a red dress and heals, "did you read what I retrieved from the construction site?" Elby asked a G.U.N. operative, he gave a thumbs up.

It was clear who she was now, a secret agent to G.U.N.'s program, she had been trusted to make progress and find out clues.

In the front of the room an owl sat going through all the feeds, "you're good to go... take the path into the club..."

"Thanks..." Elby nodded, taking the tunnel up to the surface near an alley. From there she entered the club belonging to the Robotniks.

From a roof top a lion sat looking through binoculars at Elby, he lowered them and clicked his ear piece, "target's partner went into the club... no doubt she's running feed to the big guy..."

A voice over the radio then spoke, "LJ, you're going to need to follow suit into the club..."

"Roger that, Big J..." LJ nodded.

The voice then blurted, "since when could you call me 'Big J'?" the Kodak Bear huffed.

"Sorry... ya'know... doing secret names- you know what- screw you- I'm heading in..." LJ huffed, jumping down into an alley making his way over to the club.

Elby was now in the club, making her way to find this Breezie woman. Walking to the back she could see a big light up sign saying "Breezie" she seemed pretty flashy to label her room like that. Outside of the room a small robot monkey stood, he mouthed off these two other robots with a Brooklyn accent and a mouth full of swears.

"FUCING IDIOTS!" he sighed, "you're as stupid as Scratch and Grounder! Just get back to work, okay?!"

he then walked into the room to be greeted by an overly excited hedgehog woman, she was a teal color with big blue hair, she lifted him up and gave him a kiss as the door closed.

_A robot and a Mobian? Weird... unless..._

Elby gave a firm knock on the door, seconds later the two robots came back, "watcha want?"

"I need to ask Miss Breezie a few questions..." Elby told the robots.

They smiled, "oh of course, come in," the taller one scratch open the door, showing the two in the process of...

_Oh God they're fucking each other!_

Breezie let out a moan, then pushed the monkey, Co-Co Nuts to the side, putting on her robe she stood in composer, "come in dear..."

"A-are you sure? I can wait..." Elby apologized.

"No- No it's fine... those idiots don't know any better..." Breezie let Elby walk in giving a glare to the two robots. Closing the door she went over to her table and poured a glass of oil for herself, giving it a chug down, "sorry this is my husband, Co-Co..."

"I'll be leaving now..." Co-Co Nuts huffed walking out, "pleasure meeting ya..."

Once Co-Co Nuts left Elby looked to Breezie, "oh... you're a robot..."

"More like an advance android dear..." Breezie then placed her glass down, "although they don't recognize a holy union between robots..."

"How unfortunate..." Elby nodded, "I'm here to ask you some questions..."

"I know dear..." Breezie nodded, "come with me..."

Elby followed Breezie as she opened a door showing a hall.

"Being a spy isn't a proud work to be in..." Breezie closed the door looking at Elby.

_I'm fucked._

"Dear... you look startled... I'm your contact..." Breezie laughed, "goodness."

Elby let out a sigh, "sorry- I wasn't expecting my contact to be who I'm here to question..."

"What would that be concerning?" Breezie took a seat in the room at the end of the hall, Elby took a seat across.

"Big Richards was attacked last night..." Elby explained.

"Hmm... dear you shouldn't get involved..." Breezie shook her head.

"Why not?" Elby asked, getting pissed.

"This is more than you can bargain..." Breezie crossed her legs leaning forward, "this is too dangerous to tread... epically who you're running with as your partner..." she whispered.

"What am I suppose to do then?" Elby asked.

"... I don't know..." Breezie stood up, "but that's your job as an agent and your superior to pull you out of..."

"I see..." Elby nodded, "I don't know about you Miss Breezie, but I joined to make a difference... I'll get down and dirty if I have to... I need to know who was at the construction site last night..."

Breezie sighed, "if you really must know... I wasn't there myself... but... there was two shady fellows..."

"Any identification?"

"A black cat... and a skunk... female and male..." Breezie said, as they walked back towards the entrance.

"...That's it?"

"Yeah... but although I did notice something weird about the girl... she was young... but powerful..."

"...Powerful?"

"She had some sort of Magic... now that I think of it... so did the skunk..."

"... Ixis or Quiel?"

"I'm not sure of that..."

"...Thanks..."

"You're welcome dear..." Breezie then opened the door only for some one blast a cannon through the door, hitting Elby and Breezie, knocking them back into the wall.

"Can't have witnesses..." Honey snickered, she was still in Olivia Gears' body wielding a powerful cannon on her robotic arm.

"Breezie!" Co-Co Nuts shouted running towards the room, as the place flooded out with screams.

Honey smacked Co-Co back to the ground, "your sex robot is getting scrapped today, peanut..."

"No way... its her..." Elby was picking herself up from the pile up rubble, "I found her..."

"Time for a nap, kid!" that was when LJ side kicked Honey into another wall across the club.

"Did you just drop kick a girl?" the Kodak asked over the radio.

"Yeah- so? She's shot a cannon inside... bitch is crazy..." LJ said on the radio.

"Don't touch her!" Elby shouted tackling LJ to the ground, knocking off his top hat, showing a flaming green hair that raised. "Oh holly shit!"

LJ quickly put on his top hat before the darkness could befall him, "hey DON'T TOUCH THE HAT!"

Elby growled and pushed him back down putting a gun to his head, "then don't touch my target!"

"She's trying to kill you..." LJ frowned.

"I was sent here to find Olivia Bàvont..." Elby then stood up, "Olivia... I'm here to bring you to your family..."

"My family?" Honey stood up from the rubble, "dear you must not know... but Olivia in no longer here..."

Elby raised her gun to her, "then who they hell are you?!"

"Honey..." Honey snickered, "Honey Lacey... or also known as your end..."

"Not today bitch!" LJ then chucked a ball of fire at Honey, making her jump to the balcony.

"That's it! I'm bringing you in!" Elby jumped up, ripping out white fluffy wings from her back, which looked painful at launch, she went right at Honey and tackled, the two girls were locked in combat.

"Yo! That bitch just went angel!" the Kodak, Jamal shouted.

"Yeah- I noticed," LJ then raised his hand trying to find perfect aim.

Letting out another fire ball, he accidentally hit both Elby and Honey, to which Honey spluttered around on fire then running out, while Elby quickly vanquished the flames from her person, unfortunately her clothes hadn't survived. Falling from the balcony Elby had passed out momentarily, LJ sprinted forward and caught the woman in his hands, "hey- you okay?"

Elby had came about, her wings wrapped around her body to cover her naked body, "y-yeah..."

LJ now noticing she was completely naked placed her down slowly, "um.. sorry..."

"...Thanks for fucking things up..." Elby let out an annoyed sigh.

"Oh come on I saved you!" LJ argued.

"You've been spying on me all day..." Elby growled.

"Well not you... you're partner..." LJ corrected.

"Uh huh..." Elby was obviously giving him a death glare, "I was here to retrieve the damn heir to the city of Harlem and you go and fuck it up..."

"The chick was obviously the wrong one..."

"No... something happened..." Elby growled, "I don't know what though..."

LJ coughs, "well... I guess we can trade notes..."

"No..." Elby turned around and stomped out, but saw Sam come in with his gun, he stopped in his tracks to see Elby with her wings still wrapped around her.

"What the fuck happened?!" Sam shouted confused, "why are you doing here?!"

"Fucking A..." Elby snarled, "you blow my fucking cover, cat..."

"I'm a lion..."

"Where the fuck is your mane then?!"

"Not all lions have a mane..." LJ huffed.

Elby let out a sigh and picked up her tranquilizer up out of the rubble and quickly shot at Sam, sending him to the ground.

"Come on let's get out of here..." Elby walked over to LJ as they walked out.

"Oh so we're working together now?"

"NO! I need you to explain to my superior that you fucked this all up!" Elby shouted.

Elby walked into Breezie's room, "are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Breezie smiled as she was being comforted by Co-Co Nuts.

"Heh... I bet has a pretty small peanut..." LJ chuckled.

"C'mon let's get out before the feds get here..." Elby rolled her eyes.

**Location: Station Square Memorial Hospital**

Sunny and Ebony had finally found the room, to see Abe and Topaz sitting at Amanda's bed side. Her breathing sounded labored, it was now getting more and more difficult to catch her breath.

Topaz looked up, followed by Abe standing up and walking over to the the girls, "I need to speak with you outside for a moment..."

Ebony and Sunny took a step outside of the room, waiting to hear what Tower had to say. Letting out a sigh, he spoke, "the doctor's said she's not going to make it..."

"Oh God..." Sunny then pushed past Tower and walked into the room, going to Amanda's side.

"I... Ivo?" Amanda looked across the room, Topaz lowered her head, "she's been asking about him for hours..."

"Amanda... its me Sunny... Ivo isn't here... but I talked to him..." Sunny had tears in her eyes, "he's misses you... so much... and loves you just as much as that day when he first saw you..."

"I... I need to see Ivo..." Amanda whispered, she could feel herself slipping away.

"...I'm sorry... I can't do that..." Sunny rubbed her hand, "but... Ama- mom... I love you..."

"I... I love you too... Sunny? Is that you?" Amanda looked over.

"Y-yeah... it's me..." Sunny smiled with tears.

"..." Amanda then closed her eyes as the machines let out a flat tone.

"She's... she's gone..." Sunny whipped her eyes, getting up she walked over to Topaz to hug her.

**TBC**

**Please Review!**


	17. Episode 017

_Author's Note:_

_This episode contains content that may be disturbing to some readers. But no fear with the actual content... just the highly suggested material. This warning is only for the flash back in this episode, thank you!_

_On another note, I think this is the first episode to actually focus on one setting and one subject as a whole... so... yay!_

**Sonic Element**

**Episode 017**

"**Get It Over With"**

**Time: One Year, and six months ago**

**Location: X League Nation HQ, Eurona**

Lien-Da Dimitri had her positions and duties as one of the top women in the X League, while her brother Kragok was barely present, she had to speak to her higher ups for their next steps. While in a meeting she found hostility with one of her shallow crew members, Scourge. Who her younger sister found a romance in.

After the meeting she approached him on the matter, "what's your beef little guy?"

"Excuse me?" Scourge snarled.

Lien-Da smacked him in the face, "don't you snarl at me! Answer my question... why are you giving spite to your superiors?!"

Scourge wiped the corner of his mouth and weakened to an apology, "that wasn't my attention... Lord Dimitri..."

"Damn right it wasn't!" Lien-Da snarled stomping off, to see her husband standing in the door way, ready to head to work.

"Sorry dear... are you about to head out?" Lien-Da asked as she wrapped her arms around her husband of three years.

He was a usual red echidna with blue eyes, wearing his work uniform and glasses he smiled, "Locke will be at the site soon, so yes..."

Lien-Da frowned, it was Locke Edmund after all... the common enemy to the Dimitri's. But her husband worked for whoever payed, and had no reason to hold grudge to the guardian.

"Finny... be safe..." Lien-Da smiled giving him a kiss on the lips as they nuzzle their noses with one another.

Kragok had walked into the room with his cloak over his head, "Dr. Finitevus... I need to have a word with your wife..."

"Of course," Dr. Finitevus smiled then turning back to Lien-Da gave another kiss, "bye dear, see you tonight..." she smiled and gave him a warm hug before returning to her brother.

"What is it?"

"Matters with the boss... come..." Kragok turned a heal, walking out of the room, Lien-Da followed.

Down the hall Julie was sitting in her room doing her push ups when Scourge came into her quarters.

"Hey... Julie..." Scourge walked in, "I had a bad day..."

"Sorry to hear..." Julie then jumped up to talk to him.

"So... I was wondering..." Scourge walked forward, seductively.

"Hmm?" Julie raised a brow, "what exactly?"

"You know... we've been together..." Scourge shrugged.

"Oh _that?_" Julie laughed a little, "look I gotta go to training... see ya later..."

Scourge snarled and grabbed her arm, "listen... I had a _really_ bad day, Julie!"

"Yeah I heard you... but I gotta go..." Julie scoffed, annoyed then winced a little, "you're grabbing me too hard... Scourge?"

Scourge sighed, "please? Stay? A little bit?" he nipped at her for a few kisses but Julie was now totally not into his attitude.

"Scourge I don't want to..."

Scourge glared at her then he reached down to her pants, lining his finger tips at the boarder of the pants, Julie pushed him away. But he came back with great force, pushing her onto her own bed he got on top of her clasping his hand over his mouth as he began to undress her from her pants, at first patiently but he then grew frustrated, going faster with just ripping the leather of the jeans away making it easy access.

Her screams of pain were muffled, as no one was on her hall on account of training or the meeting with _the boss._

"NO!" Julie's screams were muffled tears streamed down her face.

**Location: Banking Power Tower**

Locke Edmunds was on his travels throughout the world, one of his projects concerning artificial chaos, with one of the leading scientist, Dr. Finitevus.

"Locke! Great to see you! How is the boy?" Finitevus asked shaking hands with the older guardian, who he considered a good friend for some time now.

"He's doing fine... he's in training to become guardian..." Locke explained.

"He's almost sixteen right?" Finitevus asked.

"Yup... I'm hoping to have him guard the island by the time he's seventeen..." Locked rubbed his beard, "alright let's get this baby up and running."

"Right!" Finitevus stepped into the contraption from its piolet plate, Locked walked over to the control panel and plugged up the cords to the artificial chaos power source.

"Alright Locke throw the switch on my go..." Finitevus called out.

"Alrighty!" Locke put up a thumbs up, waiting for Finitevus to get all the cords and setting adjusted he then leaned out.

"Okay flip it!" Finitevus called out.

Once throwing it, the surge went directly to the machine as planned, but instead of it staying consistently with the power surge it went out of its perimeters, electrocuting Dr. Finitevus as he screamed in pain.

Locke literally froze, seeing this happen in front of him, looking over at the switch board he yanked down every lever but it only made it worst. It kept burning at Finitevus, soon it died down but left him crisp black with his burnt body, Locke backed away in horror.

"Oh no... what have I done..." 

In Julie's bed she laid there, her eyes red from crying, as Scourge laid next to her, running his fingers along her naked hips, "see... it wasn't so bad..."

Julie choked on her tears whimpering, "get away from me..."

Scourge scoffed and stood up, getting on his pants and jacket, "I'll see you tonight..."

He then had the audacity to lean over to her and give her a kiss on top of her head. As he left her room, and closed her door, Julie got up from her bed and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower she sat in the shower and cried constantly.

The thoughts of what the sick seventeen year old did to her made her angry and distraught... she needed to tell someone... but who?

After thinking to herself for about an hour in the shower she got dressed and looked for the only person she could think of to actually trust. Her half sister...

Walking down to her office she found her quickly running out, something about her husband. Julie stood next to the door way looking in to see Kragok getting up, "what happened?" Julie asked concerned, her half brother looked up at her.

"Its Dr. Finitevus... an accident happened over at the power grid..." Kragok stood up, and buckled from the pain in his leg, "please... hand me my cane..."

Julie hurried into the room and handed over his metal cane, walking along side him, "do you know what happened exactly?"

"No..." Kragok shook his head, "I want you to stay here with Scourge... alright?"

Julie nearly choked, "wait- can I just go? Please?"

"...Fine..." Kragok sighed, "can you help me to the shuttle then?"

"Yeah..." Julie quickly nodded, helping along her older half brother down the hall.

As they went down the hall Kragok was actually carrying a conversation with his young sister, "you know... we don't talk that much..."

"You're a busy man..." Julie shied, looking down.

"I wasn't that much around for my son..." Kragok said, "I couldn't even catch a moment to attend father's funeral..."

"I'm sure he would have understood..." Julie nodded.

"...Julie..." Kragok looked down, "I'm sorry I'm not around enough for you..."

"Its okay..." Julie smiled lightly, as they approached the shuttle, Scourge was there to open up the door.

"Please have my son contact me in an hour, Scourge..." Kragok told Scourge.

"Yes sir..." Scourge nodded, "is Julie going along with you?"

"Yes..." Kragok nodded, "I'm not a very strong walker..."

Julie ignored Scourge and helped Kragok in, Scourge then closed the door behind them, tapping the outside to let them know it was ready.

Lien-Da was sitting across from Julie and Kragok, crying while cursing, "I swear to Auroa, I'm going to kill that bastard Locke!"

Julie lowered her head and waited for them to arrive to the hospital where Finitevus would be.

After waiting there for hours, Julie was relieved that it went past the time for her 'date' with Scourge, Kragok was put off by this.

"Are you sure you don't just want a shuttle back?" Kragok asked.

"No... it's fine... family comes first," Julie nodded quickly, taking out her note book to write some music.

"Julie... I have a question..." Kragok asked, turning to his sister.

"Yeah?" Julie looked up.

"Was it your idea to get involved in music or was it Lien-Da?" he asked.

"Both our ideas..." Julie lied, turning back to her note book she wrote thoughts in her head, that formed into lyrics.

Lien-Da walked back into the room wiping her eyes, "he's alive... he just got out of surgery... he's going to be in recovery for a while..."

"Glad to hear he's okay... is Locke around?" Kragok asked, standing up.

"I haven't found him yet... but when I do..." Lien-Da snarled.

"Sister... go be with your husband... he needs you..." Kragok placed his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Fine!" Lien-Da sighed, "but later I'm killing him..."

"Fine with me..." Kragok nodded.

After Lien-Da left, Kragok got a look of determination on his face, "Julie... we're going to pay a visit to Mr. Edmunds..."

"The Guardian?" Julie asked.

"Yes... now... come..." Kragok used his cane to walk out.

The two made it down the hall, to where Locke was about to leave, Kragok growled, "we need to talk... Guardian..."

"Kragok... allow me to explain," Locke walked up, showing some sincerity, but instead letting him speak, Kragok used his metal claw like arm to grab him by the throat.

He shouted with rage, "you hurt my family! Now what gave you the nerve to put one of my family members in harms way like that?! I could fucking kill you right now!" blood trickled from Locke's neck as he choked, Julie quickly stepped in.

"Brother- you're killing him!" Julie cried pulling her brother back, allowing Locke to fall to the ground, letting him get away. Kragok regain his energy and looked over to Julie with a glare.

"Go home... now..." Kragok growled.

"I'm sorry..." Julie trembled.

"Just. Go. Home!" Kragok shouted.

Down the hall Lien-Da sat at the bed side of her husband, he was just now waking up. Lien-Da nearly jumped to see her husband's eyes were now black balls with yellow in the middle, "oh Finny... I thought... I thought you were dead..." she choked on her tears snuggling with him, his body was wrapped up like he was a mummy, and he had been giving several pain medications to ease the pain of being burnt nearly to death.

"I... I'll be fine..." Finitevus' voice was dry and rasp, "just... fine..." his eyes drooped as he fell back asleep.

**Time: 3235 (present)**

**Location: Angel Island**

A shuttle near the Master Emerald shrine landing, soon an older echidna stepped out with his cane, it was Locke. The trusted friend, Archimedes the Fire Ant jumped into the Echidna's open hand.

"Glad you're back... gone for so long I was running out of lessons to teach..." the fire ant nearly scholded with his former student.

"I'm sure you managed..." Locke chuckled whole heartedly, "where is Knuckles?"

"His friends are having a little cook out by the water fall..." Archimedes explained.

"Friends? Since when did he have friends?" Locke raised a brow.

"Since I allowed him to..." Archimedes huffed, "we lost the M.E. at least twice... so... we have some friends to help out..."

"Excuse me... but he's a guardian... that's his duty alone..." Locke said.

"No he's not the official guardian, you are, Guardian!" Archimedes crossed his arms, "and also... if you must know... your boy also has a very nice woman friend..."

"Oh... really now?" Locke's mood lightened up, "who?"

"Um well about that... let me... explain..." Archimedes now dug himself into a corner, "well you may know or not know her..."

"...Archie?" Locke raised a brow, "who is it?"

Archimedes coughed into one of his hands, "Julie Dimitri."

"What?!" Locked shouted, "with her?!"

"Hey! You told me she saved your life one time!" Archimedes shouted.

"Eh-hem that's not the point- why is she here?!" Locke yelled.

"Now listen, Locke. The lassy had it really tough... she needed a place to feel welcomed... and free- and dammit I allowed it."

"What about her brother? What happened there?" Locke asked.

"She doesn't trust them... look I can't tell ya what happened there... but you gotta trust me... the girl couldn't stay there..." Archimedes explained, "now... getting off the subject... we got a few fellas here... and they are really good people..."

"I need to be briefed on these people... and maybe I'll allow it..." Locke crossed his arms.

"Stubborn ass as usual... I got their profiles on the computer... c'mon you old prick..." Archimedes huffed, jumping off to the cabin near the shrine.

After getting the computer started up, Locke took a seat at the screen and went through the list.

"Mighty Armadillo..." Locke read, "_super strengthen... but level headed... somewhat immature..._"

"I wrote the reports myself..." Archimedes crossed his arms.

"Okay give me the run down on these folks" Locke got up and made some tea.

"Mighty, like I said- pretty strong... he can keep his cool in most situations. And quiet the joker..." Archimedes explained, "he came on the island along with two others, Saffron Bee. She's a little small but easily angered and fueled... she also kicks major ass. The other is a younger fello, Ray, he's a flying squirel- he doesn't do much... he also has a problem with a staggering speech."

"How many are there?" Locke looked over to Archimedes.

"Um... yeah we've grown very charitible in your absense..." Archimedes laughed nervously, "oh but you're going to like this one, Espio. He's a chameleon with ninja like skills, he mastered many cloaking skills, and martial arts- he's been helping Knuckles learn sneaking lately."

"Hmm... seems interesting..." Locked walked over and took a seat and sipped the tea.

"You already know much about Julie... skilled fighter... trained sniper. She trains often with Knuckles... not in the bed... but ya know on the field"

"I know what you mean, Archie..." Locke sighed in annoyance.

"Next we have Charmy, he's a pretty speedy fellow, also another bee..."

"He's useless isn't he?"

"...No... well not exactly... he's done some usefull things..." Archimedes shrugged, "and then lastly we have Vector Crocodile."

"What's his story looking at the photo on the screen.

"I don't know his back story... but uh- he's a great brawler- he also trains with Knuckles... he was the first one we picked up... guy was frozen..."

"Frozen?"

"Yeah... he seemed to be okay after word... he won't really say about his past though- but I can say this... he handles himself well..."

"Okay fair enough..." Locke stood up, "is that all?"

"Yeah..." Archimedes nodded, "we should wait until they get back."

"Nah... let's join the cook out... and meet the guys..." Locke went into the back to change into more freely moving clothing.

"So... Lara called..." Archimedes called out.

"And?"

"You know she's married right?" Archimedes asked.

"Yes. I know." Locke sound annoyed, "I haven't been gone that long..."

"Almost two years actually..." Archimedes huffed.

"So what? What did she want?" Locke asked.

"Well she's at the cookout with her husband..." Archimedes explained.

"Oh, really now?" Locke walked out now changed out of his traveling clothes.

"And um... well good news... she's going to be a mother again... so... bright side!" Archimedes chuckles again.

"That bastard is probably chuckling at the fuck he's screwing my wife," Locke huffed.

"You and Lara divorced a long time ago..." Archimedes crossed his arms, "and it was fairly open by the way."

Locke sighs, "okay... let's go... and get it over with..." 

**Time: one year ago**

**Location: Downunda's boarder with Angel island after the fall of the island.**

The Master Emerald had been stolen by no other than Scourge, as he and his unwilling partner Julie lugged it off the island she had grown tired of malnourishment, in the past months she had lost weight drastically, all she was now was skin and bone.

"Dammit babe... we need to hurry this up before those idiots catch up..." Scourge scowled, placing the M.E. on the back of the pickup truck.

Someone in the driver seat then poked out, showing it to be Mighty, "oh you're talking about me? The idiot?"

Vector then popped out from the other window, "I think he was... how rude..."

"YOU! YOU'RE THAT LITTLE FUCK!" Scourge yelled, as Mighty jumped out to go into a fist fight, Vector then went toe to toe with Julie, despite her being extremely tied she put up a decent fight.

"So what's your beef?" Vector asked, kicking Julie off her feet, putting her off balance.

"Doesn't concern you!" Julie growled, growing angry by the crocodile.

"I know its none of my business but that guy isn't good news..." Vector blocked Julie's punch.

"You don't know the half of it, leather head!" Julie shouted, kicking Vector hard into the snout, "take the Emerald back before he notices you..."

"Wha?" Vector raised a brow, Julie then put down her fist, knowing the battle was already lost, allowing Vector's first to knock her out.

"Shit!" Vector rubbed his fist, "I just knocked out a lady... eh... whatever..." he shrugged then unloaded the M.E. from the truck.

That was when Charmy and Saffron flew over with a rope, "Knuckles is on his way to give a personal send off to the Scourge guy..." Saffron told Vector, she then noticed Julie knocked out, "did you punch her?"

"Um- what did you want me to do?" Vector put his hands on his sides.

"Not give her a busted lip..." Saffron sighed, hooking up the M.E.

"C'mon let's get this back to the shrine... distract the green ass..." Saffron said, as her and Charmy lifted the M.E. off back to the island.

Soon enough Knuckles came on the scene, "Vector and Mighty... help Saffron and Charmy... I got him..."

Mighty snickered, and did a switch with fighting partners, as him and Vector ran to Saffron and Charmy to take over the Emerald transport.

Knuckles and Scourge went into heavy combat, as Julie came about it she quickly rellized what was going on, getting the land bike she called out to Scourge, "C'mon the island is about to rise we need to make a clear!"

"Go to the meeting point..." Scourge shouted back, still in combat with Knuckles.

Julie huffed, and revved up the engine, taking off Scourge and Knuckles started to move their fight into the woods as the island was rumbling to gain its altitude back into the air.

Soon the battle got off course, Knuckles had lost Scourge through the heavy dust clouds raging through the woods. Wanting to still give a beat down, he tracked the thieve into the caves.

Scourge finally met up with Julie, he was angry, "I heard you tell that croc to take the emerald! What the hell was up with that?!"

"I didn't say that..." Julie rolled her eyes, then jumped in fear, when Scourge pushed her down to the ground.

"You little bitch!" Scourge then started to punch Julie violently with his brass knuckles, "after all that I do for you?!"

"S-Stop!" Julie cried.

Scourge cursed, as he cut Julie's shorts off with his knife, giving some nicks to her skin.

"See? Look at you! Just a skinny little whore!"

"Scourge- please stop!" Julie begged crying.

"Shut the fuck up, whore!" Scourge yelled cutting her chest as he leaned in he then whispered, "wanna be a whore? Then here you go!"

Julie screamed in pain, Scourge smacked her across her face, "TAKE IT LIKE THE WHORE YOU ARE!"

Somewhere in the cavern, Knuckles could hear Julie screaming, and some of Scourge's insults, he grew concerned over the girl. He was now quickly trying to find the source of sound where they were in the cave.

A few minutes later he got closer, he continued to run towards the sound as he heard the scerams of the girl and then soon followed by the conversation by Scourge.

Scourge zipped up his jeans and stood up, spitting on the ground he snarled, "you're just a fucking traitor..."

Julie shivered as she was now quietly whimpering.

"No one cares about you... they just see you as a gutless whore..." Scourge grabbed Julie's jaw and turned her eyes to his face, "your own family won't even listen to you... I was all you had... and look what you did... betray me..."

Julie closed her eyes as more hot tears flowed down her muzzle, Scourge shook his head, "don't bother coming back... ever..."

Scourge then pushed her back to the hard cold ground, getting on his bike he took off, Julie sat there crying even more. Moments later Knuckles finally reached the area of the cave, it was near the water fall outside.

Knuckles stopped in his tracks, seeing the helpless echidna girls curled up on the ground shivering, taking off his jacket he quickly went over.

"Miss?" Knuckles got down to his one knee to help her up, wrapping his jacket around, she cried out into pain, grabbing tightly onto Knuckles, "shhhh- shhh... he's gone... it's okay..." 

"J-Just leave me a-alone..." Julie cried shivering.

"You're hurt..." Knuckles said, "you need medical attention..."

"No- just leave me alone!" Julie shouted pushing Knuckles back.

"Okay..." Knuckles sighed leaving the jacket with her, walking away to the outside of the cave, he didn't leave though, but stand watch outside facing away from Julie.

She sat there for at least thirty moments to get herself together, wipping her eyes she looked over to see Knuckles had left. Walking outside with the Jacket wrapped around her she noticed the pond, going over to it she tried to clean her wounds, to notice Knuckles standing with a shuttle, leaning against it, waiting for her.

Julie grew angry, and walked over to him, "I told you to leave me alone!"

"Sorry I don't leave anyone behind... especially someone who's hurt..." Knuckles looked at Julie, but she continued to glare at him, "would it make you feel better if she was here?"

Julie looked into the shuttle to see Saffron sitting there with some clothes, she smiled lightly and waved, "hey... I'm Saffron..."

"Oh hell no- I'm not doing this- not with the fucking guardian..." Julie turned away.

"Look its getting dark... and these aren't safe grounds for Mobians with Robotnik's forces running around..." Knuckles called out.

Julie sighed, she knew he was right, "fine..."

"Alright... hop in the back..." Knuckles nodded, getting into the passenger, where Mighty was sitting in the driver's.

"Whoa- you okay?" Mighty asked Julie as she stepped in, Knuckles hit Mighty on the shoulder and mouthed "shut up".

Saffron handed her over the clothes, "you can get dressed in the bathroom..." Saffron said pointing in the back, Julie nodded and walked into the back.

Mighty turned to Saffron, "what the hell happened with her and Scourge?"

"Mighty- please shut up," Saffron whispered.

"Fine..." Mighty huffed, turning back, "I should have kicked his ass to a pulp when I had the chance..."

Knuckles seemed bothered by the fact Scourge got away, for two reasons now. He looked annoyed, but then concerned for the girl in the back they had just picked up.

**Time: Present**

**Location: Angel Island, Lake**

Everyone was having a great time in the lake, playing the usual water games as Knuckles and Julie sat near the shallow end in each others arms.

Julie's was back to her curvy self with some meat, she seemed very happy now, as she snuggled with Knuckles as they had small talk.

While Saffron was talking to Lara and her husband Wymacher.

"So when is Knuckles' father coming back?" Saffron asked.

"Last I heard he was on some trip..." Lara shrugged, "sounds like him to up and go with a snap of his fingers..."

"Oh you couldn't be any more right..." Locke smiled, walking up to the table.

"Locke- you've aged... like the grey in your beard..." Lara smiled.

"Pretty old for you to have any more children, huh, Lara?" Locke smiled back.

"Wow... that wasn't insulting or anything..." Saffron huffed.

"Dad- you're back..." Knuckles walked up with Julie who paused in her tracks, "how was the trip?"

"Good..." Locke nodded, "Miss Dimitri, nice to properly meet you..." Locked said putting out a hand shake to Julie, she shook his hand.

"So I see you got some new friends," Locke put his arm around Knuckles' shoulder, "Archie told me some good things..."

"Yeah..." Knuckles smiled a little, "great friends..."

"Mind if I talk to you in private, son?" Locke asked.

"Yeah sure..." Knuckles nodded, Locke brought him over near the edge of the woods out of hearing distance.

"Look, dad- if this is about JS I don't wanna-" Knuckles was cut off by Locke.

"Nothing to do with that, Knuckles. I came back for a reason... there are some concerns with Robotnik I need you to look into..."

"Me?"

"Yes... Robotnik has created a stable artificial chaos..."

"Not the energy but the real deal?"

"Yes- now listen... we need the seven servers," Lock explained, "only way to do that properly is to get the Guardian of the Seven Servers..."

"But I thought you said their hasn't been an active guardian in three generations..."

"I did... but I have his location..." Locke pulled out a map and handed it to Knuckles.

"All the way near Robotropolis?" asked Knuckles.

"He's a freedom fighter... before you go to him I need you to get some sights on the actual project in Robotropolis..."

"When?"

"You leave tonight..." Locke turned towards the lake, "I'll let you finish up your party but I want you on the shuttle in two hours... am I clear?"

"Yeah," Knuckles nodded turning back.

**Time: 9 months ago**

**Location: Angel Island**

The past two months Julie had found refuge with Knuckles and the Chaotix, she got used to the idea of living on an island, she was spending her sunset in the lake while wearing a bikini Saffron made for her.

As she enjoyed her time in the water, she sang softly to calm her nerves. It was one of the techniques she got from Espio as a stress relief.

Relaxing in the water she noticed Knuckles was coming in, "sorry to bother you... I just wanted to talk for a bit... with me being pretty busy and all..."

"I don't mind..." Julie smiled, making her way over, "thank you for letting me stay..."

"No problem..." Knuckles smiled, he then looked up at the sun that was now at the horizon, "beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah... I never seen the sun set like this before I came here..." Julie sat down in the water, while she continued to look at the sun.

That night Julie sat in her hut, she had been crying for an hour when she discovered something.

Knuckles came over to bring some platter of food, after knocking on the door with no answer he entered anyway. Placing it on her small table in the hut he called out to Julie, "hey I brought you some food... are you okay?" Knuckles paused when he heard a small whimper coming from the bathroom.

He quickly went up to the door, "Julie? Julie? Are you okay?" with no answer but a continued cry he opened the door to see her sitting in the tub with bloody water, she sat there crying with a bloody wire sitting on the outside.

Knuckles grabbed a towel and pulled the plug to the tub, letting the water drain, he quickly wrapped her with a towel and picked her out of the tub, something concerned him when he was drying her though, he didn't see any open wounds. "I feel dirty..." Julie whimpered.

He brought her out to the lake, although it was a dark night, it was warm air blowing, she was still crying as he brought her into the lake.

Sitting in the shallow water he brought her in enough where he can stand and hold her, "shhh, sshh you're okay..."

Julie held him close to her, crying into his chest.

Knuckles looked down at her, he cleared his throat and tried to sing lightly to calm her down.

_It's dark in the day, and I'll say don't complain._

_Look up, the sun it's just a cloud away._

_You're so afraid to cry, but your heart be feeling dry._

_It's time to change_

_but you keep thundering thundering_

_I'm wondering, wondering, why you keep thundering_

_won't you just rain, and get it over with..._

Julie looked up at Knuckles and smiled, she sniffed and sang softly holding him close.

_When I'll feel the pain, now baby I won't complain_

_I'll here you saying, look up the sun it's just a cloud away_

_and I was so afraid to cry_

_but when you need a way to ride, that's the way_

_you keep thundering, thundering_

_I'm wondering, wondering, why you keep thundering_

_won't you just fucking rain and get it over with..._

They sat there gazing at each other, she then soon calmed down and fell asleep, Knuckles brought her back to her bed and dried her off. Placing the blanket over her she opened her eyes.

"I did it to myself..." Julie whispered.

"Did what?" Knuckles then stopped, "oh..."

"Can you talk... for a little bit?" Julie asked.

"Yeah- yeah- I can," Knuckles took a seat at the foot of the bed, "I'm all ears..."

"Um... when I found out... tonight... after I came home... I... I freaked out..." Julie explained, she never really talked to anyone about herself, but she felt she needed to- after all Knuckles deserved an explanation to what he walked into.

"I... I was pregnant with his kid and that just made me snap..." Julie wiped her eyes of her tears.

"I'm not going to judge you for that..." Knuckles cleared his throat, "but I want you to see a doctor... you lost a lot of blood..."

"I... I know..." Julie hung her head, "I'm sorry to put you in that position... twice now..."

"...Its my job to take care of everyone... even if I don't want to..." Knuckles chuckled, "but Julie... that day... I wanted to help... you know that right?"

"Yeah... you waited..." Julie laughed nervously.

"I want you to know you can always come to me to talk... okay?" Knuckles smiled, getting up to give her a hug.

"Actually... I have something to admit..." Julie nervously rubbed her arms.

"Hmm?"

"You're the first person I really talked to about my problems... I just usually ask Espio for ways to ease PTSD..."

"Oh... I see..." Knuckles nodded, "well just know that door will remain open... okay?"

"Thanks..." Julie smiled, Julie then winced, "um- one more favor... can you... dispose of my trash bin?"

"Um sure... I'll get that..." Knuckles stood up, "good night, Julie..."

"Good night, Knuckles... thank you," Julie smiled turning to the wall and pulling up the covers.

Knuckles went into the bathroom and saw the small bloody mass in the trash bin, _next time I see that guy... I swear..._

**Time: Present**

**Location: Angel Island, Knuckle's hut**

Julie was in the hut with Knuckles, packing his bag for his journey. Knuckles knew this would be the first time leaving Julie alone, and she would probably freak out a little.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Babe- relax... just a few nights..." Julie smiled giving a warm hug to Knuckles, nuzzling him with a small kiss, "if I need anything I got Saffron..."

"Well I might need you," Knuckles laughed nervously.

Julie smiled and gave Knuckles another passionate kiss, "you're father is waiting for you..."

"Yeah... yeah I know..." Knuckles sighed.

Outside Lara was about to leave with her husband, but before then she wanted to say good-bye to Locke.

"It was nice seeing you," Lara walked up, even now older she was still as beautiful as she was when they met.

"Same to you, Lara... and I'm happy for you and Wymacher..." Locke smiled, Lara smiled and gave him a friendly hug.

"Make sure our son stays safe... okay?" Lara asked stepping away.

"Of course, Lara..." Locke nodded.

**TBC**

**Next**

**Episode 018**

**Sonic and the Freedom Fighters go on a run into Robotropolis; Marshal and Bernadette find a way to get out of Mercia via shuttle but Rob'O finds more than he can handle.**


	18. Episode 018

**Sonic Element**

**Episode 018**

"**My Mind Is Compromised,"**

_I always feel the need to question his ethics, as many times before I would have to bail him out to prevent him from getting himself into trouble. Oddly enough, he never made a choice that would put any one else in harms way. It lead me to believe he knew what he was doing... and is willing to risk everything he has and is just to see things be brought to justice._

_Don't get me wrong I trust Sonic with my life, he's my co-leader I have to have that much faith in him..._

_I think its more than just concerning for his actions... but actually concern for his well being,if something was to happen and he... _

_I wouldn't know what to do without him._

_Together we battled this war with Robotnik, and basically grew up together. I see something more than a cocky speedy hedgehog... I see someone with a heart..._

Sally sat pondering in her thoughts, as Bunnie walked up to her, "Sally-Gal did you even hear me? Gawsh the typical fifteen year old gawking over a hero..."

Sally's ears perked up she turned in her chair, "hey! You're only eighteen months older than me... and I wasn't gawking! I was **thinking** about our plans for tonight..."

Bunnie giggled and took a seat next to Sally placed her hands on her shoulder and pointed down to the desk, "sugar... you have Sonic's file open with his picture on your desk."

Sally sighed in annoyance, "I don't have time for this... I need to get ready..." pulling out her scribbled notes from the corner of her desk she got up and walked to the other side of the room, "if you actually having something to talk about can you say it now? I need to..."

"Sugar I think I have feelings..." Bunnie blurted out.

Biting her lip, Sally turned to heal to Bunnie, "typical..."

Bunnie shot up and pointed at Sally, "don't'cha dare say it!"

"Seventeen year old in love with a brain-trust... oooh la la!" Sally giggled.

"What no Sugar!" Bunnie scoffed, "not lil ole Rotor..."

Sally raised a brow, "then who? Someone in town?"

"Antoine..." Bunnie seemed offended it wasn't obvious.

Sally tried to contain her laughter, "pft-pft" then busted out in laughter, "are you serious?!"

"I think she was fairly certain, Sally..." Nicole bleeped.

Sally stopped laughing once she realized Bunnie was serious, "oh... well... that's great..."

"You're about to be sixteen Sally gal and you act like a sooty thirty years old with a vendetta..."

"Thanks, comes with the line of work," Sally flirted, with a wag of her tail.

"Ah'm saying if you like Sonic... you need to eventually open up..." Bunnie told Sally.

Sally rubbed her temples, "sorry, Bunnie, I'm getting a headache... can we talk later?"

"Sure sugar... don't work yourself to death..." Bunnie smiled and walked out of the room.

**Location: Mercia**

Marshal walked back into town to think of an actual solid plan, while on his way in he heard some of the soldiers talking about King Hedge coming in to town soon. Something about this was off.

_Whatever it is I'm sure Rob'O has it handled... I'm tired of serving for an asshole like the Hedge family..._

"Marshal... you received a message..." Rob called out catching Marshal.

"Is it from Felix?" Marshal asked.

"No- but you should read it..." Rob handed the letter over, looking at the stamp on it he knew it wasn't good. Someone he knew died.

Dreading to think it was his son, he opened the letter quickly and read the words briskly, seeing the words "kin" as the death relation, his heart nearly stopped until he saw the postage of the name "Honey Lacey" stating the body was found and he was to come and make arrangements within two weeks. Also letting him know that this same notification had been sent out to his son Felix Lacey as well.

"I've got a hover bike ready for you..." Rob said, when Marshal lowered the letter.

"...Thanks..." Marshal rubbed his face, "I'm... I'm going to leave now..."

"Certainly... and apologies..." Rob nodded, "take care of yourself, Marshal." 

Marshal folded the letter, and headed into the garage to see the hover bike Rob mention all ready, supplied with some supplies in the back and a helmet. Walking into the supply closet he grabbed two coats, two sets of gloves and another helmet, he knew where they were going the weather was going to be harsh.

Putting the supplies in the trunk of the hover bike he got on and revved the engines, "works like a charm..."

Rob returned to his tent to see his two guards standing near the large screen where the face of his father showed, he was impatient as usual. "...You can leave now..." Rob told the guards, as they walked out Rob closed the tent and stood in front of the screen, "yes your majesty?"

"We spoke before about the task I given you... have you done it?" the King asked.

"I've been busy preparing for your arrival... I will seek to 'disposing' of Amy Rose..." Rob nodded.

The King smiled, "good... we don't need my traitor sister's daughter running around making a fuss when I bring in our new... alliance..."

"Understandable..." Rob adjusted his color, "the Freedom Fighters will be hard to deal with though..."

"We'll dispose of them as well..." the King nodded, "seek back to your work, my son, by the end of the day I will be proud..."

"By you will..." Rob then turned off the call and walked out of his tent, as of right now he was playing a dangerous game. He had to kill his only cousin, a young Amy Rose, whose parents already suffered the fate of her own uncle, the King.

Walking into the woods without his guards he went deep into the woods until it hit a clearing into a lush field, where a dragon was waiting impatiently.

"Oh there you are..." Dulcy sighed in relief, "you know I have a tight schedule..."

"I understand..." Rob nodded, looking over to Amy Rose who sat on her back, the thirteen year old wasn't sure what was going on.

Rob then handed a letter to Dulcy, "bring her to Knothole... and give this letter to the princess..."

Dulcy looked at the sky to see a battle shit off in the distance, "...what the hell is going on?"

"Please- you must leave at once... everything in that letter will explain... you musn't stop..." Rob then looked to Amy, "good bye for now cousin... I will safely contact you when its safe..."

"Wait what?" Amy then was cut off.

"Alright kiddo, let's go" Dulcy then dashed off to a running start and lifted up into air.

"You can read the letter, Amy... hopefully one day you'll understand..." Rob nodded.

"Rob!" Amy wanted to reach out for him but he was too far off, tears in her eyes she lowered her head as the wind swooshed past her making her short hair flow through the wind.

Rob let out a sigh and then went back to his tent to see his assistant freaking out with a paper in his hand.

"We've been dooped! We've been dooped!" the assistant cried.

"What is it?" Rob stopped his assistant in his place.

"Lacey! He-he-he-he- just killed everyone at the prison and..."

"He did what?" Rob's mouth dropped grabbing the papers, seeing surveillance pictures of the acts.

"And- I got this as well..." the assistant chimed in, Rob took those as well.

"_Patient Marshal Lacey was a patient at Rosilvile Grove Wellness and Mental Hospital under the conditions of substance abuse, in his time he had suffered hallucinations and acid trips. While in his hallucinations he can be highly dangerous and even murderous due to his previous experience in the army and war. He escaped over a year ago when he heard about his thought to be dead son, Felix Lacey. We haven't known of his where about until this evening, when he went on a hallucination trip thinking he was fighting robots. His actions as from severe stress of PTS disorder and he may not be aware of his actions, he is highly dangerous and needs to be contained. We ask for your compliance to escort Mr. Lacey back to our facilities to further assist him. We also notifying his son, Felix Lacey as well. Thank you."_

Rob snarled, "dammit!" running back to his tent he made a radio call quickly to Pacific, "I need to convey a message to Felix Lacey..."

"Transferring you now sir..." the operator said, a few clicks later someone picked up, it was Felix.

"... Hello?" Felix answered.

"Did you receive a letter about your sister?" Rob asked hasty, he knew he didn't have enough time.

"Yeah- why?" Felix asked.

"Your father is on his way to make arrangements, but..." Rob paused.

"I don't want anything to do with him... I'm not getting into his whole dilemma..." Felix sighed in annoyance.

"Your father needs mental help- he just murdered everyone in a prison not to far off- he's highly dangerous..." Rob said.

**Location: Pacific, Felix's room**

"Please, he's highly dangerous and is going to end up hurting himself and even more..."

Felix looked over to see Sonia sitting there confused but alert, turning back around to the letters on the desk he rubbed his muzzle, "alright... I'm on my way now... I'll meet up with him and get him some help... thank you..." Felix then slammed down the phone, "I have to go for Honey now... my dad fucked up big time..."

"What happened?" Sonia asked, standing up and showing concern.

"...I never told you about the letters... because the first one I opened he admitted to being in a mental health hospital... he escaped it just to see me..." Felix sighed, "it sickened me... so I refused to open the hundreds he had sent me... but now he's gotten too dangerous and he doesn't even know it. He's on his way to where Honey's body is..."

"I should come with you..." Sonia nodded, grabbing her coat.

"But what about the band," Felix asked.

"I'm sure they will understand- Felix I should be there for you..." Sonia gave a warm hug to her boyfriend.

"Thanks Sonia..." Felix smiled.

**Location: G.U.N. HQ, Commander Tower's Office**

The grief stricken Abraham Tower stood behind his desk, looking and frowning down upon one of his agents and a certain lion that had interfered with her operation.

"You don't have jurisdiction here... Freedom Fighter..." Tower looked at LJ, he showed to be unphased.

"I'm not a freedom fighter... I'm sorta in my own business..." LJ shrugged.

The doors slammed open as two Mobians were "greeted" in with guns to their back.

"I'm sure your cause is just a great as a Freedom Fighter would be but you must understand this isn't your grounds to defend..."

"Oh sorry..." Jamal coughed, "its just that we've collected far more intellectual data than you guys could do in a week..."

"Who are you?"

"Jamal Kodak, sir... I respect your work as a defender of United Nations but sometimes it doesn't always cut it... what happened here today was the lack of communication and collaboration..."

"I don't think we did to bad..." Chris, a shy wolf shrugged.

"Oh so what did you collect?" Tower glared at them.

"Um- well..." Chris tried to speak up but was cut off my Jamal.

"Our subject is Samuel Fair, for obvious reasons," Jamal said.

"We already have surveillance on that family..." Tower cut in.

"Did you know he stopped Robotnik's plans at least twelve times?" Jamal leaned in, feeling proud of his work.

"Jeez how long have you been digging in his garbage..." Elberta looked at the guys.

"Do you have documentation of this?" Tower asked.

"Of course," Jamal nodded, "I've also collected data on your agent's mother, she's just escaped from Harlem where she had been captivated by Robotnik's forces..."

"I don't have a mother... I was adopted" Elberta glared.

"Ohhh she doesn't know..." Chris whispered.

"Know what? Tower I thought you said there wasn't information on my parents when I was adopted into the program..." Elbert glared at Tower.

"There wasn't..." Tower looked at the Mobians, "your resources show you skill..."

"Well we haven't found her dad yet but ehh," Jamal shrugged.

"Its a bluff..." Elberta folded her arm, "I doubt they actually found her..."

"Is that a challenge, angel?" LJ smirked.

"We have her location... Colline Lacey was just recently admitted at a hospital not too far away..." Chris said with a sheepish smile.

Tower rubbed his temples, "I don't have time for this now... Agent Biscuit-"

"PFFFFFFT THAT'S YOUR LAST NAME?!" LJ fells over in laughter.

"...As I was saying... Agent Biscuit you have permission to go along with these men to confirm their data..." Tower said.

"He ruined my operation," Elberta snarled, "and if she didn't want me in the first place then why should I even bother? I lost my time and resources on this operation..."

"Your base of operations are supported by Who..." Tower looked over to LJ.

He nodded, "that would be correct."

"He was asking who you idiot!" Elby barked, Tower shot a glare over, "AGENT- MY QUESTION WAS ANSWERED- STAND DOWN!"

Elby looked at Tower in bewilderment, "...yes commander..."

"You are dismissed, Agent Biscuit..." Tower then let out a calm breath, "I will need to speak to you gentlemen further on..."

Elby stomped out, shooting a glare over to LJ, "this isn't over..."

Walking down the hall a woman a little taller than her knocked into her, she seemed to be in a rush, she was a female mobian dog, quickly getting up she apologized, "oh I'm so sorry!"

"Ugh- it's fine..." Elby sighed getting up, "what the big rush?"

"Um- I need to speak with Commander Tower," Colline rubbed her neck and looked at Elby, "do... do I know you?"

"No... but the Commander is busy..." Elby crossed her arms, "who are you?"

"Colline Lacey," Colline lowered her arms.

"What do you need?" Elby asked.

"Um transportation... and assistance..." Colline's voice stammered, "family emergency..."

"... Come with me... we have a a wide selection... and I'm willing to assist..." Elby then walked past Colline.

"Oh- thank you!" Colline smiled, "agent?"

"Biscuit..." Elby replied, "Agent Biscuit."

**Location: Robotropolis, Dr. Robotnik's facilities**

**Time: 10 p.m.**

The city remained as a familiar image of their home, caked with fumes and a grim mood. The Freedom Fighters had their objective, to look for this new weapon Robotnik was putting together, luckily security wasn't the usual since he was away across the planet on his destruction paths and negotiating to make anyone join his side in fear or quench for power to be Robotnik's sub bosses.

Sonic and Tails were to sneak into the physical factory and collect data on what was inside, to do this Sally and Nicole would have to shut down one of the power grids while Rotor re directed the security to an area in the city to Shard, Muttski, Bunnie, and Antoine where they would fight off the SwatBots until Sonic and Tails get what they needed. With the estimated Swatbots that would come to respond to security calls would require at least four Freedom Fighters to make the distraction. To make it all work smoothly their location would be near the storage facilities to make it seem they're planning on stealing supplies, drawing an eye away from Sonic and Tails.

Once they arrived the hard muggy rain rolled in along with the thundering clouds. The perfect storm. Sally feared that scenario, everything that could go wrong, would. Clasping Nicole to her chest she ran through the weather up to the tower, looking and shaking the ladder she tested it's strength. Some parts were rusted but she had the confidence she could pull it off without falling off in the slippery matter that would lead to her death. Slapping on her gripping gloves, she put Nicole into her chest strap pocket and climbed her way up the tower.

The distraction was the job for Bunnie and Antoine, being heavy fighters they could handle the heat, this time they were giving the assistance of Shard, and Muttski. At this moment they were on their way to their location to wait for Sally's orders.

Rotor was near the city limits near the detractor grid, monitoring everyone's progress while Uncle Chuck was back at his lab doing the same.

Sonic and Tails were slowly entering the base through the air vents, Sonic in the lead holding a map in his hands as they moved along.

Tails was ready for this, he waited and trained his short life just to do this along his brother, Sonic, who had been his inspiration for this dammed war.

Inside of the base, Snively sat in his uncle's chair speaking on a video call to a fair looking woman with black voluminous hair, she had a wonderful smile. The two spoke in found words with one another.

"My fair Regina... the big guy will be gone soon... its only a matter of time," Snively smiled, "and then we can finally get married..."

"Its been lonesome without you home, Snivy-Kins..." Regina pouted, "I wish I could be there with you..."

"Soon my love... soon..." Snively smiled, someone then cleared his throat making Snively jump to see it was Ivo.

"I've prepared the samples for the artificial chaos..." Ivo said.

"Good..." Snively nodded, "then turn in for the night..."

"Very well..." Ivo nodded, turning around and walking out down the hall way. His eyes were red and puffy, as he cleaned off his glasses, putting them back on he straightened out his brown mustache.

With a little dimming of the lights the power went off, a few seconds later an alarm went off.

"Intruders at section eight." Snively said over the intercom, Ivo let out an annoyed sigh, "at least I don't have to bother..." 

In the air vents, Sonic and Tails were now over Ivo's lab where the samples were placed out along the table. Sonic smiled, "okay T2 we're going to go a little more ahead and we'll drop down to get some samples..."

"Okay" Tails nodded, staying behind Sonic as they continued to crawl, the vent then dropped a little with a loud creek, "umm... Sonic... what was that?"

"Eh- I'm sure it's nothing, c'mon let's go," Sonic then went a little further, and that's when the vent floor broke through, Tails dropping down onto the table of chemicals, breaking vials and containers as the green substance got into his fur. Sonic had luckily grabbed onto the edge of the broke vent and dropped down, "Tails! Are you okay?" asked Sonic. Tails carefully looked around, "ah- I think so..."

"C'mon let's-" Sonic then turned around to see the door open, it was Ivo Robotnik walking in.

"Dammit no!" Ivo growled, "not the samples!"

"GO!" Sonic grabbed Tails and quickly dashed out through the door and exit through the literal front door of the base, with ease as he called out on the radio, "um good news I got the samples- but we need to bail- like now! Over!"

"Copy, we'll pull out and meet at our rendezvous point, over," Sally said.

Over by the others their orders were heard, "oh c'mon the party hasn't arrived yet..." Shard huffed.

"Fine by me, sugar!" Bunnie pulled the chain link fence back, "let's go before they do!" 

**Location: Knothole**

**Time: 11 P.M**

At the HQ, Sonic and Sally were in a huge argument that the others were lucky enough to wittness, "oh don't worry Sal I got everything handled!" Sally mocked as she shouted at Sonic.

"I did! It was the stupid air vent!" Sonic shouted back.

"Will ya'll two hush? Sugar Tails is all covered in this goop..." Bunnie was combing out the substance with large rubber gloves on.

"It wasn't Sonic's fault..." Tails sighed.

"Oh my goodness," Sally looked at Tails' fur, "Sonic his fur is yellow!"

"It is?" Tails looked down to see that his fur was no longer brown but a clean golden yellow, "whoa that's cool!"

"Rotor did you figure out what exactly this stuff is?" Bunnie asked.

"Hmm..." Rotor pondered as he observed the material under a lens, "I might have to have this stuff further tested.

"Its artificial chaos energy..." a low voice came from a window behind Sonic, startling him.

"JEEEZ!" Sonic jumped back to see a mobian man in a trench cloak standing out side the window, stepping in with his Lego boots.

"Sorry for the intrusion..." he apologized, lowering his hood it showed to be Knuckles Edmunds.

"Who the hell are you?" Sally barked, feeling startled herself she pulled a loaded gun at him.

"I am Knuckles Edmunds... Guardian of Angel Island..." Knuckles introduced himself, "I am not an enemy to you Princess Sally... I'm here to speak to Guardian of the Servers..." Knuckles looked over to Sonic.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog- not a guardian..." Sonic then waved Sally's gun down.

"You're son to Bernadette Hedgehog right?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah," Sonic nodded.

"Then you are..." Knuckles pulled out a book.

"...Will Tails be okay?" Sally asked.

"Hmm? The kitsune? Yes, he'll be just fine..." Knuckles nodded, then turning to Sonic he showed seven emeralds, "these are the seven servers... chaos emeralds..."

"Lovely jewelry set..." Sonic crossed his arms.

"Dr. Robotnik has unlocked the secret to the Chaos power... he's up to something- do you have any idea what can happen if he does this?"

"Ample power source..." Rotor said, "with the Master Emerald alone he can take over the planet most definitely..."

"So why do you need me?" Sonic asked.

"The chaos emeralds control the source of the Master Emerald... if something was to happen to the M.E. the emeralds would help substitute to stop him..."

"So where are the chaos emeralds?" Sally asked.

"No idea, the Chaos Scepter is what you'll need to bring the emeralds together at once..." Knuckles explained, "without it you'll have to physically search for it..."

"Why did anyone hold onto them?" Sonic asked.

"The emeralds have a safety and precaution mechanism to split apart... sorta like a magnetic polar effect..." Knuckles explained.

"Okay so where is the scepter?" Sonic sighed, "is it close? Cus ya'know I have to worry about Robotnik..."

"What you need to worry is about being the Guardian, Hedgehog!" Knuckles boomed, "the world would turn into utter chaos and Robotnik would win without a default if we don't have a back up plan!"

"Sounds like the Guardians should have a back up plan before hand..." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Your family was the back up plan but they cowered out and abandoned their heritage!" Knuckles shouted, "the Hedge family had their duty- Maurice Hedge dropped it and became King- and then your mother didn't bother with finding it! And now you're going to do the same?"

"My mother served in the war!" Sonic growled, "and died doing so- she didn't abandon jack! That responsibility would be my grandfather alone... I was never told about this stupid guardian thing... as you can tell I have a responsibility to help my people here..."

"...Sonic maybe we should listen..." Sally then spoke up, "is there a known location for this scepter?"

"More like a region..." Knuckles explained, "unfortunately I cannot track the scepter, only the Guardian himself can..."

Sonic let out a sigh, then taking a calm breath he asked, "what region?"

"Mystic Ruins..." Knuckles said.

"... Are you sure that is the only way?" Sonic asked, his inner hero kicking in.

"I would have done it myself if I could..." Knuckles nodded, "I understand you fight the battle to Robotnik with your friends... but you won't be able to without the scepter... I apologize for disgracing your late mother, but I have constant pressure on myself to handle this situation- just as you do as well..."

"Okay I'll do it..." Sonic nodded, "but how exactly do I track it?"

"Once you're in Mystic Ruins your natural instinct will kick in... I cannot simply explain it but you have to trust it..." Knuckles nodded, "I was able to track your chaos energy to find you with ease just by the simple tracking in my instinct..."

"I'll go in the morning..." Sonic sighed, "Tails you alright over there?"

"Yeah!" Tails smiled, now fully clean, "this color isn't so bad..."

"Sugar you look like a little stud..." Bunnie smiled.

Knuckles looked at Tails, "he'll be okay... but I would take a few baths..."

"SONIC! SALLY!" Dulcy called out from outside the door, "we have a problem!"

Sonic and Sally then ran out to see Dulcy holding a letter, Rosie was helping a smaller hedgehog off her back, it was Amy Rose.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked walking up grabbing the letter, "oh no..."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Mercia has been taking over by Robotnik..." Sally's jaw dropped.

**Location: Club Tonka  
Time: one year, 8 months ago**

Julie had just finished another one of her performances when White Ember came up to give her usual talk with her, "hey... I know we usually bite at each other's necks... but you should really see what your _man_ is doing over at the bar..."

Julie looked up from her chair to see Scourge kissing with another woman.

"...Thanks..." Julie hung her head.

"Some advice, shorty..." White Ember leaned in, "there are much better guys... and he's certainly not worth it..."

"Go fuck off..." Julie then got up and walked off.

**Location: Angel Island**

**Time: present**

Locke soon grew tired and allowed Julie to guard the emerald due to her insomnia. For a few hours it was easy, just relaxing while the cold air brushed against her hair. The morning sun was slowly coming up, as a figure appeared up at the shrine, Julie stood up in a defensive stance, "you..."

Rouge smiled, "Julie... long time no see..."

"Why are you here?" Julie snarled.

"Here to secure the Master Emerald from Robotnik's forces..." Rouge stretched out her arms, "where is the Guardian?"

"He's not here..." Julie snarled.

"So onto the next man with power eh? Scourge didn't work out?" Rouge egged on her rival.

"No..." Julie snarled.

"You know they are still releasing albums under your name right?" Rouge asked.

"No- I didn't..." Julie lowered her head, "I've been here for a while now..."

"A year I presume..." Rouge crossed her arms.

"Why are you doing out of your comfort zone?" Julie asked.

"Doing more for my people I guess you can say..." Rouge then let out a sigh, "where did the Guardian go?"

"None of your business..." Julie snarled.

"May I ask who you are?" Locke called out in a threatening tone, holding out a controlled ball of energy.

"I was sent by Ixis Mogul, Mr. Edmunds..." Rouge called out.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?" Locke shouted back.

"She works for Mogul... she's telling the truth..." Julie called out.

"...Very well then..." Locke waved her to come, "please come with me then..."

Rouge then turned back to Julie, "nice seeing ya chubby..."

"You too, whore..." Julie rolled her eyes.

**Location: Club Tonka  
Time: one year, 8 months ago**

Julie was walking to her next show location at a club when White Ember (Rouge) stopped in her car and leaned out the window, "hey!"

"... We're going to the same place... I'll give you a ride..." Rouge opened the passenger door.

Julie sighed and said fuck it and got in, "look sorry about what happened before..." Rouge apologized.

"Its fine..." Julie sighed.

"You sorta remind me of me when I was younger..." Rouge explained.

"Oh really?" Julie looked over to Rouge.

"Yeah... before I went to Mogul..." Rouge nodded, "childhood friend..."

"What happened?" Julie asked.

"He was my only friend growing up... after my mom... af-after I ran off I kept in contact with him... Lucardio was always looking out for me..." Rouge then looked the other way, "but he wanted more than I could give him... so... he went for other girls... and we drifted off..."

"Wow. That sucks..." Julie nodded.

Rouge then pulled into the club entrance, "you're make-up is messed up... you should go to the bathroom and clean up..."

"Thank you..." Julie then got off, while Rouge went to go park.

While in the club Julie quickly cleaned up and thought about her set list for her performance to come up that night, once finished she decided to sit in her dressing room writing in her note book random thoughts that came to her head.

An hour passed, it was now time for her to perform, walking out onto the stage she saw Scourge sitting over at the bar holding up a glass, acting like nothing happened, this angered her. Remembering what she wrote in her note book she was determined to sing it for the first time. Turning to her band mate she whispered, "play the free style track instead..."

"Okay?" the band mate shrugged.

**Now this will be the last time you did me wrong,**

**no more laying up in your arms,**

**no calling, saying you want me back,**

**I'm packing my bags, what you think about that?**

**I stayed home like a good a girl do**

**but tonight baby you got me sad and blue**

**I just heard about the girl in your car, ya'll kissing and at the bar**

**got me crying**

**Oh you got me hatin' on the club**

**cause you took my love**

**oh, you took my love**

**now you got like why**

**you got me hatin' on the club**

**cause you took my love**

**why did you have to take my love**

**and you can be mad at me all you want**

**I ain't coming in, I'll be waiting out front**

**coming out the door with your girlfriend**

**you did me wrong boy**

**tell me where our love went?**

**I stayed home like a good a girl do**

**but tonight baby you got me sad and blue**

**I just heard about the girl in your car, ya'll kissing and at the bar**

**got me crying**

**Now this is the sound of a broken heart**

**there's only one reason why we're apart**

**if it wasn't for the club I'd still have my love**

**we would still have us**

**I'd still have my love**

**we would still have us**

**but now we're like whoa**

**oh, you got me hatin' on the club**

**you took my love**

**oh, you took my love...**

[lyrics by Rihanna, "Hatin' on the Club"]

Once Julie finished the rest of her scheduled track list she went back to her hotel room to see Scourge sitting on the bed flicking channels. Julie looked at Scourge while slowly closing the door, "you did it because I wouldn't have sex with you... right?"

"Leave it alone, Julie... it was just kissing..." Scourge huffed.

"It was with another girl... not me..." Julie had tears in her eyes, whiping them away she walked into the bathroom, moments later undressed, "how about it..."

"Whoa..." Scourge dropped the remote, "...I like this side of you..."

"I'll do it if you promise to stop going with other girls..." Julie walked over, as Scourge held her by the hips.

"Sure thing babe..." Scourge snickered. Using her mouth to bite off her panties.

**Location: Angel Island**

**Time: Present**

That's what started it all... here giving in. What started making him to expect it all the time and get frustrated to even force it upon her. That's when the relationship became violent, leading her to her problems. Julie sat neat the M.E., like it or not, Rouge was right back then, and she still was.

She just wished she listened to her that night... Rouge and Locke finished talking, leaving Locke angry. Rouge shrugged it off and was about to leave when Julie stopped her.

"Ember- wait..." Julie called out.

"It's Rouge..." Rouge turned to her, "no one really knows about that music thing- okay?"

"Right- sorry- I just want to say..." Julie got her breath, "I'm sorry... and thanks for that advice..."

"You didn't take it..." Rouge huffed.

"I know..." Julie nodded, "but I know better now..."

"...Okay then, take care of yourself..." Rouge nodded, turning around.

"You too..." Julie smiled, walking back to the M.E. just to catch the sun rise up to the horizon.

Archimedes came out to Locke, "what was that about?"

"Robotnik is planning on coming to the island... we need to get ready- and get Knuckles back up here..." Locke stomped off to wake up the others.


	19. Episode 019

**Sonic Element**

**Episode 019**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sorry for the long delay, a lot of stuff happened during the last time I posted a chapter, its a long story but now I should be back on track to finish up the season so I can actually take a nice break before the next season, thanks for the patience.**_

_We've been fighting alongside for years now, and suddenly he has to go on a quest that was befalling by his family lineage. I wanted to delay the send off so much, but to do that would be selfish._

_Sonic decided to bring Tails along since he could read maps better than Sonic himself, but I knew it was because he didn't want to leave Tails behind... they are practically brothers, and there has never been a night without Sonic sleeping in the same room to watch over him... its been that way since he was born. It was a comfort zone for both of them._

_I guess its a mind thing, having someone at your side that you're used to having around, really makes you feel safe and free to be yourself._

**Time: Year 3230 (five years ago)**

**Location: Knothole Village**

"_Sonic Hedgehog!" the young but strong willed princess shouted out to the rebellious young stud- I mean hedgehog, Sonic, "where do you think you're going?!"_

_"Just out of the sanctuary, no biggie!" Sonic waved off, as he tugged his makeshift vine that he used to pull up the door that lead out the secret exit from the village._

"_Are you insane!" Sally scoffed, stomping over, "Rosie said to never go out there! Its too dangerous!"_

"_Rosie says lots of things," Sonic chuckled, pulling Sally's arm along with him as he sped through the curvacious cramp tunnel._

"_SOOOOONIC!" Sally scolded, once they reached the end of the passage, now they were outside of the city. It nearly took the breath away from the two, seeing the outside world years after the day they were ripped away from their homes. The sky above the tree line was mucky, filled with fumes, while the vegetation was slowly dying. The passage had brought them out further into the woods than what they were use to._

"_Whoa..." Sally looked around, "this is..."_

_"AWESOME1 A HOVER CRAFT!" Sonic ran over to an old abandoned hover craft that had been sitting around and jumped into it, and acted as its pilot, "vrroooom!"_

_"Sonic, we shouldn't be up here..." Sally walked over to the hover craft._

"_Relax, Sally, I can handle anything," Sonic chuckled, playing around with the hover craft, "hey how about we get Rotor to fix this up?"_

_"What makes you think that Rotor knows how to repair hover craft vehicles?" Sally asked, getting into the hover craft to observe it internally._

"_I assumed since he works on machines that he knows how to fix all..." Sonic shrugged._

"_Its assuming a podiatrist knows how to perform brain surgery in that case," Sally shrugged._

"_Its a heap of metal, it can be fixed," Sonic shrugged._

**Time: Year 3235 (present)**

**Location: Knothole Village**

"...Sonic?" Tails poked out his head from the biplane that Rotor and himself had made as part of training to become a Freedom Fighter.

"Ready to go yet, bro?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" Tails smiled. Sally walked over with a pack of food for the trip, handing it up to Tails she gave him a hug and a kiss on the head. Then turning to Sonic she smiled, then noticing the bothered orphan that had arrived last night with Dulcy.

"Amy, how about you come with me?" Sally smiled.

"But!" Amy tried to tell but Bunnie came with her charm and pulled Amy to the side.

"Come on, sugar! We can get you some clean clothes and do your hair! I never did quills before! Sugar-hog never lets me!" Bunnie laughed, "you can use a make over too, Sally-Gal!"

"I'll be with you two in a moment," Sally smiled, as the two girls went in, Sally then turned her attention back to the biplane, the Tornado.

"Alright this will be an easy voyage, so I should be back within a week..." Sonic was talking to Sally but it felt like he was talking to a wall, "Sal?"

"Y-Yeah- I heard you..." Sally nodded.

"Something up?" Sonic asked, "I told you Tails will be fine-"

"I know he will..." Sally nodded, "just that... what if something happens and Robotnik shows up back in Robotropolis early?"

"Either he'll be too busy trying to take the Master Emerald's power to be doing that, or if he decides to go back to Robotropolis- then I will head right on back... easy"

"Just- just be careful... okay?" Sally then gave a hug, catching Sonic off guard, he smiled lightly, "will do, Sal..."

**Location: Devil's Gulags**

Geoffrey had his usual errands to run, walking out from his room he walked up to Honey's door to see if she was ready for the mission, "you finished in there?"

"Um..." Honey's voice seemed confused, "you should come in... this kids body is doing freaky shit..."

"What are you..." Geoffrey opened the door and blushed furiously. Olivia Gears' body seemed like a busty teenager in small clothing, "what the hell?!"

"She hit puberty over night..." Honey sighed in annoyance fondling her (Gears') breast, "hmph... better than my old ones..."

"How did a kid grow up into a seventeen year old in one night?" Geoffrey closed the door behind him.

"Hmm..." Honey pondered as she admired her hosts' new body, "who cares?"

Geoffrey rolled his eyes, "well I guess it will throw off that agent that was after you... get dressed into something better fitted and meet me outside..." Geoffrey walked out, leaving Honey to herself.

"Like the body, Olivia?" Honey smiled.

"Great. My childhood is gone..." Gears huffed, sitting in silence in her own head.

**Flash Back**

**5 Years Ago**

_**But I suppose I lost that years ago as well... the day my grandfather chose to turn his back to my family... the day Robotnik came to our home.**_

_**I woke up that particular morning to see mom and dad had been missing from the kitchen, mom would usually be making breakfast while dad read the morning paper. But all I heard was shouting from down the hall.**_

_**Suddenly everything happened so fast, my mother, Felicia, was running with me to some sort of shelter, but that had become known the the enemy and we were instantly captured.**_

_**What happened is still a blur, but my Aunt Ivory... she had betrayed my mother and I. Ivory tried to kill me, but my grandfather Phelps Bàvont managed to save me on his way to save his own hide after all he screwed up. He said my mother was dead, but I knew it wasn't true... she was still out there... somewhere. My grandfather was afraid of Ivory tracking me down to finish me off, so he froze the only way to trace my power... my arm. He gave a clean cut off and replaced it with highly advanced technology to still assist me in self defense. For the next few years I lived with him, learning the history of my people... I gave a vow to save what is now left of them.**_

_**But now.**_

_**I don't know if I will get the chance. My grandfather betrayed my trust again, and allowed me to become a vessel to this... monster.**_

**Time: Present**

"You honestly hurt my feelings, Olivia... I am no monster," Honey scoffed.

"No privacy, huh?" Gears sighed in annoyance.

"I'll have you know... I was made into greatness by Master Naugus!" Honey exclaimed.

"Please fill me in... I'm wasn't made aware of this..." Gears spat sarcastically.

"I had died in a plane crash... but Naugus had given me the second chance... I came back as what they call..."

"Summoner," Gears cut in, "he made you into a weapon for his own personal use just because you had the right combination of Quiel and Mobian blood, making it easier to make you into his Ixis hybrid... he didn't save you, he cursed you."

"You don't know anything!" Honey shouted.

"I do, you're the first grandchild of my grandfather, Phelps... guardian of Harlem... your father is the Albian born to be greatness of the Quiel and you allowed him to release the prophecy and your brother..."

"What about him?!" Honey growled.

"He's been residing in Pacific... you didn't know?" said Gears.

"Now I do..." Honey got up and walked out of her room, "Geoffrey! We're taking a trip back up to see my grandfather..."

"Why?" Geoffrey stood up from the wall he was leaning against.

"To get some answers... of course..." Honey sneered.

**Flashback (10 years ago) 3225**

In the small home of the young Honey Lacey, she watched from the bedroom door as her mother was packing her things, while on the phone with a man, "I'll tell him I'm going to my mother's- he won't have a clue... but things are over between him and I!"

That was when Felix, her twin brother came up to pull her away from the door, "hey let's go play!" he was quick to distract her. He was the more aware one, while she would always be running up to daddy to say hello and give a hug. What could she say... she had a strong bond with him, unlike her brother. Felix wasn't a big fan of their father, Marshal.

He was highly abusive and constantly doped out on what ever he could get his hands on. Marshal and Kim hadn't been the best of friends lately... and it was unfortunate to say: but she was cheating again. Falling back onto something that felt safe, so she wouldn't have to be on her own. Running off to another man in a single swoop during one of the evacuation protocols for their area.

War was difficult on both ends.

**Present**

"Let's go before your secret admire shows up, Geoffrey," Honey said, walking out of her room, as Geoffrey adjusted his straps on his gear.

"Oh I would love to run in with that bloke today," Geoffrey spat sarcastically as they left the building to swiftly met with an end of a gun barrel.

"Same here, St. John..." a voice growled, it was a short lynx.

"Hello... Larry..." Geoffrey put up his hands to the side of his head with a grin, "so... what brings you here?"

"You know why I'm here... so make it easy on yourself or the twenty-seven snipers on you are trigger happy..." Larry held his gun, still glaring at the man he considered friend back in Mobotropolis when they were children.

"Lacey, go out the back..." Geoffrey whispered, "I got this...we rendezvous at our spot..."

"Gotcha..." Honey turned around and was gone in a swift motion.

"Put your hands up!" Larry shouted even more aggressive.

"Alright..." Geoffrey put up his hands up higher, "what do you plan on doing, Commander? Tickling me too hard?"

Larry growled, grabbing by his chest fur to but his head with his, whilst giving a swift kick into his chest with his knee, to then hold a gun to his head, "where is she?!"

"Calm down, Batman..." Geoffrey wheezed while laughing.

Larry then bashed his elbow down on Geoffrey's back, and shouted, "WHERE IS MY SISTER?!"

"Safe..." Geoffrey whispered looking directly at Larry, "you'll find her in a twist of a willow..."

"What the hell is that suppose to-?" Larry was then knocked out by Geoffrey, as he went into a swift escape, missing every bullet shot at him with ease.

Shortly, Larry recovered, grabbing his bleeding head he looked around, "dammit!"

"Target lost, Commander..." the voice said over the radio.

"Yeah I figured that..." Larry growled stomping back over to his land cruiser and grabbed his radio receiver, "all units return...over."

"That bastard..." Larry growled.

"You lost him again?" a voice called over the radio, sounding it was on a private line.

Larry sighed and grabbed the receiver, "I'm heading back now..."

**Location: Furrville Sanctuary**

**Time: Three Hours Later**

Larry sat in a room in front of a desk where a man sat in a turned around chair, getting out a bottle of wine, "you got further on your own in one week then I could, Larry..." turning around he put the bottle on the table.

"Elias, I know that... but... I've been looking for so long..." Larry lowered his head, "and then Geoffrey is on the other side... laughing in my face and giving me riddles..." 

"Geoffrey had his issues, and I know we've all had our share," Elias nodded, "still doesn't excuse his treachery..."

"He said I would _'find her in a twist of a willow'_," Larry recited the riddle from Geoffrey.

"A willow? Hmm," Elias stood up, "I'll be right back..."

Walking out of the office he went down to a hut in the underground sanctuary, "mother? Are you home?"

"Yes, right in here, dear..." a voice called out.

Elias walked in and saw that his mother was sitting down and reading. Taking a seat next to her he rubbed his hands, "I know you don't remember anything... except from what I told you... but..."

"What is it?" the chipmunk, Alicia put down her book and turned to her son.

"We've come across a clue... that can possibly bring us to Sally... does 'a twist in a willow' mean anything to you?" Elias asked.

"No," Alicia looked down, "Elias you know I can't remember anything... try asking Dr. Ellidy... he has a better knowledge than I..."

"... Sorry, mother..." Elias dropped his head and gave his mother a hug, then leaving her alone again, the way she felt most comfortable. It was years ago when she recovered from the crash when Alicia woke up, but without a memory to herself... Elias told her everything that he could, from him being her eldest son, and her having a younger daughter, her being a Queen, and her having a husband. Any events or assurances he could remember he would share with her in hopes of remembering herself. Of course her being Queen she knew all of the locations even secret, which would help in the search... but with her memories gone...

Of course there are others who have the partial knowledge, but either they are hidden as well or don't trust anyone. Who would after all the games being played during this war and the Great War?

Dr. Ellidy is Larry's father, who was once King Acorn's royal scientist... until his wife who was serving in the Great War died in combat... after that he left with his two children, Larry, and Nicole... Years later during the Robotnik War he showed up again with his son Larry, and they were searching for Nicole.

Larry had changed from what Elias could remember when they were children, him, Larry, and Geoffrey were best friends...

Larry was small and most kids would pick on him, until Elias and Geoffrey stopped the bullies from taking a traditional necklace his mother made for him to have when she was out in the service. Back then most parents were absent, and only teachers and nanny's were around, Larry was lucky to have his father around him being a philosopher rather than a fighter. Larry's mother on the other hand wasn't a fighter due to her religion, but when she saw her new people needed the help in the war, with her marksmanship she made the sacrifice. After she died, Dr. Ellidy had a breakdown, and moved what was left of his family to his wife's home land where they were neutral in the war. In that time, something had happened to his daughter Nicole... and Larry had trained in his time of living in piece to solely fight in the war just as his mother did.

Geoffrey's father Ian served in the war, while his mother took care of him at home while taking care of wounded soldiers, soon the help for nurses on the field was needed, she gave to the call, unfortunately she died on the field, shortly his father returned home to do work from home as King Acorn's men. Soon Elias and Queen Alicia were going to be transported... that went terribly wrong when the fighter jet was shot down killing most of the passengers, including Ian St. John, Geoffrey's father. Geoffrey had changed as well after that day... he was totally alone in the war... seeking for help... he found the wrong side of the war.

Walking back into the office he took a seat back in his chair and rubbed his temples, "any idea where your father could be?"

"He's down south in Mystic Ruins..." Larry crossed his arms, "only solution left?

"Yeah..." Elias stood up, "we'll leave in a week... before then I need to finish up a few things here..."

_**TBC**_

_**please favorite and review if you've enjoyed!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	20. Episode 020

**Sonic Element**

**Episode 020**

The tropical storms were trying their best to fly the two Freedom Fighters out of the sky.

With the storm already pushing them off their path, Tails has no choice but to make a crash landing.

"How about that lake? We can bail fifteen feet before we hit the water?" Sonic called out over the sounds of rolling thunder and rain hitting hard at the metal of the Tornado.

"Okay!" Tails unstrapped himself and pushed the throttle down as hard as he could, "get ready!" 

**Location: Red Canyon, Soumerca**

**(Wolf Pack Freedom Fighter's sanctuary), East of Mystic Ruins**

**Time: Next Morning**

The sight of the muddy and wet Freedom Fighters was a sight for sore eyes as they dragged their bags behind them, they had been walking all night to the only place they knew they were welcomed to.

"Is that Sonic the Hedgehog?" a wolf poked her head out from a tree wear she was collecting fruits, he name was Leeta, she had long pinkish dreads that were tied tightly back, and wore big framed glasses.

The other wolf, who was the twin sister of Leeta, stood up with her bow and arrow in her hands, her name was Lyco, she also had long dreads that rested down her back, she didn't wear glasses, "yeah that's him..."

"What brings you boys out to Soumerca?" Lyco called out jumping down from the tree, to run up to Sonic.

"We sorta crashed on our way to Mystic Ruins," Sonic explained.

"You guys look horrible..." Lyco scrunched up her nose, "and smell! Gah! C'mon let's get you guys to the village..."

"Aww look at this cute little guy!" Leeta squealed running up to Tails, "oh! A kitsune in the flesh!"

"Sonic..." Tails got behind Sonic shaking.

"Chill, Leeta, you're creeping him out..." Sonic chuckled.

"Whoops, sorry!" Leeta apologized.

**Location: Grace Point, Pacific**

Felix and Sonia pulled up to a brick building in their snow glider, "is this the place?" Sonia asked getting off the bike.

"Looks like it..." Felix turned off the engine and got off, "the letter said it was this facility..."

"Felix..." Sonia jaw dropped, "isn't that your grandmother?"

Felix turned around to see his grandmother Tonya standing outside the facility.

"Hello, Felix..." Tonya smiled, "it's been a while... come on in... it's cold out here..."

"...Yeah..." Felix and Sonia walked into the building, "since when did you work as a mortician?"

"They didn't like me to work on live bodies..." Tonya smiled, "its easier this way... can't make a mistake..."

"Can you make a mistake for the cause of death?" Sonia asked.

"Never have... it's simple to tell what brought a body to my table... easier to cut... when they're already dead," Tonya explained, "would you like to see the body?"

"I need confirmation," Felix followed Tonya into the basement where her lab was.

"Oh its her, definitely... but there are some things you should see..." Tonya opened the door to the lab with her keys.

Walking into the lab Felix nearly choked to see his dead sister on the table, her private parts were covered, but other than that, her chest was cracked open, her face was covered up by a cloth.

"Why the face?" Sonia asked.

"Darling I see dead bodies everyday... that's easy to me, but I can't focus on my job if I'm staring at my grandchild..." Tonya put on her gloves and took her instruments, "now Felix... look in... underneath the lung... what do you see?"

Felix looked into the body cavity and looked closely as Tonya lifted up the lung. "Looks like... my mother's locket... how the hell did that get in?"

"Its what they use to refurbish a body on the brink... by using a possession of a recently dead that links the two together..." Tonya explained, "it's something commonly done by Ixis..."

"Yeah I know, Naugus..." Felix nodded, "so what?"

"Well.. usually when the host dies... the possession dissolves..." Tonya then used clamps to take the locket out, dangling it in the air, "her body is dead... but she's not... someone transferred her..." 

"Where did they find her body?" Felix asked immediately, putting his coat back on.

"Downtown on the bad part of town... home to some guy," Tonya took off her gloves and covered the body again, "I'll bring you two there..."

"Grams, did... did my dad come by?" Felix grabbed Tonya's shoulder.

"No... no he hasn't..." Tonya shook her head, "did he say he was?"

"... I don't know..." Felix sighed, "c'mon let's get going before that storm hits."

On the other side of town a bike had stopped in front of an old apartment building, this had been where Phelps Bàvont had been hiding out for the past few years, he was found inside packing his things to move to a new location. Marshal stepped off his bike and slammed his fist on the door, "open up, Phelps!"

Seconds later the door opened, showing Phelps looking at his first born son, "...Marshal..."

"You're going to explain to why my daughter was here... and you're going to be very clear!" Marshal shouted, holding Phelps by the neck.

"A-a-alright! I will!" Phelps pleaded, "just put me down!"

Outside another vehicle pulled up, stepping out Elby and Colline, "the door had been busted down..." Elby took out her hand gun, "stay here..."

Keeping a steady pace Elby approached the kicked in door and pointed her gun right at Marshal who was still choking Phelps, "put your hands up!"

Colline ran up, running up to the door, "Marshal! Put him down!"

"Colline?" Marshal dropped Phelps down, "why are you here?"

"I heard about Honey..." Colline walked in, "Phelps..."

"Oh great... you..." Phelps coughed, "why are you here?"

Colline walked up to Phelps, "why are you here hiding? Your son took the bullet for your actions! And now he's dead somewhere in a ditch!"

"He made his choice..." Phelps coughed getting up.

"Since when did you need a body guard?" Marshal asked, looking over to Elby.

"Since I escaped Harlem..." Colline brushed her hair back, "where have you been all this time?"

"All over the globe," Marshal shrugged.

"I heard you were in an institute... care to explain?" Colline crossed her arms.

"I will after I find out what happened..." Marshal pushed Phelps down onto the couch, "what happened?"

"Look... Honey is alive... she is well alive..." Phelps wheezed, grabbing his face mask to his breathing machine.

"Well, well, well... looks like everyone is here together..." Tonya walked into the house, "Phelps you look like shit..."

"Mom!" Colline turned around smiling.

"Who was the host, Phelps?" Tonya walked past her two children and looked down at her ex.

"...My other grand daughter..." Phelps explained, "Fallont's eldest..."

"Olivia? She's alive?" Colline asked stepping forward pushing Tonya and Marshal gently to the side.

"I've been taking care of her... look either I did it... or Honey would have died right then and there..." Phelps explained.

"It's bad enough Naugus made Honey into an Ixis when she was already part Quiel, but now you're telling me you helped in the transfer of her soul into a Quiel?" Tonya lectured, "do you have any idea what you did?"

"Of course I did!" Phelps raised his voice, "and I'll do it again if I have to!"

"Felicia isn't going to be happy when she hears this..." Colline rubbed her head.

"Felicia is dead..." said Phelps.

"No... no she is very much alive..." Colline pulled out a cigarette and light it up, "where is she now?"

"I don't know..." Phelps sighed, "I... I wish I knew..."

"Do you have a photograph of her?" Tonya asked.

"Of course... in the dresser... top right drawer..." Phelps pointed over, Elby took out the photo.

"...I've seen her..." Elby walked over to Colline, "she was back in the city where we left from..."

"She's travelling fast?" Felix stepped in, finally joining the conversation.

"Looks like it..." Tonya said, "and if it's with Nagaus then it will definitely be hard to catch her..."

"Felix..." Marshal walked over, "son..."

Elby locked Marshal's arms behind his back and locked cuff on his hands.

"What are you doing?" Colline snarled.

"Thanks, Elberta," Felix smiled.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Marshal shouted.

"You're turning him in?" Colline growled, "how can you turn back on your own father?"

"He needs help... and you knew that too... talking to a mental soldier isn't going to help him... he needs professional help..." Felix said zipping up his jacket, "knowingly keeping a criminal hiding will easily land you ten in prison, and not to mention your five years aiding Dr. Robotnik..."

"I was held captive you ass!" Colline shouted.

"Were you really? Last I heard you voluntarily stayed..." Felix turned to his grandmother Tonya, "its nothing personal... but he needs help... and seeing that you guys don't want to do much of anything... I'll take responsibility in this family... rather than buying out royalty to the Queen," Felix made the last remark to Tonya then turned to Colline, "or giving up your child to a government training camp..."

"You little shit!" Colline ran up to Felix, but he locked her into an arm lock.

"Our family has a curse... I'm trying to right our wrongs... you can start by letting me do what is right..." Felix let her go and walked outside.

"Felix what is going on?" Sonia asked, in an angry tone sitting in the passenger seat, as Colline and Marshal sat in the back.

"Taking care of things, relax," Felix got into the car and drove off.

As they drove Felix looked over to Sonia, "get the bag from the glove box and give it to Elby..."

Sonia opened the glove box to grab the bag of money, "what the hell?"

"She's helping us, Sonia... now give it..." Felix said almost in a stern tone, Sonia gave the bag over to Elby.

"Who is this?" Sonia asked.

"Colline's daughter she gave up," Felix explained.

"Does my sister know that?" Marshal asked slightly growling.

"No..." Elby shook her head putting her money in her own tote bag.

"You've been hallucinating..." Felix started to speak to his father, "you took out a whole sanctuary... while screaming about robots..."

"What are you..." Marshal was then showed photos from Elby.

"This one is you leaving..." Elby said, pointing out he left with no one.

"Bernadette was with me though..." Marshal shook his head.

"My mom is dead... you know that," Sonia frowned, "you hallucinated her being there..."

"Naugus said she was alive..." Marshal explained, "that might have not been her... but I know she is alive!"

"Naugus is a liar..." Sonia rolled her eyes, "you know that..."

**Location: Red Canyon, Soumerca**

**(Wolf Pack Freedom Fighter's sanctuary), East of Mystic Ruins**

Sonic and Tails walked out from the lake after cleaning up, drying themselves off with a shake.

"Glad you boys made a safe landing," Lupe, the leader of the Wolf Pack freedom fighters walked up, she was a gray wolf with black spiky front brushed hair, she was the mother of Lyco and Leeta, along with her two younger children Marcos and Maria.

"We have food, you are more than welcome," Lupe nodded.

"Thanks, Lupe," Sonic walked over putting on his gloves and sneakers, "how far is the nearest city?"

"Station Square? Back west, it's a one hour plane ride," Lupe explained.

"Is that in the Angel Island path?" Sonic asked.

"Not exactly... probably thirty miles off... matter in fact it goes right near Mystic Ruins," Lupe explained.

"Sounds like our spot..." Sonic nodded.

"How well do you know the land?" Lyco asked walking over with her bow strapped on her back.

"Not that too well..." Sonic shrugged.

"Then you'll need trackers with you..." Lupe nodded.

"Oooh! Mom we can do that!" Leeta smiled jumping down from a tree.

"You two? Surely you've drunk spoiled grapes..." Lupe huffed, "go see your father, he needs help leveling the rover..."

"Fine..." Lyco sighed, running off with Leeta.

"Lobo has been trying to get a land rover ready so we can actually make quicker trips... but without the right tools we can't get that far," Lupe explained, "the best I can do is send a tracker with you to help navigate to the city since you'll have to weave through enemy territories."

"Sounds good to me," Sonic nodded, "better than nothing."

The sound of thunder came in, making a booming sound, sending Tails to hug tightly into Sonic, "I hate thunder!"

"The storm won't die down until tonight... you'll head out then to avoid any heat..." Lupe nodded, "let's get in before you get a second bath..."

Sonic nodded, following Lupe in as Tails continued to hold onto Sonic.

_**TBC**_


	21. Episode 021

**Sonic Element**

**Episode 021**

**Location: Red Canyon, Soumerca**

**(Wolf Pack Freedom Fighter's sanctuary)**

When walking into the garage to see Lobo, a brown wolf that was married to Lupe and the chief of the wolf pack, working on a land rover. Tails walked up and peeked under the door, "aww sweet a Swift-18 engine! What copper you got on it?" Tails asked. Lobo laughed nervously while rubbing his neck, "eh that's suppose to be attached?"

"It levels the frame to sustain the clay terrain," Tails explained.

"My husband isn't a good mechanic," Lupe laughed, "he's a better warrior."

"I tried to learn from books" Lobo shrugged.

"May I?" Tails asked.

"Sure!" Lobo smiled, cleaning the grease off his hands with a rag, Tails climbed into the driver seat and turned the engine on to listen to the engine with his trained ears, "you need a musk, lanker, tossel..." Tails was going to go on, "well you need tons of parts before this thing could even begin with..." 

"So that means you'll need to make a trip to the city to get parts..." another wolf stood in the door way, he was a white wolf that had a nasty grin, he was Drago.

"Only way it looks like it," Lobo nodded.

"I'll make the trip then..." Drago nodded, taking confidence.

"Actually..." Lupe interrupted, "you will not..."

"Why?" Drago nearly snarled, "I know my way..."

"Lyco and Leeta... you will guide Sonic and Tails to the city to help retrieve parts for their bi-plane... while you're there you will also get the acquired parts for the rover..."

"Sweet!" Leeta squealed.

"I'm still under suspension?" Drago asked, sounding annoyed by this.

"You've been reckless... leading our fellow Freedom Fighter's into danger when not necessary will not be needed..." Lupe said sternly, "besides extra protection will not be needed... we'll need you here for our mission in the morning..."

"Fine..." Drago walked out slamming the door.

"He's still not ready..." Lobo said to Lupe.

"I know he's not..." Lupe shook her head, "we should do your treatment now..."

Lyco helped her father from his work bench and handed over his cane, "its' fine, Lyco... I got it..." Lobo said walking on his own with his own struggle.

Soon when Lobo was gone, Sonic turned to Leeta and whispered, "what happened to your dad?"

"...On a mission Drago accidentally shot dad in the back... he's lucky he's alive and walking..." Leeta whispered.

"Mom totally went ballistic on Drago and almost banished him..." Lyco added, "she hasn't let him on duty since then..."

"He would have been out of the pack if it wasn't for dad letting him stay..." Lyco, "he should have been out after that..." 

Inside of Lupe and Lobo's tent, Lobo laid on a cot as Lupe applied hot stones and massaged his back, "tomorrow I'm testing him..." Lupe said.

"You've been trying to forgive his mistake..." Lobo sighed, "I'm proud of you..."

"I almost lost you..." Lupe then took a seat next to the cot, "tomorrow if he fails he is gone... and not one word will come from you..."

"Lupe..." Lobo then held her hand.

"It wasn't an accident, Lobo... you know since the day you asked my hand in courtship that he's been against you..." Lupe frowned.

"Our pack is small enough without the casualties befalling us... we need everyone," Lobo sighed, closing his eyes.

"You think the girls will be alright?" Lupe then changed the subject.

"They're fifteen... they're old enough..." Lobo nodded.

"Isn't it crazy... they're old as me when I had them..." Lupe rubbed Lobo's back with soft stones.

"Hopefully they won't get courted at their age..." Lobo chuckled.

"Back then we only had two woman in our tribe and our men were dying fast..." Lupe hung her head, "our tribe has adopted other torn apart tribes but it doesn't change we're dwindling down..."

"...You're right..." Lobo nodded, "we may be getting low, but if Drago is a danger to the rest of the tribe... then we'll have to let him go..."

"...Certainly," Lupe nodded.

**Location: Grace Point, Pacific**

The ride was now quiet, as Felix seemed to stir the motions of his girlfriend, Sonia. She crossed her arms and looked out her passenger window, giving him the cold shoulder. Felix ignored this and kept his eyes on the road. A figure walked out into the middle of the road, putting their hand out, pushing the car with great force into the air, flipping over dozen of times down the icy road. When it had finally come to a stop when it finally slid upside down into a snow pile, all the glass was shattered in the windows, and smoke pill-ed from the engine's hood.

The figure lowered her hood looking over at the car with a sly smile, "there you are... our family is back together..." Honey snickered, as she walked up to the car, the glass cracking under her boots.

"That's her," Elby growled pulling out her gun crawling out and lunging herself at Honey, going into round two of the battle, Felix quickly slid out from the wrecked car to interfere.

"Knock it off!" Felix growled, pulling the two girls apart. Felix looked both at the two girls, then to Olivia Gears.

"Brother... why is daddy in cuffs?" Honey asked.

"...He committed a crime..." Felix nearly froze, looking at the new Honey.

"Un-cuff him... I have a message..." Honey raised her gun up to Felix's face.

"..." Felix froze.

Honey growled, "SONIA! Un-cuff him now!"

"Okay!" Sonia snarled, pulling the glass out from her leg, "fucking ass..."

Sonia helped Marshal out and un-cuffed him, blood was around his wrists, trickling down his arm and fingers.

"...Honey... is that really you?" Marshal walked forward, rubbing his wrist.

"Master Naugus requires you..." Honey then in a flash grabbed Marshal and in seconds was gone with a flash a warp ring, assisted by Geoffrey St. John.

"GET BACK HERE!" Felix shouted, running to warp ring as it closed, missing it by a few seconds.

"Dammit!" Felix snarled.

**Location: Unknown, somewhere in the Antarctic Sea**

**Time: Night**

Honey, Geoffrey, and Marshal then arrived inside of a submarine battle ship that was currently under water. Honey stretched out and let out a sigh, "ah home..."

"Where are we?" Marshal asked, looking around.

"HQ... Naugus wishes to see you," Geoffrey explained.

"Geoffrey?" Marshal's eyes widened, "you're all grown up..."

"Like everyone else, nothing special..." Geoffrey then unlocked a door, "like I said... he's waiting..." 

"As you can last recall I don't like that asshole..." Marshal frowned, Honey grabbed Marshal's hand.

"Please, daddy! He's just trying to help you... when I found out about you, I asked if him to help..." Honey explained smiling.

"...Fine..." Marshal sighed, "let's go..."

Entering the office, they could see the sarky old wizard sitting in his chair, looking right at his old foe, "Lacey... great to see you once again."

"The feelings aren't mutual..." Marshal frowned, "why am I here?"

"You're a fugitive..." Naugus shrugged, "just thought you would like the second chance..."

Naugus stood up and tugged his collar, "your daughter has been serving me well for years... and all of her hard work has paid me very generously... for that... I agreed to assist you with your problems... to do that... you'll have to be here... of course..."

"What do you mean..." Marshal scratched his stache, "they were going to get me help anyway when they lock me up."

"Oh really? Then why did I find this?" Naugus pulled out a file and tossed it over, "they were planning on frying you... you killed twelve officers in the process of your little episode..."

"..." Marshal frowned, "alright then..."

Naugus smiled, "terrific, Honey, please show your father to the doctor and show where he will be staying, apprentice may I have a word..."

After Honey and Marshal left, Geoffrey closed the door and stood in front of Naugus.

"Make sure he doesn't come into contact with **her**, Dr. Finitevus already warned me that would ruin the process..." Naugus explained.

Geoffrey nodded, "understood."

"Do you think Honey will allow him to escape?" Naugus asked pouring a glass of wine.

"No... I don't believe she would..." Geoffrey shook his head, "and I think he'll be willing to cooperate with us."

**Location: Grace Point, Pacific**

Felix and Sonia sat out on a bench while Elby was making a car for another car, and explained the situation to her supervisors.

"You okay?" Felix asked, putting his coat on top of Sonia's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Sonia nodded, "I was just kinda hoping..."

"...Look I would want her to be alright... but... you and I both know what happened, so does my dad. Your parents died serving," Felix explained.

"Yeah I know- but then you supposedly died too... what am I suppose to believe in anymore?" Sonia sighed, "even if it was a slight possibility... I would want to know..."

"... I'll have it looked into more..." Felix then hugged Sonia tightly, "I promise."

"Thanks..." Sonia smiled.

Elby then hung up the phone and walked over to the two, "they're sending a chopper for you two right now, it will be here in ten minutes."

"Thanks..." Felix nodded.

"No problem," Elby nodded then went into her tote bag and took out the bag of money, and tossed it back to Felix, "here."

"Why?" Felix raised a brow.

"The job wasn't finished, therefor the cut wasn't made, good day," Elby turned around and walked up the road back towards where they came from.

**Location: War Submarine, Dr. Finitevus' office**

Marshal had been sitting in the office for at least twenty minutes, and the doctor still hadn't come in. On his desk he noticed a photo of him and his wife at their wedding day, but then he saw another photo of him and his wife again, but he had drastically changed.

Finally he entered, he walked in with stride, holding a file in his hand, "hello, Marshal..."

"Dr. F," Marshal nodded, "so is that my file?"

"This?" Dr. F held it up, "oh this thing doesn't have the juicy details I'd hoped for, it looks like the clinic you attended for three months didn't too well of evaluating your condition- so this file is pretty useless..." with saying that, he thrown it into his waste basket, "I'll make my own impression in this case." he then took a seat at his desk and leaned back in his chair, kicking up his feet. "So Marshal, tell me a little about yourself... where did you grow up?"

"Duval, Pacific Kingdom," Marshal said.

"Isn't that the little city below the capital? Pretty piss poor huh?" he nodded.

"Well... yeah. My mother... got in good graces with the Queen and got a job working as her doctor," Marshal explained.

"So then, what about your father?"

"Well he was never around, kinda rejected me at birth."

"Ah I see," Dr. F then took out a cigar and lit it, "so your mother... tell me about her."

"She is a brilliantly smart woman and doctor... but a mother... eh she was never good with it..."

"How so?"

"Well for one, she didn't know how to put down the bottle, alcoholic and prescription..." 

"You're a family man, Marshal?" Dr. F then sat up and sat his feet on the ground.

"...I don't know what you would call me..."

"You've raised two children."

"Barely"

"Honey has turned out great dispite her set back, and goodness your son got into superb graces with the Queen before she passed away."

"I thought you said you didn't read my file."

"Oh I read your actual file, just not the bullshit report from your psychologist, you see Marshal... you've had several set backs... what your psychologist failed to notice that it wasn't just war time that screwed up things, not to include the loss of your family. But your childhood greatly plays into this... or at least a piece... what else am I missing? What else is here that I am not seeing?"

"I..." Marshal then had flashes in his head of Bernadette again, "I don't know..."

"So tell me... about your wife, your dead wife," Dr. F smiled.

"Kim? Well..." Marshal sat up and rubbed his hands, "we were always fire and ice with each other... she cheated, I cheated, I drink, she leaves, she dies."

"So you would say you didn't love her?"

"No. I loved Kim," Marshal shook his head, "it was good... until after..."

"Until after what?"

"I guess it all started when we had children, really..."

"So your kids were the downfall of your marriage?"

"No, I love my kids..." Marshal sighed, "I guess it started when we found out it was twins... I freaked a little..."

"Of course you've got over that, right?"

"Yeah... but Kim got the thought that I was going to bail... so..."

"She left you?"

"Worse, she was cheating on me..."

"So in return you cheated on her?"

"Yeah..." Marshal then rubbed his muzzle, "that was a mistake too though..."

"Why?"

"... It wasn't planed..."

"Was the woman a usual whore- or was she a former lover?"

"More like a friend..."

"Then you started to drink? When did that start?"

"It was..." flashes of Bernadette and Jules flashed in his head, "sometime after the twins were born..." 

**Location: Red Canyon, Soumerca**

**(Wolf Pack Freedom Fighter's sanctuary)**

"You kids have a safe trip," Lupe gave a hug to her two daughters.

"Relax, we've got this," Leeta smiled.

"We'll be back here before you know it," Sonic smiled.

With that the four left, making their way for a long hike to the city.

**Location: Station Square, Hospital**

By this hour of the day, things have died down, leaving the nurses just to tend to their current patients. Two nurses stared at the large cat who was still knocked out from his surgery.

"How long has he been out?" one nurse asked.

"A few days, I heard when they brought him in here he was practically dead... until they got some doctor visiting the hospital to save him..."

"I heard he's some big crime lord..." 

A doctor then approached the two, "no need to worry ladies, Mr. Richards suffered brain trauma, the poor bloke doesn't know who he is, and has knowledge of a naïve wild animal."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Let him go, of course... he's all better now... and this bloke doesn't have insurance- and we need more beds for paying patience."

"So you're going to just walked him out of the hospital and tell him to go on?" a nurse asked.

"Yup," the doctor smiled.

Moments later at the back door of the hospital the doctor opened the door and pointed out towards the woods, "there you go, Big Richards!"

"Thanks..." Big rubbed his head, "so... just in the woods?"

"Yup!" the doctor then closed the door, leaving the big cat alone.

"Dammit..." Big sighed, he was a gentle giant, with no violence seething through his veins, he knew what they just did to him was wrong, but he felt the need to be free going and calm, with that in mind he knew he couldn't remember anything...

Walking into the woods he kept a straight path, hoping to find something... or somewhere to calm home...

His journey, just like Sonic and Tails was just starting.

What would come soon was an adventure.

**TBC**


End file.
